The One Above All
by P Ka Chu
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, a quirkless boy founds himself having the greatest power ever but before that he must learn for what he lives for and what he wants. Izuku Midoriya wants to be a hero, without losing his hope he continues to follow his dreams, during his journey he meets many people ready to teach him and help him to fulfil his dreams. Will Izuku ever know the truth of his existence
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, it's my first fanfic so I would love your support as please review the chapter. I have updated this chapter to correct mistakes. So please fell free to express your views.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya always wanted to be a hero who always save people with a smile just like All Might, The No.1 Hero. In the world where 20% of population had no quirk, the rest 80% were able to do amazing feats. One would have never thought that humans will be able to the impossible. With the existence of quirks, a new profession came into life, Superhero. Once thought to be purely fictional, but now were real and they fought villains who used their power for themselves.

Inko Midoriya, Izuku's Mother had a quirk that let her attract nearby objects and her husband could blow fire from his mouth, who hadn't been home since Izuku was born. All men were not created equally, Izuku learned this truth at the age of four from his friend Katsuki Bakugo.

Bakugo and Izuku were best friends since childhood, but everything changed when Bakugo got his quirk. He could create explosions using his sweat, an excellent mixture if his father's and mother's quirk.

"Kacchan, you got your quirk. It's so awesome, I bet mine will be awesome too", Izuku said with an awe.

"I bet your quirk will be awesome, Zuzu but mine will be the best", Bakugo said putting his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

Years passed, everyone praised Bakugo about how he could easily become a Pro Hero with his quirk while Izuku never really showed any signs of his quirk. Soon Bakugo became arrogant and started to look down Izuku, he didn't abandon him but he never actually talked with Izuku like the way he used too.

Izuku never really gave up hope that he doesn't have a quirk, he always tried to search up possible ways to awaken his quirk. It was likely that he had inherited either the quirk of one of his parent or had a mixture of both but there was also a possibility of a mutation quirk, one that had never existed in his family. He went for every method, even the one that seemed very vague and most of the time ended up getting hurt.

Inko was very worried about how his childhood friend has been treating him. She took an appointment of a quirk specialist to get some information about his son's quirk. It was one day before Izuku's birthday when she decided to visit the doctor. What's better than to give Izuku his own quirk, she thought to herself. The appointment was at 11:00 am, Izuku was excited to finally know his quirk.

**Doctor's Clinic (11:05 am)**

"Umm, may I ask what quirk your husband has Ms. Midoriya?", doctor asked with a serious face.

"He has a quirk that let him blow fire from his mouth by using hydrochloric acid in his stomach. The highest temperature he told me he achieved was 1480°C after which he got sick for one week", Inko said looking onto his son's shiny bright eye. Whenever she spoke about his husband's quirk Izuku was always filled with awe and happiness.

"Sorry to tell you, your son his quirkless", doctor said to Inko. Izuku dropped his All Might limited edition action figure.

"What do you mean, can you say it again", Inko refusing to believe what the doctor had just said.

"Your boy has a pinky joint, which is the sign that he has no quirk, being born without a quirk in the past was a common thing but now rarely no one is born without a quirk, sorry but it has been confirmed that he has no quirk factor", doctor was avoiding looking at the green haired boy's eyes.

"Thank you doctor for giving us your time. We shall be going", Inko bade doctor with a fake smile, she was broken by the fact that his son had no quirk, she couldn't even look at Izuku's eyes directly.

Izuku was silent, well he was always quiet but this time it was worrying Inko. They came home, Izuku went to his room pulling Inko's coat. He sits on the chair and asks Inko to boot the computer and load the video of All Might rescuing people in the accident that took place ten years ago.

"It hasn't been 10 mins and that man has saved more than 100 people...

.

.

.

Fear not, why?

.

.

Because I am here."

The man was no other than All Might, holding people in his arms.

A stream of tears came from the green haired boy' eyes. He asked to Inko, "Ka-san, will I be ever be a Hero.. . .. .. umm.. like All Might . . . who saves everyone with a smile".

Inko was in tears, "Izuku, I am sorry. . . I am sorry. . . forgive me", replying to just what his son has asked her.

Izuku was not angry at her but it wasn't the answer he needed. He wanted her to say that he could be a hero who saves everyone with a smile, even without a quirk. He just needed someone to say it no matter who it was.

* * *

It is fun writing these fanfics so please help me to improve my skills, English isn't my primary language. I only know about the basics and can't use it well in practise so feel free to correct me. Thank you all and hope you are looking forward the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has been edited, I have added a hint to what comes in future, so please read it, it's in Italics. Thankyou for your review Tigercat. I am planning to publish the next chapter soon. Anyhow thank you for all your support.

* * *

It has been six years since Izuku faced the harsh truth of him being a quirkless. His relationship with Bakugo had deteriorated. Earlier Bakugo only ignored him but now, everybody praising him for his quirk gave him a superiority complex. Now he didn't ignore him, but Izuku basically became the target of his group, they would bully and use the green haired boy for experimenting their quirks. In spite of Bakugo's treatment Izuku never despised him, in fact he looked onto him and always wanted to have a powerful quirk like him.

Inko now became worried as Izuku had become more silent after the shocking revelation, she knew he was getting bullied by his friends at school as well as when he went out with them. She often found Izuku having burn marks but whenever she asked him, Izuku would just say that he got hurt while playing with Kachhan and it is nothing but Inko knew that Bakugo was bullying him. She had been suspicious of Bakugo but never confronted him as she was afraid that if she was wrong Izuku may lose his childhood friend.

Bakugo's treatment became harsher and harsher, he would literally beat Izuku till he was covered in tears or was unconscious. One day Izuku protested against him when he bullying a child with a quirk that let him shed his skin, perfect for Bakugo as the boy would would just shed his skin after Bakugo beating him, like nothing ever happened.

"Kacchan, stop it you. . . . ar. . . are hurting him.", Izuku gathering all his courage protested Bakugo.

"Hurting, I don't see him getting hurt. Hey little brat are you getting hurt?", Bakugo looks at the boy creating small explosions in his hands.

"You are bullying him, he is hurt. Please Kacchan stop, you should not use your quirk without permission or to hurt somebody", Izuku shielded the boy from Bakugo's explosion.

"Look who is here... Mr. Hero. Do you know about his wonderful quirk, oh I forgot that he doesn't have any. Dekkuu, look I don't want to beat you now, so leave or else don't blame me for will what happen next", Bakugo tries to frighten Izuku. Izuku shivers but he stop himself from shaking on seeing the boy crying in pain.

"Kacchan, I am not going to step aside until you leave him", Izuku was scarred but still defended the boy, who had already started to shed some of his skin.

"Don't complaint what happens next, you know, it's your fault, Deku.", Bakugo fires an explosion at Izuku. The explosion hits the green boy's arms, he screamed but didn't bulge.

Bakugo fires another explosion but the green haired boy haven't given up. He continues to fire explosions one after another but Izuku is still defending the boy, it pisses of Bakugo looking how Izuku was standing up to him, his explosions kept getting stronger. For roughly eight mins Bakugo has kept firing explosions continuously at Izuku, Izuku fell down sometimes but he stands up again, resisting to give up.

Izuku now notices that Bakugo's explosion were getting weaker and weaker. He knew Bakugo couldn't continue firing for long time, he maybe a quirkless, but he was a genius when it came to quirks.

While trying to awaken his quirk in the past years, he researched most of the quirks he could find. He studied them, found their weakness and tried to find different ways to exploit them. He now had more than 25 volumes of his Quirk Analysis notebook in his possession, each having different quirks, ranging from emitter to enhancer and even mutation.

He even did his quirk analysis on Pro-Heroes, from the No.1 Hero to even underground heroes, which rarely came in public. Most of the times a quirk took not more than half a notebook to be analysed except two; All Might and Eraser Head, while All Might's quirk took 2 volumes as most of it was still a mystery, Eraser Head's quirk took 3 volumes and was still incomplete. Eraser Head had a quirk that allowed him to erase effects of any quirk apart from mutations.

Izuku was known as the "Quirkless Genius", he was amongst the top members of an online quirk research team, which researched and studied quirks, they would all share their findings and frequently did meetings to show their progress. His teammates were shocked when they found that an eight year old could give such precise analysis on quirks and could even exploit them. He also was one of the admins of the "The Recorders Of Quirks", an underground organization that discovered new quirks and broke information about specific quirks. It wasn't very popular among the heroes but vigilantes and underground heroes often used it whenever they had to fight an unknown quirk. They had a division that built support items that allow even a quirkless to beat any hero, even All Might with just some proper raining and experience. They had enough power to take down a small army with different quirks with ease but they never were interested basically they had monopolized and controlled the whole superhero profession.

Izuku despite being only ten year old had accumulated enough wealth to bypass the No.2 Hero Endeavor, who was known for his craze for power and fame and was also the richest hero not only in Japan but also the world. He was kept in high regards by his fellow members, they never cared for his age. He was once even invited by one of the admins to introduce his family to Izuku, to which he respectfully decline. He had no interests other than quirks not even money.

It was past ten mins, Izuku knew that Bakugo won't be able to use any more of his quirk or else he will dehydrate himself. Bakugo was panting, his throat was dry and was barely able to speak.

"Tch, you persistent as always Deku. Today I am leaving you but don't interfere in my business ever again," Bakugo retreats and heads back to his home and the boy had almost shed his skin and is already unconscious. Izuku holds him, his previous skin lied next to his unconscious body, after few seconds the skin turns into ash. The boy wakes up, Izuku asks him if he is alright, he already knew he was fine as his quirk allowed him to heal any injury by shedding. The boy said the same, "On shedding my skin, my all pain was gone. I am perfectly fine, and thank you for saving me from that boy. You are hurt, aren't you?" the boy looks at his body, covered with marks.

"Oh, this, its nothing that I can't handle. So do you want me to leave you home?", Izuku tries hold himself and calms down the situation. The boy replies that he could go to his house without Izuku's help and starts walking, he suddenly turns back and shouts, "Uhh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kazeru Abazi. What is you name?"

Izuku introduces himself, "My name is Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you."

The boy bade him and says, "I hope we meet again Izuku-senpai."

Izuku bade the boy goodbye, he could no longer hold himself. His body was tired, he somehow managed to leave the park. His legs were stumbling, he was barely able to walk and held the walls for support. He was already on the verge of passing out, but he tried to keep himself conscious but his body gives up, he was already at his limit. He had already his body to its limit and now he had no energy left. He faints in a dark street, in the middle of nowhere. He feels someone presence around him but can't turn back, he falls down. Izuku opens his, he sees a tall man with scarfs having a familiar face.

"Pro... Hero... Eras... Quirk... Erasu", Izuku faints again after knowing the he is safe.

The man picks him and carries to the nearby hospital, he founds his identity card and calls Inko Midoriya, who was now in her office. She hurriedly goes to her boss's cabin and asks her boss that she has to leave as something urgent has come up. She takes her car and drives as fast as she can to the hospital.

She arrived the hospital in about 10 mins, she ran to the receptionist asking for her son. The receptionist informs her that her son is in room no.47 on the first floor. Inko goes to room no.47 as fast as she can. She sees a familiar face but she couldn't remember the another.

"Present Mic... You here, thank you for saving my boy.", she looks the other man holding Izuku's hand. She took the green haired boy's hand.

"Huh, You got it wrong. I didn't save your son, he did.", Present Mic points at the tall man,

"I don't know who you are but thank you for saving my boy. I can't thank you enough for saving him, I will always be in your debt", Inko expressing her gratitude to his son's saviour.

The man looks in her eyes, "Ma'am, it was my job as well as duty to help your son,"

_Izuku opens his eyes, he finds himself in a dark void with a bright light above his head. He hears a voice, a calm and sweet voice. _

_Izuku Midoriya, do you remember what happened to you?_

_Yeah, I know. I was protecting the boy from Kachhan._

_You saved him but at the cost of your body, you could have died._

_Am I dead? Are you here to take my soul?_

_No I am not here to take your soul and you are not dead but you are in hospital and your mother is worried. By the way, what is your wish? What is it that you truly want?_

_Izuku looks around but couldn't find the source of the voice._

_I want to save people just like All Might, I want to fulfil everyone's dream and make them happy_

_You know you have the power to change your destiny, just imagine what you want._

_Izuku closes his eyes, he thinks of him having a powerful quirk like Bakugo's quirk but something pops in his mind, now he thinks of being able to save everyone and make everyone happy._

_Looks like you have already imagined what you want, now awaken Midoriya Izuku, everyone is waiting for you. You may not know but having no quirk d__oesn't makes you weak, it only makes you stronger, and__ I am sure you will someday realise that._

Izuku's eyes opened slightly and his fingers showed some sign of motion. He just had the weirdest dream of his life, he looks around and founds his mother was next to him, he feels relaxed. Inko once again hugs him asking if he is okay and whether he was hurt and was still in pain.

Izuku knows that her mother will kill Bakugo if he tells her about him, he tries to calm her down saying, "Ka-san, I am completely fine. I just got tired from playing and passed out. I am sorry Ka-san, I made you worried."

Tears came from the mother's eyes, she readily accepted the story without any hesitation but the men found it very suspicious, they wanted to ask him but didn't want to interrupt the mother-son moment.

Doctor came in along with a report, "Ms. Midoriya your boy is now completely fine. He will be all good if he takes rest for few hours. Once he is in a good state, we will discharge him", he pats on Izuku's head and asks him to visit him whenever he is feel good.

Both men asks Inko for leave and says that they would like to ask a few questions to her son, Inko wasn't happy to trouble her son but it was the least she could do to the ones who saved her son's life, she agreed and gave them her number. They left the room, the tall man is lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, Eraser do you think what I am thinking, doesn't his story has a lot of holes and by holes i mean a lot", Mic is serious, his cheerful face is now gone.

"The boy seems to be hiding something, more over trying to protect someone. The marks, they looked like burn marks, they were all over his boy," The man says pulling out his phone asking for a broker, the man is no other than the Pro-Hero Eraser Head, Aizawa Shouta.

This chapter was planned yesterday so didn't took long enough, well the reviews are welcomed. Feel free to point plot holes, I will be sure to fix them. Thank you all for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all are enjoying it. Thank you guys for your reviews, I have already rechecked the chapter for mistakes, but if you find any errors please fell free to point. Here goes the third chapter. Enjoy it.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was discharged soon, he was now in a good state and his injuries were already healed. The doctor asked Inko that he would like to talk with Izuku while she filled the discharge forms. She goes down the reception to fill the form, the doctor takes up two chairs and asks Izuku to sit down.

"Sir, we did as you told us. Your mother hasn't been told about those marks. But are you sure you don't want to tell her or should we do something?", The doctor asks Izuku, his eyes are looking at the green eyes with sincerity.

"No. No, you neither need to tell Ka-san about it nor you need to do something about it. I don't want any complications, and I am completely fine. Just remember never to let my mother know about it, else she will be mad and may even do something that might harm her or Kachhan", Izuku convinces the doctor not to be rash. Inko comes in and tells the doctor that she had filled the form and will now take Izuku back home.

Izuku walks through the door, the doctor sighs and thinks of taking this matter on his own but he remembers just what they boy has told him. Midoriyas leave the hospital in their car, which has been there for 10 hours. It has already been dark and time is now 12:32 am.

They both reach home as soon as possible, both have their dinner and Izuku leaves for his bed. Inko decides not to disturb him and let him get rest.

**After Few Days, At Hero Agency**

"Hizashi, did you finish collecting information on that kid?", Aizawa asked Present Mic as he poured eye drops on his dry eyes.

"Hey Aizawa, the kid is full of trouble. He is a troublemaker, he has been caught sneaking during several villain fights and more important his report said he has no quirk and about his father, I looked into it and found that he hadn't been home since the boy was born," Hizashi said cleaning his speaker and hero costume, he scrolls through his contacts.

"He is quirkless, that's uncommon these days. Maybe those burn marks were from the neighbouring kids, who are bullying him. What do you think", Aizawa replied putting on his goggles.

"Yeah, I thought that too, look I found a boy with an explosion quirk", Hizashi hands over a file to Aizawa.

"Uhh.. Katsuki Bakugo, quirk: explosion, can create explosions using his sweat, caught twice for using his quirk without any permission, looks like we found our guy", Aizawa looks at his picture, he grins and closes the file.

"I shouldn't say this but shouldn't we just leave this and catch something important", Hizashi tries to avoid getting in the matter.

Aizawa confidently says, "I know we shouldn't be wasting our time, but something is definitely off here. If you want you can leave, I am sure I can handle it alone."

Mic knew that Aizawa's gut was never wrong, if he said something was off then something was definitely off. He bade Aizawa and went back on his patrol.

Aizawa takes out his phone and calls Inko Midoriya saying that he would like to check Izuku. Inko agrees him on his visit. Aizawa sighs, "All right, let's see what is he hiding."

Aizawa arrived Midoriya Household, it wasn't big but was spacious enough for both. He sighed and ringed the bell, Inko greeted him opening the door, "Oh! Shouta-san, I didn't expect you this early, Izuku is still is school."

Aizawa entered the house, it was nothing out of ordinary, a big sofa in centre, and certificates hanging on walls. He asked Inko if Izuku had won all these, Inko replied that Izuku was a genius by birth, he even once got recommendation to be promoted two classes but he declined.

"Can I see his room", Aizawa asked her, Aizawa never wanted to invade the kid's privacy but he wanted to see the room of the problem kid who recognized him and even knew about his quirk.

Inko was going to decline at first but she knew he was a Pro-Hero so she took him to Izuku's room and asked him if he will take tea to drink. Aizawa asked her to bring a glass of water, he opened the door, the room was dark. Inko switched on the lights, the room was a mess, notebooks lying on the floor and All Might's poster everywhere on the wall, giving a fanboy vibe. Inko apologized saying, "Izuku always wanted to be a hero, he is a big fan of All Might". Inko left the room and went to the kitchen.

Aizawa was shocked by what he just heard, he has never heard a quirkless child this old who still wanted to be a hero. He glanced around the room, he noticed the notebooks, he picked one of them, it had a label, "Volume 21 Of Quirk Analysis".

"Oh.. Izuku has a hobby of writing about different quirks", Inko gave the Pro-Hero the glass of water. Aizawa asked her if he could take a look, Inko replied that Izuku will be happy if he someone will see his works.

Aizawa opened the notebook, the first page was of Pro-Hero Grand Orca.

"Quirk: Orc... Can do pretty much anything that an orc can do...

...

...

Needs to hydrate frequently...

...

...

...

...

...Increasing temperature or absorbing his body water or dehydrating him may make him unconscious...

...

...

...

...

...

Can recover if hydrated, best is to absorb any moisture from the atmosphere as well as his body..."

Aizawa was surprised at how a 10 year old boy not only knew everything about the quirk of the Pro-Hero but also found his weakness, he was impressed at his analytical skills but was shocked once more when the flipped the page, it was on him.

"Name: Eraser Head, The Erasure Hero

Quirk: Erasure... Can erase any effects of quirk except mutations...

...

...Wears scarfs made from carbon fibres, used as weapons as well as to shield from incoming projectiles...

...

...

Uses different martial art techniques to fight his opponents...

...

Likes to remain unnoticed, waits till he finds an opening...

...

Very difficult to defeat unless the opponent knows martial arts or has weapons the can slice his scarfs...

...

...

Weakness: Can't erase any effects of mutation quirks...

...Effect if his quirk goes out once he blinks or losses his focus...

...

...

...

Attacking and damaging his eyes might give his opponent advantage...

... User of martial arts but still has the strength of a human maybe a strength enhancing mutation quirk is best to fight him...

... Working of his quirks are mysterious...maybe he somehow prevent his opponents from using the quirk genes which explains why he can't erase mutation quirks...

...

...

...

...

Further analysis is continued in volume 22 and 23.

"This kid is terrible, I can understand about Orca he is always on screen but how did the brat got this much information about my quirk, I always avoided the spotlight as my quirks works if someone doesn't know about my quirk. If someone knew about his quirk, it could put him at disadvantage and yet this boy not only had enough knowledge on his quirk but also knew the limitations of his quirk as well as his weakness plus he already had several ways planned to defeat me and he wasn't even in high school", Aizawa was already counting on the possibility that the boy possessed a quirk that helped him in his analysis.

He thought, "The way this brat dissect quirks is terrifying, and wait does he has more 20 such notebooks and his analysis on him wasn't over yet. His works are precise, I wonder he did the hell he managed to get so much information in the first place."

Bell rang, the green haired boy entered the house. He threw his bag on sofa and entered his room wondering if Eraser Head can erase All Might's quirk. He found the door opened, he ran and his jaws dropped after he saw the Pro-Hero in the middle of his room.

"Umm... Eraser... Head, what are you doing in here... Did something happened..I swear it wasn't my fault that I bumped into that villain fight earlier... Oh, sorry I didn't mean to be rude. Thank you for helping me that day.", Izuku started mumbling. One of his worst habits, whenever he is excited or nervous or confused he starts mumbling continuously.

The Pro-Hero apologized fir entering his room and going through his works. He asks the green haired boy if he made all those notes by himself. Izuku blushed but was also terrified that the Pro-Hero may think his works useless.

He replied, "Yes, I made them by myself. I started it since 5, and now there are 25 volumes and I am working on the 26th and 3 volumes are dedicated to you. Your quirk is really amazing, it allows you to erase practically any quirk except mutation, are you a mutation too?"

Aizawa didn't know what to say but now he was sure that the boy had some quirk that helped him making those notes. His level of accuracy and precision was on par with the pro brokers, or even better.

He asked the boy why hasn't he register his quirk, that helps in his notes yet. Izuku gives an embarrassed look and replies that he doesn't have any quirk that helps him in his notes. His body has a pinky joint and has shown no quirk factor.

Aizawa was shocked more than ever, earlier he thought the boy used his quirks t make them but he didn't. A ten year boy with no quirk to help was on par with pros with his analysis on quirks. Izuku was thinking to ask the Pro-Hero something, but was too scarred. He mustered all his courage and asked him, "Eraser Head... can I be a hero like you even without quirk."

Aizawa didn't know what to answer but he knew if he motivated the boy, he will surely be in danger son. He replied to the green haired boy that he wasn't a quirkless like him, and he can't be a hero but he can still help Pro-Heroes with analytical skills.

Izuku was sad but he rebelled against the words of the Pro-Hero, "I know you aren't quirkless like me but your quirk allows you to erase your opponent's quirk but that's all. You basically fight them quirkless and yet you are a Pro-Hero.

Aizawa knew that the boy was right, he may have a quirk but he fought his opponents without using any quirks. He has only been able to beat them as they never trained themselves apart from their quirks, which was his only advantage.

Izuku once again mustered his courage and requested the Pro-Hero if he could train him as he wanted to join the hero course at UA, the top hero school from which most of the current Pro-Heroes graduated. He could help him as he fought without any quirk.

The Pro-Hero felt bad for the kid, he was a quirkless yet he wanted to be a hero. He asked the boy, " I have two questions for you. Why do you want to be a hero? If you want to help people why not join the police force."

The green haired boy answered, "Yes, I can help people if I join police force but heroes can do something more than helping people, they can inspire them and make them smile, give hope even in the darkest time when everything goes wrong. That's why I want to be a hero, one who saves everybody with a smile."

Aizawa knew something like this was coming. He asked once again, "Can you save everybody with a smile?"

Izuku replied, "There will be times when I can't save someone but those whom I can reach, I will save them with a smile and give them hope. One hero can't save everyone, not even All Might, but I will use every last to my energy to save those who need help even when nobody helps them."

Aizawa was impressed, he thought that this boy wants to be a hero but also knew the harsh truth that there are sometimes one can't save someone. The ones the Pro-Hero had met all had flashy quirks and wanted to be a hero but didn't know that being a hero means carrying a huge burden, failures and past mistakes. This boy already had the mindset of what a hero should have and his green eyes shown bright with determination.

Aizawa said, "Okay, my second question, how did you get those marks? Did Bakugo used his quirk on you, does he bully you?"

It was now Izuku who was shocked. He said, "You know Kacchan."

He wanted to avoid the truth but the Pro-Hero already knew so their was no point in hiding, he continued, "Kacchan used his quirk on me, we were playing and then he started bullying a kid with a weak quirk. I asked him to stop but he didn't so I stepped in. He asked me to leave but I didn't so he used his quirk but soon he got tired and left and then you found me fainted. It may seem to you that it's Kacchan's fault but it isn't. Since his quirk awakened, everybody praised him for his quirk and how strong it was and how he could easily become a Pro-Hero. He soon developed a superiority complex and started bullying me, I was the target of his group because I had no quirk. Teachers at school never said him anything as they would never want to lose a chance of having connection with a possible future Pro-Hero. He is fearless and I look up to him. We were best friends till when his quirk emerged. Please don't tell anything to my mother or do anything, it's not his fault."

Aizawa never thought that Izuku kept Bakugo in such high regards in spite of him bullying him. He told Izuku that he won't do anything nor tell his mother but his superiority complex must be treated and he is the only person who can help him.

Izuku was relived that the Pro wouldn't interfere, he thanked him.

Aizawa said, "You want to be a hero, right? I will train you but you being quirkless puts you at a huge disadvantage but you can cover that up with your analytical skills. But you have to train first, a hellish training and surpass even me, even I have a quirk that gives me an edge but you have none, you will always have to fight that disadvantage. People will always comment but you have to endure it. You can be a hero even without a quirk, one who saves people with a smile but you who to break your body and train the hardest, much harder than others. Can you do it? "

Izuku was so happy that he could die peacefully. He always wanted to hear those words from someone. He replied, "I had only one dream since childhood; To become a hero. I will do everything to become one, even I have to break my whole body or train the hardest, much harder than everyone else."

Aizawa saw the determination in his sparkling eyes, he asked him how did he managed to gather so much information on those quirks. Izuku blushed, "Whenever I see a fight, I observe it carefully and see what techniques are they using to counter their opponents. I find their flaws and note them. And for underground heroes their are some of their fights online, that's how I got the data on your quirk."

Aizawa definitely never saw this coming, he thought, "This boy was able to deduce so much just from seeing villain fights, He is a demon."

He asked Izuku if he could bring a weakness of any mutation quirk. Izuku accepted it and said, "Every mutation quirk has its own weakness, they may have some unique powers but they also inherit unique weakness like Grand Orca needs to hydrated and for No.13 one can use a teleportation quirk on his black hole and open a portal behind him, making him suck himself and he is limited to how much he can suck, if he sucks more mass than his limit he may explode, so one just needs to throw stuffs at him continuously rendering him unable to suck any more or else he might die."

"This boy is definitely a demon, he just found a way to bring down two of the Pro-Hero in just few minutes. If he had a quirk, he may even defeat All Might, he still can defeat any opponent if he trains much more and harder than anyone. This boy is surely a troublemaker.", The Pro-Hero thought to himself.

Aizawa asked if he had a way to defeat the No.1 Hero All Might, and Izuku said, "All Might's quirk is surely mysterious, I had trouble finding information but from what I can guess it's a strength enhancing quirk which increases his strength as well as his reflexes at superhuman level.

He is indeed a tough opponent but one may has a chance if he has a superspeed quirk, then one can travel very fast and hit him with the force of his punch and damaging his body faster than he can recover. Their are several other ways to defeat him, One can use a quirk that allows one to hypnotise him, or a quirk that give out some substances in air, it is possible for him to hold breath for few minutes but after that his movements will become sloppy and then his body may give up but one must have an element of surprise. But the best is the one who can with a strong telekinetic quirk, he can stop his body from moving, and even rip him into pieces."

"This kid is danger, he is a demon.. he sees nothing wrong in the ways to defeat his opponents. If he trains under proper guidance no one will be any near his level, he maybe the No.1 Hero, he may defeat All Might in his prime without much trouble. His lack of quirk can be compensated by support items. If he goes in wrong hands, we will surely be in trouble.", Aizawa thought to himself to himself, he looks at Izuku's face, it's filled with happiness and hope.

Inko enters the room, she gives Aizawa a glass of water, she apologises for not coming sooner, as she was attending an urgent call. She sees Izuku and pats his head and asks him to clean his room soon. Izuku obediently accepts, Aizawa is surprised at how this demon is following every command of his mother.

He says to Inko, "You know, your boy is a troublemaker, but he is a genius. He has every quality one needs to be a hero except a quirk which isn't that important. He wants to be a hero and he asked me to train him. If he was some other kid, I would have refused but your boy has impressed me. So I will train him but only if you will give him permission. Let me tell you the training will be like hell, you may get worried during it. His whole routine has to be changed along with his diet."

Inko didn't care about the last few lines, she knew that her son always had only one dream since childhood, to be a hero and she was never really able to forgive herself as she couldn't do anything to fulfil his dream, she blamed herself for him being a quirkless but now The Pro-Hero gave her and her son hope. She gladly accepted Aizawa training his son and agreed to take care of everything that he needs.

Aizawa said looking at those green eyes, "I have told you that I will train you but if your marks got any lower during the training I leave immediately stop your training. Do you agree to this condition?"

Izuku replied, "I will try my best to keep up my daily work with the training, I will never let you down."

Aizawa saw the determination and passion burning in his eyes and said, "Okay then, I will contact you tomorrow. Be ready, from now onwards your hellish training will begin, you have to surpass your limits every time, you have to plus ultra, no you have to beyond plus ultra."

Izuku nodded his head and said, "Eraser Head, I will try to live up to your expectations."

Aizawa replied, "That's what I wanted to hear. By the way call me Aizawa, Eraser Head is too long a name and it will be a hassle if someone asks you about it."

Izuku replied, "Yes, I will remember that Erase... I mean Aizawa-sensei."

Aizawa said, "It is getting late, I will be taking my leave. Thank you for your service Mrs. Midoriya."

Inko replied, "It's my pleasure Shouta-san and please call me Inko."

Aizawa leaves the house, Izuku goes to his room. He switches on the computer and sees their is about a dozen of messages.

He says, "Oh shit! I am screwed."

* * *

This chapter was a complete mess, I had improved the dialogues, I have already planned the fourth chapter, so see you guys soon and please give your reviews on it. Thank you for reading and your support. Note :There has few edits in chapter 2, so please check if you haven't.


	4. Chapter 4

I was stuck while writing this one so had to take a break, I like to give you all the back story of Izuku in this chapter. Hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

Izuku was in deep shit. There was an online meeting of The Recorders Of Quirk and he not only missed it but they also knew that he was hospitalized a few days ago.

Izuku opened the messages, most of them were basically trying to convince to let the organization take care of Bakugo's matter and a few asked him for the reason he was unable to attend the meeting though they all knew that Izuku hated those meetings in which they discussed their strategy and policies, nothing interested him except quirks but he knew the responsibility he was signing up for when he joined the organization. Although he joined the organization for getting more information on quirks of underground heroes, especially Eraser Head, which piqued his interest, he still was one of the admins and couldn't deny his responsibilities.

He was ready to accept the outcome, he turned his webcam on and started a joint conference with few of the head, they all were old enough to be his grandparents and the smallest in the whole organization was Izuku himself, he was considered to be a prodigy. After a two hour long explanation he was manage to calm them and convince that was fine. He apologized and asked them if they could rearrange the meeting tomorrow but they said they have already taken care of those matter, so they don't need to. Izuku said them that he won't be able be active much as he will be training with Aizawa. They didn't want to lose Izuku as a member but they also knew about his dream of becoming a hero despite being quirkless. They all agreed but on a condition that he will be active whenever required and he must inform them if anything goes wrong. Izuku knew he didn't have any choice so he accepted their conditions and he turned off the webcam and shutdown his computer.

"Why everybody is giving me conditions? It will be very hard for me to keep up with them, I think I might be dead sooner than expected.", the green haired boy thought rubbing his hairs. He was already tired and said Inko that he will skipping the dinner but Inko reminded him of his diet and forced him to eat the dinner. He finished the dinner and went to his room, he laid on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Izuku was excited about his new training, his mind was already trying its best to distract Izuku from studies but he somehow managed to focus on his studies, remembering the condition laid by the Pro-Hero.

The bell rang, the school was over. He rang as fast as he could, he could have possibly beaten a speed quirk. He came his home panting, he opened the door throwing his backpack on the sofa, but picks it again and places on the table. He enters his room and changes his clothes. Inko notices him and asks how is so early to, to which the green haired boy replied that he just ran all the way from the school. Her mother wasn't at all surprised she already knew his excitement but gave him a short talk about taking his care. Izuku closes the door, he boots up the computer and opens up an old email.

It was from Hatiro Sakura. Sakura was the one who found Izuku's analytical skills useful in the first place. It was about 4 years ago, Izuku had just started analysing quirks, and had already completed three full volumes.

Analysing and finding new quirks made Izuku happy but that was all, he couldn't do anything about his dream. He thought that if he wants to be a hero even without a quirk he must be prepared for anything, he thought maybe he should focus more on how to fight villains than analysing their quirks.

One day while returning back from he school he saw a villain fight, it was unlike everything Izuku has seen earlier, both of them were not using any quirks. He thought to himself maybe he can be a quirkless hero too like the one from fight. He left analysing quirks and sneaking in villain fights and tried to train himself.

He couldn't have ask Inko to let him join any dojo as he knew she will not allow him to get injured if not for his whole life than for a few years. Once he mistakenly asked Inko to let him join a nearby dojo and she bombarded the green haired boy with questions; if he was getting bullied by his classmates or he wants to prove everybody that he is strong too.

He didn't know whom to approach so he took the help of internet. He found a training routine, to shape his body, he wasn't fat but he wasn't a healthy boy. He came from school and told Inko that he is going to play outside, he went to a nearby park and decided to start his workout. Gladly Bakugo and his friends didn't come to the park, they were playing hero trading cards at Bakugo's house.

He stated with push ups.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four... He grinned his teeth, a fell on the ground from exhaustion. He knew it was too hard for his body.

A man was watching Izuku while he was trying to continue his workout. He saw the boy laying on the ground. He went towards the boy, near him was his backpack and quirk analysis notebook was out of it. The man picked it, he couldn't help himself to be impressed by the little boy. He took the green boy's hand and gave him water.

"You are doing it all wrong, you may want to be stronger but your body isn't ready for that. You have a good eye for analysing quirks, may I know the reason why are you pushing your body?", The man asked Izuku but could see him groaning from sore muscles.

Izuku replied, "I am a quirkless but I want to be a hero. I thought that if I analyse different quirks I maybe able to become one but then I saw two man fighting, both were not using any quirks. So I decided to train myself if I want to become a hero."

"Looks you got it all wrong kiddo, you know I analyse quirks too and I can be sure that no quirkless fights took place in this area. By any chance did one of the men wore scarfs and golden goggles?", The man laughed.

Izuku looked up at his eyes with curiosity, "How do you know that? Do you know him? If yes then please introduce him to me."

The man explained Izuku that the man wearing goggles and scarfs was none other than Eraser Head, a Pro-Hero who had a quirk that allowed him to erase any effects of quirk.

Izuku was disappointed, he had just found a source of motivation, a quirkless hero but now he knew that they weren't fighting without quirks, they just couldn't use their quirks. He asked the man that he knows very much about quirks and if he could become a hero without a quirk.

The man was going to laugh, having heard the idea of being a quirkless hero from the kid but he couldn't when he looks at his green eyes.

"Boy, it's my duty to analyse quirks. I won't say that you can be a hero even without a quirk but as far as I know there hasn't been any hero who is quirkless. If you were with a quirk, you could easily be a hero with your quirk analysis but if you don't have any then it's going to be really hard. Did you made all those analysis by yourself?", The man asked the boy, to which the boy replied that he made them all by himself, his once lost passion in his eyes returned.

"Boy, I know you want to be a hero but you already have a talent for analysing quirks. Why are you wasting it? You are a valuable asset and therefore I would like you to contact me as I told you earlier I analyse quirks and it would be great for me to have a talented boy like you. Take this.", The man gives out a card and pats his curly green hairs and leaves.

The man turns back and says, "By the way my name is Hatiro Sakura, when you contact me call me The Analyser."

Izuku was still in shock about what had just happened, it was already dark so he decided to go back home. He took a bath, went to his room. He booted up his computer, he had already learned the basics about computer as it was the only source of motivation for him, The All Might's rescue footage from few years ago.

He searched Eraser Head on internet, but he didn't find anything. He then searched for the name Analyser but couldn't find any. It took him seven days o find any information on the Pro-Hero.

"The Recorders Of Quirk, I bet I have seen that earlier.", He takes out the card, on it the same name is printed.

Izuku scrolls the page, it had just one page, with a weird list of names. He takes the card in his hand and sees their is a website with an email address. He decides to visit the website but the website address is weird, a random string of characters.

He searched the Pro-Hero's name in the search bar and he was shocked. He saw the man from the fight. He looked more and found that he is Eraser Head, The Erasure Hero an underground hero who hates the media. He was shocked, he searched for seven days and he just found the Pro-Hero on the website printed on the card given by the man.

He decided to contact the man, he opened the browser and sent a mail to the printed address on the card. Inko called Izuku for lunch, after having his lunch, he founds that he got a reply.

The reply said, "Oh! it's you boy. I thought you will never reach me, I have been waiting for you."

Izuku replied, "I want to know more about quirks, not only of the heroes, but also of villains and underground heroes."

A reply came, "So you have decided to utilize your talent. How about joining us?"

Izuku hurriedly replied, "What does that mean?"

A reply came back with a video attached to it. Izuku opened it, it explained what the organization is and what does it does. Izuku was surprised to found that such an organization even existed.

He replied, "Will I be able to get data on different quirks if I join?"

A reply came, "Yes, as long as you give us your analysis too. Your analysis are good, are you sure you don't have a quirk that helps you with your analysis. You should check it."

Izuku was already thinking on the possibility of having an analytical quirk. He accepted the offer of joining the organization and logged off. He was in high spirits, now he could find and get to know even more about quirks.

The days passed Izuku got data on different quirks and as promised he sent back his analysis. Soon the heads were impressed by his works and he became an important member of the organization.

Years passed, his analysis were more precise and accurate. He could now analyse a quirk in under 3 minutes and can find its weakness.

His work was praised by every member, even by the head. One day he received a mail from Hatiro, it was about making him his successor, one of the head 'of the organization. Izuku opened the website and found that Hatiro's name was not listed. He contacted the organization and found that he has gone missing and made Izuku his successor, one of the five heads of the Recorders. He also left all his shares and properties to Izuku and in a day the green haired boy became a multi millionaire. He also founds that Hatiro was a quirkless too and was the founder of the organization.

Izuku had grown attached to Hatiro in the past few years but he wasn't willing to take such a huge responsibility but he respected his mentor's request. He became one of the heads and inherited all his properties.

The other knew that Izuku was too young too handle such a huge responsibility but they respected their founder's decision so they exempted Izuku from taking the decisions but asked him to attend all the meetings and conference.

Soon Izuku was adjusted to his new position and was able to continue his hobby. He found his source of motivation once again, it was Hatiro, he wanted to be hero but couldn't so he decided to create the organization and record the quirks. Izuku now not only wanted to be a hero just to save people but to also fulfil his mentor's dream.

Izuku's phone rings, he picks it and founds that it is from Aizawa, he opens it.

"Meet me near the old warehouse at 4 and don't forget to tell about it to your mother."

* * *

Ahh, I am filled with ideas, it is really hard to pick one idea, so I will take sometime to upload the next chapter. By the way there will be a poll coming soon so hope you all will try to express your opinions. Thank you for sticking this far, please review this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I first thought that I was stuck and I wasn't getting any good idea how to proceed further so I took a break. Something came and I went outside. On returning I was tired so I decided to sleep and created an alarm of 45 mins and when I closed my eyes several good ideas popped out of now where. So here's the first chapter. Thank you for your reviews and support. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

It was already 3:45 am, and the warehouse was ten minutes away from his home. The green haired boy grabbed his backpack and ran.

He didn't forget to tell Inko that he was going to meet his mentor. He ran as fast as he could, trying not to be late on the first day. He finally reached his destination in about 12 minutes, he was already exhausted and covered in sweat.

_It took you 5 minutes to come out of your house and 12 minutes 17 seconds to reach here. Remember each second you lose may mean that someone's life is in danger._

_Do you get it? Are you exhausted? Do you want to quit? You are free to go back home but never come back._

Izuku knew it was his mentor's voice but he couldn't find him, finally the Pro-Hero revealed himself.

The Pro-Hero said, "Remember the element of surprise is your most fatal weapon, let your enemies underestimate you. Let them down their guard, strike them with your strongest when they are at their weakest"

Izuku nodded his head, took off his backpack. He saw the warehouse was filled with useless junk; discarded machineries and objects lying all around.

Aizawa asked Izuku, "What do you see around?"

Izuku says that he can see useless and discarded things all around.

Aizawa replies, "You are right they are discarded by the people as they think they are useless but one with enough experience and effort can make them useful. You are like them, everybody considers you to be useless, the society will always discard you. It is only you who can change that, make yourself useful."

Aizawa pulls out a sheet of paper and hands over to Izuku, "You don't have a quirk, that puts you at a disadvantage. You must learn how to adapt to your surroundings and utilize your surrounding. You shouldn't rely completely on support items."

Izuku looks at the paper, it was his daily routine, it covered his whole day from sleeping to training as well as his studies.

_4:00 am – wake up, get out of house in 15 minutes._

_4:15 am – get to the warehouse in less than 10 mins_

_4:25 am – 100 push ups in 10 mins, then take rest._

_4:40 am – 100 sit ups in 12 mins, then take rest._

4:55_ am – arrange all the equipments in not more than 15 minutes._

_5:10 am – body training_.

_5:40 am – endurance training._

_6:30 am – fighting practise._

_7:00 am – session on improving your quirk analysing skills and your reflexes._

_7:30 am – leave the warehouse and run to your house._

_7:45 am – clean yourself and go to school, don't miss your breakfast._

_2:35 pm – return back to your house in less than 15 mins, freshen yourself in 10 mins and get ready._

_3:05 pm – reach the warehouse in less than 15 minutes._

_3:20 pm – 100 pull ups followed by crunches._

_3:40 pm – muscles training._

_4:20 pm – sessions on improving your reaction time and strategic skills._

_5:20 pm – fighting practise._

_6:30 pm – put back all the equipments in their proper place in 10 mins and submit your quirk analysis._

_6:40 pm – quirk analysis improving session._

_7:00 __pm __– __return back home by 7:30._

_7:30 pm – freshen up and complete you school work._

_9:15 pm – have your dinner and then in not more that 5 minutes make a rough note on the quirk, which will be given to you before leaving and then note it note in your notebook._

_9:15 pm – go back to sleep, no late nighters._

Izuku was about to faint seeing the routine. He knew it would be tough but this was more like torture, but he also knew that the Pro-Hero had made this routine to compensate for the fact of him being a quirkless.

"Okay, let's begin. Since its your first day we won't be doing any training, come with me kid", The Pro-Hero face was different than usual, it was calming the green haired boy.

Izuku followed him, they were now on the rooftops of warehouse. Aizawa sits down and asks him to sit near him.

"So will you tell me how you got information on me?", Izuku flinched, he cursed himself for not cleaning his room, he had now no choice but to reply.

"I ran into a villain fight and saw you fighting , it took me whole seven days to find your name. One day after several failures I was able to find some videos of you fighting. I watched them over and over, I even thought you to be a quirkless.", Aizawa knew that the green haired boy was telling the truth but he didn't know that it wasn't the complete truth.

"From now onwards no more sneaking into fights. Try to avoid any danger. If you want to analyse quirks I will provide you with them but till your training is over no more running into danger. Izuku was being told not to sneak into fights. He has been told that several times but he never actually followed it but now since the Pro-Hero had done so much for him and also agreed to train him, he had to follow it.

He accepted the condition with any retaliation. Aizawa hands him another sheet, asking him to hand over to Inko, it was his diet. He asks Izuku to leave else his mother will be worried. The green haired boy ran towards his home, it took him about 11 mins. He opens the door and hands the sheet to his mother, Inko says, "Shouta-san has already told me. From now on, no more junk food and you must eat your food properly according to the diet without any complaints."

There were only two people whom Izuku couldn't refuse one was his mother and other was his mentor so he had no choice but to accept it. He goes to his room and closes the door.

He lays on his bed recalling the start of his new life, he quickly fells asleep.

_Arrrrr...arrrrrr...arrrrrrr...arrrrrr...arrrrrrr_

_arrrrrr...arrrrrr...arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Oh shit, it's already time. I have to get ready quickly._

Izuku leaves his bed and comes out of the house. He looks at his watch

_4:12, alright I am early let's good._

He starts running, the streets are empty. He reaches the warehouse just before 4:25. Aizawa was standing at the door. He said to Izuku, "So you barely managed to come here in time,next time come early."

Izuku could hardly keep up with his training, his arms were sore after just doing 10 push ups but Aizawa asked him to complete the rest 90 and then take a break. He barely completed them, he couldn't feel his hands. He was so exhausted that he was about to fall, but he manages to hold himself. The rest of the training was the same, Aizawa pushed the boy past his limits, the boy could barely stand up but the Pro-Hero showed him no mercy, he continued to train him finally it was the time for the session to improve his analysis, he was overjoyed not because he will be researching quirks but he will finally get a long enough break from the training.

The session was more interesting than expected, sure Izuku knew a lot about quirks but the guidance from his mentor was different, his exhaustion vanished. At last it was time for him to leave. He bade his mentor and ran to his house, it took him longer than expected 16 minutes.

He opens the door, he takes a bath while Inko prepares his breakfast. He quickly finishes his bowl of rice and asks for another. He then finally leaves for school.

School was the only place he could relax. He felt tired and wanted to sleep but he somehow managed to remain attentive during the classes. At break, he quickly finished his lunch and takes a small nap.

Izuku returned home and after freshening up he goes back to the warehouse. He did everything as his mentor said. He was tired again still he managed to get through all of them. After finishing his quirk analysis session he heads back to home, he was so tired that he forgets to say Aizawa goodbye. Aizawa smiles and closes the warehouse.

Izuku's condition improved in next few days, he was exhausted but now could somehow manage to reach his home. Finally it was Sunday, he was laying on his bed, he has waken up before 4:00, he checked his phone, he founds his mentor's message.

He opened it, sadness took over his face, he finally got a day off from his hellish training and now his mentor asks him to get out of house before 4:20.

He grins saying, "Why these stuffs happens to me?". He snuggles back to his blanket but Inko, who also received the message forcefully woke him up and asks him to get ready.

Izuku brushes his messed up green hairs and leaves. He saw the Pro-Hero standing next to his house with a black bike, it was very plain like it was made to not attract any attention.

The Pro-Hero asks him to sit back, he ignites the engine. Izuku expected some powerful to be installed in the bike but it had none. The Pro-Hero didn't at all stand out.

* * *

This is the end. I already had a rough sketch of the next chapter but I am feeling sleepy so I decided to end it. I have created a poll which will effect the storyline so please share your opinions. As for the reviews I would like to thank d1n0s fir reminding me to make Izuku battle ready and others for supporting me. Please feel free to PM me or leave your valuable reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, you can expect the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back, This chapter will focus on how Aizawa continues to make Izuku's life hell and trains him, I had the rough sketch of this chapter but was stuck in between so couldn't write it very long, I am already feeling dizzy. Anyhow thank you for your reviews and support and hope you like this chapter. **I have created a poll, which is going to effect this fanfic story line so please participate and let me know your opinions.**

* * *

They finally reached their destination. They were in a dark alley, Izuku found the place place somewhat familiar but couldn't remember anything.

Aizawa meets a masked man. He tells Izuku that whenever he had a fight a villain, he first collect information about him so he visits this man who is an information broker. They aren't very popular among the Pros as they were considered to be neutral and broke information to all even to vigilantes and villains.

Izuku knew that the place was familiar, it was the seventh secondary base of The Recorders Of Quirks. The masked man didn't recognized the green haired boy as he never really revealed his identity to anyone in the organization, only the other four head knew about his true identity.

Aizawa says to Izuku handing him a bunch of files, "Remember information is your biggest advantage. Whenever you think you may have a possibility of getting caught into a fight, research and prepare yourself for every situation."

Each file had information on different quirks, however their names were darkened by black ink.

Aizawa asks Izuku to analyse all those files till the next week and submit them. Izuku was excited, he finally got chance to analyse different quirks. He keeps the files in his backpack and nods his head. They leave the place, a camera turns towards the green haired boy's face.

Izuku and Aizawa walk through the dark alley, Izuku huffs. Aizawa looks at him as says, "Izuku, it is the duty of heroes to save people but they often leave places like these. These alleys are the place were criminal organizations originates. One must not only look after the city but also these dark alleys, crime rates in these places are much more higher than in the main city."

Izuku knew he was right, most of the heroes came only after their has been a huge incident in the city, they never bothered to look into these dark alleys. If Aizawa hadn't found him that day, he might have been caught in deep trouble.

Aizawa ignited the engine once more and leaves to their next destination, it was a small but a steep cliff. Izuku couldn't find any birds or animals around there, no one was near like they were isolated from the outside world. Aizawa leaves his bike and starts walking, Izuku also does the same and follows him.

"There will always be distraction in a real fight, you must not lose your focus, a single mistake may be the cause of your death or someone else's.", Izuku knew that Aizawa was serious. He remained silent, waiting for his mentor to finish him talking about how he should meditate and keep his mind calm.

Aizawa asks the green haired boy to climb the cliff. Izuku looks at the cliff, he gulps and asks if there were any safety measure or equipments. Aizawa replies back that there isn't any, he must climb the cliff without any safety measures, a hero's life is always in danger.

Izuku grabs a rock and starts to climb, he climbs a bit and then loses his grip and falls. He tried once more and he fell again, he kept on trying and falling. This continued for about two hours by this time he had bruises all over his arms and legs.

Aizawa bandaged his injuries and asks him to continue saying, "You won't be leaving until you have reached the top."

The cliff was too high for Izuku to climb but he could dare to retaliate. He tries once more but fails, he asks himself that how can anyone without experience climb such a cliff.

He continues to repeat climbing and then falling, finally he reached the top but his body was exhausted from his earlier attempts. He faints, his body suddenly feels light, he realizes that he had just fallen from the cliff, he closes his eyes, everything is dark.

**An Empty Room With A Voice Recorder**

Izuku hears a familiar voice.

_Open your eyes Izuku you are not dead yet. You haven't realized your destiny. What do you want to believe?_

_I want to believe that my mentor will save me, he maybe harsh but will never seriously hurt me._

_If that's what you want to believe then okay now open your eyes._

The dark room disappears, Izuku opens his eyes.

Izuku sees another man standing near his mentor. The man says, "Good job you did there but falling after just reaching the top, what a waste. If this man hadn't brought me you could have gotten serious injured or even be dead."

Aizawa explains, how he asked the man to come with him and prevent him from getting injuries. He was asked to remain hidden because if he didn't knew that one wrong step might be fatal for him, he may have never pushed himself.

Izuku thinks his mentor is right but also prepares a mental note to never completely believe the Pro-Hero, not until his training was over. He is drenched in sweat and his clothes were covered with dirt. He takes of his shirt, his body had come into a bit shape. He was still lean but now his muscles showed some definition.

Aizawa asks him to follow and he reaches near a pond. Aizawa asks if Izuku was tired and hungry. Izuku's stomach growls, he nods his head. The Pro-Hero replies back that if he hungry then he could catch fish by himself and eat it and maybe he could clean himself too in the pond.

Izuku was now frustrated, he had just finished climbing the cliff and now he had to catch fishes. It was already midday, sun was at his head, it shone brightly. Izuku enters the pond, his whole body feels light, he feels relaxed and remains stagnant for some time.

"Hey kid, I am hungry you better catch some fishes else your ride back home will be gone and don't think that I am lying this time.", his mentor shouts causing the green haired boy to grit his teeth.

Izuku could see the bed, filled with stones. The water was clean, he spotted a fish, he tried to grab it but fails. He sees another but fails again. "Look for the tail.", his mentor gives him a suggestion poring eye drops in his dry eyes.

Izuku does exactly what his mentor suggested but still he fails. Once, twice, thrice he failed to catch any fish. Finally after several attempts he caught a big one. He hands it over to the Pro-Hero and goes back to the pond, he manages to catch another big one. Aizawa asks him to collect some sticks, while he lit up the fire. Izuku picked some dry sticks lying around and gave to the Pro-Hero who had just started the fire. They cooked the fish using sticks making it sure that the sticks do not burn. Izuku pulls out the fish from the stick and blows it and cools it. It wasn't very mouth watering but he was still happy as he was finally able to eat, he hadn't eaten since morning. Izuku reduces the fish to bones and then extinguishes the fire.

The Pro-Hero checks his phone and calls someone, he ignites his bike and ask Izuku to sit, "We will be going to a special place."

* * *

This is all for today, I am now going to sleep. Please review this chapter, if you find any errors please tell me by review or PM. Thank you for reading and hoe you liked it and expect the next chapter soon.** Be sure to visit my profile and participate in the poll. There has been some addition in chapter two so if you haven't read it please read**


	7. Chapter 7

Here comes another chapter this will be focusing on his weekend training. This chapter is important as it is very important for Izuku's character development. Thank you for the reviews, Tohsaka143, I have seen your review and have updated the chapters.

**The poll is still open so please participate in it. You can check it under my profile.** The current results of polls are:

Nejire : 4 votes

Momo : 2 votes

Both Of Them: 1 vote

The More The Merrier, Basically Harem : 1 Vote

No love Story : 0 Vote.

If you like to add participants PM me or let me know in the reviews.

* * *

Izuku finally got a break and now Aizawa wants him to go a special place. He imagines the most horrific places he could possibly imagine.

He feels the gentle breeze hitting and calming down his down, his pain fades away. The bike stops, they were at the stairs of a shrine. Izuku was taken by the beauty of its surrounding, it was like he had finally reached heaven after living through hell.

They climbed the stairs, it wasn't very high. On reaching Izuku finds an old man, a monk perhaps was sparing with some people who wear also wearing white robes. Aizawa moves towards the old man and bows, Izuku was still processing the situation but he follows his mentor and bows down to the old man.

"Shouta, how long were you gone? I haven't seen you since you left the shrine. I heard that you have become a hero and who is that kid, is he your child. Am I finally grandfather but he doesn't look like you, does he resemble more like his mother?", the old man bombarded the Pro-Hero with questions, he was silent. Izuku looked at his mentor's face and replies back, "I am not sensei's kid."

"Speak only when you are asked to", the old man points his stick at the green haired boy. Izuku flinches and knew something bad was going to happen with him. Izuku looks at Aizawa's face, he could see the difference.

The old man asks, "Shouta, is it that kid?". The Pro-Hero replies, "Yes, Sensei. He is the one, I was talking about, my disciple."

"I see, come here kid. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Shouta's uncle and his mentor, Shino Aizawa.", Izuku expected something big but he could have never imagined that he will meet his grandmaster who is also his mentor's uncle.

Izuku introduces himself and thinks, "I still have a chance too impress him. First impression are very important."

The old man asks the Pro-Hero to help the kids while he took Izuku. The Pro-Hero gladly accepts the old man's request and leaves Izuku with his master, with a menacing smile on his face. Izuku had never seen him smiling and this smile of his mentor gave him a clue that he was going to suffer hell or worse.

The man asks Izuku to follow him and not get lost. They went in the nearby forest, and reached near a small stream. He says, "I heard you want to be a hero but you don't have a quirk do you?"

Izuku nods his head, the old man continues, "Neither do I have a quirk, I am a quirkless too. It's been so long seeing a quirkless, I haven't seen any kid like you. My boy having a quirk gives you power to become either a villain or a hero but having a quirk isn't necessary for being a hero, one can become hero without one. Sometimes gifted power corrupts people mind and reduces them to nothing but dust."

Izuku was amazed at his speech, he wanted to say something but didn't open his mouth, he knew if he opened his mouth he will be in trouble again. His tension vanished.

"I will be training you to help you achieve your dream, I may not be able to teach you how to fight but you may be able to learn Fietsu, a secret technique that was passed down to me by my master and I passed to Aizawa. Your dream is even bigger than Aizawa therefore you must be better than him, he was my best student. Aizawa didn't know how to teach you so he asked me to teach you?"

The idea of learning a secret skill filled Izuku's mind with excitement but he realized soon that he will soon he asked to do hellish tasks.

The old man asks him to remove his shirt and go into the stream. Izuku couldn't understand but he follows his grandmaster's orders.

The old man gives him a piece of black cloth and asks him to cover his eyes. "What can you feel?", Izuku carefully analyses his surrounding and replies, "The water is warm, it isn't very hot but lukewarm."

"Okay, now there is a small stream of cold water, you have to find it", Izuku thinks, "I knew it, once I find this stream my body would be exhausted and faint again."

Izuku moves his hand through the water, he walks a bit and then stumbles and fall, he gets up. He knew that there weren't any big rocks that could have injured him if he fell down. He continues his search for the cold stream.

Time passed on but he still couldn't find it. He was frustrated, he had been in the stream for more than an hour, he had lost the count of time a long time ago.

"You are slow kid, how did you manage to agree Shouta to teach you", Izuku was already at his limit, he was moving his hand recklessly, searching the cold stream. Izuku fell down, his body is soaked in water.

He continues his search, he walks through the stream moving his hands searching the cold stream, he feels something cold. He removes the cloth and sees a small hole below his feet, he looks around it was noon. His face brightened up, he finally found the stream.

"Oh, you finally managed to find it, you are slow. Your mentor was able to find it in no time so tell me kid, what can you feel?", Izuku still don't know what the old man was asking so he says that he could feel his body soaked in water and exhausted.

"Dumb, you are nothing like him. I doubt if you could learn Fietsu, maybe Aizawa was wrong taking you as his disciple. Did you notice anything else?", the green haired boy frustratedly replied that everything else was same as before.

The old man asks him to get out of the stream and put back his clothes. Izuku puts back his shirt and shorts that he had just brought just in case something unexpected happened. The old man tells Izuku that the stream was colder than earlier, he was focused on finding the stream that he didn't focus on this environment. If he couldn't focus on his environment without losing his concentration then he could never learn Fietsu. Fietsu is not only a technique but also a sacred art, which allows the user to sense even small changes to their environment.

Izuku didn't know how to respond but he nods his head, bows down and apologise for his failure.

The old man asks him to dry his head or else he might catch cold and says, "You are nothing like your master, your master was able to learn Fietsu in just five months maybe you can learn it in two to three years if you keep on practise. You can never beat your mentor, he was a prodigy but you can only strive to be better, try your best to come near him."

The old man goes back into the forest, Izuku follows him. He stops in the middle of forest, trees were everywhere, he asks Izuku to sit on that fallen trunk and close his eyes and not open till he asks him to do so.

Izuku sits on the truck, he founds his pants cold, the trunk was damp. Soon after few minutes Izuku felt restless, he wanted to get out of there or at least take open his eyes. He didn't dare to do any of both, he was too scared of his grandmaster. He kept fighting his urge to peek his surrounding, he pants are damp, he feels the chill he wants to get up but knows that the old man won't allow him to do so.

He decides to give up the idea of resisting, he surrenders his body, he now doesn't care what is happening to his body. He tries to forget about his condition and tries to remember some of his happy memories. He is suddenly lost to his thoughts, he is now in the middle of a forest, surrounded by trees and nothing else. He walks and finds a stone, he sits on it.

**Izuku Is Lying On The Stone, In The Middle Of A Forest.**

_It's you again, __Izuku Midoriya. Why are you here__._

_I don't know, I was just trying to forget __everything my body was feeling. I want move a bit and open my eyes but I am too scared of that old man. He always tells me that I won't be like sensei, it pisses me off._

_You will never be like your sensei, you both are different. Why do you want to become like him, why not take his best and be a better version of yourself._

_I don't know if I will ever be like him._

_You will never know unless you try. So now go on, endure. If your sensei thinks that this man can teach you better than him you should not be angry._

_Thank you for helping me, you are always helping me just who are you._

_Izuku Midoriya, I am you. You still are too young to understand it but one day you will realize it. Now leave, endure the suffering and sense your environment._

Izuku once again feels his damp pants, it's cold. He still wants to take a glance but is now able to fight the urge.

_Master, wake up. Geez you again slept in the middle of the forest._

_Ahh. It was boring so I took a little nap, Hey kid you still there, you are asleep too. Open your eyes._

Izuku slow opens his eyes, his vision is blurry, he rubs them. He founds his mentor was near the old man. He gets up and realized that it was already dark, but there was enough light to see his surrounding.

The old man with a careless tone, "You weren't trying to take any peek, and it was boring so I took a sleep, by the way how are you feeling."

Izuku replied, "I am feeling lazy, sleepy and my pants are damp, it doesn't feel good."

"So how did you managed to close your eyes, did you opened you eyes?", the Pro-Hero looked at his disciple. Izuku replied, "What, I didn't take any peek, I was scared that you will catch me. If I had known that you were asleep I would have left to alone and had gone back."

"You know that's rude. So, how did you manage to remain calm all the time?", the old man looks at the Pro-Hero.

"I wasn't calm at all, it was like hell, I was dying to take a peek, my pants were damp too and were cold. I fought the urge for some time and then gave up the idea of resisting it and accepted it and tried to forget the sensation, I was able to forget it but I soon stopped trying to forget it and endured it, it was even worse than sensei's training.", Izuku's face was filled with anger and frustration.

"You did well by trying to resist opening your eyes, but you couldn't even tell that I was sleeping, You are nothing like your master.", Izuku was already angry, this fuel his anger.

The Pro-Hero stared at the green haired boy, the old man tells Izuku, "Shouta was able to wake as soon I felt asleep. You have a long way to go, but I will make to worthy of learning Fietsu, it may take more than what I had expected earlier, even five years till you can learn the basics and ten more years to learn more but forget of mastering it like your master, you are nothing like him, so try to be better else you are just wasting his time."

Izuku remembered that he must endure the old man and didn't say anything. The old man asks the Pro-Hero to come along with him. They ask Izuku to wait while they finish discussion.

_Hey Shouta, that kid is a demon, how did he manage to resist those feelings, he is normal, isn't he?_

_Sensei that kid is not normal at anything, he can find flaw of any quirks in minutes, he has even managed to follow my training routine, which I thought he couldn't follow._

_He is a genius and stubborn, he wants too be a hero even when everybody keep reminding him that he is quirkless._

_By the way, how long were you able to close your eyes._

_Oh. For not more than 5 minutes I guess._

_And still that boy managed it through the whole time. Maybe he will master the Fietsu, you should be ashamed of yourself, you could only learn the basics after three years and couldn't learn any advance Fietsu._

_He maybe able to gain complete mastery over Fietsu, which even you couldn't._

_I guess you are correct, I could hardly manage the advance Fietsu. The kid keeps you in high regard and will push past his limits, trying to come closer to you, but he doesn't know that he had already surpassed you when you were at his age so he must never know about you else he will stop growing._

_I will try my best sensei, we should be going else he might sneak in and hear us._

Izuku was waiting next to the trunk, waiting for his mentor. Aizawa asks he to pack his backpack and they once again bow down to the old man. They were accompanied by old man's disciples till the end of stairs. Aizawa ignites the engine, Izuku sits and they leave.

"Did you like sensei's training, he maybe strict but he is the only one who can help you.", Aizawa keeps his focus on the road.

Izuku replies, "I don't like him but if that's necessary for me to be near you and a hero, I will endure it till the end."

Aizawa was quiet, it was already 7, He thinks that Inko must be worried about Izuku. After a long journey, they finally reach Midoriya Household. Izuku gets down and rings the bell.

Inko comes out with a bowl of melted chocolate. Aizawa was surprised that Inko wasn't worried about Izuku. He apologises for taking Izuku for so long, Inko replies that it's nothing, she wasn't worried as she knew the Pro-Hero will take care of Izuku. Izuku looks at the bowl, Inko stops him telling she is making cake for Katsuki's birthday. Inko always baked the cake for Bakugo's birthday since he was two when he was still Izuku's friend.

She asks Izuku to freshen up while she serves the dinner. She also asks Aizawa to wait and stay till he eats the dinner. Aizawa refuses but Inko persists and finally he gives up.

Inko serves the dinner, it was Izuku's favourite pork cutlet but Izuku wasn't allowed to eat it. Inko was very serious about his diet. Aizawa requests Inko to allow him to let him eat it, Izuku praises his mentor in his mind but Inko refuses saying, "You shouldn't spoil him. He should eat according to his diet."

Aizawa never knew Inko was so serious about the diet he made, he apologises Izuku in his mind. Izuku completes his bowl or rice and asks for another. He may not like its taste but he was too hungry to even care how it tasted.

Soon they finished their food, Aizawa thanked Inko for the food and asks her for his leave. Izuku goes back to his room, and falls asleep as soon as he lays on the bed.

* * *

The next chapter will also focus on his training and will display he improvements. Kindly review this chapter and if you find any mistakes feel free tell me, you can PM me or leave it in your review. Thank you for your support and you can hope the next chapter soon, I have a rough sketch in my mind.** I need too add the participates soon in the few chapters so be sure to visit and participate in the poll which is available in my profile.**


	8. Notice

**For some reason whenever I upload the chapter they don't update in the site. There is a poll, please visit my profile and participate.**

**There has been addition in chapter 2 so if you haven't read it yet please read it. Chapter eight will be end of Izuku's training arc and after it soon I will introduce his potential girlfriend/s. So I am waiting for your views in the poll.**

**Chapter 7 has been updated too. It is entirely focused on Izuku's training and relationships with Bakugo will get better in the future.**


	9. Chapter 8

Ah, this chapter is based on Bakugo's relationship with Izuku and how he has improved in these two years. Izuku has manifested his quirk by a very peculiar trigger. His quirk is a mixture of both of his parents quirk, Wild Fire.

Izuku has now mastery over Fietsu, and can detect small changes to his environment, but it has other advantages too but they aren't known even to Izuku. All Might breaking his heart is important for his character development so I modified some scenes. Anyway thank you for your support and hope you like this chapter.

_**Reply to Jack's review (I couldn't PM you)**_

_I appreciated you reviewing the chapter 3 Jack, it just made me think if I didn't give enough subtle hints, but when I looked back I think you must have missed them. _

_Yes, there's no way a doctor would listen to a minor to hide about his injuries but is it common for them to refer them as "Sir" and no Izuku doesn't have mind control. Dude Izuku's is the youngest admin of an underground organization, don't you think they would monitor Izuku and will not know about Bakugo's behaviour._

_And yes, no mother will leave her son with a stranger that she had just met. She just goes to kitchen to bring a glass of water (I personally think that if a police man who has saved your kid, came to talk with the kid and is currently present in his kid messy room but don't you think it is normal to give them a good treatment, Aizawa just asked for a glass of water), she doesn't know that Izuku has come back, she apologises for not coming soon because she had to "attend an urgent call", if you stick for just few more chapters you will understand it. I hope you found this explanation satisfactory and one more thing, no one is stalking Midoriyas, it may be my fault. I apologise, as I still am not great at writing stories, but I will try to improve it. If you want to help me improve my skills please PM me. _

_About the cameras, Inko still doesn't knows about Izuku's connection to the Recorders, I never thought it but why you every one install cameras in their house in the first place. She just showed that he is quirkless and couldn't forgive herself but don't you think her installing cameras in Izuku's room will likely make Izuku think that her mother doesn't believe him. Even if you are super rich, you won't like if your mum has installed cameras in your room, even if they are hidden. Will you be able to trust her once you found the cameras hidden in your room, and Izuku is pretty good an observer, her mother knows that._

I would suggest you to to read further Jack, and if you find any missing details please leave your review.

* * *

Just like the past ten years this year too have invite Izuku to Katsuki's birthday party, it was from 5 pm. Izuku had bought a gift for his best friend, whom he used to admire, an All Might limited action figurine. He packed it with gift paper and made sure that everything as ready for Bakugo's birthday. Bakugo may not consider Izuku his friend but Izuku always thought Bakugo as his best friend.

It was Monday, Izuku woke up late, he missed his alarm. Luckily he had set another alarm just for precaution, which saved him from getting late to his training. He left his house and ran to the warehouse till his breathe.

Aizawa's face was like always, expressionless. Izuku had improved a lot in this last week. He was barely managing his routine and now he was getting used to it. He surely had some problem doing 100 push up and pull ups but now he could manage them at least half way without getting fully exhausted though his arms were still sore from those workout.

He finished the quirk analysis session and ran off to school, he was in high mood. He finished his lessons at school, Bakugo was absent but Izuku did not thought much about it. Once the final bell rang he ran towards his home, he changed his clothes and went straight running to the warehouse.

Aizawa was not there, it was unlikely of him to be absent. He thought it was one of his tricks so he decided to follow his routine, for his muscles training he did the exercise that Aizawa always asked him to do, he lifted some old tires and pulled some old broken parts of machines and collected them. Now it was time for his session on improving his reaction time, he couldn't think of anything to help him in his training, suddenly the door opens a tall man comes in, it was Aizawa.

"You have already started training by yourself, nice, kid but you were a little kind on yourself, I was looking at you the whole time, I thought you would try your best to push pass you limit", Izuku questions himself if Aizawa is really a Pro-Hero, how can he just waste his time by looking at him the whole time.

"No more going easy on yourself, I will train your harder today, no more slacking off. We will practise how to use today, you will fight with me", Aizawa takes out some sticks and gives one to Izuku.

"Now hold it and come at me.", Izuku hesitates but then jumps at Aizawa with the stick in his hand, Aizawa dodges it, "Too slow and sloppy, you need to be better than this."

Izuku continues to hit Aizawa with the stick but he dodges it every time saying Izuku's movements and reaction times are too slow. They continue this for next thirty mins and then take rest and after it they continue their practise.

It was already 6:25, Aizawa asked Izuku to put back all the equipments in their proper place and hands him a bunch of files with each having details about different quirks. If it was any other time Izuku would have been excited but today he was not, he just wanted to attend his childhood friend's birthday party.

Izuku finished analysing and finding the weakness of each and every quirk listed on the files, his analysis time was far lesser than usual, he didn't notice it but Aizawa did. Izuku bade his mentor goodbye and ran to his home, it was already 7 by now. He ran to the top of his limits, he finally reached his house and got ready for the party in thirty minutes.

He is tired and wants to sleep but he goes to Bakugo's household. Just like every year, his parents celebrated his birthday in his house, inviting some friends of his. Izuku enters through the gate and rings the bell.

"Izu-chan, you finally came. Sorry but the party is almost over by now but come in, Bakugo will be happy to see you.", Mrs. Bakugo welcomes the green haired boy. Izuku enters and founds the house to be decorated and Bakugo sitting on his couch, the room was empty only a few person were present.

"Deku, were have you been? How dare you come late at my birthday part. I you kill you, you quirkless useless piece of shit.", Izuku knew Bakugo will be angry, he was never patience.

Izuku apologises to him, "Kacchan, I was caught up in some important work, so I was late but I finally managed to come at your party, I am so glad that I could make it in time."

Bakugo replies back annoyingly, "Deku what were you doing, you have been acting strange, You leave the school early, you look tired in class. What is going on?"

Izuku knows that if Bakugo gets to know that Aizawa is training him, he would be very angry and ferocious than before, he replies, "Kacchan, sorry I can't tell you that. It's very important to me. I am truly sorry that I missed your birthday party, here I brought you a present."

Bakugo takes the present and throws him at the floor, the All Might figure breaks and comes out of wrapping. Izuku sees his gift broken and runs back to his house, crying all the way. Bakugo shouts, "You know it's all your fault."

The next day when he went to his training Aizawa told him, "You know why I held you up late yesterday? As heroes you sometimes must miss your important events, sometimes missing it really hurts you but you must not leave your duty just for the sake of your happiness.", Izuku nods his head and determines that he will not let anything come in the way of his training, he focuses on his training even more, Aizawa looks up at the boy, watching him finish his training with a new sense of motivation.

Days passed on, Izuku had now finally adjusted to his routine. He was now able to wake before 4 even without alarm. His body has finally started to take shape, his muscles have started to show. Izuku never looked how much he has grown in this couple of days as he hardly got anytime from his training. On weekends he would visit some new places with Aizawa, getting him know people who help him in the hero profession and then he would meet hid grandmaster. Izuku had now finally started to show some respect to the old man, he talked with him politely even when he gave him absurd tasks to do. He had not only improved physically but also mentally.

With days, weeks passed on and with weeks, months. Izuku had been training for six months. It was his finals, Aizawa asked him if he needed a break from his training to study but Izuku replied he doesn't need any break. Aizawa reminds him about the condition that if Izuku's performance goes down he will immediately stop training him. Izuku says that he still remembers the condition, but he doesn't need to leave his training as he will be able to keep up his performance without any break from his training.

Izuku now had a well built body, his muscles were well-defined but didn't bluff his body to a great extent. His body was strong and now his reaction time was much faster than before though he still couldn't keep up with his master for a very long amount of time.

Izuku was now not exhausted by his hellish training, he started having interactions with the Recorders too. He further divided his time, not leaving even a single minute. One day, he was caught up in a crowd, He somehow managed to run all the way to the warehouse, he had to take the long route. He was completely exhausted from the earlier incident, he thought Aizawa might take pity on his condition and drop him home but he didn't. Izuku ran back all the way. He had run more than what people used to walk in half of their lives. He arrived his home at 7:45, he finished his schoolwork as quickly as possible, eats his dinner and goes to bed.

Izuku woke up remembering yesterday's event. He quickly changed and got out of his house. Izuku was coming from his training, it was Sunday. Aizawa had left him early as Shino (Aizawa's mentor) was busy in his duties. Aizawa gave him a bunch of files again but now with fewer details, Izuku was able to figure their weakness by just seeing the working of the quirk, Aizawa was shocked too at his improvements. Aizawa dropped him near his house, the door was locked.

Izuku opened the door with his key, the house was in a mess. Aizawa seeing Izuku worried, enter the house too. Izuku called Inko but no reply came, they saw the paper lying on the table, Aizawa picked it. Inko was kidnapped.

The note was for Aizawa, apparently some villain got informed that Aizawa was training Izuku, so as a leverage they kidnapped Inko thinking Izuku was Aizawa's secret child. It asked both of them to meet near the old abandoned building, behind the warehouse. Aizawa wasn't willing to bring Izuku but Izuku insisted on joining him. Aizawa knew Izuku was capable of fighting but he didn't have any experience. He left Izuku and took his bike, Izuku tried to catch him but couldn't.

"Sorry Izuku, but Mrs. Midoriya won't want you to be in danger. I must contact the heroes about the kidnapping.", Aizawa takes out his phone and leaves an SOS to all the heroes present in the area.

He reaches the building, he founds Inko tied to a pillar and near him was Graveyard, a villain who use to bury his victims, he has killed 20 people and injured many. He was caught by Aizawa a year ago before he met Izuku.

"Welcome Eraser Head, where's your kid? doesn't he wants to see his mommy?", Graveyard started laughing. Aizawa insisted him to let Inko go as she was innocent but Graveyard replied, "Yes of course she is innocent. I would love to kill her and you too. If you hadn't caught me that day, I could have saved my gang from being taken out."

All Might came to aid the Pro-Hero, He took out the villain. The police cuffs him and takes him to their van. Izuku enters the scene, he founds Aizawa blooded body lying on the floor near Inko, who has been stabbed. Izuku can't keep hold himself himself rational, he passes out.

All Might notices the green haired boy, he picks him up, Izuku opens his eyes. He sees All Might, if it was any other time he would have been died out of excitement but now it just didn't matter to him any more.

He asked the NO.1 Hero, "Hey All Might, can I be a hero and save people without a quirk?"

The No.1 Hero was shocked, he didn't knew what to answer but he knew the kid's mental state. He has just lost his mother if he told that he could become a hero, he would definitely in danger.

He replies, "Look kid, I didn't know that you were quirkless. You cannot become a hero without a quirk, you will just endanger yourself if you try to be one. If you want to save people, why not join the police force."

It wasn't the words he always wanted to hear but at the moment it felt like the No.1 Hero was probably telling him the truth, maybe he can never be a hero and just wasted his mother's and mentor's time.

All Might is caught up by media and Izuku gets away from the scene. His face has no expression, he reaches the warehouse and breaks all the equipments and boards. He goes upstairs and finally reaches the rooftop. He thinks, "Maybe this is what Kacchan meant, He told me not be pursue my foolish dream and now everybody is suffering because of me. I shouldn't live any more."

He jumps off the floor, it is not like the experience he had when he was falling from the cliff, it was cold. He closes his eyes waiting to die, everything is blank.

_Huh, I am finally dead, I guess it doesn't matter any more, I have nothing to live for._

_Oh yes I want to be a hero, one who saves everybody and I couldn't even save my mother or Aizawa-sensei. Kacchan was right, I am useless, Deku the useless and finally it is over now but I wanted things to be somewhat different, mother and sensei would live and I would just disappear from their life, it was me who asked sensei to train me. I should have only died not them._

_Izuku Midoriya, are you giving up?_

_Oh it's you again, the mysterious voice. You will soon leave me but I still want to at least save them, even it is impossible. If I only was not born a quirkless, I could have saved them. __Kacchan was right I could never be a hero without a quirk. I am just a waste._

_You are not weak, not having a quirk doesn't possibly make you weak, it only makes you stronger and besides who could manage the Pro-Hero to train him and his mentor's training. You are definitely not a weak person. __You are still worthy of being a hero._

_If I am not weak why couldn't I save them. I they had to die._

_What is that you truly desire Izuku Midoriya?_

_I don't want anything, I just want o save them._

_You know, you already have the power what most people couldn't dream of. Your will is far stronger than anyone else. You could save them but you need to truly think what is that you truly want more than anything. Now close your eyes and think._

_Looks you have found your answer, now open your eyes._

Izuku slows opens his eyes, he hears an alarm beeping, he is in his room. He checks his phone, it wasn't his alarm but rather the fire alarm. He looks around, he founds his bed is on fire but he doesn't feel anything. He remembers that Inko is dead and Aizawa is serious injured. He hears a voice.

"Izuku, why is it so hot out there? Did you burn anything?", Izuku's eyes were wide open. He was sure that it was Inko's voice. He ran and saw Inko was in the kitchen, he hugs her.

"Izuku you are hot. Are you having a fever my god your body is burning hotter than fire", She maintains a gap between them, Izuku realizes that he had just manifested his quirk but he wasn't very happy. He thinks that he must have been dreaming about the whole incident. He goes to his room, and puts the fire on his bed. He checks his phone, it was already 7. He rushes to the bathroom and takes a bath and leaves for school. He is now walking instead of running. He reaches his school before the gates were closed.

He enters his classroom and apologises for being late. He sits on his chair and tries to think just what had happened to him. He thinks, "Maybe due to all that training my quirk finally tried to manifest and that horrible dream might have been its trigger. Anyway I need to check if sensei is fine or not."

The final bell rang, he ran faster than usual and reached the warehouse. Aizawa was in perfect condition, Izuku was glad. He apologises for missing out his training and explains everything to his mentor. Aizawa replies, "You may be a late bloomer. Sometimes quirks need a trigger to manifest maybe you had manifested your quirk while dreaming. So what now kid, you are now no quirkless. What will you do?"

Izuku replies, "I maybe now not be a quirkless but I felt really powerless back then. I need to train hard, now that I have a quirk I must train harder than before. I know I asked you to train me since you fight without your quirk but can you help me to train with my quirk. Please sensei, I don't want anyone to get hurt just because I was powerless back then."

Aizawa has never seen such conviction in those green eyes he replies, "You know you are a problem kid if I leave you here than you will now create even bigger problem. I will help you train with your quirk. This training will be twice harder than before, you have to do everything at twice the speed. So you ready kid?"

Izuku cheers up and replies back, "Yes sensei, I will try my best."

Izuku explains his quirk, he shows how he could ignite his hands. Aizawa observes Izuku and after sometime asks him to continue following his earlier routine as he needed time to come up with a plan.

Izuku completes all the workout in half the time, he doubled them. After the training was over he says, "Sensei, I know that now I have a quirk I can easily be a hero but I don't want to let the previous year training go waste therefore I will show the world that one can even be a hero without a quirk. I will never use my quirk unless I need it save someone. I will let my enemies underestimate me and strike them with my strongest until I really need to use my quirk. So I want to reach the full potential of my quirk but I will definitely become a hero without using my quirk."

Aizawa too didn't want his last year training to go waste. Izuku wasn't arrogant like those who completely refused to use their power, he just wanted everyone to know that it was possible to become a hero even without a quirk. He agreed and asked him to come early tomorrow.

Aizawa couldn't take him to meet Aizawa's helpers but he took Izuku to his mentor. Shino was shocked by the fact that Izuku wasn't quirkless, he was just a late bloomer. He takes him back to the forest and asks him to cover his eyes with the black cloth. Izuku covers his eyes and asks his grandmaster for his next order. Shino replies that Izuku has to identify the source of noise with his eyes closed. Seven men surrounded him and approached Izuku one at a time. He couldn't evade their attacks at first but after few hours of continuous thrashing he was able to dodge some of their attacks.

The training continued till it was dark. Izuku left the forest and headed home with Aizawa. After arriving home Izuku ate his dinner and went straight to his bed.

Aizawa made a new routine for Izuku, it had double the exercises and shortened the amount of sessions and replaced them with this new quirk training. Each day Izuku improved his control on his quirk and on weekends he went with Shino to learn Fietsu.

Soon the year was almost over, Izuku's body had grown a lot. He was only few inches shorter than his mentor. He had gained full mastery over Fietsu, Shino at last told him the truth about how he had already surpassed his mentor and was already crushing the advance Fietsu. He finally learned what his quirk was. His quirk was called Wild Fire. He could basically ignite every part of his body, even blood and fully control them. The maximum temperature he reached was 2500°C when Shino had thrown him at a pool of ice water. He could also convert any form of energy to fire in 10 metre radius and replenish his energy or repair his damaged body. The only down side was that every time he absorbed energy he had to use his quirk to release it or else it would get accumulated as fat.

His quirk was a mixture of both his father and mother, he could still move small substance around him with the help of his fire without burning them but the objects were very small. He had gained mastery over his father's quirk and now was practising his mother's quirk.

Aizawa never thought Izuku's quirk was so versatile. He could basically do anything with his fire, create fireballs, fly himself and even heal himself. He had taught Izuku everything he knew, now Izuku was able to if not defeat but give Aizawa a good fight. He could sense even small changes to his environment but Shino had told him that Fietsu doesn't only allows the user to detect changes in their environment but is capable of doing much more, but since his master never told him, Shino never knew what were its limit.

* * *

**Note: Izuku is not like Todoroki, He refuses to use his power to become a hero but if he realizes that him using his power is necessary he will use it without a second thought. He wants to fulfil Hatiro's wish of becoming a hero, even though he didn't have a quirk like Izuku.**

So with this chapter Izuku's training arc is completed. Izuku's relationship with Bakugo will be better. The next chapter will focus on basically his newly born personality.

Please review this chapter. You can also PM me or leave your reviews if you found something missing. I did my best to check for errors but now I am fighting dizziness.

Izuku will not join UA now, he will join it at 15. Now he will continue his journey of becoming the greatest hero of all time, The ********. Can you guess the name, PM me or comment.

**The poll is still open so please let me know your opinions. The present scenario is:**

**Nejire - 4 votes**

**Momo and (Both Of Them) - 3 votes each**

**The More The Merrier, Basically Harem - 1 vote**

**No Love Story - 0 vote.**

**If you want to change the results please participate in the poll which is there on my profile**


	10. Chapter 9

Welcome back, this chapter will focus on Izuku's training to handle any villain. Izuku will be becoming a vigilante but is stopped by Aizawa. I am giving Izuku One For All, which will help him improve pyrokinesis. So, I am having problem seeing the properties of this story, no matter which browser I choose there is always a blank screen, so I don't know if you guys are able to read it but I am able to upload chapters. If anyone knows how to fix it, then feel free to PM me.

Anyway let's get back to the story.

* * *

It has been two years since Aizawa agreed to train Izuku, his body which was earlier fragile was now well defined. He grew a lot both mentally and physically. He gained mastery of the secret art Fietsu passed to him by Aizawa's mentor. He had manifested his quirk, Wild Fire and improved his control over it. Izuku could now easily become a Pro-Hero but he didn't want that. He wanted to show everyone that one doesn't need a quirk to be a Pro.

He passed his finals wit flying colours and also managed to follow his routine. He had now no trouble following it, the only one who got any trouble was Aizawa himself. He couldn't keep up with that problem child.

After Izuku's new year started, Aizawa told him that he could no longer teach him as he has already taught him everything he knew. "Izuku may have completed his training but he still lacks experience", Aizawa thought to himself. He introduced Izuku to Power Loader and asked him to teach the green haired boy everything about support items as he will be needing them if he wants to fight without using his quirk. Power Loader couldn't refuse because it was the first time he ever asked him any favour.

Power Loader took an interest at the green haired boy who started making gadgets just after two days of joining him. Izuku learned different applications of support item and he familiarized himself with newly discovered theories. He continuously applied them while making his gadgets. Soon he was now the level of the first year of UA's support course student.

While Power Loader taught him, Izuku felt he was missing something really important. He realised that what he was missing was actual combat experience. He first thought of asking his mentor to take him along with his mentor to villain fights but he knew that he could deny saying him to stay out of trouble.

Izuku realized that Aizawa has asked him to stay away from villain fights till he completes his training, which he had now already completed. He thinks about it for a while and comes with a solution. He decides to go after villain fights like before but now with a mask on his face. He decided to become a vigilante. He took the name "Green Hood" and decided to go after small criminals who randomly picked on weak people.

He could only make gadgets in Power Loader class but he wasn't allowed to take them with him unless Aizawa permits him to take them. He asked the Recorders, who were willing to provide him a secret lair with high tech support items along with a development team but he refused it and asked that if they could provide him a place to build his support items. The Recorders kept on insisting him to take the secret lair but at last they choose an old building near his house which surprisingly belonged to Izuku after he inherited all Hatiro's property.

Izuku found the place to be in a mess, he cleaned it and placed his things in their proper place. He now used to utilise the time he spent with Aizawa during his training to make new gadgets. He had already told about his plan to Inko as he knew that once she founds about it she will ground him. Inko at first refused but Izuku told her that he won't be taking any danger since he will only observe villain fight and gain experience by saving people from the minor criminals to his area. Inko knew refusing Izuku would be of now use so she asked him to call her back at every 30 minutes and not to run into any danger.

Izuku made and improved his gadgets at morning and at evening he puts on a green hood and fights criminals. Izuku also got some flying drones with camera (courtesy of Recorders) that allowed him to monitor and record any villain fight. He now had a huge collection of videos. He observed them and tried to learn from their fighting and reaction styles. Izuku was able to learn some new moves though it took him some broken bones to just learn them. Still Izuku didn't have any actual fighting experience.

He surely fought some minor criminals but they didn't even knew how to properly use their quirks. He now started patrolling at night by himself, Inko didn't knew anything as if she did, Izuku would be grounded for sure.

Izuku made an outfit for him, a pair of green gloves and black mask along with a full body suit, which was made out of kevlar, it was light and durable and was bulletproof too. He went on the streets and patrolled hoping that he would find a villain. For days he tried but for some reason he couldn't find it. After a week he had his first encounter, not with a villain but with his former mentor Pro-Hero Eraser Head.

Eraser Head knew the black masked boy was a vigilante, he but looked somewhat familiar. Izuku ran and soon left him behind.

_I was surely gone today if sensei had caught me. I need to be more careful._

He changed back and went back home. He opened the door and walked back to his room tip toeing. The lights are on and Aizawa was sitting next to Inko on the sofa.

_So, I guess it was you then._

_Mrs. Midoriya I never thought you would allow him to go on his own. You know he is a problem kid. don't you?_

_I shouldn't have allowed him to go on his own. Now my little child has become a vigilante._

_Izuku why were you there._

Izuku was shivering, now that he was caught he had now where to run. He told Izuku how he realized that he didn't have any actual combat experience and couldn't ask him to take him to fight so he decided to gain experience on his own.

Aizawa knew that his reasoning was right but he couldn't let his this mistake slip out. He ordered Izuku to quit going after fights and tells him that he will give him actual fighting experience. He asked the green haired boy to show his working place. Izuku agrees and goes back to his his with a smile on his face.

The next morning. Izuku arrives at the old building and founds Aizawa was already there. Aizawa looks around and praises him for collecting all the equipments by himself and tells him that he will gain experience by fighting vigilantes. Aizawa only cared for the result not the process even if it meant to take a vigilantes aid. He wasn't hostile towards them and often cooperated with them.

"You can come on now.", Aizawa calls someone. A short man comes from behind the wall.

"Meet The Shocker, he will be fighting with you. Don't take it as your training, he is known for going a bit far from what is required, so take the fight seriously.", Aizawa gave Izuku a metal stick and asked him to head on.

He fight was bit one sided, Shocker's sadistic nature was revealed soon. Izuku no matter what he tried couldn't get a good hit on him. Shocker was using his quirk too, Shock, which allowed him to numb any body part of sensation and to shock his enemies if he wanted. Izuku was shocked more than the time he was able to hit the vigilante. After a while Izuku was defeated, he sees the difference between him and other experienced fighters.

Izuku left the building, which had now become his training place or rather his thrashing place. He came home, his previous clothes were all tattered, he was glad that he brought some spare with him else Inko would have bombarded him with questions. Inko pats his head and reminds him not to be too harsh on himself.

Days passed and Izuku was trashed by some or other vigilante. Izuku who wasn't able to get a good hit earlier was now able to find openings but couldn't hit them without using his quirk. His fights showed him his disadvantage with others when he fought without his quirk but it didn't hold him but rather motivated him.

Months passed and now Izuku was at least able to occasionally hit his opponents without his quirk. He had shown great improvement. He combined everything he had learned in the past few years when he fought. He used Fietsu to sense changes around him and used his skills to find flaw of his opponent's quirk.

Izuku had now started to familiarize with the vigilante. He didn't know much about them but when they were together they were nice to him and often gave him a trick or two. While still far from their level now he was able to be at least a sidekick. He once tried to ask Aizawa to take him as sidekick but he refused telling him that he was too young to be one.

Time passed quickly now Izuku was fourteen. He had manage to establish good connections with some vigilantes and had gained a lot of experience. He had made a huge arsenal of gadgets for him. Thanks to his time spent with Power Loader he was now able to collaborate with the supporters of the Recorders. Izuku was far from perfect but when he asked to Yaoyourozu, one of the head who knew Izuku's identity, he was happy to allow him to observe the technicians while they made support items for the Recorders.

Izuku didn't have a decent conversation with Bakugo since his birthday party and Izuku was too busy to follow him but he still admired him and his ambition of becoming the No. 1 Hero. He continued his training with vigilantes while still creating new gadgets for him.

Izuku was shy or what it seemed like to everyone. He kept yawning during classes, slept in breaks and rarely conversed with anyone. He was considered to be a nerd, the one without a quirk. He never retaliated against anyone though he knew he could beat them to crap if he ever got angry. He was generally calm and had learned to conceal his expressions like his mentor. Soon the day arrived when the home room teacher would discuss about the future of children.

"Bakugo, you are applying to UA for the hero course, aren't you?", the teacher asked the blonde. Everybody started discussing.

_Isn't it the top hero school in the country and their acceptance rate is only 0.2%._

"Yes, I will be going there and don't anyone dare to apply there. I will be the first to get into UA from our school, I don't want to clump with extras like you all", Bakugo replied causing everyone to grin.

"By the way Midoriya you are applying To UA too, right?", as the teacher said these words the attention of whole class shifted towards the green haired boy.

"Deku, joining UA, no way. Hey did you forget about you being a quirkless.", Bakugo laughed.

"I won't know if I can't join until I try and one doesn't need a quirk to join UA.", Izuku wanted to declare that he wasn't weak but he tried his best to stay calm. The class was over, Izuku had finally finished his analysis on All Might's quirk.

"Quirk Analysis volume 13, no nerd could ever join UA, so sit back.", Bakugo came to his seat and took the notebook that Izuku has just finished writing, He used his quirk and threw the notebook outside, luckily it wasn't damaged and fell in the pool of water.

Izuku ran and picked up his notebook, "Curse that brat, if Aizawa sensei hadn't asked me to hide my skills I could have beaten the crap out of him."

He checked the notebook, pages were in good condition except they were not wet. Izuku put it i his backpack and went back for home. He was angry at Bakugo, he came near a tunnel and kicked a tin can. Suddenly his hands felt cold and slimy.

"Looks I have got a pretty good puppet. Now surrender your body to me. Don't be afraid it won't take more than 45 seconds", Izuku realized that he was losing his control over his body and slime rushing inside in mouth. He wanted to use his quirk but remembered that there's another way. He somehow managed to take out a small device out of his pocket and activated it. The slime was being electrocuted, Izuku had made it so he could electrocute his opponents, it was an idea from The Shocker.

The slime was groaning in pain but he somehow managed to throw the device from his hands. Izuku now had no choice but to use his quirk. He felt a strong current of air blowing, the slime on his body was now gone, and a tall man was standing next, it was All Might.

"Fear not, I am here.", All Might stood in his signature pose. "Well now boy sorry for being caught up but I have to go back", Izuku was a fanboy he picked up his lying notebook and saw All Might's signature. As All Might was starting to take off without a moment of thought he grabbed his leg, Izuku was now in air.

_Wait boy, what are you doing. Now get off from me now._

_I can't. If I got off now I will die._

_Let me land somewhere._

All Might landed on a nearby building, smoke started coming from his body and soon his body change. The one who had huge muscles was now a skeleton. Izuku gasped at just what he saw.

"Now that you have seen me don't just say it on the Internet", All Might explained how he was fighting a villain 5 years ago and got severely injured. All Might returned back to his musculsar form and was ready to take off.

Izuku was shocked but there was something he needed to confirm. He asked, "Hey All Might can I be a hero without a quirk."

All Might didn't know what to answer, he said, "Look boy the job of a hero is very dangerous, so you can't be a hero without a quirk." Izuku face dropped, he already knew the answer but was hoping for a different answer. All Might bade him and took off. Izuku went out of the building and headed back to the place where he was attacked. He picked up the device and went back straight for his home. He heard explosions, he followed it, he saw a big crowd of people along with heroes Death Arms and Backdrift.

_Someone has been taken hostage by the slime villain, he is using his quirk to fire explosion, we can't go near him._

Izuku on seeing realized that the villain was the same who attacked it, he thought, "The bottle in which All Might had captured him must have fallen down. It's all my fault."

Izuku on seeing the hostage was shocked, it was none other than Bakugo. "Why no one is saving Kacchan", he clutched his fists. He was told by Aizawa to remain out of trouble but when he saw Bakugo's eyes he couldn't stop himself from moving. He took of the device and ran towards him. He tried pulling Bakugo out the slime.

_Why are you here Deku?_

_I am here to save you._

_I don't need you to save me._

_But when I looked in your eyes, it seemed you wanted to be saved and you are still my childhood friend._

Bakugo stopped talking, Izuku was caught by the slime too.

"The boy from before, you really gave me a tough time but now surrender", Izuku was caught by the villain too. He switched on his device and electricity started rushing through his slimy body.

"Curse you brat, stop messing with me", the villain groaning in pain.

_Detroit Smaaaaaaasssssssshhhhh._

Suddenly Izuku felt a strong current of air and the slime on his body was gone.

_It's All Might, he just made it rain with a single punch._

All Might was caught up by the media and while Bakugo was being praised for his bravery and powerful quirk, Izuku was scolded by the heroes for being so irrational. He left the scene and headed back home.

_Deku, I didn't you saving me. You are quirkless how could have you saved me?_

_Kacchan there is something I need to show you. Would you please meet me at the old building near the warehouse._

_Fine, it's just because I don't want to owe you._

_Kay, just come there after school tomorrow._

Bakugo went to his house, a skinny man appeared in front of Izuku.

_Geez, it's you All Might. You had scared me. So what brings you here._

_Young Midoriya, today I was able to react just because you showed what a hero truly is. So what happened._

_I don't know, when I saw Kacchan's eyes my legs started moving on its own._

_Do you know what every pro had in common. They all started moving without knowing when they saw someone is in danger. So from this I mean that you may be able to be a hero without a quirk._

_What? You aren't going to scold me._

_Why would I? I want you to be the next Symbol Of Peace and inherit my quirk._

_What inherit your quirk, how's that even possible._

_Well my quirk is One For All, it stockpiles power and passes it. It is a crystallization power to fight the greatest evil._

_So you mean your quirk can be given to anybody?_

_Yes and worry not, I was quirkless too just like you._

_All Might, I think you have got it wrong. I am not quirkless, my quirkless manifested three years ago. I just don't want to use my quirk to be a hero but if I need to use it to save people I will use it without a second thought._

_Young Midoriya what you say is truly appreciable but are you going to accept my offer. One doesn't need to be a quirkless to inherit One For All._

_I know it's a great offer but I need to discuss with my mentor._

_I know I hard for you too keep a secret from your mentor but it's better if he doesn't know about this._

_Sorry to say but I won't accept your offer without telling my mentor, he was the one who helped me at first._

_Okay young Midoriya, you may discuss about this with your mentor if you trust him so much._

_Thank you All Might._

_Young Midoriya, so meet me tomorrow at Dagobah Municipal Beach at 4 and don't forget to bring your mentor too._

_Sorry All Might but I have something important, can you meet me the next day._

_If you say then fine. See you day after tomorrow._

_Bye All Might._

Izuku was in high mood, he finally received the answer he had wished for so long. He asked Aizawa to meet him tomorrow at the old building.

**The Next Day**

_Aizawa-sensei sorry to call you but it's very important. I want to tell Kacchan about us and my quirk._

_Yes, it is almost time that the boy learns his lesson, fine tell him whatever you want._

Bakugo arrived, he saw Izuku with a stranger. He asked, "Deku, who is that man?"

Izuku replied, "This is Aizawa sensei, my mentor. Kacchan, I am neither weak nor quirkless."

"What?", Bakugo asked in surprised.

"I manifested my quirk three years ago, I never showed as laws prohibited it and sensei asked me not to.", Izuku explained the blonde hair.

_It doesn't matter that you have a quirk or not you still are weak Deku._

_That's why I asked you to come here, to show you I am not weak, now any more so can you fight with me._

_Don't cry if you lose Deku._

_I won't and plus sensei will stop us if anything goes wrong_

_Here I come._

Thought Izuku couldn't have dodged it all those years but now after all that he has been though, he could easily dodge it. Bakugo was surprised too but he tried again. Izuku dodge his attacks again. The fight went on just like that for about five minutes. Izuku said, "I should finish this now."

Izuku finds an opening and throws him down to the ground and turns his hands towards his back.

Bakugo was defeated, Izuku pulled him and apologised for being so rough.

_I guess you weren't weak at all Zuzu. I always knew you were the strongest amongst us. I am sorry for being so rough on you, I thought that I you didn't give up on your dream of becoming a hero with a quirk you would be in danger._

_I never hated you, in fact I admired you. Thank you for thinking about me but I don't need any one to protect me. I will definitely be a hero. Kacchan you were my best friend and I just want that back. So can we be friends again._

_We are already friends, so I guess you are going to UA with me._

_Yes, I won't lose to you._

_Neither will I, see you Zuzu at school._

Aizawa couldn't help himself from smiling at the reunion of the childhood friends. Izuku asked Bakugo to drop him home but Bakugo insisted on going alone. After having a little chat with his mentor, Izuku explained him about All Might's offer and yesterday's incident. It was the first time Aizawa hadn't scolded the green haired boy. He agreed on meeting him and Izuku left.

**The Next Day At Dagobah Municipal Beach**

All Might was standing in his skeletal form

_I thought you would never come._

_How could I not come when the No.1 Hero asked me to come. This is my mentor Aizawa-sensei._

_Eraser... Head is your mentor. Kid you never fail to surprise me. So Eraser I guess that young Midoriya has already told you about my offer._

_Call me by my name and yes, I know about One For All. I still don't want Izuku to accept it but I will respect his choice._

_Young Midoriya what is your decision?_

_I am very grateful for your offer, I will except your quirk but I will continue to achieve my dream of showing everyone that one can become a hero even without a quirk. I will of course train with your quirk, improve my control over it and will use it you save people when needed._

_That's a very good idea. So now eat this. If Aizawa is your mentor, I guess your body is capable of holding One For All without any consequences._

All Might gives his long golden hair to the green haired boy, "You need to ingest my DNA, in order to inherit my quirk. Believe me there are much harder ways to inherit my quirk."

Izuku swallows the hair, "It tastes like shampoo."

"Yes, I washed my hairs properly for you", All Might almost showing off his hairs.

"So, how much time will it take for the quirk to show its effects.", questioned Aizawa.

"Just 2-3 hours till his body digests it", said All Might looking at Izuku.

"Can I go home, I have some work to do. I will meet you guys here tomorrow.", he bade them and runs off to his house.

"He is always full of energy, I am sure he will surpass you All Might, even without using his quirk.", said Aizawa with a smile on his face.

"I truly wish that. By the way please call me Toshinori." All Might looks at his successor and leaves the beach along with Aizawa.

* * *

This chapter was full of changes, it was the final chapter of Izuku's character development. The next chapter will focus on his enhancement due to OFA. **There is a poll in my profile so be sure to participate in it. **This chapter took me long enough to think, I was busy studying for my exams. Please review it and PM me or comment if you mind any mistakes. Criticism and your opinions are welcome. Hope you liked it and thank you for your support.


	11. Chapter 10

I know that the story is progressing too fast but this fanfic isn't about Izuku's origin but rather about his journey to find his true power, but I get it that I must not go too fast or miss any important details so I will try to lengthen my chapters a bit. Izuku has inherited OFA and hiss quirk is now crazy strong and he is able to move objects using his fire, pyrokinesis.

**The poll is still open so if you want to express your opinion about Izuku's love life then you can participate in it by visiting my profile**.

Thank you for your support and hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Izuku found no noticeable changes when he woke up the next day, he thought that his muscles might be as big as All Might but again All Might was quirkless so effect of One For All must be different for him. It was 3:49, he got up and brushed his curly green hairs and came out of his home. Though his body was capable of inheriting All Might's quirk, Izuku wasn't sure if he could use it properly without any backfire. He had made himself a routine, it was slight different from the one that Aizawa gave him earlier. It basically had stamina and power building training along with quirk improvement training.

Izuku started running towards the exit of the town and stopped at an old and abandoned scrapyard. He picked it as no own came to it and he could check the effects of One For All. For his power and stamina building he collected the scraps and for his quirk improvement training he used his fire to melt it. He used his fire until he was able to separate all the different metals from the scrap. It helped him to gain a better control on his quirk as well its temperature. Izuku started with some small pieces of metal, he collected and created a huge heap of it and then used his quirk repeatedly to separate the different metals from it. He realised the his flame was much hotter than before and his flames were now greenish blue instead of light green in colour.

He checked his phone, he was already 5 minutes behind his routine. He packed up his backpack and ran back to the town, running was now like walking for him and he could outrun even a speed quirk either in speed or in stamina. He arrived his home and quickly got ready for school, today he was going to his school with Bakugo, he couldn't miss this chance. He left his home, Bakugo was waiting outside. Izuku greeted him and he greeted the green haired boy back.

"We are going to be late for school, we need to run.", Izuku said encouraging the blonde to walk a little fast.

"I don't care on being late and if I use my quirk I won't be late", Bakugo replied with a grin.

"You neither should use you quirk in public nor should rely on it too much. We are running to school, now come on, do you think you can beat me", Izuku encouraged Bakugo. Bakugo accepts the challenge but he quickly realizes the he and Izuku were on completely different level. The only one thing Izuku had been continuing all these years was running, he always ran wherever he wanted to go.

"You are already tired Kacchan, You should train yourself. Now do you want me to give you a back ride.", Izuku's reply made Bakugo grin.

"Who do you think you are Zuzu, I don't need a ride, I will go to school without being late.", Bakugo says with a smile.

Bakugo borrows a bicycle from a blonde boy, who is fairly similar to Bakugo. The boy is Kirio Bakugo, who is Bakugo's sibling. He is just two years younger than him but he took up to his father instead of his mother like in the case of his older brother, Bakugo.

"Don't worry Zuzu, Kirio will be fine, his school is not very far away and plus today is his holiday", Bakugo justifies his action. Kirio is shocked seeing his elder brother with Izuku, he never saw him talking to Izuku with such a politeness, it was like he was a completely different person.

"Sorry Kirio for his action, let him take it. I will be sure to return you the favour", Izuku pats the younger blonde which makes Bakugo grin. Kirio has always been close to Izuku than his brother, who would want to brother who threatens you to kill if you made a mistake. Kirio smiles as the boys leave. Bakugo is still having a hard time keeping up with the green haired boy. They reach the school in time.

"Why is he so cheeky with you?", Bakugo asks, parking the bicycle.

"Well you should be a little gentle on him, I am sure he will treat you better.",Izuku replies with a blush.

They both enter the class together, and catch everyone's attention. He never talked with this politeness with anyone in the class. The whole class starts murmuring.

_Why is he with Izuku. Is he okay?_

_I heard that he was caught up in a fight a few days ago, maybe he is not okay._

_Yes, else there is no way he will talk with that nerd with such a great attitude._

"Shut up everybody. Now listen, Zuzu and I both are applying for UA, so treat him with respect and don't you extras dare to call him a nerd.", Bakugo declares his new relation with the green haired boy, everyone is lost by his declaration.

Everyone eyes were stuck on the green haired boy the whole time, they were all thinking how did he managed to change Bakugo. Finally it was break, Izuku ate his lunch and was about to take a nap but Bakugo wakes him.

"Zuzu, wake up. Geez why do you always sleep during breaks?", Izuku rubbed his eyes and replied, "I have a really cramped routine, and earlier I had a hard time following it so I didn't waste my time gossiping around and slept during the break but now it is just a habit."

Bakugo looked at Izuku and said, "You are better than them so why don't you say them anything." to which Izuku replied how he wants everyone to underestimate him and down there guard.

"Zuzu that's a very good but a crappy and terrible way of gaining advantage.", Bakugo laughs at his new personality.

"I don't care as long as I get advantage, besides gaining advantage it also prevents extra attention.", Izuku says with an expressionless face same as his mentor. Training with him made Izuku realize that heroics is not about attracting attention by saving people but rather saving people without any causalities.", Izuku further justified his opinion.

Bakugo know knew it would be a waste of time to change his thinking so he asks him, "Zuzu how did you become like this?"

Izuku told his past four hellish years of training, which still was continuing. Bakugo felt a pity for the green haired boy and laughs hearing how he nearly died while climbing the cliff just to find that Aizawa already had a backup.

Izuku protests Bakugo for laughing and the bell rings, the break was over. Izuku wasn't sleeping in the classes but was thinking about his quirks both Wild Fire and One For All. He thought, "Maybe I should ask The Recorders for help. They might be able to find some new information but will they be mad?"

After the school was over Izuku told Bakugo that he will be going for his training so he won't be able to spend time with him today and ran. Bakugo grits his teeth and rides on Kiriu's bicycle back to his home. He arrives and sees the glittering face of his brother who was expecting Izuku, "Zuzu won't be coming now, he is busy training." Kiriu's face fell down and he goes back into his house.

Izuku reaches his home, he sees Kiriu's face. He remembers about returning Kiriu's favour, he quickly goes into his room and picks up the premium edition of All Might action figure that only had 100 copies worldwide for which he spent two hours convincing Yaoyorozu to just get his hand on it. He rings the bell, Bakugo opens it, "What are you doing here Zuzu, weren't you going for training."

Izuku looks at his angry face and replies, "If I run faster I will be able to reach there before time by the way can you give this to Kiriu, I had forgotten to give this to him.", Izuku hands the figure to Bakugo.

"Give to him by yourself, he won't be taking this from me, that brat needs to show me some respect." Bakugo welcomes him, Izuku nods and goes to Kiriu's room.

_Kiriu you there, I completely forgot about your return gift._

_Izuku nee-chan, is it you? Weren't you busy with your training._

_I will be going there soon, by the way take this._

Izuku hands over the action figure to Kiriu, whose mouth is wide open. He hugs Izuku and thanks. Izuku also thanks Kiriu for lending Bakugo his bicycle and pats his head then leaves running through the door.

"I will meet you soon", Izuku shouts and runs at his full speed to the beach.

"Huh, I just barely reached", Izuku pants and sees his mentor and the No.1 Hero in his skeletal form.

"You look terrible Young Midoriya, are you fine", All Might looks at his red fed worriedly.

"He is fine, he probably went to finish some his business thinking he will reach here in time, so Izuku how much time did you take to run all the way?", Aizawa replies All Might's question and looks at Izuku.

"I don't know the exact time sensei buy I left for here at around 3:15 and now is 3:21, so roughly 5 minutes give or take", Izuku gains back his breath.

"He is a demon, no way a normal human could run so fast. Does he have a speed quirk or did he used One For All getting here", All Might was lost in his thoughts.

Aizawa sees the confused look of the No.1 Hero and whispers, "I know what you are thinking Toshinori, I thought him to be a demon on the first day, he literally runs back and forth from his home to the warehouse. He still surprises me and he didn't use any of his quirks."

All Might looks at the famous hero known for his expressionless face, which now had a small smile and starts doubting if he is able to read his mind. Once Izuku catches his breath, he explains the whole incident and apologises to All Might.

All Might replies, "We even as hero sometime arrive late for various reasons" and thinks, "He was late because he was returning a favour, his heart is too good. He already possesses all the quality for becoming the Symbol Of Peace, no he is even better than me, should I be happy as his teacher or be sad as the current Symbol Of Peace."

"So, today we will see the effects of One For All on your body.", Aizawa takes a pen and a sheet and sits on a chair and orders, "Toshinori, are you going to sit or start his training."

Izuku sees that not even the No.1 Hero can refuse his mentor, he feels a sense of accomplishment and proud. All Might tells Izuku how the beach was once a tourist spot but now it is nothing but a trash yard, all the trash of the ocean collects here due to current, the beach has lost its glory.

Inko has told Izuku how she met his father on the beach and use to go on dates, Izuku looked at All Might, he continues, "Hero job is to serve the society so you will clean the whole beach and train with One For All, you want to go for Hero course at UA, so you almost a year to master One For All but let me tell you, it will be very hard."

Izuku was expecting these words soon, whenever he tried learning something it was always hellish for him but now he was used to all those sufferings. All Might asked him to show his physical strengths, he asked him to run around the whole beach till he stops him. Izuku waits for the signal and takes off as soon he sees All Might's signal.

**Convenience store near the beach**

_Look at that boy on the beach_

_He is running, maybe he is practising his quirk, maybe a speed type._

_His quirk seems interesting as if he is just running and not using his quirk._

_There is no way a human could run that fast, his quirk is subtle._

_Let's watch him for sometime, we might see something interesting._

_Kay, hey doesn't that man looks like sensei._

_There is no way sensei will be there but yes he does resemble him._

_(**After sometime)**_

_The boy is still running, it has been more than ten minutes and his speed hasn't decreased. You should ask him to train you, Nejire. Maybe you can improve your quirk and probably find a boyfriend._

_Stop Mirio, I don't even know him but yes he maybe able to help me._

_You seem interested in him, should I request him to help you or to be your boyfriend._

_Tamaki, you are being mean. I will never share my lunch with you ever again._

_Huh, why you are so rude, I was helping you. You should ask him out, I mean to help with your training._

_Yes Nejire, you should definitely ask him, if he is practising for applying to UA, you could spend more time with him, I mean train with him more and maybe he could join us, wouldn't it be good to be Big Four than Big Three._

_You are right, if Nejire wants him, then we will ask him to join us but he will be likely in first year. Too bad, Nejire he won't be able to join us. I couldn't fulfil your wish, I will humbly accept my punishment._

_You two, stop being mean and teasing me. Now if we continue to watch him people will misunderstand. _

_Yes, let's celebrate this day. Today is the day Nejire finds his boyfriend. _

_Stop it already._

The Big Three leave, Nejire looks back at the green haired boy who piqued her interest and blushes. The other two looks at her face and starts teasing her again.

**The Beach, Izuku is still running**

All Might widens his eyes as he sees Izuku running around the beach for thirty minutes, "The kid has surprised me again, he has been running for now more than thirty minutes and he hasn't slowed or taken a break. He is capable of superhuman feats without his quirks, now I get why he wants everyone to know that one can be a hero without a quirk with enough hard work and practise. He is not yet tired, his running all those years have improved his stamina exponentially"

All Might asks Izuku to stop, he stops and drinks water and rubs off the sweat from his face. He says, "All Might, it took you long to ask me to stop, I had been running for more than thirty minutes"

All Might turns his face away and says, "Young Midoriya are you tired, do you need a break?"

Izuku replies, "I have been running around my past four years, if you want I can still go on running for another thirty minutes without pushing my limits."

All Might is terrified by his answer, he says, "Your speed is impressive for a person without a speed quirk so now let's measure your physical strength, now lift the fridge and put there."

All Might sits on the top of the fridge in his muscular form and gives out a sadistic smile, Izuku says, "The fridge weighs almost 40 kilograms and on top you are sitting which adds additional 375 kilograms"

All Might correct him, "I have lost weight now I weight only 350 kilogram"

Izuku takes a rope and ties the fridge, he starts walking with all his strength pulling the rope. He manages to pull the fridge little by little till it reaches its destination.

"Not bad kid, you managed to pull it somehow but with enough practise you can increase your strength", All Might is again lost in his thoughts, "Just who is he, he is clearly a showing superhuman, Am I right is he some incarnation or a devil. No he has gained the strength by years of hard work, I shouldn't question his skills."

Aizawa who was sitting on the chair and noting the result asked All Might to move to his next test, All Might now asks Izuku to go into the ocean and asks him to activate his quirk to its fullest. Izuku activates Wild Fire, its flames are now greenish blue instead of light green and are hotter than before, Aizawa looks at the new colour of his flames.

"Now Young Midoriya, don't let water to touch you, evaporate it", All Might goes into the ocean and shouts. Izuku covers himself in his flame, he was using his body oil to increase and fuel the flames, the colour shifted to blue and his flames were now dark bluish green. Izuku closed his eyes and focused, he felt an energy rushing through his body, he continues to focus on it. He founds himself surrounded by flames, some where bright red, some burnt orange like sun, some were blue a few were green and there were only two unique flames yellow and white, while yellow was hotter and brighter than the rest, the white flame was the brightest and hottest, it gave a warm vibe to Izuku. Izuku walks towards it and tries to feel its warmth more closely and touches it. His eyes are dazzled by its brightness which now continues to grow, unable to keep up he closes his eyes. All the flames were gone, it was completely white everywhere. Izuku founds himself in the middle of a white room, he hears a familiar voice.

_Welcome back Izuku Midoriya, you inherited a great power but do you know who have much greater dormant power inside you. You just need to awaken it._

_Much more greater power than One For All is lying dormant inside me, are you kidding me. If I have such power than why haven't I felt it?_

_You have only accessed a small portion of it unconsciously, your consciousness is still not even ready to feel it, if you insist I may show you but it will cause harm to you and your loved ones._

_So how will I be able to use it, if I ever can?_

_You just need to train, not your body but your consciousness, there will be no training you will be thrown directly into fight, you have to let your consciousness grow till then you can use One For All for power, but you are not ready for its full potential too, you may use it to its fullest but you will have several backfires and your body will break. As of your current state you may use 20 % of One For All without any backfire and may even use up to 50 % with no serious backfires, but use it only in the time of danger as your body will be at its limit._

_I will train harder and master both of them, thank you for your information._

_There is no need to thank me, I exist because of you._

_But who exactly are you?_

_It is something that you have to find it for yourself. But there is something you need to know_

_What is it?_

_It's about your quirk, you haven't understand your quirk. You need to discover it and improve, your quirk still has to evolve a lot, each time you will reach a new limit and gain a new power._

_Discover it, how? Where should I start?_

_I am afraid I won't be able to help you, but you need to look what are the uses of your quirk and improve them._

_I got it, I will be sure to look into it._

_Now, if you stay here for any longer others might get hurt. Open your eyes and return back._

_Others might get hurt.. how?_

_You talk too much, now just go back._

_Fine, see you soon._

_Just go._

Izuku opens his eyes, he sees All Might's worried face, he was shouting, "Young Midoriya, turn off your quirk right now"

Izuku doesn't hear him suddenly his fire is gone, but he still feels its warmth, the Erasure Hero had erased his quirk, All Might thanks him.

Izuku looks around him, he is surrounded by water, see finds a massive burning hole below his feet, he gets out of the water.

"What was that? What did you do?", All Might asks him while maintaining his distance, Izuku's body was still radiating heat.

Izuku unable to assess the situation asks his mentor who replies, "You activated your quirk and soon it became darker and darker with increasing its temperature, your flames were almost dark bluish green with slight yellow. You were evaporating water in about 20 metre radius, all the fishes were looking like they have been roasted and the sand below your feet literally turned into glass and then melt. Just what the hell did you use"

Izuku was shocked at what he had just done, he replies, "I fuel my flames with my body oil and then tried to closed my eyes and focus on increasing its temperature so I concentrated and I felt an energy rushing through my body and when I opened my eyes I saw All Might screaming but couldn't hear him properly.

All Might says, "Remember One For All stockpiles power, maybe you used it to fuel your flames and increase its temperature but still I am shocked that you were able to manage to produce such super hot flames, even Endeavour's Hell Fire was nothing compared to it, your fire comes from you father, right, just who is he?"

Izuku looks down, All Might realises that he shouldn't have asked about it, Izuku tries to smile and replies, "I haven't met my father since birth, he went missing after I was born but his quirk was very powerful, my mother told me that he was a professor and a vigilante but never told me his vigilante name, he was able to split fire using hydrochloric acid in his stomach and could produce flames of even 1450°C, do you know any vigilante with a similar quirk"

All Might apologises and replies, "I haven't met or seen any vigilante not even any villain or a hero with such quirk maybe Aizawa knows someone"

Aizawa thinks for a while, his expression changes, he replies, "I haven't seen anybody with such quirk either."

He hands over the paper to Izuku on which he was noting the results, "Here, look at them"

Izuku looks at the paper, All Might peeps and is shocked.

_Speed without quirk: 55 km/h_

_Running time without any break: 34 minutes 49 seconds_

_Strength: can lift 170 pounds and slide 400 pounds with ease._

_Colour of flame: greenish blue, Bluish green, Dark bluish green with slight yellow_

_Temperature: about 4000° C - 6500° C_

Izuku finds nothing unusual other than his temperature, his hottest flame had a temperature of only 2500°C and now it was almost doubled.

All Might looks at his face after looking at those numbers, he says, "I knew One For All enhanced your existing quirks but I never thought it would enhance it to this level, now there's one thing left to check, you have to fight with me, just try to hit me."

Izuku's voice faints, he tries to refuse, "Al..All Might, you are the No.1 Hero how can I even hit you?"

All Might laughs, "No problem Young Midoriya, I will go easy on you"

Izuku agrees, he smiles secretly, Aizawa gets what the green haired boy is planning he also gives out a sadistic smile and sits on the bench, He knows what Izuku is capable of and starts the fight.

Izuku runs and tries to punch All Might, "Too slow, I thought you will be a little faster", All Might laughs. Izuku desperately tries to land a punch on him, he looks at Aizawa who is smiling.

"It's time to get serious but let him underestimate me a bit more, let him down his guard.", Izuku thinks as he lands another punch as him but All Might dodges it.

Izuku tried to act more desperately and acted irrationally, looking at him All Might comments, "You may have a lot of strength but possess no experience. You still have a lot to learn"

Izuku replies, "I don't have much experience and I still have a lot to learn but all I can do now is try to land a hit on you"

He runs and tries to land and punch but All Might evades it.

"It is taking too long, guess I have to finish it.", All Might now punches him reducing the force and speed.

Izuku dodges it, he ignites his hand and catches him off guard and hits him on his stomach. He says with a smile, "Finally I managed to land a punch, I am so happy"

All Might praises Izuku for managing to dodge his punch and hit him but replies, "Good work but I will get serious now"

He punches Izuku again, Izuku dodges it and kicks him at his back with his ignited leg cheering up with joy, "Thank god, I was able somehow able to evade it and hit All Might"

All Might looks at his clumsy movements and laugh, "Your movement is easily predictable", he jumps at him.

Izuku evades and shouts, "Sensei, should I get serious? Please stop me before anything happens"

Aizawa shows a thumbs up and gives his signal to get serious. All Might laughs saying, "Young Midoriya, you are taking me too lightly"

Izuku replies, "No, I know well about your strength, I had literally dissected your quirk over and over again, I know all your weakness"

"Its good to know your opponents weakness but it will be of no use if you can't exploit it", All Might replies

"So All Might can I get serious, don't think bad of me", A sadistic smile lands on Izuku's face, Aizawa is worried looking that face.

All Might says, "Come at me with your full power, I won't even use my full power"

Izuku replies, "I know your full power can kill me so I am glad"

Izuku runs towards him, All Might predicts his next position and jumps, Izuku evades it, he says, "My movement maybe predictable but it makes your next move predictable too"

All Might continues to hit him whenever he finds an opening but Izuku always dodges them and hits him igniting his body parts, sometimes he ignites his hand, sometimes legs and even his whole head.

"You maybe able to hit me but I won't take any damage from them", All Might jumps at his again, Izuku tilts his head, and ignites his head burning his hand, All Might quickly pulls his hand back.

"Sorry for that, but I shall end it now", Izuku surrounds All Might and himself in a ring of fire.

"A pretty move but it won't work on me", All Might punches causing the air pressure to blow of the fire.

"That was Detroit Smash, right?", Izuku once again creates the ring but now its a lot bigger and hotter. He says, "You maybe able to blow of fire with air but what if I remove all the air inside the circle"

He increases the temperature of his flame outside the ring, the air became thinner and thinner. All Might asked, "What did you do?"

Izuku replied, "Air moves from high pressure to low pressure, I just increased outside temperature causing the air to move outside"

Izuku continues, "I wouldn't be able to create a sphere this big earlier but with the power from One For All, a have gotten my hands on a limitless source of energy thank you All Might.

All Might throws another punch, "Detroit Smaaashh", blowing the flames once more and causing it to rain.

Izuku grinned and said, "That's expected of No.1 Hero but sorry I have already thought about this"

Izuku once again created the sphere around them, "All Might you know fire needs oxygen to burn so if I use up all the oxygen to increase the heat, you will faint soon, you are already exhausted from those little tricks you pulled"

The intensity of the flame grew, Izuku focused and used One For All to fuel his flames, he was able to use 20 % it. He increased it to more 10 % as his flames were still hot not enough, his flames were now darker than before, Izuku's was feeling the heat, he knew his body couldn't take the heat for more than four minutes. He used last of his strength to increase the intensity. The oxygen was nearly over inside the ring, All Might was able to hold his breath for nearly two minutes but his attacks were a lot weaker and slower, plus Izuku was too hot for him to hit.

All Might was trying to hold himself but couldn't and faints. Izuku was also near his limits, the ring disappeared, Izuku was panting, All Might jumped at him, "You were great, thinking such a plan to take me down but it wasn't enough to take me down, you have underestimated me"

Izuku dodges the attack and finishes the hero with a punch igniting his hands, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I never underestimated you. It was you who underestimated me by thinking that I will take you lightly, so Sensei is this fight over, did I win, don't make me lose for being rash" Izuku gives a menacing smile looking at the unconscious hero and heals him using his flames, which we now light green.

Aizawa felt bad for the No.1 Hero being defeated by his successor on the first day of their training. He poured water on his face, All Might looks at the boy who had just defeated him, he apologise him to underestimate him and says, "You are truly great, you will be the strongest wielder of One For All, your analysing and observing skills took me down. Young Midoriya, congratulations on defeating me"

Izuku also apologises for going overboard and then packs his backpack, he takes his leave and bade them, running again few minutes after his fight with the No.1 Hero.

"That kid is truly exceptional, I still don't believe I lost to him on the first day", All Might looked as his successor was running

"I knew that problem kid was up to something but I didn't expect anything like this, he uses his powers with his brain to change any situation into his favour. He surpassed me, when he was just thirteen. He also taught you an important lesson, not to take anyone lightly or it may be the cause of your defeat", Aizawa gives a small smile.

"You are right Aizawa, I think there is so much to discover about him", All Might puts his hand on his waist and turning back into muscular form.

* * *

Take this, All Might getting defeated by Izuku for underestimating him. Izuku has still not known the versatility of his quirk, he still doesn't know anything about the mysterious voice either. He is basically learning more about himself every time he pushes himself past his limits. He can heal and other with his flames, working will be revealed in the future.

For his love story I am introducing Nejire as his potential girlfriend as Momo is just one vote behind her. I am thinking of both as his girlfriend, there won't be any addition until the poll chances.

**The poll is still open and you can participate in it by going to my profile**

The next chapter will focus on Izuku discovering new information about his quirk and increasing his One For All output level, which is still 20%. Anyway this chapter was long enough and didn't go too fast so please review this chapter and if you find any mistakes or missing concept please leave comment or PM me. Thank you for your support and hope you will continue to read this fanfic.


	12. Chapter 11

The OC will be one of the MC, I have already introduced it so write your guess in the comments. So sorry for not uploading this, I was caught up in something, I needed few days to recover. So here is the chapter. This chapter will introduce Nejire to Izuku, which will be a bit sarcastic.

I am trying to write the story properly but as I told, I have no experience so I would love you to comment if you find any errors.

So let's start this chapter.

* * *

After All Might was defeated by Izuku, he finally got known to the sadistic side of his successor. The training of the last four years had drastically changed Izuku, the boy who once was frail looking was now a sturdy boy with a sadistic nature, thanks to the training with Aizawa and Shino. All Might didn't knew how to train Izuku so he asked him to meet him at the beach next day on phone.

The next day Izuku came, All Might asked him to complete some tasks, which tested his limits, and after few days All Might came up with a training plan, which for average person maybe a bit tough but for Izuku it was the complete opposite.

"Ah. All Might your plan, how should I say, isn't it too easy for me. Don't get me wrong but Aizawa-sensei's routine was a lot tougher than this", Izuku said scratching his hairs.

"Young Midoriya", said All Might, "This plan isn't for developing your physic, it for making your body a proper vessel for One For All, your body isn't ready to use the power of eight generations. Each time you push past your limits your body needs to heal and become stronger, just like muscles, they grow when they break but a proper rest is needed."

Izuku knew All Might was right, his body wasn't ready for One For All, he had to literally burn himself to use it at 30% so he didn't protest.

"Young Midoriya, I have heard that you like to know about quirks, am I right?", Izuku nodded his head, his eyes glittering and his face lighten up. "I take that as yes, then you should meet me at 5:30 am every morning, I will pass on the knowledge of eight generation to you, the ninth inheritor of One For All, every time One For All is passed the predecessor also passes down the knowledge, they say knowledge is power", All Might reverts back to his skeletal form, "By the way, I am joining UA, you are applying their for the hero course too, right?"

Izuku starts his infamous muttering with a shocked face, "Wha... You are joining UA, as a teacher right? Does media know about this, I am sure they will create a big issue but doesn't this also mean that we will be on the target of the villains and everybody will look...", All Might unable to bear it any more stops Izuku, "No one be in trouble, I assure you because I will be there", All Might reverts back to his muscular form posing with his hands on his waist.

"All Right, I will be leaving now, be sure to come here and not to overuse your body", All Might pats his head and leaves. Izuku looks him leaving, he waits till All Might had left the beach and when he no longer can see him he takes out his phone and calls somebody.

_Hello, are you there._

_Yes Midoriya-kun, what brought you to call me?_

_I want to resume my duties back, now I have enough time to do them as before._

_That's great, I will tell others too, so will you start from today?_

_Yes, but can you give me unique cases._

_I don't think there are many but I am sure to find them for you._

_Thank you sir._

_Still sir, I told you to use my name_

_Sorry. I will remember that._

_It's okay. You are just like him... I have to go now, I will be sure to let other know about you._

Izuku puts it in his backpack and heads back, it was already 5. He as usual preferred running back than walking. During his way back home, he had a feeling of being watched but when he looked there was no one.

"Ah... Are you a stalker, Nejire, what are you doing here? Weren't you going home early to complete your important work, is stalking a boy your important work?", Nejire's face went blank, she turns back and huffs.

"Geez, you scarred me Mirio, by the way where is Tamaki?" Nejire trying to change the topic.

"He went to buy some fried chicken, are you trying to change the topic?", Mirio asked "If you want to talk with him then you should be the one to take the first step."

"I wasn't stalking him, I was just passing by and I saw him running", Nejire denying the accusation of a stalker.

"Nejire, why are you here? Weren't you doing something important", Tamaki arrives at the scene with bags in his hands.

"You know she was sta" Mirio is interrupted by Nejire, "I was just passing by, do you have enough fried chicken?"

"I didn't brought many, sorry", Tamaki looks down feeling guilty, "Let's go and get some more."

"Yes, we should get some more, I am hungry", Nejire brightens up and takes a huff. Nejire looks at the way but she lost him from her sight, she sighs and they leave.

Izuku arrives, he goes to his room and throws his backpack, everything had changed except his room, which is messy but now instead of All Might's poster there were papers linked together, with some pictures and his computer was beeping. He changes his clothes and checks it

_Looks I am back to my work, let's see what they have given me._

_Huh, a mutation quirk, name Berserker, can make any object unstable and go berserk on contact. Finally a unique one, let's get back to work_.

Izuku takes out his notebook and scribbles, noting down information on the quirk, he writes a list of its working, making a lit of possible flaws. He watches the video that came along it and continues scribbling. After a while he takes out another notebook and starts noting.

_Quirk: Berserker_

_Possible Working Explanations:_

_1) The user is be disrupting the electrostatic force between the particles, causing them to become unstable..._

_2) The user is capable of interfering with the properties of the objects, causing them to..._

_3) The user is adding some kind of substance that interferes with the particles, making them go wild..._

_Limits:_

_The user suffers from dehydration and sweating after its usage for long time and it his body is also getting effected by it causing him to vibrate and slowing him down... can no longer continue making an object unstable for more than five minutes, needs break after each usage... can't make energy unstable, when tried he looses the control making his whole body to vibrate and then faints_

_Flaws:_

_The user seems to touch the objects with the tip his both pinkies, a telekinetic quirk can stop him from using his quirk... an illusion quirk maybe able to make him use his quirk on some energy source...multiple energy based attack or by somehow stopping him from touching the objects maybe useful. If his body looses water on its usage one can dehydrate him or a gas based quirk with sleeping effect maybe able to stop him. Can no longer use his quirk if he is in an electrical field so to disable from using it a magnet based quirk may come in handy... The body needs to touched my both pinkies so one can fight in close combat by avoiding being touched them..._

_Conclusion:_

_The quirk seems to be not used at its fullest, the user lacks stamina for continuous usage, his quirk is likely to disrupt the electrostatic force between the particles. The user's quirk becomes ineffective in strong magnetic fields. To improve the user must try to improve his stamina can continue using his quirk on himself, making his body used to the vibration that causes him to faint..._

_... Can be easily defeated if the opponents can deduce the working but since it's a mutation, it is unlikely that many people will be able to deduce the working._

Izuku closes the notebook and stretches his handing, taking a yawn, "It's finally over." he scans the pages and sends back. Inko calls him for the dinner, Izuku after having his dinner comes back and lays down on his bed, he closes his eyes.

He opens his eyes and founds himself in a room surrounded by nine doors. Each door that a number from one to eight but the middle one had a symbol of infinity. Izuku takes a look of the room, he assures himself that he is not in his house, unable to find out he decides to open the door near him, it was door with seven written on it. He opens the look, he peeks and founds a meadow of flowers and a giant tree in the centre. The scenery had a calming effect on him, he heads to the giant tree but is suddenly attacked by a tall slender woman, similar to Midnight but her body wasn't exposed much.

Izuku dodged the attack, taking his stance ready to defend himself. The woman after seeing the emerald boy dropped her guard, Izuku was not sure to attack her or not. The woman said, "You are Midoriya Izuku, right? What are you doing here?"

Izuku unable to understand the situation asked taking his stance again, "How did you know my name?", Izuku started his mumbling again, "Are you a villain? Have you taken control of my mind or is this real? Am I dead or is this another earth, a parallel univer..."

The elder woman stops him, "You are neither dead nor this is a parallel universe, geez I knew your mumbling was bad but I never expected this. We are in your mind, I haven't invaded your mind, I am Nana Shimura, the seven successor of One For All and the mentor of All Might."

"I am sleeping right? All Might told me about you, you died in an accident then how are you even here?", Izuku questioned.

"You are right, I am long dead but when you inherited One For All, you not only inherited the power of eight generations but also a small portion of their soul, who are present to guide the you, the ninth inheritor of One For All, but no wielder of One For All was able to access the predecessors' soul, how did you manage to do that?", the elder woman looked at his green eyes.

"I don't know, I was tired and went to sleep and when I opened my eyes I was in a room with nine doors, I opened one and came here, but are you sure I am not dead?", Izuku questioned, "If you say no one has ever succeeded in contacting your all that means I am dead, right?"

"Kid don't worry, you aren't dead", the elder woman puts her hand on his head, "I can feel your life force, the room must be the portal to the other wielders but I don't understand why there are nine door, as far as I know there are only eight inheritors excluding you"

"I don't know either, but how do I get out of here?", Izuku asked.

Nana replied, "Since you are the first to contact us, I don't know, if you came here by sleeping, you will go back on waking but till then I shall test the one chosen by Toshinori."

Nana leaped at Izuku, he dodged it taking his guard, "What are you doing?"

Launching herself once more, "You know we wielders rarely get a chance to have fun, so since you are here I can have some as well as test you", Nana stretches her hands.

"You are the teacher of All Might, I don't want to fight with you, I will definitely lose.", Izuku mumbled.

"Come on fight, don't think I will underestimate you like Toshinori, he always takes thing too lightly", Nana laughed, "You can use your full power here, you won't be hurt until you destroy the Giant tree, if you do then you will destroy my soul from One For All and lose my power for good."

"But if you are fight will you die, if yes then All Might will kill me", Izuku mumbled, "And will you use your full power and your quirk?"

"I won't die, I am already dead and you better be ready for my full power of One For All. I saw that you can analyse a quirk and find its weakness in just a few minutes, let's see how long you will take for mine", Nana said as she took her stance.

Izuku backed off a few steps, taking his stance and gave a long breath. Izuku didn't know anything about Nana's quirk but Nana knew everything about Izuku's. She had literally in his head for couple of days. It was Nana who made the first move, she took a leap and punched Izuku, this time he couldn't dodge it, he was barely able to see her movements. He realized that she had the power of seven people and plus she was the mentor of All Might, he stood no chance.

Izuku somehow managed to take the punched, he coughed blood for the first time. He lost his mind and charged Nana, she dodged all his movements, it was like she was reading his movements. He tried to punch her but she dodged it and slammed him on the ground. His dead was dripping blood, he knew it was inside his mind but the pain he felt was very real.

"You know you are too weak to defeat Toshinori, you won just because only half of his power could have killed you", Nana picked him up and threw, Izuku rolled over the meadows, "You could never be strong to face the greater evil, if All Might couldn't have defeated him, do you think you have even a small chance, if you think yes then let me tell you are wrong. Out of the seven wielders five have been killed by him and the two died from protecting others from him."

Izuku realized that what she said was true, All Might literally had lost his stomach just to defeat him, Nana sped and grabbed him only to throw him once more, Izuku was groaning in pain. No matter what he tried Nana always dodged him, he even tried to find about her quirk but couldn't. Her quirk was subtle.

_If this goes on I would be beaten till I wake, I need to at least take advantage by predicting her quirk, I have to take this as a real life fight, think what is she doing._

_She is definitely enhancing her speed and power by One For All, but how she is predicting my move, can she predict future.. no if she could she wouldn't give me chance to think, so she can analyse my movement and predict my next move, maybe she can read my thoughts. Ahhhhh._

Nana punched him, Izuku was in pain standing next to the giant tree. He thought, "In terms of raw strength I have the advantage but I can't even hit her, think what should I do, shall I use my quirk, wait I can't use it here, why? Nana is definitely using here or is she? If I can't use my quirk then she too can't, so was she beating me and predicting my moves using her experience. She said we can use our full power but I don't even know how to use it, All Might was going to teach me but now I have to find it by myself."

Izuku punched once more but Nana grabbed him and threw him once more, it was like Izuku was trapped in an infinite loop. His blood was dripping more than before, he got up and smiled. He started to run, he didn't think anything and let his body take over the control, he was just sitting while his instincts drove him, his running was somehow broken, he punched Nana, but she dodged once more and punched him back but this time Izuku landed a hit on her face grabbing her hand, and then throwing her. He had just realised that Nana was somehow predicting his moves, maybe because she was in his mind but if he didn't think she wouldn't be able to predict it.

"So you finally managed to hit me, but it didn't even scratch me, you aren't even using One For All", Nana jumped at him, landing a direct hit on his face, Izuku was at his limit, his vision was blurry and whole body was covered in dirt and his blood, he was barely able to stay conscious, "Just as I expected, the ninth wielder got lucky, you just got One For All because of your attitude and not for strength, the inheritors are supposed to be prodigies, the greatest of their generations, you are nothing but a fanboy. I am disappointed at Toshinori, how could he choose such a weak successor, who couldn't even use his own quirk here, you want to show everybody that one can be a hero without quirk, right? It may sound nice but this is how you will always get beaten, quirkless are weak that's the reason hero come to save them, all those years of training was just a waste of time, if Toshinori hadn't come to save you from the smile villain then this body of yours would have been someone's puppet"

Izuku knew what she was telling was right, he was ready to give up, he thought, "How can I save people if I can't even hit her properly. All those training was just waste, my dream was just too unrealistic, but it wasn't only my dream, it was his dream as well to become a quirkless hero and show that one doesn't need quirk to help people", Izuku didn't try to get up, "Sorry, Sakura I failed you, I can't become a hero. I failed all of you Aizawa-sensei, master Shino, All Might, and even my mom, I don't deserve you all"

Izuku closed his eyes, remembering how he broke past his limits all those years of training, He closed his eyes hoping he would wake up and get out of here, but he was again in the dark void.

_Izuku Midoriya, how are you?_

_I am back here, I don't even deserve you, I am nothing but a disappointment. I trained all those years to achieve Sakura's dream but now I have realised that I don't have the power to become a hero, there's no way I can become a hero without a quirk, maybe she was right, I was the weakest off all the wielders, she was right All Might gave me One For All for my action that day, he could have beaten me easily that day. I am weak without a quirk._

_Remember Izuku Midoriya not having a quirk doesn't mean that you are weak, you are anything but weak._

_That is very easy to say but how can I defeat her without even using One For All, I don't even know how to use it_

_Do you remember that you possess a much greater power than One For All_

_Yes, but my body isn't even ready for it._

_But those rules change here, you can wield it now but do you truly want to beat her using that power?_

_I can't even hit her, how else I can beat here._

_Stop underestimating yourself, it's fatal for you, didn't you trained hard to be a hero without a quirk, are you saying that you are going dropping the idea, what would Sakura say to you?_

_Sakura, ah what he would say, he would say if you can't win then make sure not to lose, use your brain to see all the possibilities and find the best that suits you. He always said I had my own strength and wasn't weak._

_He is your hero but he didn't have a quirk, isn't he?_

_Yes, I want to be like him, fulfil his dream, thank you, I think I may know how to fight her._

_If you manage to defeat her, I will tell you something._

_I would look forward to it. So how will I go back._

_Just close your eyes._

_Fine_

Izuku opened his eyes, he saw a puddle of his own blood near his face, he stood, "Nana, I may be the weakest inheritor of One For All but I am not weak, someone told me that a long time ago, but I had forgotten, thanks for reminding. But I hate when people look down, so I am going to beat you without using One For All or my quirk, I will show you that it is possible to be a hero without quirk."

"You got back, I thought you fainted, so you are trying to say that you will beat me without using quirk, you are delusional", Nana jumped and pulled a punch, Izuku run towards her and he turned and grabbed her slamming down just before the punch was going to hit him.

"You know out of all things Fietsu taught me that if you can't beat your enemy in strength than use the strength of your enemy against him", Izuku wiped the blood from his face, "Nana, you maybe the teacher of All Might but you are nothing but talk, after all those punches I am still standing, I expected better from the mentor of All Might, so is this your full power."

"Now you have done it, I was holding back but now I won't, here I come", Nana jumped at him pulling a punch, Izuku dodged it and punched her, Nana dodged it but she felt something powerful, it was her own fist.

"You can't concentrate on two things, you left your guard open while dodging my punch, without slowing down your punch", Izuku kicked in her stomach, "This pain is nothing compared to the pain I endured all those years ago, I can continue forever, but can you?"

"Don't be in high spirits just because you managed to hurt me, but I am sure I can continue as long as I want", Nana laughed.

They both fought, it was a match between brain and brawn, Nana had the advantage, she was more powerful and much more experienced than Izuku but there was only one thing that gave him some stand; Fietsu.

They kept fighting, each time Nana tried to punch Izuku, he would either use her own power against her or just hit her using his own strength, which powerful but had no match against Nana, they continued, Izuku was already covered in blood but Nana didn't even break a sweat.

"This is taking too much time, I shall finish this", Nana leaped towards him, Izuku did the same. Nana started concentrating her power in her fist, she hit Izuku, he couldn't dodged it completely but somehow managed to reduce its power_, _Nana had already dropped her guard, "Fist Of Revenge", Izuku concentrated his power in his fist and hit her, it was faster and powerful than his usual punches. Nana was blown away, she went flying coughing blood.

_Your fight is over Nana, you are disturbing us, Midoriya had already proven himself, he managed to fight you at your full strength, now stop disturbing us, you two are being way to noisy._

"The actual fun has just started", Nana said childishly, "Sorry Izuku for that, but passed my test with flying colours, I was just testing your determination for your dream, if I had hurt you then sorry but I was impressed by how you were able to keep up with me in spite my quirk, you know my quirk allows me to predict opponents moves by touching them."

"If you could you were using your quirk why couldn't I use mine?, I couldn't activate it", Izuku lost in his thought, "Maybe since I am not dead therefore I am unable to use my power here."

"That's plausible but your last punch packed quite a punch", Nana wiping of her blood.

"Oh, I don't really know, I became so angry that I wanted to break your face and therefore I somehow pulled that punch, but how I was able to deliver such a hit?"

"I think you used One For All for the first time, let me tell you your goal is a lot difficult than what you expect, you must cultivate One For All to its full extent."

"Yes, I will do my best to become more powerful, but I am no prodigy unlike you", Izuku's face dropped.

"Neither are we, you know the wielders are a bunch of misfit. The first didn't know about his quirk and your mentor All Might, was a quirkless who wanted to be the Symbol Of Peace. I thought you were not like us, but you are even one step greater, you want to show that one can become a hero even without a quirk in spite of having a powerful one. You know, I think that amongst all the wielders of One For All you might be the most stubborn." Nana puts her hand on his shoulder

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment, but I will be sure to prove my worthiness to you all", Izuku smiled raising his head up

"You know boy, your smile is infectious, you don't need worry about proving yourself to anyone", Nana said with a calm tone.

"Can you tell me more about the villain that killed all of you, All Might never tells me anything about him"

Nana said seriously, "If Toshinori hadn't told you yet then there must be a reason, I am sure he will tell you everything when the time is right."

"Fine... But are you sure I am not trapped here for my whole life?" Izuku questioned.

"I don't think like that just relax, so is Toshinori able to teach you how to use One For All?", Nana questioned, "That brat was the best of all, he was able to use 100% of One For All since his first day."

"I don't know yet, he just gave me a plan for training but it is too easy for me", Izuku replied.

"He maybe the No.1 Hero but really sucks at teaching. So do you want me to help you? You don't have anything else to do until you wake up", Nana asked Izuku rubbing his hairs.

"I would really love that", Izuku replied.

_Okay how did you feel when you punched me?_

_I wanted to you to stop looking down on me._

_Okay, everyone uses One For All differently, for me I let body to be taken by it. So you need to find such image. So how did you feel when you used it?_

_I felt an energy rushing through my body, it was like current was coursing through my fist._

_Okay, now image it once more, but this channel that energy through out your whole body._

_Let me close my eyes_

_Energy rushing through me, channel it through out my body evenly_

_When you think you are ready punch_

Izuku's body started glowing, an emerald energy was coursing through his whole body, he clutched his fist and punched.

_Yeah just like that, you used One For All, now remember how it feels_

_I did it, thank you Nana_

_I did nothing, it was you who pictured the image_

_Now I will take rest fighting with a problem kid like you made me weary_

_I am not a problem kid_

_But everyone calls you that here, Izuku Midoriya the problem kid, so do you want to hear how I met your mentor?_

_Yes, I have nothing else to do_

Nana told how she met All Might when he was practising outside while it snowy and how he convinced her that he will be the Symbol Of Peace for the society. Izuku was amazed at his teacher, he never knew he was also bullied by his classmates.

_Beeeeeeeeep... Beeeeeeep... Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

_...Beep..._

Izuku opened his eyes, he was back in his room, "I was almost at the good part", he shut down his alarm and went out of his bed. He checked the clocked, it was 4:32 am. He brushed his teeth and remembered what happened with him, "Can I go back there if I want?"

He came out of his house and ran to the scrap yard, where he collected the metals and used his quirk to melt them one by one. He did that for till he was late as before, "I am late again, I need to go fast or I will miss the discussion with All Might", Izuku packed his backpack and ran.

_I will be barely able to reach there at time, should I try using my quirk_

_No, that will be too flashy_

_Yes, I can try channelling One For All just line Nana._

_Okay, now focus, spread the energy throughout my body, but I will reduce the output to 1%, I still am new to this power._

Izuku's body which was once covered with emerald light was now looking like his usual self, he moved his legs and started running, "I am definitely running faster, maybe I should try this often, I can train like this too."

Izuku ran, and after a while he was able to reach before 5:30, he saw All Might waiting in his muscular form, he ran towards him, "All Might, I managed to use One For All"

"How did you managed to use it, I haven't taught you that", All Might questioned.

Izuku paused and thought that he should keep his conversation with Nana a secret, he didn't knew was happened that time, "I was getting late, so I tried running faster, it was like energy flowing through my body"

"That's good to hear Young Midoriya, so today I will tell you about the beginning of quirks", All Might sat on the bench, he explained the different types of unique mutation quirk he met and how he fought them, Izuku was starring the skeleton with awe.

All Might then said Izuku his story of inheriting One For All and about Nana's quirk, it was like a recap, Nana literally told him All Might's origin story, he giggled thinking how the No.1 Hero couldn't escape his bully classmates.

Izuku asked, "All Might, will you teach me how a hero should do his job, while we are here?"

"Young Midoriya, you don't need to worry, I will be sure to teach everything you need to know as hero", All Might pats his back, Izuku's phone beeps, his school was going to start in just about fifteen minutes. He bade his mentor and ran using One For All managing to reach his home in just three minutes, he ate his breakfast and came out quickly.

He ran while keeping the output of One For all as low as possible. He reached his school and entered his class huffing, the home room was still not started, Bakugo started at him. While managing to somehow attend his class Izuku gave a huff, he was already tired from the fight and the running if not physically then mental, unable to pay any attention, he slept in between the class. Izuku had slept earlier in the class during break but he never slept during his class, the teacher didn't say him anything as he knew that he was a bright student

"Zuzu, you still going to sleep, the class is over and its break now"

"If it is break then leave me alone, I am tired", Izuku looks at the blonde's face.

"Don't give me that, you know today you that are acting strange, no matter how tired you are, you never slept during the class"

"I am really exhausted, we can talk when school gets over, I am heading to the infirmary", Izuku went outside rubbing his eyes.

Bakugo glanced, "Tch, he always hides things", while Izuku was sleeping Bakugo was wondering if Izuku had started some sort of new training. Once the school was over, he went to the infirmary, no one was there except a note.

_Bakugo, sorry to keep you waiting, I am heading out a bit early, I will text you soon_

Bakugo smirked and left with an angry face, he was pissed at Izuku and made a mental note to confront him.

Izuku now walked instead of running as he left the school early, he would get back home on time. On reaching he ate his lunch, Inko saw him and asked, "Izuku, are you all right?"

"I am just a little tired", Izuku got up the table and went to his room, and slept, "I hope, there will be no weird dreams or anything now."

Beeep... Beeeeep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

Izuku waving his hand to shut down the alarm, "It's already time, I just slept a few moments ago." Izuku got up the bed and went to the beach, All Might wasn't there neither was the Erasure Hero, he received a message from All Might.

_All Might: I can't come today, I got caught up in something, take today as leave, don't over exert yourself. I apologise._

Izuku never felt this much happiness in the last few years, he finally got some more hours of sleep, he rushed back, trying to be as fast as possible, not wanting to waste any of his precious sleep time, he ran blindly. His speed wasn't as fast when he used One For All but Izuku didn't bother to use it. On the turning, he bumped into something soft, "Huh... I don't remember if there were any cushions nearby, it is making me more sleepy", Izuku raised his half-opened eyes only to see that what he had bumped into were not cushions but a girl's breast, whose face was red and her blue hairs were all over his face, he leapt.

"S-Sorry, I didn't s-s-see you, I was in hurry", Izuku tired opening his eyes but couldn't.

"Don't worry. But you are looking a little tired", the blue haired girl was all red.

"Oh it's nothing, I am just feeling exhausted so I was running back to my house to get some sleep", Izuku rubbed his eyes, he saw the girl's red face, her height was around his and her blue hairs reflected the sunlight radiantly.

"You look terrible, let me treat you, you will feel better. If I was more careful than I wouldn't you wouldn't have bumped into me", the cyan girl blushed.

"You don't need to take trouble for me, it was my fault to begin with", Izuku protested.

"Aren't you feeling exhausted, I know how you feel, so let me treat you, you can always treat me in return", Izuku blushed, he never had a proper conversation with a girl, in fact the only one he talked to were his mother and Bakugo's mother, he knew he couldn't refuse her at least not in this condition, and accepted her treat.

They went to a ramen shop, "Uncle, can you serve me two regulars", the cyan girl shouted, "You know, the ramen here is the best, it will take away your exhaustion in no time. I always come here, when I am exhausted after using my quirk."

They sat down, a man served two big bowls of hot ramen, Izuku was taken away by its aroma, he grabbed the bowl and took a bite, "Hmmmm. It's delicious", he was finally able to open his eyes, he just realized that the girl with him was beautiful, her height, her everything was just perfect.

"I am glad you like it", the girl smiled.

Izuku quickly finished the bowl, "Thank you for your treat."

"Don't worry, you were looking terrible, I always see you running on the road", the girl said making sure not to be to direct.

Izuku without giving thought how she knew about him running, "Oh, I use to always run around for my training."

"You are really fast, how do you use your quirk without being flashy... Oh, sorry, if I am being rude"

Izuku smiled, "It doesn't bother me, I am not so flashy because I don't use any, I only run."

The cyan girl looked at him, "You don't, I thought you were using your quirk. What is your quirk... Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Nejire Hadõ, my quirk is Wave, I can turn my vitality into shock waves and fire them or use them to fly."

Izuku hearing about a new quirk, became filled with excitement, "M-My name is Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you. Can you adjust your power? Is your body's metabolism faster than others? How long can you fly? Can you create different sized waves?"

Izuku began questioning, he looked the girl's face, "Sorry, it's just an old habit, I get excited whenever I see a unique quirk."

"It's no problem. Yes I can adjust my power and my metabolism is just like you, I get really tired when I use my quirk for longer durations. I can fly without any problem for few minutes give or take fifteen and I can change the size too. Now I have told you about my quirk, now you should tell me about yours."

"Oh my quirk, it just manifested few years ago, I can burn things within a small range but I can't control it properly so I was trying to practise it before UA's entrance exam", Izuku replied with a small smile.

"You are going to UA, that's great. I am in UA too, I really hope you seeing soon", Nejire replied.

_Oh, Nejire you are here, we were looking for you and who's with you. Wait he isn't.._

Nejire closed Mirio's mouth, Tamaki was with him too, he was giggling seeing the cyan girl's embarrassment. Mirio went towards Izuku, Izuku gulped.

"You were training at the beach that day, right? You are going for UA right?", Izuku replied trying to hide his red face, "Y-Yes, I don't have full control over my quirk so I was training there."

"So what's your name?"

"M-My name is Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet to", Izuku replied.

"You can call me Mirio, So Izuku-kun, I saw you running at the beach, you have a hell of a stamina, so can you help Nejire with her quirk, I am sure she had already told you about her quirk, she gets excited about quirks. Since her quirk uses her stamina, you can help her", Mirio eyes were shining, there was no way Izuku could refuse as for the cyan girl, her face was bright red.

"Mirio-senpai, I don't think I am suited to help her, her quirk she well suited and is awesome, how can I even help her", Izuku felt a bit guilty, Nejire's face dropped.

"I won't force you, but you know I am sure that you can definitely help her, so will you at least try", Mirio held his hands.

"I don't think she would like, I am much junior than her, plus she already attends UA", Izuku replied.

Nejire whose face was down replied, "I-I don't mind y-you h-helping me with m-my quirk."

"Guess, you got her agreement, you guys exchange numbers, this way you both can contact each other", Mirio took grabbed Nejire's cell.

Izuku took out his cell, hiding his embarrassed face, getting a girl's number on the first day. Mirio grabbed his cell and transferred the contact, "Now you both can talk with each other, I wanted to give you mine too but I forgot my cell and as for Tamaki, he is a bit shy."

They all talked for a while about how they spent time together, the most of the conversation was about Nejire.

"It's time, I have to go, it's late, thank you Nejire for the treat. I will try my best to help you", Izuku waved his hands and left.

"No honorifics, that's pretty bold, but I was shocked that he didn't have any speed quirk", Mirio said. Tamaki joined, "It doesn't matter, what matter is how our Nejire feels about him."

"Stop teasing me guys, we have just met", Nejire blushed, "I am heading out too, bye."

**Izuku's room**

Izuku apologised Bakugo for leaving him earlier, and started at the cyan girl's number, she was the first non-family girl on his contact list. A message popped it was from her, the phone fell from his hands which were now shaking. He picked it and checked the message.

_Nejire: Sorry for today, Mirio has always been trying to help me._

_Izuku: Its no problem, I am glad that I can help you, you helped me a lot today._

_Nejire: By the way, are you free tomorrow?_

_Izuku- Yes, but why?_

_Nejire: It's nothing, I just wanted to improve myself as soon as possible._

_Izuku: Oh, you were taking about training, if you want we can start from tomorrow._

_Nejire: That's great._

_Izuku: So when are you free?_

_Nejire: Mirio and Tamaki will be busy with their assignments, so I will be free after school._

_Izuku: Can you wake up a bit early? I usually do training at evening and I won't be able to train you in front of my teachers._

_Nejire: At what time do you wake up?_

_Izuku: I wake up at around 4, sometimes maybe 3, so can you wake before 5, or is there any problem?_

_Nejire: P-Problem, not at all, I wake at around 4 too._

_Izuku: Ahh. I was worried if I was too hard on you. So can you come near the scrap yard outside of the town, or just come to the beach._

_Nejire: B-Beach, will be fine, I will be there before 4:30_

_Izuku: That's good_

_Nejire: So how long have you been training?_

They both talked about how they trained and shared some of their cringy moments, it was already midnight.

_Izuku: It's pretty late, I shouldn't wake you any longer_

_Nejire: Kay, bye, see you soon._

_Izuku: Bye._

**Izuku: How could I ask her that, I hope she doesn't hate me now. I literally asked her to meet me at scrap yard, I am terrible.**

**Nejire: I wasn't too direct, right. Does he think I was being weird by asking if her was free, I hope not. Anyhow, I told her that I wake up early but now I will set up an alarm, no I have to set at least three alarms, maybe one more.**

Both hoped that they weren't considered weird, and went to bed, trying to sleep but unable to.

**Nejire's POV**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

WAKE UP. ELSE YOU WILL GET LATE FOR MEETING

"Yes, today Izuku called me for training, wait what, it's already 4:30, I am late", Nejire got out of the bed. She hurriedly came out of her house and started running to the beach, the beach wasn't very far away from her house, it was about ten minutes away.

Nejire soon became exhausted as she never ran this much, "How does Izuku keeps running all around?", wasting no time, she continued to run and arrived at the beach in about six minutes. Izuku was waiting near the road, he saw Nejire and quickly ran, Nejire fainted but Izuku managed to hold her. He poured some water from his bottle on her face, she opened her eyes, she saw Izuku was right next to her face, her face became all red, she got up, "Sorry, I for being late"

"It's not your fault, it's my fault as rarely anyone wakes up at this time, are you tired", Izuku apologised.

"Can you wait for sometime, I am too tired to even stand", Nejire panted.

"We will miss, if you don't get up now, come on, let me carry you till there, it's my fault to begin with", Izuku gave his hand to Nejire, she held it.

"Sorry, for troubling you", Nejire said as he got up on his back.

"I-It's no p-p-problem at all", Izuku could feel her warmth of her chest on his back, "Can you hold me tightly, don't get me wrong"

"Nah. It's fine", Nejire tightened her grip.

"Here we go, don't forget to hold your grip", Izuku ran, Nejire was surprisingly light, he first thought of using One For All, but he could take them both without it. His legs started moving, he took a step and then paced. Nejire tightened her grip, her chest pressed more against his back, Izuku felt the warmth increasing unable to take it any more, he ran faster, even faster while he used One For All.

They both were now near the scrap yard, outside the town, the scrap yard was divided into two parts, one side a clean side, with metal rods, and the other was filled with scrap, it was like one side was a good and evil on each side.

Izuku stopped, Nejire's face was now closer than ever, both of their faces were now bright red, "Nejire, we are here, you can get off"

Nejire gently got off, "Thank you Izuku for the ride.", she was blushing and turned her face.

"Sorry to bring you here, but this is where I train so I don't know any place for our training", Izuku scratching his head, "Are you okay now?"

"Y-Yeah, I am fully recovered" Nejire replied, still hiding her face, "Did you do that all by yourself?"

The green haired boy blushed, scratching his head he said, "This place is full of waste metal, and no one comes here, so I thought I could clean it while training with my quirk"

"So I have eleven months till UA's entrance exam, so I can train you till then, but you can leave whenever you want?"

Nejire replied, "I think I will stick till the end as long I am getting improved"

"So, you are going to fly those scraps in air continuously", Izuku picked a pile of scraps and threw next to her, "You can sure take a break after few minutes, be sure not to over exert yourself, now come on, you can call me if you face any problem."

Izuku grabbed some pieces of metals and threw them on air, Nejire activated her quirk, causing them to float, "Okay, I will be right next to you" Izuku picked some big chunks of metal and placed them in stacks, soon the stack was almost as tall as his body. Izuku wept the sweat from his face and picked one of them, he activated his quirk and started heating it. Soon, a greyish metal started dripping of it, which was collected in a small container kept below, a little after a reddish brown metal started melting, Izuku's flame weren't now blue but greenish yellow, like a lemon.

Nejire was starring at Izuku, "Ahh, this I melted the allow, it is called duralumin and consists of Aluminium and Copper, this is what I do here, I separate metals from this junk and store them in stacks.

Izuku was covered in sweat, he took of his shirt. Nejire who was starring at him got her nose bled at his body, he had six pack abs with a well developed muscular body with a few scars over his body, she dropped the metals, "Oh, sorry"

"It's fine, you can take a break if you want", Izuku tried to hid his embarrassment, he quickly picked another chunk of metal and heated it, his fire were a bit hotter than before, and his flames turned to a shade of blue, it was stainless steel.

Nejire was trying to prevent her from nosebleed but she couldn't. She wiped the blood and once again activated her quirk, floating the scraps.

The stack was almost reduced till his waist, Izuku decided to take a break, he took out his bottle and sipped through it, Nejire was starring him but he didn't noticed. He kept the bottle and went back.

While Nejire was taking break, not because she was tired it was because she couldn't help herself to stare at the emerald boy, Izuku was continuously using his quirk to melt the chunks. After sometime the pile was gone, Izuku took the melted metal and kept them at the corner. Nejire was covered in sweat too, not like Izuku but enough to make her inner visible, making Izuku blush with embarrassment. He gave her his spare towel and bottle, "You should probably dry yourself, we will be leaving soon."

Nejire gulped down the water, "Wait, he drank with this, is this an i-indirect kiss", her face turned red and she started coughing, Izuku ran and patted her back, making her face more red, "S-Sorry I didn't mean to do that"

"It's nothing, thank you", Nejire covered her face, pretending to wipe it.

"Will you be able to go home on your own?", the green haired boy asked gently.

"I am too tired, I am not sure if I will faint in between or not, Nejire was a bit happy, hoping Izuku will offer him the ride again.

"I should have known not to be rough, fine I will walk with you till your house", Izuku packed his backpack after putting of his spare T-shirt.

Nejire was happy, although it wasn't what she hoped for but Izuku walking with her made her happy. They left the place and started walking, conversing all the way.

_So how was your first day_?_ I mean of training._

_It was tough, as I never used my quirk for so long, but I was surprised at how you managed to keep up with all that._

_It was nothing, but there's something I want to tell you. Just don't be angry._

_I won't be angry but what do you want talk about?_

_It's about my quirk, you know my quirk allows me to replenish someone else's energy too but I didn't use you as it would have served no purpose in the training and I still can't control it properly._

_I was glad that you didn't use it, I would've been angry if you used it on me._

_Yeah, I thought so._

There was silence, an awkward silence, both tried to break it but couldn't.

"I will be leaving you then, this is my house", Nejire went towards the gate.

"I didn't knew you lived in my neighbourhood", Izuku scratched his head.

"Then we are neighbours too, Bye" Nejire waved her hand, "Izukuuuuuu", she hugged the green haired boy and whispered, "Thank you for giving me your time"and went into her house.

Izuku still confused at what had just happened now blushed and ran towards his home. He takes a bath, and when he sees the bottle he remembers Nejire's lips, blood starts dripping off, he wipes of the blood and gets ready for school.

On leaving the house he founds Bakugo standing near the entrance, "Kacchan, I am sorry for yesterday, I was tired and couldn't get much sleep", Izuku apologized.

Bakugo replied, "Idiot, I well well knew that you were tired, I was worried about you, you always hid things"

Izuku apologized, "Sorry Kacchan, I will be sure not to worry you ever again. Now let's hurry else we will be late."

They ran towards the school, Bakugo gave a small smile seeing his friend's usual self. The whole day went normal for both of them, Izuku went to his home with Bakugo, "Bye Zuzu"

Izuku bade Bakugo and took out his phone and started typing, "Can you come at the beach in thirty minutes" he sent it to the cyan girl. Soon a reply came back, "I will be there in time." Izuku went to his house, changed his clothes and ate his lunch, and then ran towards the beach.

* * *

Woof, this chapter was way too long, I had never written such a long chapter so please review it. Izuku would be attending classes with Power Loader on weekends, it would be very important in his fight with Mirio.

If you find any errors or missing details please PM me or comment, I will try my best not to rush trough the story.

**The Poll is still open, you can participate in it by visiting my profile, as for now Nejire is the top choice, so I introduced her. **

**How Izuku talked with Nana, he could as he already had interaction with the unknown voice and I didn't mistakenly wrote nine door, there is a hint. And for the OC, it is Hatiro Sakura, a quirkless who always wanted to be a hero, a father figure for Izuku.**

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter and look forwards for the next, thank you. **


	13. Chapter 12

The poll is closed, this story will be NejirexIzuku but there will be some twists in the future. Let me be clear, Izuku doesn't know the nature of his quirk yet, his quirk is directly related with OFA and AFO.

I have no experience of writing a story so please forgive me if you find it cringy or boring but I will try to improve, so your reviews are welcome.

**Momoizu1919: _someday someone will die because he wants to prove that a quirkless person can be a hero._**

_Izuku's dream doesn't belongs just to him, it was given to him by Sakura when he was of eight before that he just saw Eraser Head fighting and he thought him to be a quirkless but it was Sakura that praised him for his analysis for the first time, and while spending time with him, Izuku got to know more about him and started to idolize him and got to know that he is a quirkless who wanted to be a hero but couldn't. Izuku wants to fulfil his dreams to show the society that it is possible to become a hero with enough hard work._

_And Izuku has already said that if he has to use his quirk to save someone he won't hesitate, but he wants to be a hero who rarely depends on his quirk until he is pushed to use it._

_I think you found his ideology cringy, I can agree with you but remember those words were said to him by Aizawa when he didn't have a quirk. So he still sticks to it. He doesn't want attention as he thinks it just stops you from doing your job._

Anyway, I do read your reviews and try to improve my story, so please continue to review them if you find any mistakes, criticism is welcomed.

* * *

**Nejire'****s**** POV**

_Why did he call me here? Doesn't he have to train now? _

_I was so excited that I came here as soon as possible, but why isn't he here?_

_Did someone asked him to stop helping me or did Mirio say something to him?_

_I had planned on completing Aizawa-sensei's assignment after reaching but now I have to wait for him?_

_He isn't coming, it's already past thirty minutes and he always arrive before time. Should I ask him, if he is coming or not?_

Nejire took out her phone, when she was about to send Izuku the text she saw him walking a girl, long black hair with perfect curves to a black car. Izuku came near her and said, "Sorry, Nejire I kept you waiting, I was caught up in something."

Nejire with a puffy look, "And is that girl the reason for being late?"

Izuku rubbed his hairs and explained, "I was coming and in between I saw some boys hitting on her, and making her uncomfortable, so I stepped in and things got little messy and after that I decided to drop her to her car."

"What was her name?"

"Oh, I forgot to ask for her name"

"You helped somebody who didn't even tell you her name"

"It's fine, she seemed to be in a hurry"

"So why did you call me here?"

Izuku looked at her, she was in a blue dress with blue earnings matching with her hairs, he blushed, "It's nothing, I just wanted to take you out to a place, j-just to return the favour you know. I literally took to scrap yard instead of returning your favour, so w-will go with me, if you aren't busy?"

Nejire was first angry, she left her work just to hear that it's nothing but latter she was happy and thought, "Is he a-asking me for a d-date? I never knew him to be this bold. No, he says that he just want to return the favour, but the way he asks sounds like a date"

Nejire smiled, "No, I was free and getting bored, by the way where are we going?"

Izuku replied, "I am glad that you are free, but that place is a surprise."

"Why can't you tell me about the place?"

"If I tell you than it will ruin the surprise, just follow me"

Nejire followed Izuku, who was enjoying his walk with the cyan girl, "So, how long will it take to reach there?", they going in and out of crowed streets.

Izuku gave a smile, "We will be there soon", soon they were near a staircase, "Come on, let me show you something."

They climbed the stairs and saw the sun setting down, "Beautiful, isn't it? It calms my head when ever I am feeling down, I stumbled here while I while chasing into a villain fight", Izuku started at the girl's face, her face shone with the sunset.

Nejire said, her voice filled with awe, "I don't know if you should continue to chase after villain fights but I am glad that you found it, it's beautiful. Thank you Izuku for showing me this."

"A-Ah, It's nothing. I-I was just returning your f-favour", they both looked at the scenery for a while, "We should go now else you will be late. I hope you will be not delayed by this."

"How did you know that?"

Izuku replied, "You were being obvious, looking at your watch the whole way, if you need any help then feel free to ask me, at last it was me who asked you out."

Nejire replied smiling back, "I would love to ask for your help but I don't think you can help me out in this one"

Izuku said with a smile, "I won't know if I don't try, just tell me maybe I could help you somehow"

Nejire explained, "You know our teacher, a pro-hero gave us an assignment to write an analysis on the quirk of any pro hero but I kinda sucks when it comes to analyse things."

"Hm, Do you have any ideas for hero whom you want to do the analysis?", Izuku made a serious face pretending that it was way out of his league.

"I don't know, I haven't decided", Nejire replied, Izuku giggled, stopping his giggling, "Do you by any way want to do the analysis on the Pro-Hero Erasure Head?"

Nejire replied, still unaware of the reality, "I don't know, but now it doesn't matter, I have to submit it tomorrow, it was my fault for not doing it on time"

"I may be able to help you here, I am guilt as well, but will your teacher mind if you take my help"

Nejire, "Sensei told us that we can take anyone's help except from Pro-Heroes or Professionals, and I think you are neither of them."

Izuku's smile faded thinking, "Professional, yup I am definitely not a professional just one of the head of any underground quirk analysing organization", rubbing his hairs, "So do you mind if I help you."

Nejire giggled, "I appreciate your kindness but I still don't think you can help me here. I will copy from Mirio or Tamaki."

Izuku protested, "You won't believe me, but this is one of the few things I can help you with, since you are going to copy from Mirio-senpai already there's no harm in taking my help"

Nejire couldn't refuse the emerald boy and ended up accepting his offer, "I will send you the analysis on your mail, if you don't like it you can use senpai's work." the green haired boy gave her a big smile, "I will be going home now, so be sure to check my mail", he waved his hand and she did the same, "Bye Izuku"

Izuku ran towards his home, Nejire who still had no idea of what will happen the next day giggled at the emerald boy's departure.

**Izuku's POV (In his room)**

_I already have a written analysis on his quirk, but I think I should add a bit more, maybe I will add few details about his quirk._

_Yes, that will be great, let me search the file, I think I saved it on the desktop._

_Ah, here it is, my hobby will help somebody for the first time, I am glad that I chose this as my hobby, I regret nothing. _

_There isn't enough new information, I should use the Recorder's database to get some new information_

Izuku opened the Recorder's database and started editing the file, this was his most detailed analysis ever, a literal surgery on the Pro-Hero's quirk.

_**Analysis on the Pro-Hero (Erasure Head)**_

_**Name: Shouta Aizawa**_

_**Quirk: Erasure**_

_**Effect: Can temporary disable a person from using his quirk, if the person is in his field of vision, the effect goes away when blinked or concentration is lost**_

_**Demerit: Dry eyes and sleep deprivation as the user must keep their eyes open to use the quirk.**_

_**Weakness: The user can't disable a quirk if unable to see or distinguish the person or if the environment constantly makes him lose focus or blink.**_

_**Working: The User temporarily cuts the connection of the person from genes that allows him to control his quirk.**_

_**Flaw: Unable to erase the effect of mutation quirks as their quirks are directly embedded to their whole body.**_

_**Advantages: Since most people only train their quirk, erasing them gives the user an advantage until the opponent knows martial arts or has a mutation quirk. The User has carbon fibres scarfs that allow him to stop low velocity incoming projectiles and can also be used in offence.**_

_**Disadvantage: The User has advantage only when the opponent doesn't know his quirk, so the user tries to avoid attention. The User quirk is basically non-functional on an opponent that uses support items which have diamond edged katanas and high velocity projectiles. The User can't handle multiple opponents at once as concentration is lost frequently while fighting multiple opponents.**_

_**Ways To Defeat:**_

_**1) The opponent will not be affected if he is out of his field of vision, if the opponent is invisible that makes his quirk practically useless.**_

_**2) The opponent, if has a gas- based quirk that allows to diffuse gases either poisonous or that slows down his movement or makes him sleep then the quirk has a huge advantage.**_

_**3) If the opponent has a strength enhancing mutation type quirk then the user is at a huge disadvantage as the quirk will not effect the opponent, and neither the user has super-strength.**_

_**4) The User can be beaten by even a quirkless, but the quirkless must be highly trained and must possess a huge number of support items to back himself.**_

_**Conclusion: The User can easily beat his opponents as long as he gets the advantage, he hero is not know to the general public due to his quirk and likes to avoid attention of media. The User fights without using any quirk, he can only negate other's quirk, therefore giving him an edge as nobody in general train their body apart from their quirks. The User likes to observe his targets and likely strikes when the opponents is off guard, therefore in order to win he must have an element of surprise.**_

_I still don't think it's good enough but I don't have time any more, I need to send it to her fast._

Izuku writes the mail and attaches the file, "Try not to say my name" were the only words in the body. A message popped up.

_Nejire: I don't know if it is good or bad but it looks better than Mirio's who is doing it on All Might._

_Izuku: All Might's quirk is really interesting but it's very popular, I hope by this you will be able to escape from your teacher's scolding._

_Nejire: __I think I would have escaped it any how._

_Izuku: I still feel guilty of wasting your time._

_Nejire: I don't regret it, that sunset will be the best sunset of my life. Don't feel guilty, if you want to repay me then if you are free on Sunday we can go out._

_Izuku: I didn't realised it but we can train the whole day on Sunday_

_Nejire: Idiot, why you always think about training, I was asking to go out __casually, not for training._

"I hope he doesn't think that I am weird."

_Izuku: I don't usually go out so I can't escort you, will you be fine?_

_Nejire: No problem, leave everything to me, so when will you be free?_

_Izuku: Unfortunately I have a really important class so I will be busy till at least 11, so I will meet you as soon as I can_

_Nejire: I can't say anything, so will you be able to come near my house at 12_

_Izuku: N-Near your h-house, fine_

"Why am I spluttering even while texting"

_Nejire: It's already late, see you in the morning_

_Izuku: Good night._

"Just what am I thinking, let's go to sleep else I will be late", both said in unison.

**The Next Day**

Nejire wasn't late, she came slowly ran to the scrap yard from the beach, after arriving they started their training. Both were secretly taking glances of each other, Nejire got a series of nosebleeds on seeing Izuku shirtless, while Izuku was about to faint seeing her barely visible chest.

Izuku took out the metals which were once melted now were solid, from the container that he kept yesterday and stacked them on a pile of similar solid metals with name written on it, "Iron, Copper, Chromium, Nickel, Aluminium, Zinc, Lead..."

For few minutes Nejire cursed her quirk, only to get a lecture from Izuku, she was irritated by it but somehow it made her happy and after that they both packed their bags and went back together, Nejire mainly complaining about her quirk, "Bye Izuku", Izuku didn't realized that the cyan girl's house wasn't very far away from the scrap yard.

Izuku waved his hands, and then ran to his home.

**Nejires POV (In Class At UA)**

_I submitted the analysis but I am still scared of what sensei say to me._

The Pro-Hero with gloomy eyes entered the classroom, everyone stood up, "I have gone through all your analysis, they are all bogus except one, I asked for an analysis and you ended up praising the pros"

Tamaki gave a smile, he knew that there was no one other than him who did the analysis properly, his analysis was on Fat Gum.

"Tamaki, when you write an analysis in the future next time try to focus on the quirk in place of different foods Fat Gum likes", the whole class giggled, "Silence, now the one who did the analysis properly, and shocked me was Nejire Hadõ, so Hadõ whose help did you take, I asked you not to take help from the Professionals."

Everybody stared at the cyan girl, Mirio and Tamaki were giving her menacing yet pitiful looks, "Sensei, I just took help of a friend, I promise I didn't ask any professional for help."

Aizawa raised his eyebrows, thinking he might know the unknown helper, he asked, "Can you tell me his name?"

Nejire replied, her head was down, "Sensei, he asked me not to reveal his name."

"Just as I suspected, that problem kid is the one", Aizawa thought, "Miss Hadõ can you meet me during the break, and I don't want any excuses."

Nejire nodded her head, "Now class it's time for the results, Togata– 56, Amajiki- 68, Hadõ-0... Hadõ gets a zero because help from unknown source, but her analysis gets 100, her analysis was on par with a Professionals"

The class continued till she heard the bell, what felt like an eternity was now over, she gave a huff.

Tamaki and Mirio came to her sit, Tamaki asked, "How did a meat head like you got 100, yesterday you were asking me for the analysis and now you get some mysterious person's help, just who is he?"

Nejire replied, "I didn't even know that his analysis was this good, he just made it in a few hours, so I was scared of getting scolding for not doing the analysis"

Mirio said with his mouth widened, "What... We spent days collecting every piece of information from the internet and this mysterious helper of yours did it in just a few hours and got 100, from the infamous Aizawa-sensei. Just who is he?"

Nejire wanted to brag but was forced by Izuku's word, "Sorry, I can't tell you"

Mirio replied, "The only ones whom you can ask for help are me Tamaki and probably Izuku-kun, you didn't ask any of us and Izuku-kun is too young for such a detailed report, so do I know him?"

Nejire flinched when she heard Izuku's name, Tamaki asked, "By the way on whom did you do the analysis, since he made it in such a small amount of time, the hero must be pretty flashy and popular, so who is the hero?"

"A- Aizawa-sensei, I mean Pro-Hero Eraser Head", Mirio flinched while Tamaki's mouth was wide open, "There's no way one could make a report on sensei's quirk, just who is that genius and how did he got so much information, Mirio was hardly able to find All Might's quirk, who is the No.1 Hero, all he got were rumours and your mysterious helper got tons of information on sensei whose name isn't known to general public and who hates media"

Nejire was thinking the same, how did the emerald boy did such an analysis on her teacher, the next class started, she didn't pay much attention to it, although she never ever paid attention in any classes other than of the Erasure Hero himself. Soon the class was over and break started, "Good bye Nejire, may god help and protect you", Mirio and Tamaki waved their hands in unison. Nejire was shaking, not knowing what will happen to her, she went to the staff's room, it was empty and the gloomy eyed man was sitting reading her analysis.

"M-May I come in sensei?", Nejire's voice was fidgeting.

"Miss. Hadõ, please come in", Aizawa pulled a chair, showing his hands he asked Nejire to sit, "So Miss. Hadõ, you won't tell me his name, will you?"

Nejire replied with a shaky voice, "Sorry sensei but I can't"

"I get that, so does that boy happens to be of fourteen years old", Nejire's eyes widened.

"I take that as yes, and does he have green messy hairs, and goes by the name Midoriya Izuku", Nejire flinched, she nodded her head, "You are in big trouble, you know he is a former vigilante and is a wanted criminal who first helps his victims and then attacks them. I suggest you to stay away from him"

Nejire was terrified at the horrific revelation, she thought, "Aizawa-sensei is never wrong, so is Izuku a criminal... No what the hell I am thinking, there's no way he is a criminal, sensei must have misunderstood him for someone but his analysis are too perfect, No I don't believe it.", Nejire raises her head with conviction in her eyes she replied, "No sensei, you must have misunderstood him for someone else, Izuku can never been a criminal, I have spent time with him and I must have known if he was a criminal or a wanted person."

Aizawa huffed, "That problem kid caught one more in his web, so how do you know him? Are you his girlfriend by any chance?", Aizawa glared her with menacing eyes at the last question.

Nejire replied, her voice still shaky, "N-No sensei, I am n-not h-his g-girlfriend, he is just helping me to improve my quirk", she explains how she met and how he helped her to improve her stamina.

"Midoriya, you may come in now", the emerald boy entered the room, his face full of guilt, "Sorry Nejire, you got in trouble because of me, I didn't knew that it was Aizawa-sensei who asked you to make the report."

Nejire was still trying to grasp the situation while Aizawa gave a giggle, Nejire was shocked, she had never seen nor even heard of her teacher to smile, all she saw was his gloomy face, "So Midoriya, is she your next victim, or did you already trapped her just like you did to me?"

"That's mean sensei", Izuku laughed, Nejire still didn't know what was going around her.

"So she is your girlfriend, who would have thought that a problem kid like you would ever get a girl", Aizawa teased the green hair boy, whose face was all red, "W-We are not in that type of r-relationship yet."

"So there's chance, problem kid you know this girl is a problem kid too, you two will make great couples", Aizawa started laughing, Nejire was able hear giggles from the door, "You all can come in now."

A group of teachers came ridding through the door who were eavesdropping the conversation, "You Midoriya how are you", Hizashi a.k.a. Present Mic greeted him, Izuku replied, "You too are here Hizashi"

Midnight, Cementos and other teachers including Nezu greeted him. Nezu who rarely even gets out of his office was now in the staff's room waiting to tease the emerald boy who piqued his interests. Nezu was impressed by Izuku's analytic skills and even offered him a recommendation, but Izuku said him that he needed more time to think.

"You all are here which means you Aizawa-sensei did this, that's mean and unruly Aizawa-sensei, you know you still are my junior in Fiet..", Aizawa blocked his mouth from spitting the remaining words, "It doesn't matter, I am still your sensei"

Nejire who was scared a little earlier was now totally confused, she asked, "Sensei, what is happening here and why Izuku is here?"

Izuku replied, "I didn't know they were planning this, Nezu asked me to give some analysis on quirks"

Aizawa laughed, "Huh, Miss. Hadõ, don't be afraid, Midoriya is not a criminal, we all know him, he sometimes gives his analysis to Nezu whenever asked for. You may not know but his analysis are even better than Professionals and you unknowingly took his help, that not cheating but still not fair"

Izuku said, "You know Nejire, Aizawa-sensei sometimes help me in my training"

Nejire recaps her first memory for Izuku, she remembers seeing a tall man but didn't recognise him, "You mean Aizawa-sensei is your trainer"

Izuku replied, "In a way yes, but we are now like family, he usually pulls my leg, I still curse the day I met him"

Aizawa with his menacing glares, "Midoriya, are you sure that you curse that day?"

Nejire asked, "Since how long have you been teaching him?"

Aizawa replied, "This brat caught me about four years ago, he was literally beaten by his bullies"

Izuku scratches his head, Nejire looks at the emerald boy's face sending menacing auras all over him saying, "The next time I meet you, you are finished"

Aizawa took a breath, "Nejire if you wanted to improve your stamina you should have asked me and not this brat as that's no good, he is either a walking dead or a demon, I am sure you know it by now, so how was your first day of training, I hope you weren't experiencing death"

Izuku protested, "Just who do you think I am, I will tell Shino everything"

Nejire replied, "I fainted but that was before the training"

Aizawa said, "Keep it up brat, you managed to faint her without even starting the training, that's what I expected it from you. I can understand your pain Miss. Hadõ, you have my condolences"

Nejire looked at Izuku, whose face was bright red, "So if you can get in by recommendation then why were you training at the beach?"

Aizawa replied, "This brat hasn't told you anything yet, he sticks to an ideology, let others underestimate yourself, and hit them with your strongest when they are at their weakest, so if he took the recommendation he would be the centre of attention, which he generally avoids. Sometimes I see my image in him but a little cruel and demonic. Izuku, Miss. Hadõ is already shocked from all these revelations you should go outside and calm her, try not to do anything funny, if I catch you I will tell Inko" Aizawa opened the door giving the emerald boy a fatal warning.

Izuku was blushing and shaking, "I-I-I know that sensei" and exits the room.

"That brat, never ceases to amaze me, I was worried about her after effects of quirk but he maybe able to solve them", Aizawa closing the door, "Now who lost to me please raise your hands"

All the teacher raised their hands, "I told you all that, that kid will definitely get a girl so where's the money"

**Izuku and Nejire outside the hall**

_I am sorry, if I had known that it was that old man who asked it, I would have put a little less effort._

_It's fine but I still am angry at you for not telling me all of these._

_Oh.. I am truly sorry, I thought you couldn't handle all this stuff, but may I request you something._

_I don't know if I can fulfil it, but say it._

_Can you not tell others what happened back here, if words get out than I will get the attention of the flock, which will hamper my goal. So please don't tell this to anyone, not even to Mirio or Tamaki-senpai._

_Fine, I get it but you have to treat me with cr_ê_pe on Sunday, no excuses._

_Okay, I will definitely see that old man._

_Bye, I have to go to class_

_Bye, see you later._

Nejire left for her classroom, Izuku went to Nezu's Office, "Nezu, can I come in?"

"Izuku, yes of course, so have you decided about my offer", Nezu poured tea into a cup and gave to Izuku.

"I will except it but not except it", Izuku sipped the tea, making noise annoying Nezu with his reply.

"What do you mean Izuku?"

"I know if I appear your test, you will do everything to check my power, making me the centre of attraction and the top scorer", Nezu decided not to say anything, Izuku continued, "If you want to check my abilities you can test it in the entrance exams but make my score such that I would fail by a little margin"

"I don't understand Izuku what are you trying to say, why should I fail you, I am sure you will pass with flying colours", Nezu replied, this complex idea what even above his level of understanding.

"I will take the recommendation to get in, tell everyone that someone sponsored me, even if I fail in the entrance, I can join UA by recommendation, and when everyone will know how I got in, they will look down on me, I won't use my quirk or use it subtly so that they will underestimate me and I won't get crowed with others attention"

"For the recommendation exam, I will take care of, I will show that I am way down their league", Izuku gave a sadistic smile.

Nezu's small eyes widened comically, not even he could have thought of such as terrible plan just to make sure that he doesn't catch any attention. Nezu wanted to deny it but he didn't want to lose a prodigy like him, he was a perfect hero, he was good in studies, making support items, he was already making his own gadgets, he was analytical and above all he wanted to just help people.

Nezu agreed, and gives him the letter of recommendation, "so who will be your sponsor, I can be your sponsor if you want or you can ask any of the teachers"

"Can you find someone filthy rich to sponsor me. It would further ruin my reputation", Nezu couldn't take it any more, "I will ask the Board Of Directors, you have a good image in their eyes."

"Thank you Nezu, oh I forgot to give your analysis, here take this, by the way whose quirk is this, whoever has this quirk is god damn strong", Izuku hands over a file to Nezu, "Oh, it just belongs to an old friend of mine"

Izuku leaves the room, Nezu looks at the emerald boy leaving while opening the files, "You are just like him, you two have way too similarities"

**Nejire enters the class**

"What happened there?", Mirio asked.

Nejire replied, "Nothing, but I found saw the impossible, we should take Aizawa-sensei lightly, there is another side of him that I saw, it was terrifying"

Tamaki who was listening quietly asked, "Do you want to tell us what happened there?"

"Nothing serious, at last sensei was convinced and I got 50 points for the report, I didn't knew the person I asked for help was doing such professional analysis", Nejire replied.

"So can we see the analysis which got 100 from Aizawa-sensei", both asked in unison.

Nejire took out the file, Tamaki quickly snatched and opened it, his eyes widened and Mirio's jaw dropped, "This is nuts, our analysis doesn't come ever close to this, just who the hell you asked for helping"

Nejire refused to spit out the name, "So how much did it cost you, I mean the person didn't help you out of his kindness?", Mirio asked, "Don't tell me he is your boyfriend, just think about Izuku, I am sure he has a crush on you"

Nejire's face was red, "He didn't ask for anything and h-he is not my b-boyfriend"

"This is getting complicated by every minute, are you sure it's something you don't want to talk with even us?", Tamaki questioned.

"Thank you but I don't think it will be any problem, the matter has been resolved", Nejire smiled, the break was now over and it was Midnight's class. Nejire was dreaming about tomorrows' meeting with Izuku and ended up having a nosebleed, she wiped her nose and tried prevent any further nosebleeds. After the school was over she went to her house without informing Mirio and Tamaki.

**Nezu with the Board Of Directors**

"As you already know that Midoriya has accepted the recommendation with few conditions, so who are willing to become his sponsor?", Nezu sipped his tea, a number of hands raised.

"I am already interested in the boy, I will sponsor him but you can't tell him my name", a man with a serious face declared.

"You were particularly interested in that boy from the very beginning, are you related by any chance, Mr. Hatiro?"

"That doesn't even matter, I just want to personally see him becoming a hero who doesn't want to use his quirk", Hatiro replied.

"So, it is decided that Mr. Hatiro will be Midoriya Izuku's sponsor", Nezu announced sipping his tea, Hatiro gave a small smile.

**Izukus POV**

After leaving Nejire, Izuku went to Power Loader for attending his classes, "Hey, Midoriya how did everything go, I heard you helped a girl in her analysis", Power Loader greeted him.

"Don't even ask what happened, can we just continue discussing about that item, after few months I won't be able to attend your classes, I will be joining the Hero course", the emerald boy sighed.

"You don't know Midoriya, but there is no rule that stops students from Hero course from making their own support items as long as they have my approval, and you are already better than the second years so you already have my approval", Power Loader took out a white board, drawing some circuit diagrams, "You need to recalibrate the thermionic emitter, and increase its power, you be also have to add an isotope..."

Izuku listened, carefully noting down and making a rough sketch on his notebook, after the lecture he asked, "Can I leave tomorrow's class a little early, I have some important work"

Power Loader huffed, "Finally you decided to ask from a little break, I was worried seeing so focused on the lessons, you can leave early tomorrow, I won't even mind taking a day off"

Izuku smiles, "No, you won't need to take the day off, we still need to work on the prototype, I will just leave thirty minutes early", Power Loader sighed, "Just when I thought I was finally getting rid of you, you took my happiness"

Izuku smiled, they both gave a giggle and Power Loader started discussing about Izuku's prototype, "The prototype, your costume is the most tedious project of my life, you need a complete arsenal without being to flashy, just why can't you choose anyone of them?"

Izuku gave out his sadistic smile, "You already know why, don't you?"

They continued to discuss about the costume, and few minuted Izuku left the room and went back to his home, he made sure nobody saw him sneaking out of the school, just like always he used the backdoor to get out.

Once he was a distance, he headed for the beach, where his mentors were probably waiting for him, he used One For All while running and was able to reach there in seven minutes, while keeping the output at 1%.

All Might in his skeletal from just arrived, "Young Midoriya, I heard everything thing from Aizawa, it must have been a terrible experience for you"

Izuku replied, "Thank you All Might, will you mind me training her here, I think she is having a hard time waking up early"

All Might looked at his successor, "Young Midoriya, I truly appreciate that but if she's here then I can't change back to train you"

Izuku rubbed his hairs and with a gentle tone, "All Might, the difference between your power and mine is very bog, and you always observe and guide me while the training, I am not saying I don't want to spar with you, but your most important lesson to me is your guidance and wisdom and I still don't think I can beat you in this condition. Plus you revert back to your muscular form for just posing, "I Am Here", Izuku mimics the No.1 Hero's signature pose.

All Might replied, "If that's what you want then I can't refuse, but don't forget to train yourself while training her"

Izuku nods, All Might reverts back to his muscular form, "Since I won't be able to spar with you so today, I will use my 100% power and throw the garbage at you, you are already used to One For All, so use it do dodge them", All Might picks up a broken toaster and throws at Izuku, hitting him on his face, "Sorry, was I too harsh", All Might apologised.

Izuku took off the toaster from his face, leaving a mark behind, "No, it think I might push past my limits", All Might throws a broken television set, Izuku dodges, "So you can dodge them, but can you dodge all of them", All Might throws multiple items at the green haired boy rapidly, who sometimes dodged them while sometimes got hit by them, leaving him with bruises.

After cleaning the small heap they both stopped and caught their breath,

"You did great, I didn't expect you to dodge this many of them"

"I felt being pushed to my limit, All Might can I request you for something?"

"What is it Young Midoriya?"

"I have been training by myself at morning, using my quirk on the scrap yard outside the city, I have improved but it is becoming easier and easier, so can you train with me there at morning"

"I told you not to overexert your body, but you never listen, if I leave you now you will break your body, fine I will come there for your training, but at what time should I arrive?"

"I don't want to wake you early so 4 maybe"

"You want me to train you at 4, just why can't you choose something little less scary, I will be there by 4:30, till then you just wait there or do some analysis"

"Fine by me, thank you All Might"

"It's no problem, after all you the my successor"

Izuku smiles and left the beach, All Might who was looking him running thought, "The ninth wielder, the future Symbol Of Peace is a demon, what would Nana think about him"

Izuku arrived his house, he cleaned himself and took out his phone and send the cyan girl a message, "Hello, you there?"

A reply came back.

_Nejire: Yes, so you are coming tomorrow on time, aren't you?_

_Izuku: I asked my teacher he allowed me to leave early, so I may arrive early, so did you tell anything to senpais_

_Nejire: No, I didn't but they were __really wanted to know about the mysterious helper, are you sure you don't want me to tell them_

_Izuku: I am just not sure, if I should tell them, they can act differently if they knew that I was the one who helped you._

_Nejire: By the way are you accepting that recommendation?_

_Izuku: __I-I am going to except it._

_Nejire: What? That means all your training was of no use_

_Izuku: No, I still will be appearing the entrance exam, Nezu wants to test me, but it is most likely that I will fail, so for backup I am taking the recommendation, I still can't control my quirk properly._

_Nejire: Don't you lie to me, you will intentionally fail, right? You can easily get passing marks if you use your quirk in the exam._

_Izuku: Ahh.. That's true but I still indent to not stand out at all._

_Nejire: You and your ideology are far from my understanding. So __how did you met the teacher at UA?_

_Izuku: That happened when I literally became a vigilante for getting actual battle experience and Aizawa-sensei caught me while patrol and asked me that he will give me actual battle experience and introduced me to the teachers at UA, I am often asked to come for my analytical skills_

_Nejire: So how come I have never seen you before?_

_Izuku: That's a secret, you still don't know UA completely, it has a lot of secrets_

_Nejire: I want to know_

_Izuku: I will tell you when the time is right, but don't tell this to anyone_

_Nejire: If you keep telling me things like this, I will end up telling someone if you fail to treat me once in a while._

_Izuku: Fine, I got it. So what are you doing?_

_Nejire: Nothing much, and you?_

_Izuku: Same here_

Both discussed about random stuffs and how they spent their day, when they were about to sleep, Izuku texted, "We won't be training at the scrap yard any more"

Nejire eyes widened, she felt a chill, "Wait? Why did I do something wrong or did sensei asked you not to?"

Izuku replied, "You misunderstood, We will be now training at the beach at evening with my mentor along with Aizawa-sensei, he believes that I might end up degrade your body instead of improving it"

Nejire replied back, "Geez, you scarred me, next time be clear"

"Sorry, I will remember that, Bye"

"Bye, I am looking forward for the treat"

Both kept their phone and tried to sleep but couldn't.

**The Next Day**

Izuku woke up and got ready for his class with Power Loader and came back home as soon as possible, "It is 10:45 already, and I still haven't decided what to wear?"

Izuku opened his wardrobe, when he saw it he realised, "I rarely went outside so I didn't bother to buy any good clothes, what should I do", then his eyes fell on two black bags, "If I remember correctly, one of the admins gave me this on fourteenth birthday, but I never checked it"

Izuku took one of the bag and opened it, it had a black shirt with a waistcoat, "It's too format, it's like going to a meeting", he opened the other bag, it had a light blue shirt with a pair of matching jeans, he sighed, "I am glad that I didn't refuse it else what would I have done, this colour is similar to her hairs", Izuku quickly took a bathe and put on the clothes.

He sneaked out of his house, but Inko caught him at the entrance, "Izuku, where are you going, for the first time you wore something nice. Don't tell me you are going out with the girl than Shouta mentioned earlier? I am so happy, my little broccoli will finally get his first girlfriend"

Izuku was annoyed and replied, "It's not like that, stop teasing me", Izuku knew if he stayed any longer than his mother would have killed him by her comments so he escaped but soon was met by Kiriu who was along with his elder brother Bakugo Katsuki.

"Izuku nee-chan, you look handsome, where are you going? Please take me with you Katsuki is taking me to arcade, you know what happens when he goes there", Kiriu hid behind Izuku. Bakugo growled, "Kiriu stop disturbing him and come back... By the way Zuzu you have finally wore something good, where are you going?"

"I can't tell him that I am going to meet a girl, if he knows I am die", Izuku replied, "Kacchan, I was just going to meet Aizawa-sensei, he told me that he will introduce me to his mentor"

Bakugo replied, "You are already getting special treatment, but don't forget I will be the No.1 Hero, you can try but it will be useless", Izuku gave a small smile and held Kiriu and whispered in his ears, "I know that it is scary but you have to face it, if you go now with him I will tell you the complete story that I even didn't tell him. I promise"

While Kiriu was younger than him, Izuku had more faith in him more than his brother when it came to secrecy, Kiriu smiles and stepped aside. Bakugo replied, "Just what the hell you told you, he never listens to me, he only listens to you. You are spoiling this brat too much"

"Shut up, it's a secret between two men, you won't understand", Kiriu replied to Bakugo who started creating small explosions. Izuku interfered, "Just stop both of you, Kiriu you should obey him and Kacchan can't you be a little gentle with him. Anyway I am getting late, see you later"

Izuku left the quarrelling brothers and headed for the cyan girl's house, On arriving he saw she was standing outside beautifully dressed in pink, Izuku mentally prepared himself and approached complementing her, "I was somehow able to reach here on time, y-you really look b-beautiful", Izuku blushed, making the cyan girl's face bright red, "T-thank you Izuku"

She looked at him, she was taken away by his attire, his muscles were barely visible from his shirt and he looked more matured, she prevented her nosebleed, "You look good too, so were are we going"

Izuku replied, "T-Thank you, we are first going to have a crêpe just like you said"

Nejire followed Izuku, talking random things in between to prevent any awkward silence. They arrived at the stop. Izuku asked Nejire to wait for him while he went to shopkeeper and brought two, and gave one to her. Both started eating it, "It's good right? My mother told me about this place, she often brought me here when I was a child"

Nejire said while munching, "I am glad that she told you, but isn't this place crowed", now when they looked they saw they were surrounded by couples sharing crêpes, their faces were red once more, "I didn't realise that it was a place like this, sorry for making you feel uncomfortable"

Nejire smiled, "I don't mind at all.", after finishing it Nejire asked, "Izuku, do you want to go to arcade? I haven't gone there is a while"

Izuku wanted to refuse her, he knew that Bakugo went there too but couldn't refuse her, "Of course, I would love to go there too", Izuku hoped, "Please don't let Kacchan be there else I am dead", they arrived at the arcade, Izuku looked and gave out his breath, he didn't found the explosive child, "I am glad that Kacchan isn't here"

"I want to go there" Nejire pulled his hands and went near a gaming machine, she challenged Izuku but ended up losing. Nejire roamed all around and stopped, Izuku asked, "Do you by any chance want that?", Nejire nodded her head like a child, Izuku entered some coins and started using the hand to grab the plush, "All most there, yes there you go", a rabbit plush popped out, Nejire grabbed it and thanked Izuku.

Nejire, "There seems to be a crowd, I wonder what's happening? Let's go there", Izuku knew exactly what was the reason of the crowd, it was his old friend Katsuki Bakugo.

_He has been playing for more than thirty minutes and he hasn't lost even one life._

_He has already broken the high score, that small kid isn't getting to play_

_I know him, he is Katsuki Bakugo. He and his green haired friend are popularly known as The Unbeatable Duo_

Nejire entered the crowd holding Izuku's hand, he wanted to get out but he didn't want to leave her hand.

A pair of bright eyes flung towards Izuku, "Izuku nee-chan, you are here, you came back for me, I am glad", the boy looked at the cyan girl, "Is she your girlfriend about whom were going to tell me about?", shades of red were on the face of both emerald and cyan.

"N-No, Kiriu, s-she's just a friend", Izuku apologised, "Sorry, I apologise for him, he is Kiriu my friend's younger brother", Kiriu gave a sly smile and pulled the cyan girl's dress, "Pretty lady, do you like Izuku nee-chan? Please be his girlfriend", Nejire was now redder than before, Izuku was red once more, "Stop it Kiriu, you are making her uncomfortable"

Nejire was still shocked, Izuku once again pushing Kiriu's back down, "I apologise for him, he doesn't know what to speak, please forgive him, Kiriu, you apologise too"

"I am sorry, Pretty Lady, but I would be happy if you become Izuku nee-chan's girlfriend", Kiriu replied, making Nejire blush, who somehow managed to remain conscious.

Nejire replied, "I don't mind Izuku, after all he's just a kid", making Izuku blush.

_Hey, you brat Kiriu, did somebody kidnap you, if yes then don't ever come back._

_I am here, so sorry, Izuku nee-chan got his girlfriend before you, you loser._

_What? Izuku's here with a girl, no way he is with that old gloomy man_

_No, Izuku nee-chan is here with Pretty Lady._

_What?...If you are lying then I will blow you_

Bakugo shocked, missed and lost the game, he didn't even check his score and stood near the green haired boy and stared him, "So, Zuzu is this the old gloomy eyes' mentor, you damn boy, how dare you lie to me", Bakugo started making explosions in his hands

Nejire replied, "I don't know who you are..."

"Shut up or else I will blow you up along with him, so now Zuzu who is she, your girlfriend, don't you dare to lie to mean again"

"K-Kacchan, calm down, she's just a friend, I brought her here to treat her"

"Let's talk while playing, if you lie I will know it"

Bakugo took his hands and threw coins inside of a gaming machine, both started to play.

_So who is she really?_

_Just as I told you, she's my friend_

_Just friend or girlfriend? Be specific_

_W-We a-are not into that t-type of r-relationship yet_

_You better not be, don't you dare to get a girl before me?_

_Can we discuss this later, please_

Izuku glared the explosive boy, ready to tell, "You will pay later"

Bakugo knew if he got mad, it would be only trouble for him, "Fine, Kiriu come with me"

"I don't want to go with you, I will stay with Izuku nee-chan besides the Pretty Lady", Kiriu held Nejire's dress.

Izuku sighed, knowing Kiriu won't leave him, "Kacchan can you leave him with me, I will take care of him"

Bakugo replied, "You should stop spoiling that brat, he is way unruly" and left

"Thank you Izuku nee-chan, I didn't want to go with him"

"You shouldn't say like that, he is your brother"

"No, you are my brother"

"Nejire, I am truly sorry for all that mess, I knew he would be here but I still let you come here, I should have known that this would happen"

"It's no problem, shall we go back, I have to meet Mirio and Tamaki soon"

"Okay, let me walk you till your home, after all this it would be rude not to"

"Kiriu, now properly apologise to her, this time no jokes"

"I am sorry Pretty Lady, I became excited when I saw with Izuku nee-chan, he rarely even talks with girls and he was talking with you so easily that I thought you to be his girlfriend, but you know I was really happy thinking he finally got his girlfriend and I finally boast in front of my friends", Kiriu made a cute-guilty face, melting Nejire's heart.

"Just who do you think are you, my mother. I shouldn't have left you with Ka-san, she has already affected you", Izuku pulled his checks

Nejire was still blushing and thought, "Do we really look like c-couples"

"He likes messing up with people, he is probably messing with you know, don't take it seriously"

"It's all right, I am fine"

"Looks like your home finally came, Bye Nejire"

"Bye Izuku", Nejire goes and then comes near him and kissed him on his cheeks, "Thank you Izuku, I really enjoyed today" and ran inside her house.

Kiriu giggled and Izuku was still unsure if it was a dream or not, "Finally Izuku nee-chan gets a girlfriend before that Katsuki", unable to hold his embarrassment he took Kiriu and ran as fast he he could, Kiriu was glad the he put him on his back else he might not have lived another day.

One reaching Kiriu's house, Izuku whispered, "Kiriu, what happened today, you won't tell even a single soul. Not even to Ka-san or Kacchan. Do you understand?", Kiriu nods his head and goes inside his house. Izuku huffs and goes to his house and locks himself in his room.

He checks his phone, there are no message from the cyan girl, he typed a text but in the end couldn't send it, he didn't know about the tingling sensation he was feeling he wished, "If only Sakura was here, where the hell did he go leaving all his belongings to me? He has always been a light head, but he was the one whom I could ask for any help, just where is he?"

_Beep_, Izuku received a message not from her but Yaoyorozu, "Midoriya, can you come at the research facility six, my driver will pick you tomorrow from your house"

_Izuku: What? No don't send your driver near my house, just ask him to wait near the beach, I will directly leave from there but is something wrong?_

_Yaoyorozu: No, nothing's wrong, it's just our team was made a new discovery about your quirk, you know pyrokinesis allows you to control the intensity of flames at 10 metre radius but our team has found that you can do much more to those flames, so come there as soon as possible._

_Izuku: Thank you for telling me, I will be sure to check in._

_Yaoyorozu: Okay, I will leave you then._

Izuku closed flung the phone to his bed and laid on it, "My life is a mess right now, what should I do?", he took a pillow, covering his face slept.

**Nejire's POV (After Leaving Izuku)**

_What the hell did I do? Why did I do that? Curse this hormones._

_I was so embarrassed that I didn't hold back myself and k-kissed him, does he think me as a weirdo now, of course who else will kiss after getting embarrassed._

_Wait, tom-tomorrow we have training right at the beach, how will I face him, what will I do if he said that he thinks I am a weirdo, or will he be angry? And wait will that kid be quiet about it, there's no way that brat will stay quiet._

_Should I ask Mirio or Tamaki for help... no they will end up teasing me. Wait Midnight-sensei told her that if we are in any problem than we can ask her but will she really not tell Aizawa-sensei?_

_Huh, my head can't take it any more, I just want things to go normally._

The next day both were unable to keep their concentration in their classes, Izuku somehow managed to explain the situation and asked him not to tell Inko while Nejire ended up asking Mirio and Tamaki for help.

"What... You kissed Izuku-kun"

"And you did that in front of a kid"

"Plus today you will be training with him after school"

Nejire nodded silently not knowing what to say.

"You are in a big mess, but don't worry Izuku-kun doesn't hate you", Mirio relaxed her, "When you meet him tell him about your feelings"

"My feelings, wait you got it all w-wrong"

"Don't you like Izuku-kun? Just confess it, we already know it"

"Fine, I do like him but I am too afraid to meet him after what I did yesterday"

"Don't worry, I think that he likes you too"

"What Izuku l-likes m-me?"

"It's obvious, the way he acts around you makes it crystal clear, you could have seen his red face if you were not busy wiping blood off your nose and hiding your face. Now when you meet him just tell him that you like him, if you won't say it now he will never realize it and you may end up losing him"

Nejire nods her head, and decides to follow the instruction given by her friends, she didn't focus on the studies, she was thinking what to tell Izuku the whole time and as soon as last bell rang she went to her house without any pause.

She packed her backpack and headed for the beach, Izuku was already there with two men, one was her teacher but she couldn't tell who was the skinny man, she went towards them and she avoided her eyes from the emerald boy, making sure not to make eye-contact.

Izuku thought, "She definitely avoiding me, is she mad about yesterday", he blushed thinking about the events of yesterday. He introduced, "N-Nejire, this is Toshinori Yagi, my mentor who is training me along with Aizawa-sensei"

Nejire introduced herself avoiding making eye contact, "Crap, I can't face him", she thought.

Aizawa who was looking at them realized that something was wrong, "Hey problem kid, did you do anything funny with her. Problem girl if he does anything say me, I will personally look into that matter", both of them dropped their head, "I-It's nothing Aizawa-sensei"

All Might said, "So if you both are ready then we should start the training, Young Midoriya can you collect all those things that you used for your training yesterday and Miss. Hadõ can you show me your quirk?", Izuku went away collecting the items that the No.1 Hero threw at him while training.

Nejire activated her quirk, generating small shock waves, after a while she lifted herself from the ground flying, she was maintaining her balance but lost her focus when she thought about the green haired boy, she was falling, All Might clutched his fists thinking if he should expose his true form

Izuku after seeing her couldn't stop activating One For All, his hero instincts kicked in, he jumped using One For All and caught her in mid-air, "Are you all right?" Izuku landed with Nejire in his hands who was now red, "Y-Yes, t-thank you for s-saving m-me"

"So Midoriya, how long are you going to hold her?"

Nejire got off his hands quickly, both their faces were red, "Sorry, I didn't do that on purpose"

The cyan girl murmured, "I know that idiot"

"Looks like the brat already saved you, so if you are fine let's continue the training, let's see till how long you can run", Izuku went back collecting the items scattered all over the beach while Nejire started running, who soon after four minutes stopped.

"Four minutes twenty second, you have improved, finally this kid did something good"

"All Mig.. ah Toshinori-sensei what should I do now", a pile of trash lied next to Izuku.

"Young Midoriya, separate the metals and melt them all in no more than two minutes", All Might replied.

Izuku separated metals from the pile and activated his quirk he could easily have melted them if given enough time but two minutes was rather a short amount of time for him, he knew that this time he had to use One For All, he lit up his hands, his flames were already bluish green, Izuku closed his eyes and concentrated on channelling One For One through out his body and fuelling his flames, he was already at his limit, he was already using 38% of One For All.

"Young Midoriya, if you don't increase the heat you won't be able to melt them in two minutes", All Might shouted, Nejire was starring at his flames.

Izuku gritted his teeth, his flames were now darker, he closed his eyes hoping to increase the heat. It was pitch black, Izuku was again in that place. He heard a familiar voice it was of Nana, "Hey Problem Kid, congratulations on getting a girl, what brings you here?"

Izuku replied, "I was hoping I could increase the heat of my flames but I can't"

"You are trying way too harder that man never knows when to give up, you are trying to spread One For All throughout your body right?"

Izuku nods.

"Then why don't you concentrate it in only in your hands, I am sure your hands will be fine"

"But will that even do anything"

"You know sunlight is harmless but it can burn you if you concentrate in to a point"

"I think I got what you are saying"

"You are a fast learner, show that dumb that his challenge is nothing for you"

"I came here but how do I go back"

"Just try to open your eyes"

Izuku opened his eyes, he channelled One for All against throughout his body, concentrating it in his palms, his flames were hotter maybe twice than before, "Not yet, it would still take more than two minutes", Izuku increased the output level to 50%, his flames were a lot darker, with shades of violet, the metal started melting, Izuku gritted and increased it by a little more to 55% and soon the metal was liquid, but his hands were little burnt.

"What was that Young Midoriya, I thought it would be impossible to do that but I should have known better, your flames must have been twice no thrice hotter than before or even more" All Might maintaining his distance, "Can you please out off them now, they are scary"

Izuku puts of the flames, his hands were burnt, "I am sorry Young Midoriya, but you pushed yourself past your limits again"

Nejire who was quiet took his hands, "Are you all right? Let me apply some medicine", she took out the medicine and applied on his hands.

"You are spoiling him, you know he can heal himself using his flames, you are just wasting your time"

Izuku stares at the gloomy eyed man, "I will remember this, let me go to Shino, he will take care your care"

Nejire replied, "That's mean sensei, he is hurt and you are telling me to stop", after saying she looks at Izuku's face and blushes, hiding it, "You should try to be more careful", Izuku nodded his head.

Soon after sometime the teachers left, leaving them alone, Nejire said, "I-Izuku I wanted to say you something, will you g..."

A blank car stopped near the emerald boy, unaware of Nejire confession he says, "Sorry, I have to go now it's urgent whatever you want to me you can text me. Bye, sorry for leaving you here", Izuku went inside the car, Nejire saw him leaving without letting her confess her feelings and stuck out her tongue, "Idiot, couldn't you wait for just a minute", she left the beach.

Izuku who was in the care thought, "I wonder what Nejire what trying to tell me", he tried thinking over it but had no success and he dropped the idea of thinking over it. After a thirty minutes long journey, they reached a big building outside the town, it was away from the town and didn't attract any unwanted attention. Izuku went inside, he met Yaoyorozu, who took him to the seventh floor.

"You know we recently found two things about your flames, you can able to manipulate your flames any how you wanted in a ten metre radius and you can also decrease the temperature of objects by absorbing their heat"

"What, can you explain"

Yaoyorozu explained:

_Your quirk shows various properties of fire manipulation, your flames are based on the spectrum of light with red being the least hot and white being the hottest, while your maximum temperature is still unknown but I think it's limitless the only problem is the source of energy, so I think you can at most generate flames up to 30000°C, maybe a bit more but when you do you will soon run out of energy._

_You can also control your flames within a specific radius, while it is still unknown your current radius is 10 metres, you can ignite your body parts and move them at your will, in other words, if you somehow take out your blood you can ignite it and control not only its movement but also its property in the given 10 metre radius, who can ignite any thing related to your body apart from your hairs and nails as they will not regrow quickly._

_And at last, you know like I said your flames are based on spectrum of light, with white being the hottest, you can produce black flames too. Just like black is absence of light, in your case black flames will work as absence of heat, in other words if you can able to control it, you can decrease the temperature of any substance by absorbing its heat, giving you the ability to both burn or cool down substances._

_About your other quirk, it seems to just increase your physical abilities, making you twice stronger than a normal human being, with increased reflexes and senses._

_I was surprised at this too, you have the best possible combination of quirks with absolutely no limits, if you get an infinite source of energy then you would be unbeatable._

"Thank you Yaoyorozu-san for telling me this, it would be very helpful to me in the future"

"It's the least I can do for the boy whom Sakura has chosen as his successor"

"Do you know where is he now? I haven't been able to contact him since last five years maybe"

"I don't know, I haven't met him in years, last time we met he told me that he wanted do research on a specific quirk and went missing"

"I miss him, why did he not inform me?"

"There must be a reason but there's one thing I know for sure, he does care for you"

"Thank you"

"It's no problem, but I forgot to congratulate you, you got a sponsor for UA"

"What, who is he?"

"He is the head of UA's Board Of Directors and has asked to keep his name secret, he seems particularly interested in you"

"It doesn't matter as long as he is filthy rich and ruins my image"

"You are the worst"

"Like I didn't know that, so where is the lab, I have a design for new support item"

"This way, our best technicians have gathered here"

Izuku follows him and sees a group of people discussing about new items, he joins them and starts talking about his idea. After a long discussion he went home, Yaoyorozu decided to drop him near the shop in his neighbourhood. Izuku went inside his house, and went to his room, taking out his phone, he checked if he got any new messages but there weren't any.

Inko called him for dinner, Izuku quickly ate and went back, he saw several notifications, he opened it and saw Nejire had sent him texts while he was eating.

_Nejire: Are you all right?_

_Nejire: Are you mad at me?_

_Nejire: Izuku you there?_

_Nejire: Please answer my messages_

_Nejire: Why aren't you replying?_

_Nejire: Do you hate me?_

"What the heck.. I just went for dinner and she sent me this many messages, I should reply her quickly"

_Izuku: No, I don't hate you. Why would I hate you?_

_Nejire: If that's true, then why were you not replying?_

_Izuku: I was having my dinner, so I didn't check my phone._

_Nejire: Are you saying the truth?_

_Izuku: Will I get any benefit by lying?_

_Nejire: What happened back then?_

_Izuku: It's nothing, I just got called by an old friend._

_Nejire: Can you meet me at the park tomorrow?_

_Izuku: I will come after school, is it okay?_

_Nejire: Yes, bye then see you tomorrow_

_Izuku: Bye_

Izuku kept the phone next to him and slept.

The next day after finishing school, he went to the park, Nejire was waiting in the blue dress.

"Nejire", Izuku waved his hands with a smile.

"Oh you are finally here, why is this kid doing here"

"Sorry Pretty Lady but I had to escape Katsuki, so I tagged along with him, so are you two on a date"

"N-No, it's not like that Kiriu, she must have called me for something important"

"No, it's nothing important, I just wanted to check if you are all right or not?"

"Oh, I am fine, those burns healed pretty quickly"

"Can we sit here for a while?"

"Of course, why not, Kiriu can go somewhere to play?"

"I don't mind him, after all he loves you"

Nejire and Izuku talked for a while, till Kiriu grabbed her hand and asked her to play with him, Izuku smiled the scene. The trio played together until the sunset.

"Thank you for coming here, I had fun today"

"Me too"

"You are so nice Pretty Lady, I won't mind sharing Izuku nee-chan"

"Stop Kiriu, you are making her feel uncomfortable"

Nejire whispers something in Kiriu's ears and left, Kiriu smiles, Izuku confused asked him, "What did she say to you?", Kiriu replied, "Boy's have their own secrets"

Izuku dropped him at his home and when to the research facility, by a car sent by Yaoyorozu as it was his day off from his training after all All Might had made the plan with training on alternative days for him.

**Nejire's POV**

"Why didn't you confess your feelings", Mirio asked

"I wanted to, but I don't want to rush over things"

"If you don't act now, you might regret it"

"I won't, I now want to know him better"

"Fine but when will you confess your feelings"

"Soon"

**After four months**

(_Nothing remarkable happens, Nejire starts meeting Izuku casually, she came to know more about the emerald boy, Izuku too got to know more about Nejire, they come closer, while Kiriu no longer teases her but rather brags about Izuku getting a girl in front of Bakugo._

_Izuku has improved his control, he can now pull punches like All Might with one fourth of its power, and can now control 58% of One For All and by concentrating it he can now manage a__n__ output roughly to 65% of One For All. __Izuku flames are now more blue and darker and hotter._

_He managed to manifest the black flame, he accidentality manifested it when he was feeling very hot after overusing his quirk, he accidentally used his black flames to cool down his body and restore __its__ energy. __He rarely uses it as he still can control it as when he tried to cool down a bowl of hot ramen he ended up making it cold as ice.__)_

_Huh, it's finally time, tomorrow is my recommendation exam, I have to prepare myself._

**One day month before**

"Izuku, you have your recommendation exams after a month, be sure to prepare yourself, these time there are already very good candidates", Nezu hands over a file to him, the list of participants.

"Nezu, what is this? Why are you giving me?"

"Since this is a recommendation exams everyone is given the list of participants, take a look", Nezu opens the file, the first name is Todoroki Shoto, "He is Endeavor's kid but refuses to use his fire"

"Nezu stop, I don't want to see the list, I just want to prepare myself for any situation"

"But your name is on the list too, every other participant had seen it"

"I don't care, hey Nezu can I bring a support item in the exam, I have made it myself"

"The rules don't say you are not allowed to bring any support items, but I will ask the Directors"

"Thank you Nezu, but can you tell me who sponsored me?"

"The person personally asked me not to tell you his name, he had taken an interest in you since the beginning"

"Will he be there in the exam?"

"Yes, he will be there but you won't be able to see him. He will be watching you on cameras"

"Can I meet him? Just give me one hint"

"You have already worked for him"

"What"

"That analysis that you gave me was asked by him, he took liking to your skills"

"That doesn't specifies anything"

**Present Day**

Izuku already told Nejire about his recommendation examinations, she was worried about him, but gave him her best wishes.

Izuku went out of his house, "Zuzu, Izuku nee-chan do your best", the blonde brothers shouted in unison.

Izuku saw Aizawa standing near with his bike, "Come on brat, let me give you a ride", Izuku could easily run to UA but he liked travelling with his mentor, he jumped on the bike and they went off. Aizawa was as usual driving at the average speed, "Come on sensei, can you increase the speed, I could have run faster than you"

Aizawa replied, "Listen problem kid, I know that you want to get there at the last minute, don't you lie to me. Why did I teach you such a thing, what was I thinking"

They arrived at the school's gate, with UA written in bold, "I will leave you here, you already know where the exams are being conducted so go there by yourself", Aizawa left the boy near the entrance.

Izuku ran at his full speed, running around the whole school, no one was there, it was Sunday, he before reaching the field where the exams were being conducted literally wasted twenty minutes running around, making himself covered in sweat and his hairs messy, just when there was one minute left before starting the exam he entered the field.

Izuku panting and trying to catch his breath, "Uhhh, uhhh, sorry I was woke up late, I didn't wake up my alarm kept ringing and I broke it, I apologise for making you wait"

Endeavor came closer to him, "So this is the boy for whom UA decided to give a special recommendation. He doesn't even know the value of time, he is irresponsible and clumsy too", Izuku bowed and grinned, "I am truly sorry Endeavor, but I got so excited when I knew you will be here too, Can you please give me an autograph, I am your No.1 fan, I have all your merchandise even your action figures too."

"Why did no one tell me that UA is giving special recommendation to this fanboy, where is his sponsor?"

"My sponsor is the head of UA's Board Of Directors, but he told me to keep his name a secret but if you sign my notebook, maybe I can try..."

Endeavor annoyed signed his notebook, "Now tell me who is he?"

"I don't know, he asked me to keep it a secret but he didn't tell me either, I was told that he picked me, as I am his a distant family but I don't have any rich family members", Izuku smiled.

"That kid, is truly something Mr. Hatiro", one of the man said.

"The one who can fool even Endeavor, is truly is prodigy, Mr. Hatiro you have good eyes"

"That kid, if he wants he will do anything to ruin his image, not wanting to be special is what makes him special, let's see what he shows us", Hatiro smiles and whisper, "So you are finally here to achieve your dreams"

"The first event is 800 metres race, you can use your quirk any way you want but you can't use it to hurt others"

"Examinee 1, 2, 3 Please take your position", Izuku was Examinee 3

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

While the first skid on ice and the second used wind to race, Izuku only ran.

After just few seconds Izuku said loudly, "I am at the last, I need to hurry", he pressed a button, he crossed both of them in a blink, crashing on to the other side of the field, "Ouch, did I pass, I hope I am not failed", wiping off blood from his face.

"What was that, did he not use his quirk. Come to think of it, his quirk wasn't mentioned in the list"

Izuku wiped his blood and raised a thumb, "I am all right, so who won the test? don't tell me I lost,"

Izuku was the centre of attraction or rather the source of comedy, this was his plan, make yourself look like a clumsy kid and get that recommendation, like cancels like, attraction cancels attraction in future.

Results were announced, "Midoriya – 4.12 seconds... Todoroki – 4.13 seconds... Inasa -4.13 seconds"

"I am first, I passed, Yahoo... Does this mean I get the recommendation?"

"There's no way that boy could have beaten Shoto's record, he didn't even use his quirk, hey boy what is your quirk", Endeavor asked Izuku.

"I have dual quirk both are very weak. I think I am a combination or your quirk and All Might's"

"What"

"I can create fire", Izuku brings out flame after desperately trying really hard to burn it, "My second quirk enhances my physical aspects, I am above an average man in every aspect", Izuku proudly declares, "I received special permission to use support items that I bought yesterday"

"No one is allowed to use sup..."

Nezu arrived, "I am sorry but its true, he has been given special permission by the Boards"

A tall boy came, "You are great, how did you talk to Endeavor with such fluency. Oh I forgot My name is Inasa Yoarashi, what is your name?"

"How can I talk with like that, I mean he is my favourite hero, I love everything about him"

"Your favourite hero is Endeavor, I didn't know that", the wind user left.

"The next test is Quirk Endurance Test"

"Please use your quirk till you reach your limit, the longer you use it the more you score"

Everybody activated their quirk, everybody was continuous straining, crossing their limit except the messed up green haired boy, who was just standing, activating One For All at its lowest output and making a small flame in his finger.

Soon after twenty minutes everybody gave up, now everybody was looking at the emerald boy who rubbed his hairs, "My quirk isn't at all powerful so I can use it as long as I want"

After next ten minutes, Izuku started panting, "Uhhhh... Uhhhhh... I thought I could use it forever", Izuku deactivated his quirk.

"The Results are as Follows:"

_Midoriya: 33 minutes 10 seconds_

_Yaoyorozu: 15 minutes 57 seconds_

_Todoroki: 7 minutes 59 seconds_

_Inasa: 7 minutes 58 seconds_

_I came first, so finally completed the test. Did I pass?_

_How did he even do that, his quirk is basically useless_

_He's sponsor is one of the Board Of Directors maybe he cheated_

_That's unfair._

"What is he doing?" a man in suit said

"He is just making other laugh" another men commented.

"Shut up, he is limiting his quirk so that he can use it for longer, for a hero he must have full control on his quirk unlike the others who in the heat of moment used their full power", Hatiro putting his glasses.

Izuku who was standing was called out by Nezu, wishing me good luck, he announced, "The final results will be sent to you in a week"

"So, can I go, I have to go now, see you all at UA", Izuku left the field

"Will be get the recommendation?"

"It is likely, he just exploited the exam"

"Maybe he's sponsor told him about the test"

"I think that too, he got the first place easily"

Todoroki looked at door with cold eyes, "His favourite hero is Endeavor, he's no good than him"

"Your Results will be sent to you, so you can now leave"

Izuku was running in the corridor where he was caught by Aizawa, "Hey kid, did you pass the exam?"

Izuku replied, "I got first in the exams, but I don't know why they were laughing and talking behind my back, I even got Endeavor's autograph"

"You did something funny again, right kid? Geez why did I took you in the first place?"

"I didn't do anything funny sensei", Izuku gave a grin.

"I can imagine what you did, now get out of here, I won't be dropping you"

"You are mean sensei"

"Run the whole way, you will reach faster don't you"

"Are you sure, you want me to run, I may end up breaking some rules"

"Who said to use your quirk, run without it. I am sure you will reach home in not more than an hour"

"You are terrible sensei, why are you so mean", Izuku left UA, running towards his house.

"That kid always creates problem", Aizawa sighed.

"Mr. Aizawa, I very well know that, that's why you will be the home room teacher so the first year"

"Me, why? I don't want to see that brat's face every morning, appoint Hiyashi, he will be excited"

"But no one can control him except you, if you don't then he will create problem for the whole class"

"You are right. I can at least stop him from disturbing others or else he will spread that stupid ideology of his", Aizawa huffs and leaves.

**Izuku's POV**

_Did Yaoyorozu's daughter came for entrance? Anyhow I think I will pass the exam, after all I got first._

_I should tell others too_

Izuku took out his phone and messaged Inko, All Might and Nejire, "I completed the exam, I think I will get it"

_Inko: Everything went normal. Didn't it?_

_All Might: Congratulations Young Midoriya._

Izuku replied them back, continued running, and reached his house in thirty minutes. He said few pieces of the exam and went to his room, he checked his phone, Nejire sent him a reply.

_Nejire: Can you meet in me near that staircase where you took me?_

_Izuku: Is everything all right?_

_Nejire: Yes, just be there tomorrow at 4, I will be waiting for you_

_Izuku: Okay._

_Nejire: Bye_

_Izuku: Bye. See you tomorrow._

The next day Izuku after training with All Might in morning went to school, he attended the class in spite being bored by them, he had literally completed the whole syllabus and there were still five months left for the finals, if given a chance to appear the finals at present he would have gladly appear it. He mostly spent the time by reading scientific journals, which was the only reason he joined the literally club. Izuku would sometimes bunk his classes and go to the library to cut some time.

At last the final bell rang, Izuku was about to go out but is stopped by Bakugo, "Zuzu, let's walk together. I have to talk with you", Izuku couldn't refuse him and ended up going with him.

_I heard you took the recommendation exam at UA, so aren't you taking the entrance test?_

_I will take it, I don't know if I will pass it so I appeared the recommendation exam as backup if I failed_

_There's no way you can lose to those extras... Wait you have already plotted something, didn't you?_

_I don't know but I will take the entrance just to play fair, I practised for months just to appear it, how can I not appear it?_

_So how did your exam went?_

_It went great, I am sure I will get the recommendation._

_So were there any good participants?_

_There were many but everyone had there own issues just like you, you don't control your anger_

_I am not always angry, am I?_

_Nope, I think you should ask that to your brother_

_That brat... _

_Sorry Kacchan, I have to go now_

_Wait..._

Izuku left the blonde in the middle and ran, he quickly ate his lunch and got ready for the beach, today was an off day for him, no training at evening. He wore a green shirt that Nejire gave to him when they went out for shopping, looking at the watch, "It's already 3:30, I have to hurry or else I will be late.

He usually ran whenever he had to go somewhere but today walking was fast enough for him.

After crossing in and out of street he finally reached the staircase, he climbed it and saw Nejire in pink dress was already there, sun was already at the horizon and the ray that fell on her blue hairs made them sparkle, she looked stunning and Izuku was captivated by her beauty.

"N-Nejire, you are a-already here, I thought I will be the one to arrive here first", Izuku rubbing his hairs, starring at the cyan girl.

"You look g-good in that shirt", Nejire blushed

"Thank you for this shirt", Izuku couldn't make an eye contact, _"Crap, my heart is racing"_

"Beautiful, isn't it", Nejire looking the setting sun

"Yes but why did you call me here", Izuku looking at the sun

"I want to tell you something...", Nejire's face was red, Izuku froze, Nejire said loudly, "I LIKE YOU, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"What...", Izuku froze, unable to think

"I h-have always liked you since we met but couldn't confess. Will you go out with me", Nejire's eyes were sparkling, "Do you hate me?", Nejire was almost in tears

Izuku was frozen but seeing the tears, "Well I d-don't hate you, to tell y-you the t-truth I like, but I didn't realised that you like me too, you are the perfect girl, how can I think you can like me?"

"So will you go out me as m-my b-boyfriend?", Nejire wiped her eyes

"I would l-love to be you b-boyfriend" Izuku replied

The cyan girl hugged him, Izuku blushed her chest was pressing against him, she cried, "I was afraid if you would reject me or ended up hating me"

Izuku comforted here, "I c-can never hate you"

Nejire kissed him, "This is for accepting my confession and showing me this place", Izuku was red, getting kissed felt great, he had never thought of getting kissed by his crush. There was silence but it soon became awkward, both didn't know what to do next, "Well this means we are officially in relationship", Izuku tried to break the silence.

"I can't imagine how Kacchan and Kiriu will react"

"Kiriu already knows, I had already told him"

"Why didn't he tell me"

"Cause I asked him not to?"

"So what should be do now"

"I don't know, boys should take charge in these times"

"I thought you knew after all I am younger than you"

"Want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Fine, meet my after training"

"Its getting late, we should go"

They left and headed back, discussing if anyone else know about their crushes, and after that they start spitting out random things, making the other one laugh. On reaching Nejire's house, she kissed and went in, Izuku who didn't knew if this a dream, "Good Bye"

Izuku went to his home, on the way he is stopped by Kiriu, "Izuku nee-chan did pretty girl propose you?"

"Kiriu, you should learn to spill some of your secrets to me"

"But Nee-chan you only told me that a man keeps their promise"

"I dug my own grave, anyway what are you doing here?"

"Auntie made wanted to ask me about Pretty Lady"

"You didn't spill anything right?"

"No, I just told her that she likes you"

"What... You were just now preaching me that a man keeps their promise"

"First I am not a man yet and second she asked to keep it a secret from you"

"You are growing way too fast, Kacchan was right"

"So do want Katsuki to know about Pretty Lady?"

"No, you are my innocent little brother aren't you"

Kiriu leaves, Izuku sighs and then goes to his house, eating his dinner and then heads to his bed, recalling what happened with him today, "I still can't believe it Nejire and I are in relation, I hope this is not a dream"

His phone beeps, Nejire sent him a message, he opens it and they started chatting which went till 2 after which Nejire couldn't take it any more. Both decided to leave their phone and get some sleep.

**The Next Day At UA**

"You confessed your feelings", Mirio said with his mouth opened wide

"Yes"

"Did he accept it?", Mirio asked, Tamaki interrupted, "Midoriya isn't interested in older woman, I think he rejected our girl"

Nejire punching him, said loudly, "Stop teasing me now, he accepted it", at the time Midnight entered the class, she looks at her and then starts teaching. When the bell rang she comes near the cyan girl, "Izuku accepted your confession, isn't it? Too bad for me I was about to confess my feelings", Midnight teased her, "Don't worry I won't tell Eraser, I want Izuku to tell him that"

Nejire was red, after the school was over she went straight to home, and then joined the emerald boy in their training, Aizawa was in charge as All Might was caught up in some work.

"Miss. Hadõ, can you keep this metal pieces in floating in air with your quirk", Aizawa shows Nejire three pieces of metals of maybe four kilograms, she used her quirk on them and floated them.

"Now can you take these to that brat and give him", Nejire loses her focus and her ankle gets hurt by a piece, Izuku comes running, he uses his quirk to heal her ankle, "Are you all right?"

"Sensei, aren't you being a bit hard?"

"It's not his fault, I lost concentration"

"I have healed them but if you try to walk it will hurt"

Aizawa receives a message, "Brat I have to go now, can you drop her to her home?", Izuku nods and Aizawa leaves them. Nejire looking in his eyes, "Thank you, but you don't need to worry, I am fine"

"Like hell you are, come on get on my back", Izuku carries Nejire on his back, Nejire hugs him tighter, Izuku instead of running walks making sure to not hurt her. On reaching her home, "Thank you Izuku, I can go now, bye", she kisses him and leaves the green haired boy.

Izuku stands near her house for a minute and then leaves, coming back he takes out his phone and texts her, "Are you all right". Nejire replies that she is fine and taking rest and can now walk by herself, Izuku sighed in relieve. He didn't text her, not wanting to disturb her rest.

In few days, everybody knew about their relationship, Inko couldn't be any more than and Bakugo was about to blow Izuku for getting a girlfriend before him. Aizawa was well sarcastic, he always asked Nejire to be careful and well All Might, he didn't want to interfere in his successor's personal life but didn't oppose it either. Kiriu whenever got in an argue to Bakugo brought the fact that Izuku got a girl and bragged about it.

**On The Day Of UA Entrance Exam**

_(Izuku had gotten the recommendation, he was at the first position of test with Momo securing the send position followed by Todoroki._

_Every teacher at UA w__ho knew__ about Izuku and Nejire's relationship __came under a mutual deal of not teasing them frequently. Izuku had now mastered __100 % __ One For All, his hottest flames are light indigo and when concentrated becomes whiter. __Although have can use 100% of One For All, he rarely uses it as it even stronger than All Might's One For All and can easily demolish a small city. _

_Izuku has completed his costume, which is literally a suit, making him look like a businessman. His suit is bullet and fire proof and has bunch of hidden items, with gloves, that can bear his hottest flames, providing him better grip and his shoes are made to help him adapt in different terrain._

_Izuku had managed to control his black flames and was able to increase its cooling properties using One For All, though he can still only control them at 20% of the output. Izuku was able to further improve pyrokinesis, and increased its radius to 15 metres. He could control fire on contact on making contact._

_Izuku finally had completed his training, but he still prefers to continue following a plan, Izuku finally took his duties as the one of admins of Recorders but still doesn't attend financial meetings, he only attends the meeting that effect the organisation and has still managed to keep his connection to them a secret.)_

Izuku managed to convince Bakugo to hide his powers, though he promised him that he will face him with his full power. He was now standing near UA's gate, he was waiting for Bakugo. After his arrival he they inside.

The first test was written examination, it was the hardest challenged Izuku had faced till now, he completed the whole test in just ten minutes but was not allowed to leave the hall before two hours, he at first looked at everyone but soon decided to take a nap.

"Zuzu, wake up the test is over", Izuku rubs his eyes and wakes up taking a yawn. He then goes inside the hall where Present Mic was discussing the rules for practical exam, who was in between interrupted by a tall blue haired boy, asking if UA did some mistake by printing four robots instead of four to which he replied that the fourth one is called 'Zero Pointer' and has no points and tells to avoid them thinking as just an obstacle"

Izuku after coming out wore a green hoodie and hid is face with a black mask.

"Start", Present Mic shouted.

Izuku ran without any delay and lifted his mask, when the others entered they saw he was being chased by a three pointer which had just stopped before hitting him, "I got lucky, huff", everybody ignored the clumsy participant.

**In the watch room**

_Hey Shouta, that was Izuku right?_

_Yes, well he has started playing with the participants_

_But what the hell did he do, I just saw him creating a fire and then it disappeared_

_That's his new ability, that brat has somehow managed to learn how to control fire by jst touching it once. It is likely that the fire divided and broke some connections of the robot by inside._

_Than he can literally break the whole test._

_He won't do it, he is just demonstrating his powers just like Nezu asked him to do but he will probably will not use his quirk any more._

_What made you say that?_

_He got what he needed now he will most likely fight them without using his quirk._

_Let's see what he shows us_

_**Back to the ground**_

Izuku took out a long staff from the back hidden behind his hoodie and started taking out one pointers who were attacking others. Robots who were around him when were about to hit the participants stopped moving, though they considered it to be luck, it was him who rescued them. When he was encountered by two two-pointers at the same time, he dismantled the staff making two smaller staffs. He first dodged the robots and then used it to break their shells, destroying them.

Izuku has destroyed two one and two pointer each, he had now 6 villain points, and only one minute was left.

_Shall we deploy the special scenario_

_I think it's time too, Eraser want do to the honours_

Ground started to rumble, three giant sized robots came out of ground

"That's the Zero Pointer, everybody run, it is worth zero points."

Everybody started running, Izuku put on his mask, he ran towards it, he saw a girl trapped in debris and a Zero Pointer was heading towards her ready to crush her, "Crap I won't be able to save her if I don't use my quirk...".

Without wasting any time Izuku jumped created a ring of blue flame around him engulfing the robots and then used his black flames to absorb his flames back. Since his mask was not fireproof it was half burnt revealing his face half. He headed towards the girl and took off the debris, "Are you all right" he asked, seeing her ankled wounded he took her to the Recovery Girl and went away from the scene, he took away his masks and the hoodie, revealing his soiled and tattered cloth that he spoiled before hand. He came out limping, "What the hell was that thing? Is UA nuts? Using such dangerous ways to test students", he kept complaining about the exam for sometime and went away from the ground limping, at the gate he was stopped by Nezu, "Well Izuku that was quite a show, you managed to destroy not only one but three Zero Pointers while keeping the damage low as possible, do you know what your actual score is?"

"I don't care about my actual score as long as I fail", Izuku wiped his dusted face.

Nezu said, "Very well, but you destroyed fifteen three pointers and twenty one and two pointers and have 150 rescue point, so that adds up to a total of 255 points, the previous highest was only 95 points, you are the first to get more than 100 points in the history of UA"

Izuku, "Like hell I care, just while displaying the result give me a pretty low score, you remember the deal, right?"

Nezu replied, "I remember that very well, then see you at UA, Midoriya Izuku"

Izuku leaves the school and takes out a clean shirt from his backpack.

"Zuzu, are you that mysterious boy? Did you destroy those robots", Bakugo came running towards Izuku

"Ahh.. I think I over did it by little", Izuku rubbing his hairs, "But we I think you will be the topper, you destroyed literally all the robots in your area"

Aizawa and Toshinori arrive, "Problem kid, you literally destroyed the toughest robot designed and rescued the most number of people, not bad for starting your school, by the way do you really need to join it?"

Izuku smiles, "I need to attend UA to polish my abilities, and I don't want to leave you sensei, I love you so how can I leave you?", Izuku's reply makes Aizawa grin.

"Let's go Zuzu, we are getting late", Bakugo takes Izuku's hand and leaves.

"Zuzu, so will you act like this even after the school starts?"

"Of course no, I got what I wanted, since we will be together for three years I will tell others about my goal"

"So you will no longer act like this?"

"I won't need to act any longer, like I said, I will always face you with my full power, anyway I am going to meet Nejire so I will be going first", Izuku leaves, Bakugo smirks, "How did he get a girl before me?"

Izuku reached his home and cleaned himself, on checking his phone he saw Nejire had asked him to come to the ramen shop for celebrating the test. Izuku went to the shop and found Nejire waiting for him along with Mirio and Tamaki. On seeing the emerald boy, Nejire hugs him and says, "Congratulations on finishing your test"

"Thank you Nejire"

"Izuku-kun I heard that you took down Zero Pointer, is it true", Mirio asked

Izuku scratching his head, "Yes I did take it but that was just luck, I am still thinking how I was able to take it down, maybe it malfunctioned"

"Let's leave all that and celebrate Izuku completing his exams", Nejire shouted, "Please bring four servings of the usual"

Four big bowls were served, Izuku along with others started eating while discussing about the entrance exams.

"We will be leaving you then", Mirio and Tamaki left the couple.

"So Izuku when will be result arrive?"

"I think it will come within a week"

"I can't wait to see you in school"

"I will join you soon so want me to walk with you?"

**After A Week**

"Izuku you got a letter from UA", Inko shouted and excitedly gives it to Izuku. Izuku goes to his room and locks it and huffs, "Do I really need to do this?", he opened, it was a holographic projector, a masked man popped out.

_This message is specially for Midoriya Izuku, so if you are not him please close this immediately._

_If you are still here I assume you are Midoriya Izuku. So let me introduce myself._

_I am your sponsor, well you have impressed me in the test. So you scored 105 villain points for destroying the robots and 150 points for rescuing others therefore making your score a total of 255._

_But as you asked, your score has been reduced, your present score is 6 villain points and 30 rescue points, so your total score is 36, congratulations you failed the test by just two points._

_But there's something I want to tell you, the girl you saved came after the test asking about you, of course we didn't tell her about you but she kept asking about you? You could have gotten away and choose not to use your quirk but you used your quirk to save her and didn't care about your ambition, that's the true spirit of heroism which made me sponsor you. I was glad that I wasn't wrong. So you got in by recommendation, Midoriya Izuku this is your Hero Academia, now step forward, I will be looking forward to see you in future_

The projection disappeared, Izuku was happy, not because he failed but he finally got to know a little about the mysterious, he sighed, "I also look forward to meet you sponsor-san"

Izuku went out of his room and told Inko, "I failed but managed to get into UA by recommendation"

Inko replied, "I very well know that you did it intentionally. Just from now on no more pulling this type of act"

Izuku nods and goes back to his room.

* * *

This chapter was fun to write, Aizawa Izuku have a frank relation and constantly insult each other, though they both care for each other.

After this Izuku won't focus on making others underestimate him, he will just try to focus on showing others that it is possible to be a quirkless hero.

You may say Izuku is OP, but his lineage will coincide with the creation OFA and AFO, the title isn't random it is The One Above All.

This story is about him discovering his own existence so I had to skip some parts as it was too hard just to cramp up unique stuffs. I will try my best not to progress very fast and develop the base for the story.

Thank you for reading and hope you liked this chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

This chapter is a long chapter so it took a bit time to complete. I checked it for mistakes but I can't be sure whether it is error free or not so if you find any please feel free to comment. Reviews are appreciated, I am speeding up, I will be sure to include important events but for his daily life I will just give a summary until something important happens.

Well I need to say something, when the doctor asked Inko about Izuku's father quirk it was just for conforming if he was quirkless or not, thought I should have told you earlier but I should thank BoredKing for bringing that up.

So anyway enjoy this chapter.

* * *

One day before his first day of UA was hell, Izuku had been following a strict plan for over five years and now in just a wink he had nothing to do, he deed workout to maintain his fitness and also her the cyan girl to improve who now could use her quirk for almost thirty minutes, but they became too easy for the emerald boy. He had to come up with something to work on and that's when he remembered an advice of somebody dear to him.

**Flashback (About Six Years Ago)**

"Izuku, who do you think has an advantage a person having a quirk with enough strength to level down a city or a person with enough support items?"

"Isn't that obvious that the person with a quirk will have the attention, I mean he could literally destroy a city, ain't the great?"

"Childish as ever, but you are wrong?"

"Wrong... How?"

"Your thinking might be correct in the eyes of general people but you know it's just a delusion"

"Delusion... How?"

"What is the most number of quirks a person can have?"

"Maybe four"

"Yes, and the record holder has five quirks but they all are very similar, so now what is the maximum limit of support items one can have?"

"I don't know..."

"You are way to airhead, there isn't any limit to it"

"You maybe right but how will he get the advantage?"

"With your quirk you have a limited number of options but with support you don't have to worry about options, with enough support items you can bring down any hero, even All Might himself but you know what's worse?"

"How will I know that?"

"It's about humans, we see support items only as a support, if you have a fire quirk then it is more likely to you to have some kind of item that helps you to increase the power of your quirk, am I right?"

"Yes, increasing power of quirk is a good thing, are you a fool?"

"I maybe but listen Izuku carefully, if a person with a quirk had a ton of support items not to increase their power but also to cover up for their weakness then can easily get out of any trouble, having a quirk is great but why limit yourself, if you truly want to be a hero that can easily escape out of any situation then you should know better how to respect and use support items"

"I still don't get it"

"I am telling you that if you in future wanted to be a hero try to get your hands on multiple support items that will help you to escape any situation, choose your items wisely and effectively"

"I will remember that, so now who is the person with five quirks?"

"You never change do you? Why did I spill that out? Now I will be inquired by a demon like you"

"I am not a demon"

"So answer me which type of hero we need the most right now?"

"A hero like All Might, he is stronger and beats villain like nothing and he saves a ton of people too"

"Heroes like him are surely necessary but that's not the answer to my question"

"Then what is the answer?"

"You see right now we need quirkless heroes the most, it should be our first priority. Do you know why?"

"I dunno"

"There are three reasons, first quirkless people need a source of motivation, well All Might is a source too but the rate of quirkless people committing suicide has been rapidly increasing, they urgently need to realise that they are on par with people with quirk, they are just different"

"And the second reason"

"People rely on their quirk too much, just like I said before", there was a pause.

"And the last reason? What's taking so long"

"You will have to find it by yourself"

"When will I find it? What if I can't find it?"

"I am sure you will and if you can't then I will tell you when the time will be correct"

"How can you be sure so that I will find it?, Can you see future?"

"I don't know, it's just my intuition you know why cause you are a demon"

"My favourite little quirkless demon"

"I am not a demon, why did you give me that anyway? Don't tell me that I am a demon, did I grow invisible horns"

"No you didn't grow any horns, it just a nickname as you are just like me, I am sure you will be called that in future too"

"Why?"

"Do you think becoming a quirkless hero is normal? You have to work hard and people will be likely to believe that you are a demon"

"Do you believe that I am bad?"

"Nope, you are the most innocent demon ever"

"I am not a kid, I am almost your half, see I am just a little short than you"

"Fine, I lose. Let's head back else your mum will start worrying"

"Let's go, let me introduce you, she will be happy to meet you"

"Remember Izuku, don't let anybody know about our little secret, not till I say you do so, promise me?"

"I promise, but why can't I say anyone, are you bad guys?"

"We are neither good nor bad, you won't understand that but if anyone gets to know this you or your close ones might get hurt"

"I will be fine, I am sure you will protect us"

"I will do everything to protect my personal walking demon, but you must not say that to anybody, not even to your mum"

"You sound very shady, but I think I can trust you. I have one last question?.."

"No one questions, we are getting late"

**Flashback Ends**

Izuku smiled recalling joyous memories of his past, "Yes, it is just like you said, with enough support items I can be the hero I want to be. I finally got those words, thank you Sakura"

Izuku takes out his phone and calls a known number

_Hello, Yaoyorozu_

_Yes Izuku why did you call_

_We still make support items, don't we?_

_Of course we do, but why?_

_Let me officially join the support team_

_Why, aren't you joining UA?_

_I am but now I have a lot of free time that I can use, so will you let me or not?_

_Do I even have a choice?_

_But I do respect your opinion_

_You can't be an official member, you are one of the four head but you can still join our support team but your name will never be on the list, do you agree?_

_Will I get to make support items that I want?_

_Yes you do unless you accidentally get killed by yourself while making one_

_I am going to let go off that just because you agreed else I would have done something really bad to you_

_That's scary Izuku, forgive me. I forgot that you are our precious demon_

_I am not, that dumb gave me that name, so any leads?_

_There isn't any but I will inform you as soon I get any_

_Thanks you, by the way is your daughter joining UA too?_

_Yes, her name is Momo, she got there by recommendation, didn't you see her?_

_Nope, I will busy making others laugh_

_Now I get it, she was telling me that there was a clumsy person in the exam who got first but I never cross checked, so it was you after all._

_Does she knows about me and the Recorders?_

_At the moment I haven't but I will soon tell her about you and the Recorders_

_Just don't hurry, wait for the right time_

_You are like a father to me but I treat you as my son_

_Don't give any weird references_

_Sorry, but I have to go now. I will send a car to your place, it should arrive in ten minutes, don't be late_

_When I ever have been in my life_

_I forgot that bye_

_Bye_

Izuku went to Inko and said that he is going out and will return at around seven. Inko smiled, "Don't get involved in any thing funny and care your care", Izuku bade her and went outside the house. He went to the beach and got in the black car parked there. He introduced himself and he started on working on some device, though everyone did tell him not to get excited. Izuku made a couple of items and left, he reached home late and got a lecture from Inko about being careless. She almost grounded but Izuku somehow managed to avoid that. Izuku went to his room, took his phone and started texting the cyan haired girl

**The Next Day**

Izuku woke up early, really early, it was almost midnight. He took his notebook and started scribbling something, when he got up he already finished three notebooks and it was already four, he hurried up and went to Nejire's house, she kissed him and he did the same. Although their training is over Nejire still wakes up early to jog with the emerald boy.

"Izuku so will walk with me to UA"

"I don't think that is a good idea, if someone sees me arriving with the Big Three on the first day then it would cause a hassle for me"

"So how about tomorrow, you know it's my last year, I want to walk with you to UA, I get to finally boast my boyfriend, all the girls talk about their boyfriends except me, so you are walking with me tomorrow and I need no excuses"

"Fine, just don't do anything funny just for today, just control it for today"

"Fine, but I won't sit idle tomorrow"

"I got kid, my problem girl"

"That's mean"

"Sorry, but I like it so want a piggyback ride to your place?"

"Just don't go too fast, the last thing I want is to get blown away"

"I can't promise you that"

Izuku leaves her and returns back, he gets ready and founds Bakugo standing, "Zuzu, you will be going with me from now on so I can watch you, I already have aunt's permission and don't you dare to oppose it"

Izuku sighs, "Kacchan are you sure you will stick out with me, from tomorrow onwards I will be walking to UA with Nejire and I know she is not a big fan of yours"

Bakugo smirks, "Tch, that blue girl of yours is too curious and too harmful to be left alone, I stay along your side"

Izuku laughs, "I don't think I need your protection"

Bakugo replied, "Did I even ask for one? No so now get going or else we will be late"

"Let's run"

"I don't want to be beaten, how about your drop me"

"I think that would be awkward, let's just walk"

"I knew it that I hit at the right spot, it always works doesn't it"

"Like hell I care, so you still up for that ride, on second thought I think it won't be that awkward, student's will just say that we are homos"

"Shut up and walk", Bakugo replies embarrassingly, the two boys decided to walk to UA but soon realised it would take too long so they took their bicycles. After thirty minutes the two boys reach the big gate, they walk in, Bakugo who never went inside UA has his eyes widened, Izuku grabs his hand, "This way Kacchan" and reach Class 1-A, Izuku and Bakugo have been placed in same classes. Izuku opened the big door, only to see everyone's jaw dropped down, Bakugo was ready to fire but he stopped him and they both went to their desks.

The blue haired boy came near the emerald boy, "I saw you failed the examination how did you even get here", Izuku replied, "I got connections, chill out" acting like a delinquent. A round faced girl enters, see passes by Izuku and then stops, "I-It was you on the examination that saved me, you destroyed those robots like nothing"

"_Shut up girl, will you?_", Izuku thinks for a moment and makes a dumb face, "I think you got the wrong person I failed the test"

"Nope, I am sure you are that boy, I could never forget someone who saved me", everyone turned their eyes on him, starring, "I failed how can I do anything like that", the blue haired boy arrives, "I am sure you are mistaken, he couldn't even take out a single robot properly, we saw him being chased by a robot at the very beginning of the test"

"Anyway, I am Uraraka nice to meet you.. Uhh", the blue haired boy replied, "Tenya Iida", Izuku being looked up gave up, "Midoriya Izuku"

Both left the green haired kid, who soon was approached by a bicolour haired boy with cold eyes, "You got first in the recommendation, your quirk is weak and you are pathetic, I will beat you with only my left"

Izuku knew who he was, Todoroki Shoto the one who refused to use his right side, Bakugo was barely holding himself, Izuku replied with a big smile, "I still stand no chance against you but I don't think you can beat me with just your one side, I mean I got here by securing the first place in recommendation, you know that I must have some advantage over you"

Todoroki without changing his expression, "I don't know how you got the first place but I will beat you and show that I will be the No.1 Hero, using just my ice"

"Hey, I have been listening you for a long time but hear this, even a quirkless person can be a hero but an arrogant person cannot, you refuse to use your right just because of something your father did right, if you want then go take out your anger on him, if you want to be a hero with just your left then you should really quit, you will either get yourself get killed or others hurt", Izuku continued, "You think you can beat me with just your left, I won't use my quirk and beat you, until you use your right, did you get that"

_Everybody sit in their places_

A man came out of a yellow caterpillar bag, whom no one noticed, "It took you 15.4 seconds just to settle down, someone could get in danger if you don't improve your acting time"

The man glared at the emerald boy, who glared him back, the man was no other than Izuku's former mentor, Aizawa.

"All right kid, get to the field we will be having a quirk examining test"

"What... but shouldn't we introduce yourself first", Uraraka said without knowing what she got herself into, Izuku saw this as perfect opportunity, "Teachers at UA have full freedom to use any way to teach us, this is not a normal school, it is the No.1 school so you just can't expect things to go on like a normal school, and what's better than introducing with our quirks"

"Iz-Midoriya, thank you for your explanation but next time don't interrupt me", Aizawa looked at him, both were sharing glares, "Sorry sensei I didn't know that."

"Anyway get ready we are going to the fields", Aizawa sighed and thought, "This year is going to be my worst year ever"

The students went to locker room, everyone was changing but Izuku waited for them to change and changed to his gym clothes once they left, Bakugo even asked him why he didn't cahnge with them just his just smiled back and didn't reply.

They were in field, it was huge, the recommendation exams were held here, "Bakugo come here, you got the first score in the test, in your previous school how long could you throw a ball?"

Bakugo went and said softly, "You very well know who got first", he said, "51.4 metres"

Aizawa looked at Izuku, "You see not being able to use your quirk in public only destroys your talent but here you are fully allowed to use them, now Bakugo throw the ball using your quirk and everyone remember I will expel the one who got the last position"

Bakugo took the ball and a long breath and he threw the ball activating his quirk, "DIEEEEEEEEEE"

"You still need to control your anger Kacchan", Izuku speaks to himself.

"705.9 metres, see now Midoriya come here throw the ball", Aizawa glares at Izuku.

"Why me, I did the worst", Izuku sighs.

"You failed the test, and joined UA by a recommendation, so take this ball and throw it" Aizawa gives the ball to Izuku.

Izuku replied, "Can I run before throwing", Aizawa nods, Izuku walks away and he starts running, "I just need to throw the ball at 45° while running, if I can do that I will be able to get a plausible score", he threw the ball.

"195.9 metres" Aizawa sighs, "You must use your quirk, this is a test right"

Izuku sighs, "Sensei this is a quirk test, can I wear my gloves, I think support items come in the same category as quirks", Aizawa smirked, "Do what ever you want but if you get the last position I will expel you"

Izuku took out a pair of gloves from his pockets, "I have already registered them, so can I go again?"

Aizawa nods, Izuku now just holds the ball and throws it moving only his wrist, the ball broke the glass he smiles, "Sensei what's my score, you know this gloves can increase my power ten times, after all I made them"

"1.23 kilometres, Midoriya you are prohibited from using that from next test", Aizawa sighs and notes down.

"1.23 kilometres, he just cheated. I heard about a boy who used support items too, I think he is the one"

The next was Uraraka, her score was infinity, she just made the ball weightless. Everybody was shocked except the two boys as both knew what could have the otherwise.

The next test was 50 metre dash and Izuku was placed with Bakugo and Todoroki with a red and a yellow haired boy, everybody used their quirks except Izuku who came third as the other two boy's quirk were useless.

The next was grip test, Izuku got 105.4 kilograms who still was even using his quirk, the next tests were too easy for Izuku. Aizawa had to literally stop him from breaking the test, his scores were:

Push ups- 869

Pull ups- 698

Long jump- 8 feet 1/4 inches

Sit ups- 907

Everyone was looking at Izuku, Aizawa sighed when he looked everyone's action. Izuku said, "Sensei can I leave?"

Aizawa thought for a moment, "Wait, there's still a test left", Izuku flinched, "What there's still a test left, what is it?"

"Everyone use their quirks to their full power, if you don't meet my expectations I will expel you", Aizawa glares at Izuku with a sly hidden smile.

"Sensei, I am really exhausted by doing all those tests, can I leave?", Izuku pants.

"You can go but if you do I will expel you", Izuku smirks and thinks, "Tch, this old man will try everything to use my quirk, fine I will show everyone what I can do but I hate to do it I still wanted to surprise others"

Everybody used their quirks to their full power and become tired at last it was Izuku's turn.

"Sensei, I am telling you again you will regret this, so can I go?"

"Shut up and use your quirk, if anything happens I will stop you"

"Fine, can I go at the middle away from everyone, or else I can injure them badly"

"Everybody get behind me, you still don't know about his quirk", everyone is now behind the pro hero.

"Fine, I am activating it"

Izuku closed his eyes, he focused and channelled One For All throughout his whole body while concentrating he realised he was in the white room again, he said to himself, "If I remember correctly then I met Nana when I opened door no.7, but there are two doors I am curious about the door no.8 and the infinity door", Izuku went near the door with the infinity symbol on it and opened, his eyes were dazzled by the bright light, after sometime the light fainted.

_Welcome back Midoriya Izuku and congratulations on mastering One For All, now you can wield what truly belongs to you, a portion of your power_

_Thank you, my true power?_

_You forgot didn't you, we have met earlier when you couldn't use 100 % of One For All, but now you can so both your body and consciousness are now prepared enough to handle at least 10 % of it._

_Oh I remember, even after mastering 100 % of One For All, I can only manage 10 % of my power, just what is it? Can you even tell me what to even call it?_

_I am sorry, but I can't tell you, it is a power cultivated for endless years, a remanent of both the past and the future itself, One Above All._

_What...?_

_You will know everything when the time is right, now just look and search deeper within yourself, you will feel the power, a greater power than One For All, an endless stream of power._

_What... what are you just saying?_

_You are still airhead, my precious demon, now get out._

_Wai..._

Izuku opened his eyes, "Will you use your power or should I expel you, we have been waiting for over a minute", Izuku was confused but he closed his eyes, he focus and looked deep within himself.

_I need to dig deeper, a lot deeper that even One For All... _

_..._

_Wait what is this, it somewhat feels like familiar unlike One For All, it is comforting me, is this my power, One Above All, let's see what I can do with it._

Izuku channelled One Above All, unlike using One For All, it was like channelling lightning through his body, but instead of hurting him, it comforted him and Izuku was relaxed, he gave a breath, "Let's starts"

He used his flames, not just his normal green or blue, he was angry at his teacher to pushing him just to show his quirk to his classmates, he knew he wouldn't expel him but this time he actually wanted to shut his mouth for once and for all.

His flames were violet-indigo, "Not yet, this is not even my full power, even with One For All I can go beyond", he gave in a little effort, his flames now started becoming whiter, first they were indigo and soon after a while white. Meanwhile, Izuku didn't realise what he was doing, everyone was panicking, even Bakugo who had been with him was shocked that his flames, Aizawa eyes become red, and his scarfs floated, he used his quirk but nothing happened.

Izuku saw Aizawa's look, his sadistic side came over he shouted, "Sensei I haven't even released my full power, just don't stop me now, after all I don't want to get expelled, just remember I told you to stop"

Izuku realised that he was at his limit, "Time to see what the hell is this One Above All", he channelled it throughout out his body, which was now covered in white flames. The flames didn't change but only got brighter and hotter, the light was burning others eyes, students were already sweating, Aizawa shouted, "Everyone get back, Izuku stop, get hold of yourself, you are hurting others"

Izuku looked at the students panicking, "You are supposed to be future heroes and this is what you do panic, get hold of yourself", Izuku's flames were becoming less hot and brighter, after a while they were green, "Oh shit, I burned my clothes, so even they can't withstand my heat, thank goodness my body is covered in flames, I should limit it's output and use it to cover myself"

Izuku flames were green, he tried to reduce them to red or orange but that would mean him being buck naked in front of the whole class, he covered his flames around revealing only his face and went to Aizawa, he raised his hand and green flames mixed with black, hopefully they didn't realised it, and the flames surrounded them, they were not hot but cold but it had a warmth in it, like it was healing them, "Sorry for that, I have also healed all of you, so can I go?"

Everybody was shocked at the green haired boy, but Aizawa had to snap out of it, after all he was still used to see surprises from him but not this big, "So why are you still using your quirk?"

"Sensei, don't erase it now, I mean you can't anyhow but my clothes are already gone, I thought them to be fire proof" Izuku covers his legs, making the girls turn their faces and blush.

Izuku was standing, "Can I go?", Aizawa looked at him, "They are but you even burned them. Why was your quirk not erased?", Izuku sighed, "I am a fanboy after all, don't you think I will take my measure if I want to fight without my quirk"

"Your quirk didn't work on me as I was covered in my flames and second I know how your quirk works so I made a little support item for me", Izuku shows him his neck, "It prevents any changes to my genes or DNA, this is what happens when you get two whole month of free time, with this on no one could ever play with my quirk or body, this didn't burn as my flames were not burning it and it can at least survive the violet flames"

"What the hell did you make? you could have seriously injured others", Aizawa face showed his affection.

"Let me tell you two things, first it was you who made me use my power and second I did act rash but I am not a fool to let others get injured, no one was injured they only sweat, and I just took their heat and restored their energy and I know how to control my quirk, I had a backup, if I accidentally got berserk, this thing on my neck will inject world's strongest drug to my body and I will be not able to use my quirk, now don't even ask me how I got it, there is a lot of stuff to buy on internet", Izuku replied his eyes were angry, "You made me my quirk for demonstration, now never ever ask me to do it again, else I might not stop and go to all the way to my limit, which even I don't know yet"

Izuku went out, everyone was looking at him, both Aizawa and Bakugo smirked, "Just what the hell he was thinking while doing that?"

Izuku quickly went to boy's locker room and quickly changed back into his spare gym clothes that were fire proof too, after changing he came back to the field, "Yahooooo, what's up gang", he saw the crater that he made, "Oh, that's going to take a while to be fixed, if you want my help then I will help you after all I did that"

Aizawa sighed, "Problem kid, meet me during your break, I would like to have a long chat with you", he smirks, "So here's your results, I am excluding this test as you all know why"

1st – Bakugo

2nd – Yaoyorozu

3rd – Midoriya

4th – Todoroki

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20th – Mineta

"Well I was lying about the expulsion, it was just to bring out your full potential", Aizawa came back to his original form, gloomy eyes.

Izuku burst into laughters, "You think we would actually believe that?", his eyes became black, "Yes, we did believe that", his eyes returned to its usual self, "But I was informed that you expelled a whole class just because you found them not good enough to be heroes, that's why we don't have any class 2, are you taking me as a fool? So now tell me do you think our class is good enough to be not have a single expulsion, we are the first batch, am I right?"

Aizawa glared him and Izuku glared him back, it was a class of glares, "I just saw potential in you all, that's all but you still need to refine your skills as for you Midoriya, I will have a talk with you later, now everybody get back to your classes"

Izuku couldn't stop his laughter, he always wanted to expose his mentor but couldn't, "Thank you God, I am glad I researched before joining", everybody was looking at him laughing, Aizawa sighed and left the field, the students went to the locker room.

Izuku wanted to wait for others to got out but he needed to reach the class as soon as possible after all it was Ectoplasm's class, he always got bored in his middle school as they were too easy but now he was finally getting some interesting things to study.

He removed his shirt, his body was now visible, everyone's eye was stuck on his body, even Bakugo's and Todoroki's, whose eyes widened a bit, the only one who cried was the grape boy, Mineta.

His body was ripped, his six pack abs surrounded by stitches and some healed scars covered his whole body, "Wow Bro, you look so manly, you already have well developed body, I bet you already have a girlfriend"

"It's nothing, I just used to workout"

"I workout too but my body isn't like that, I don't have abs like yours, you look so manly, where did you get those scars from?"

"I can't tell them that I got them while fighting and training with vigilantes, saving my ass from getting kicked", Izuku rubbed his hairs, "I got hurt a lot while training and most to times I ended up in hospitals"

"You look so cool, I bet all the girls will be head over heels for you"

"Hey Spiky you are being to loud, Zuzu have you changed", Bakugo shouted.

Izuku nodded, "Good, come on were are getting late to the class", Bakugo took his hands and they both left for the classes. Everybody was looking at the door.

"Zuzu, what were you thinking? I thought you were going to not use your quirk"

"I thought that too but then I was pissed at the old man trying to make me use my quirk and I realised that if I need to get along with the class I have to show them what I can really do, if we will be sticking for three whole years then there's no point in hiding it, it would do more harm and good"

"Well I never thought you too be that reasonable, I thought you would go for the expulsion"

"Well you caught me, but that Todoroki, he has a powerful quirk, his quirk belongs to him not Endeavor, if by showing him that he can never beat me with just his half makes him accept his power then I don't regret it"

"Then what about making people underestimate you, don't tell me you are leaving that stupid idea?"

"Well I am not, but the ones closer to me must know my power, if my dream of becoming a hero without a quirk puts their life in danger then I should better drop it. I am be stubborn but not a fool or arrogant, if something has to be done, than it must be done no matter in what way you do r if people hate your way"

"Just shut up lecturing me, now get let us get in", Bakugo opens the door, since they were the first to change amongst the boys, the rest of the girls stared at the emerald boy, Izuku couldn't tell if it was dangerous but he did feel he needed to get out of the class. Bakugo smiled, "You deserve it", Izuku didn't understood what the blonde was trying to say, he went to his seat and the rest of the boys arrived, who were too starring at him, making him more comfortable"

"Well this maybe a bit hard for you but can anyone solve this", Ectoplasm wrote problem on the board.

Two hands were raised, "Yes Miss. Yaoyorozu you can go first", the long haired girl went to the board and began writing, soon the board was covered with numbers.

"Yes that's correct, how did you do that", Ectoplasm asked.

"I did practise before joining UA", the girl replied, Izuku glanced at the answer, he smirked and raised his hand.

"Yes Midoriya, any problem?", Ectoplasm asked.

"I think that's not the complete solution, her answer maybe correct but it's not the only one, there is another solution", Izuku grabbed the chalk and began to use the space that was left, "See, the solution is either the square of twice x or x mod e to the power x divided by root over x, the first works only when the numbers are real and not zero or infinity but the second can work for any scenario"

"You are right, but that is way out of your syllabus", Ectoplasm exclaimed, "Where did you even learn that?"

"Well you know sensei what happens if someone gets enough free time, I got bored in middle school so I tried practising by myself, I guess that was four years ago, but I couldn't spend much time but I was free for two whole months so I decided to practise a bit just like she did", Izuku replied.

"Well I refuse your answer but please try to not leave your classmates. How could I forget that this year there was someone who completed the written exam in just twenty minutes", Ectoplasm sighed.

"I just like Maths, but I understand, from next time I will try to be considerate", Izuku goes back to his seat.

"Yaoyorozu, you were correct too, just don't let it bother you. Now please go back to your place", the black haired girl went back. After the class was over she approached the emerald boy, "Thank you"

"What? ... I was expecting you to send me a letter of rivalry or something like that, but why thank me as far as I can remember we have never met", Izuku tries to remember tilting up his head.

The black haired girl puffs, "You don't remember me, do you remember saving a girl from bunch of men, eleven months ago"

"There's no way that we have previously met", Izuku thinks again, "Oh, yes I remember you, the black girl near the store, I dropped you to your car but I never got a chance to ask your name and I didn't think you would be joining UA too"

"I wanted to thank you earlier but I couldn't as I didn't know your name, so thank you for saving me", the girl blushed.

Izuku rubbing his hairs, seeing glared of some of his classmates, "I just did what was expected to be done, I just happened to pass by there, there's nothing special to it"

"What should I call you Izuku or Midoriya", Izuku smiled, "Midoriya takes way too long and if we will be together for three years then I prefer Izuku", Bakugo who was hearing all this smirked.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Yaoyorozu Momo, since I can call you by your first name, you can call me Momo. So Izuku can I ask you a question", Momo smiles.

"I don't think you should", Izuku said softly, "Turn around", gesturing her to take a turn. The girl takes a turn and founds Midnight with a whip, she blushes.

"So you already have made acquaintances", Midnight says looking at Izuku who tries to hide his face. Momo replies, "No Ma'am, he saved me a few months ago from some people"

Midnight looks at Izuku, "That's so nice of you, so you helped her, keep it up", the last few words were filled with menacing aura.

"Yaoyorozu, can you please go back to your seat, we shall then start the class", Midnight looks at the pony tailed girl, who heads back leaving Izuku under the line of sight of Midnight.

Midnight starts, "Please take out page no. 194, we will be about different theories on quirks", students in sigh in unison taking out their books.

_When the first meta human was discovered, society was in chaos, people where afraid and didn't know what to do, So can anyone tell me who was he?_

_He was known as the First Light_

_Yes Midoriya, but do anyone know his real name?_

_Anyone? Well no one knows his real name and it's neither on any government document, we only know him by the First Light. So what was his quirk?_

_He could shine, just like me._

_Well up to some extent you are correct Aoyama, but you see the first generation of quirks were not very powerful but with the passage of time quirks became more powerful. So do anyone knows about the two conspiracy theory of the beginning and the ending of quirks?_

The whole class was silent, after a while a hand rose.

_Yes Midoriya, do know about the theory?_

_I have just read on Internet, it is rumoured that the quirks were never a part of human biology, someone from the future introduced them and then humans started have quirks._

_You are correct but can you support the theory?_

_Some people say that it was because of evolution or just a random mutation, but if it was an evolution then what was the need of quirks, we were not facing a threat back then and if evolution was the cause then why there are still some people without quirks, yes most of them are of very old age but the number of quirkless birth has been almost constant for past four decades. One can say that it was a random mutation but I like to argue that why the number of people without quirk are so less to the number of people with quirk. It has been proved that quirks manifest because of quirk genes, so if in society number of quirkless people are so less it concludes that quirk genes must be dominant when compared with non-quirk genes but if that's the case then I can believe quirkless people will still be born but there is no change in number of quirkless birth since the last four decades, if having quirk increases our chances of survival then after almost five hundred ago since the First Light there shouldn't be any quirkless human or a very few of them at most fifty, a rare race but as per the report of UN, there are about 4500 children born without quirk every year in only Japan and there are about 80000 children above eight years at present that having shown no sign of quirk, well there are cases of late bloomers like me but that's rare too, even if we reduce it to half that's quite a large number of quirkless children, so it is unlikely to say that quirks came out of no where._

_But it is highly possible that quirks were either created by someone by accident or by someone from the future. Either way we still have no concrete evidence on the origin's of quirks._

_You surely researched well, I am flattered, thank you Midoriya. So does anyone apart from that green nerd knows about the theory of the end of quirks?_

There was murmur but no one raised their hands except one, a boy known by many names

_Midoriya you again, how much of the syllabus did you complete?_

_Well.. I read the whole book_

_How much time did you take?_

_Oh, well... I just binge read the whole book, it was kinda interesting you know, I think it took me two or maybe three weeks_

_You completed the syllabus for the whole year in just three weeks, what are you a demon._

Every eye was fixed on the green haired boy, some cursing while others wondering

_Looks like no one other than Midoriya knows that, so Midoriya you can spill out the theory_

_Well... it is just a hypothesis, as you told us earlier that quirk become more powerful with each passing generation, so it means the next generation of quirks will be stronger and more adaptable than ours, and soon a time will come when quirks will have become so strong that we could no longer control them, this theory is known as the Quirk Singularity theory, it hypotheses the end of quirks._

_That's a very well known theory but a very few know about it's actual cause, I hope you don't know that_

_Well... I think I know that too._

_Please continue, looks like you are the teacher._

_Well just as I told in the previous theory that it is unlikely that quirks were result of evolution or a random mutation, so it is likely too that our bodies were not evolved for quirks. You see that rate of evolution of quirks is much higher than the rate of human evolution, soon it will come to such an extent that we would no longer to match with their evolution and lose control from them making them nothing more than a vestigial organ that we can no longer use. It is said that just like the mysterious appearance of quirks, quirks will vanish mysteriously too._

_Well done Midoriya, you have officially completed the whole session. Meet me during the breaking_

_I-I can't, Aizawa-sensei has already asked me to meet him during the break_

_That's even better, I will have a talk with you along with him, now please sit down_

Izuku sits down, his face was down.

"Since you have completed the syllabus, you will be appearing for the final test in just two days, if you fail, you will have to take supplementary lessons for the whole year", Midnight takes out her whip, "Now class is almost over thanks to Midoriya, tomorrow we will be discussing about the formation of The Hero Charter, be sure to study"

Midnight leaves the class, it was Present Mic's class, he enters, "_How Y'all are doing?_"

"_I am screwed_", Izuku says, the whole class along with Bakugo looks at him. Izuku was speaking in English, most of the programs for his support items were coded in English and most of the people used English on the Internet so Izuku had to learn it, he was no elite but he could converse with someone with ease, he turned around, seeing the faces.

"Zuzu, did you speak in English?", Bakugo whispered. Izuku didn't realise that students rarely even spoke in English but it was too late to back off, he had to now play it even if he didn't want to.

"_So Izuku, what's the problem? You look horrible_", Present Mic questioned.

"_It's nothing Hizashi, Nemuri and Aizawa-sensei just asked me to meet them during break_"

"_That's harsh, man you are in some deep pickle. I will pray for you_"

"_Thanks Hizashi, but I shouldn't really talk to you in English any more, I don't want you too to ask me to meet you during break_"

"_Hey, don't lump me with those. They are psychos_"

"_Thank you Hizashi, I think you are the only one who understands my pain_", Izuku sits down and goes back to his sad face, Present Mic looking at him, "Class today we will be doing the basics...", and starts his lecture, Izuku was interested in the lecture but didn't pay much attention to it thinking about the break. Finally the class was over, Izuku felt the beginning of his UA's life as hell, not wasting any more time he went to the staffroom. Midnight and Eraser Head were already discussing, Izuku asks, "May I come in?"

"Well problem child, please enlighten us with your demonic presence", Izuku smirks.

"So Izuku will you tell me what were you thinking at the morning, you made something that won't allow me to erase your quirk, what if you had lost control and that item didn't activate. You could have killed yourself"

"Sensei can you just stop that", Izuku started speaking, "I am no fool that I will just make something that has a chance of failure, first I was able to control my quirk and second that device prevented my DNA and quirk genes from being altered, if by any chance it malfunctioned then the effect will be that I won't be able to use my quirk for a whole day, I have already tested it, I was unable to use my quirk for a day"

"And don't blame me for my attitude in the morning, I appeared the test with my 100%, no maybe more than that. I pushed past my previous limits, even if I didn't use my support item then I could have easily escaped from your expulsion which you didn't do anyway. You told us you were lying but it was the truth, you have an expulsion record of over 150 students, and you don't lie during training. The threat of expulsion was for me, I already figured it. You wouldn't expel me but if I didn't perform the last test than it would look like you were favouring me so I participated in it and used my quirk to its fullest. So when you told others you were lying I snapped and spat out everything I knew"

"I shouldn't have done that, but I was pissed at you. In spite of knowing my dream you kept forcing me to use my quirk, so at the end I snapped and over did it. I am sorry"

"Shouta, I think Izuku is at least right here, he may have gone overboard but he at last followed your orders, but Izuku you should have told Shouta about the item, I bet he was worried about you", Midnight holds Izuku.

"I already submitted papers for it to Nezu and he didn't even give me a chance to speak, he just called me and asked for the test", Izuku replied, "Sorry sensei, I should have told you"

"Problem kid, do you know why I forced you to do that?"

"For how long have I lived with you? I knew why you were doing, that was the only reason I used even used my quirk. We will be together for three years, so creating trust is important so you made me use my quirk as if they didn't know about my powers then they may have gotten hurt, am I right?"

"Yes, so why are you angry?"

"Cause it was my choice when I wanted to show my power, I had already decided to show them but you took away my choice and forced me too use it. Why shouldn't I be pissed? I have every right to be pissed at you", Izuku was almost in tears, "Sensei, from now onwards never take me as a fool, I want you to trust me, so please never do that ever again", Izuku burst out in tears.

Midnight hugged him, "Geez, you were holding that much inside of you. Shouta, you should have known better, You have been with him since the beginning", she raises his face, "Now stop crying and both of you listen, you I know you both were worried about each other, so you should start expressing them, no hiding of emotions at least not when you two are alone else something like today will happen again. Now clear up the misunderstandings, right now"

"I shouldn't have talked with you like that, s-sorry Sensei", Izuku muttered.

"I should have known better that you would never be so childish, I will n-never do that a-again", Aizawa mutters.

Midnight looking at both giggled, "Here it goes", she hugs Izuku, her breast is rubbing against his face, "Let me go Nemuri, if Nejire finds me like this then I will be in deep trouble"

Midnight laughs, "I wouldn't mind having an affair with you after all you are my type, I can teach you two a thing or two too", Izuku's face was red.

"Nemuri leave him please, I have something else to talk with him", Aizawa detaches Izuku from her grasp.

"Thank you sensei, you are my favourite", Izuku gasps.

"So mind telling me what did you do in the morning, your flames were brighter and much hotter than before"

"Sensei I think I still don't know everything about my quirk, I think I have some weird quirk"

"Care to explain"

"I may sound weird but it's true, I sometimes talk with someone in my brain, it is a voice but shows her face, she helps me, she told me that I can use much greater power than One For All, I don't remember much, but I think she said something about One Above All"

"I have no idea of situation maybe Toshinori knows something, wait for a minute he will be arriving here at any moment I already asked him to come", the door opens a skeleton man walks in.

"Toshinori, do you know anything about One Above All"

"Eraser I have no idea what that is, but where did you heard that?"

"Izuku care to explain him"

"A-All Might, I sometimes talk to some people in my brain"

"W-What", All Might spitting blood.

"I mean I sometimes talk with an unknown girl in when I close my eyes. But I also had a talk with Nana"

"You mean my mentor?"

"Yes, twice it had happened"

"Izuku, you were telling me that you can hear a girl's voice, why didn't you tell me about another person", Aizawa inquired.

"I just remembered now when I saw All Might"

"Young Midoriya, can you explain me when it first started", All Might's eyes widened

"It first started when we after I fought you, I had just finished my work and went to bed and after few moments I was in a room with nine door each having numbers, I went inside no.7, and found Nana, she took my test by beating me, I was literally beaten to the point I almost lost my senses inside my brain, then I punched her, she accepted me, I heard the voice of other wielders too, after that she taught me how to use One For All, then I started using it to run. The Nana said that the wielders exist to guide the newest wielder", Izuku stops and takes a breath and continues, "The second time I met her when you told me to melt the metal in two minutes, she was the one who gave me the idea of concentrating One For All in my hands. After that I never met her."

"Young Midoriya why didn't you not tell me?"

"Cause Nana said not to, she knew you would freak out so she asked me to keep quiet"

"As you know One For All stockpile power and transfers it, I think it along with power it also transfers a piece of soul, but I never met any wielders before"

"Maybe because you were quirkless and I was not"

"You maybe right, so did you see me?"

"Nope, I went to room no.8, I thought you will be there too but it was empty. I think it was because you are still living and not dead"

"Izuku can you stop being so blunt", Midnight scolds.

"I have no idea, Nana never told me any such thing"

"Oh, I remembered something Nana said"

"What did she say you"

"She said that I was the first inheritor to ever make contact the previous wielders"

"I don't know why and how you met her but I am sure, we will soon know it"

"So break is almost over, I have to meet Nejire, she asked me to meet at the cafeteria", Izuku walks away but is stopped by Midnight.

"Not so soon kid, you still have to have a chat with me"

"Nemuri please let me go, why are planning to get me killed"

"You are not going to leave until I have finished talking with you"

"Can you be quick?"

"You will be appearing in the test after two days"

"I thought that was just a joke"

"No, since you have completed the syllabus, there's no point in teaching, you will only disturb the whole class"

"I promise I will lay low"

"You are just holding yourself, once you pass the test Nezu will have a talk with you on what to do next"

"Can I fail them?"

"Yes you can but you will take the supplementary lessons for the whole year, are you okay with that?"

"I think I will pass"

"Just as I thought, so how do you know so much about the theory, not even I knew about them so much"

"Stuffs like that happen when you have enough free time with you and your mentors introduce you to different people working in line of Hero profession", All Might looks guilty.

"Toshinori and Shouta are too blame than, they were the ones who spoiled you, you are free to go"

Izuku dashed out of the room and went to the cafeteria.

"Izuku care to join us", Momo calls the green haired boy.

"Sorry Momo I can't. I need to go somewhere", suddenly aura changes, Izuku flinches.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there", Nejire uses her quirk on the emerald boy, "You know I still don't have a good control"

"It's fine, you are alone, do you want to join us. Izuku where were going?", Momo asks, Nejire smiles, "Why not?"

"I think I don't need to go anywhere, Can I join you?", Izuku rubs his hairs.

"Why not?" Momo replies.

"So Izuku why were you acting like that during the recommendation exam", Momo asks.

"I forgot to introduce myself I am Nejire, what should I call you"

"Momo"

"Izuku"

"So I see you are friends", Nejire looks at Izuku smilingly.

"N-No we just met today, we don't know each other", Izuku replies.

"Izuku is right, we met eleven months ago when he saved me. I thought we were friends Izuku", Momo huffs, air is getting tensed, Izuku is sweating, "Oh, I see"

"So why were you acting like that in the recommendation exam?", Momo asks again making Izuku flinch.

"I can't just tell her that I wanted to them to not take me seriously", Izuku replies, "I am a clumsy guy, I was too excited about getting a chance to appear in recommendation exam that I not nervous"

"You weren't acting like one today, today you were acting cool, just like when you helped me", Momo blushes, Nejire's eyes widened.

"I didn't know that, Izuku I see you are quite popular", Nejire smiles, Izuku is terrified.

"N-No, I am not", Izuku defends

"I don't think so, girls were talking about you the whole time, no one excepted your quirk to be so powerful except Uraraka"

"Who's Uraraka", Nejire asked

"She's the one whom Izuku saved during the entrance from the Zero Pointers", Momo replies, Izuku is freaking out.

"Oh I see", Nejire gives a sly smile.

"Is it true Izuku that you failed the entrance exam? I mean you could have destroyed every robot in the exam, I heard how you stopped the Zero Pointers", Momo inquired

Izuku flinched, "How can I tell her it was me who got the first position and asked to reduce my scores", Izuku replies, "You saw my quirk is very powerful, I already got the recommendation so I just wanted to test myself so I took the entrance. It wouldn't be fair if I destroyed them before any one"

"You think so much for other's sake, you are truly a good person", Momo smiles, Nejire smiles too looking at the emerald boy

Izuku thinks, "Momo can you please stop digging my grave"

"Izuku can I ask you a question", Momo asks

_You are asking that now, keep digging my grave. Nejire is angry, I must talk with her alone_

"What do you want to ask?"

"You are handsome", Nejire looks at Izuku, "You are so caring and you think so much about others plus you are intelligent too, I bet you already have a girlfriend, girls were talking all about you in the class"

_You completed digging my grave, I guess it's my time to die, I failed Sakura. Sorry everyone but Midoriya Izuku will be killed by Nejire's wrath._

"Oh, I didn't know that", Izuku looks at Nejire, "I don't know what to say, well I have someone I like"

"Is she from our class or from UA", Momo asks with an enthusiastic face.

"No comments", Izuku avoids giving any further detail, Nejire is glaring at Izuku who is sweating and freaking out.

Momo say softly, "So it means I still have chance", she looks at Izuku ans smiles, "I am really glad that you are in my class"

_Did you do that intentionally? Are you my long forgotten enemy? Why can't you stop saying stuffs like that._

"I am looking forward to work with you", Izuku replies and looks at the cyan girl, "Nejire, right? Aizawa-sensei asked me to tell you something, can you come with me for a moment? If you are busy I can talk later"

"No, I am free plus it's Aizawa-sensei, I can't ignore him", Nejire glares and goes with him, Momo blushes seeing the emerald boy go.

"So Izuku mind telling me what were you doing with that girl and why were you doing you were so late, I was waiting for you"

"Aizawa-sensei held me in staffroom, I couldn't meet you. I came here as soon as I was able to leave"

"And mind telling me about that girl, no about the girls of your class, it seems that they have taken a particular liking in you, what did you do?"

Izuku explained how he used his quirk in front of everybody and what happened during Midnight's class, "I didn't knew this was going to happen. I didn't really expect that girl to join UA"

"You are always running away from attention and on your first day all girls are talking about you", Nejire keeps glaring at him.

"I didn't expect that. Aizawa-sensei forced me to do that", Izuku replies, he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns back only to find it was the girl whom he saved earlier.

"Midoriya, what are you doing here? I looked for you in the whole school and who is she?", Uraraka asked.

_Uraraka you just stepped on the landmine that leads me to my grave._

"I was just telling her something Aizawa-sensei asked me to tell her. She is Nejire", Izuku introduces the cyan girl.

"Izuku you have made a lot of friends already even if it is your first day, aren't you famous? I didn't realise that", Nejire keeps sending glares.

"You are right, Midoriya is the topic of our conversation, he's so cool and his quirk is so powerful. You know he saved me during the entrance exams just like a hero", Uraraka blushes.

"Oh, you were saved by Izuku during the examination", Nejire looked at Izuku just like when predator looks at his prey.

_God did I do something wrong, why I think that this is my last day?_

"It was nothing, it would have been really bad if you would have gotten hurt", Izuku replies keeping his cool.

"He is so caring, Midoriya do you have a girlfriend?", Uraraka blushes.

_I won't do the same mistake twice, I can't say her that my girlfriend is standing next to her but I must do something to escape Nejire's anger._

"Yes, I already have one, and she studies at UA too", Nejire's face was back to normal.

_Huh.. I finally was able to lighten up the mood._

"So bad, if you didn't have one then I wouldn't have mind becoming your girlfriend. If anyhow you two break up please don't forget to tell me, I will always be there for you. All I can do in try hard", Uraraka blushes.

"Try hard?", Izuku asks.

"That's a secret", Uraraka leaves.

_Did she have to say that at the end, I just now lightened the situation, crap Nejire is sending me glares again. I must run, must escape danger, gotta run, run Izuku else there will be no tomorrow._

Izuku tries to run but is stopped by the cyan girl, "Izuku, what was that a confession or a love declaration? Aren't you being a little too popular? You should really give her a chance, we should break up just like she said", Nejire emphasised the last part, giving menacing glares.

"You got it wrong, I didn't even talked with her properly, and I won't leave you for them", Izuku holds her hands, Nejire blushes.

"Aren't you too getting too lovey-dovey?", Midnight arrives

"How long have you been there?", Izuku asks

"When that pink girl declared war with our Nejire", Midnight replies, "If you were looking for a harem you could have asked me too, you already know that you are my type. I won't mind being your second or third, but you have to take my responsibility"

"Stop digging my grave Nemuri, I don't want a harem, I already have Nejire", Izuku protests, "You should stop teasing me, and stop saying those weird ideas in front of Nejire", Nejire's face is full of anger.

"Anyway Izuku, you are in a pickle, your first day and you received already a confession, that's what expected from Shouta's secret child", Midnight laughs

"Will you stop shortening my life, I don't want to die early", Izuku replies

"Nejire, you shouldn't worry, Izuku maybe a genius but he's pathetic when it comes to love", Midnight comforts the girl

"I don't really know if that's an insult or a compliment but if it makes her happy I am willing to accept it", Izuku replies, "Nejire you shouldn't worry, I love you and only you, I don't give a crap about others. So please don't give them much thought either"

The cyan girl returns to her normal self, "Thank you Izuku, I was worried that you would leave me"

"Like hell I will, you shouldn't think like that"

"Thank you Izuku", Nejire kisses Izuku.

"Um. Should I remind you both that you still are in school, since I was involved in this I am forgiving you this time but you should be careful and not practise anything funny not at least here", Midnight stops the two, making them red.

"We should go now, the break is almost over"

Nejire looking into his eyes, "Izuku we will be walking home together, I need no excuses"

Izuku replies, "I guess I have to follow your orders, fine I will be waiting outside the gate, just don't make a fuss about it"

"I got it, now bye meet you after soon", Nejire leaves

"Bye, see you soon", Izuku waves and leaves for his class

Izuku enters the class, without drawing much attention he went to his seat, the next class was of Cementos, he taught them about battle terrain.

The class was now over, only one class remained Foundational Hero Studies, taught by All Might himself, while other students were excited to meet the No.1 Hero Izuku just wanted the day to be over.

All Might entered, "I am entering at class just like a normal..", the class started talking.

_Do you believe All Might is going to teach us?_

_He is wearing his silver age costume too?_

_We are really lucky, I am glad I joined UA_

"Class I will be teaching you from today", All Might looks at his successor, who was down, "Take your briefcases from here, your costumes are here they were made specially for you taking your suggestions, based on your designs. Remember costumes are an important part of a hero, now wear them and meet me at Ground Beta in fifteen minutes"

Izuku takes up his suitcase and goes to the locker room, he takes off his shirt, Bakugo was beside him avoiding any unwanted visitors. Izuku takes out his costume. He puts on a white shirt, and his suit, he checks if all the items are in there proper place and sighs, "With them I can take down anybody with ease", he wears his shoes and puts on his gloves.

"Kacchan, let's go"

"Zuzu what's the hell is this? Are you going to a business trip or something?"

"It's a disguise, it allow me to mix with the environment and not catch any attention"

"Well that's true, no one will ever doubt you to be a hero"

"I will take that a compliment, let's go"

"Bro you look like a businessman, you look damn handsome", the red haired boy exclaimed

"Shut up Spikes, let's go"

"Kacchan don't talk like that. I am sorry for him but we have to go", Izuku leaves the door and enters the ground, All Might's eyes widened seeing his successor being dressed like a businessman.

"Young Midoriya, is that your hero costume?", All Might asks

"Yes All Might, all I need is stealth as I intend to fight without my quirk, this suit is good enough for me", Izuku replies

"You may join the others", Izuku joins the group with Bakugo on his left.

"You look so cool and handsome", Uraraka compliments who is wearing a pink space costume

"You look just like a gentleman in your costume Izuku", Momo blushes

_Thank God Nejire isn't here else what would have happened, anyhow I need to be careful not to raise any unwanted flag._

"Thank you, it ain't much. I just choose this as I need stealth not attention", Izuku rubs his hairs and heads back to All Might.

"All Might why are we in the same field as entrance test, are you making us battle indoors, it is true that worst villain battles happen indoors", Izuku asks

"Yes Young Midoriya, this exercise will help you all to take actions when you are fighting indoors"

"Looks like everyone is here, so today will be having a 2v2 battle Trial. You all will be paired by drawing lots and split into teams of heroes and villains that fight two on two fights. Teams will be chosen by chance to replicate situations where hero will are paired up on the spot to fight villains."

"The Battle Trial replicates a situation where the villains are hiding a payload inside the building and the heroes must secure it or defeat the villains within a time limit. The villains are granted the victory if they successfully protect the payload or capture the heroes."

"So the teams will be:"

_Team A) Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo (Villain)_

_Team B) Bakugo Katsuki & Tenya Iida (Villain)_

_Team C) Mineta Minoru & Asui Tsuyu (Hero)_

_Team D) Todoroki Shoto & Uraraka Ochaco (Hero)_

_Team E) Kirishima Eijiro & Sero Hanta(Villain)_

_Team F) Shoji Mezo & Ashido Mina(Villain)_

_Team G) Yuga Aoyama & Tokoyami Fumikage_

_Team H) Sato Rikido & Koda Koji (Hero)_

_Team I) Kaminari Denki & Jiro Kyoka (Villain)_

_Team J) Ojiro Mashirao & Hagaruke Toru(Hero)_

"Now the matches will be between"

_Team A vs D_

_Team B vs I_

_Team H vs J_

_Team G vs C_

_Team E vs F_

"The first match is between Team A and Team D"

"Villain team you may go inside the building and hide the payload wherever you want, you have fifteen minutes, while Hero team will come after fifteen minutes to secure the payload or to defeat you"

Izuku and Momo went inside the building, they started planning.

"You can make any thing you want right?"

"Yes till I know the composition I can make it"

"Okay then make me.."

"Hero team is coming", All Might announces.

"Let's do this", Izuku says, Momo nods.

Todoroki entered the building and used his quirk to freeze the entire building, and soon fainted along with Uraraka. Izuku comes out of the building with Momo wrapping herself in a blanket and they put the capture tape on both unconscious heroes, "The Heroes have been capture, Team A wins"

Izuku enters the watch room from where All Might watching the whole fight, He is carrying Todoroki and Momo is carrying Uraraka.

Izuku takes out a bottle and pours the liquid in their mouth, they wake up.

"What happened, why are we here?", Todoroki asks

"We were going inside the building, why are we here", Uraraka asks as she looks around

"It's cause you lost, see your hands", Izuku replies, both of them found their hands being tied

Both asks in unison, "What happened to us"

All Might joins, "We would also like to know that, Young Midoriya care to explain what happened back then"

Izuku stands up, "Yes All Might, You see Momo can create anything till she knows the composition and luckily she knew the composition of chloroform, I asked her to create the chloroform and it's cure and used my small flying bots to inject them with it, if they would have somehow discovered our bots, then they would just have dispersed the chemical in the air, so I asked her to make gas masks too but luckily they they see it and I drugged them."

All Might, "That's a very terrible plan for a hero student but the best plan from villain's perspective, villains should never wait for the hero to arrive, he should be the one to chase the hero not the other way around. You not only immobilised the heroes but also stopped them from further destroying your base. Your battle lasted only till 46 seconds after that you captured the heroes"

All Might asks, "Can anyone tell me who is the MVP of this match?", a hand raised, "Yes Iida"

"I think it is Midoriya, Sir"

"Why do you think so?"

"Well he was the one who came up with the plan not to mention the backup plan too, Surely Momo did help him but she just created the items, if this were a real scenario, I am sure Midoriya would already have poison or some drug with him, not to mention the small size of his bots made them difficult to spot them and while Momo was slipping on Todoroki's ice he was walking just fine, meaning they already had prepared for such a situation"

"Now that you have mentioned it, Young Midoriya, how were you able to walk on ices? I don't think you used your quirk?"

"No All Might, I didn't use my quirk. You see this shoes are made to adapt to any type of terrain, so spikes came out from the shoes when Todoroki used his quirk"

"I see, let's continue, the next battle is Team B vs Team I", The battle was won by the villains, as when Kaminari, the yellow boy used his quirk he became dumb and started acting stupidly giving a Bakugo chance to capture them.

After a while the battles were finally over, Team H, C, F won the battles and the students after changing back to their school uniform went back to class.

The day was finally over, Izuku stood up and took his bag, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_This again, is my day not over yet?_

Izuku turns back it was the blue haired kid, he said, "I am truly sorry, I said terrible things about you in the morning, I didn't realise that you understood the true meaning of the exam and your quirk was so powerful, and you also have amazing strategic skills, I highly misjudged you, so can you forgive me and be my friend?"

"Shut up four eyes, first you dare to insult him and then you want to be his friend, Zuzu let's go", Bakugo joins the talk.

"Kacchan it's fine, I don't have a grudge against you for that, I already knew that", Izuku replies,

"If that's what you want then I am happy to be your friend"

"Kacchan I have to go right now, it's urgent", Izuku signals Bakugo and runs off.

"He seems in hurry, do you know where he went?", Iida said raising his glasses.

"Shut up four eyes, don't talk to me so casually. I am not friend", Bakugo grins, "You better not be lying or else I might kill you", and leaves the class, "Tch, that blue bird took Zuzu again"

Izuku came to the gate, Nejire was nowhere to be found, "Nejire is not here, I should wait for her else me will be angry again"

Izuku was standing near the gate, the black girl approached him, "Izuku what are you doing here? Aren't you getting late?"

"I-I was just waiting for someone", Izuku replies

"Izuku thanks for waiting for me, I thought you had already gone. Sorry Aizawa-sensei gave me some work at the last moment", Nejire came towards the emerald boy running, "Arg. Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same, Nejire why are you with Izuku", Momo asked

"Well, He is my bo", Izuku interrupted her, "Momo you know she wanted help for her assignment so she happened to ask me"

"How can you help her? Today is your first day in the school", Momo questioned

"Well we just came to know our mothers happened to be old friends and since I have already finished my syllabus therefore she decided to ask for my help. Right Nejire?", Izuku looks at the cyan girl

"Izuku why aren't you telling her the whole truth", Nejire replied

Izuku flinched and took her hand and run, "Oh, we are getting late. Bye Momo see you tomorrow"

Momo shouted, "Wait..Izuku", but before she could complete the sentence they were already gone.

"Ughhh. That was a close call", Izuku huffed

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"I should probably tell her that my girlfriend tell her that you are my girlfriend but I don't think it is the right time", Izuku said slowly

"Why can you say to everyone that you are my boyfriend?"

"I want to say that too, but right now I just can't but I will soon. If anyone gets to know the fact the my girlfriend is one of the Big Three then it will be a mess"

"I don't want anybody to come near you. You are way too careless. I don't care what others think about us, just tell everybody that I am your girlfriend", Nejire replied holding his hands, "I don't like when others cling to you. You are mine and mine alone, I won't let anybody come near you"

"Anything I will say will not effect you any more", Nejire smiles, "Te-he"

"Fine, can you come to my class during break. I will let everyone know about us", Izuku replies, "Ugh. This is going to be painful"

Nejire hugs him, "I knew you wouldn't refuse my, so now I want to piggyback ride"

"You kidding, have you forgotten we both are in uniforms, Nezu if not expel then probably kill me, sorry but now ride for you"

"Since you are declaring me as your girlfriend, I am letting this go just for today"

"Fine, I got it but now shall we go back. I already have a date with Kiriu"

"If it's him I don't mind but stay away from the Explosive Head"

"Nejire you know that he is my best friend. He may be harsh but he is a good friend", Izuku replies

"I got it, now should I join your date", Nejire giggled

"I won't mind but I won't guarantee whether Kacchan will go nuclear or not"

"I don't care as long as you are there I will be safe"

"Fine but I am taking him out to the arcade, still wanna come"

"No I am fine. I don't want to go with you to arcade, you are literally been banned from playing the stuffs I like, where we win prizes", Nejire kisses him, "We walked too fast, we have reached my home. Bye Izuku, see you tomorrow", and goes inside.

"My life is going to be hell, this was just the first day and I am broke. I can't imagine what will happen tomorrow", Izuku sighs, "It's already time Kiriu will be mad if I don't reach on time"

**The Next Day**

Izuku was working on a project the whole night, after taking a nap of just thirty minutes he decided to leave the bed and get ready for school. He came out of his house yawning, "Hi. Ughhhhhh. Kacchan"

"You look tired, did you start something crazy again", Bakugo asked

"Nope, I was just modifying some tools, nothing special or new", Izuku yawned again, "Anyway let's go. Kacchan mind giving me a ride"

"I am not your girlfriend"

"That's mean, I think sometimes Kiriu is right. Can we got at least slower today, I am sure you won't mind that or should I go faster and reach UA soon as possible and sleep their, I am sure I will be manage to pull at least half an hour"

"Do whatever you want, but I am going with you"

"Then we will be arriving the class at last"

They went, Izuku was was sluggishly and yawning continuously.

"I haven't seen you that tired in years. What happened?"

"Just don't even ask. You don't even get the idea of what's going on with me", Izuku replies and they continue to walk.

On arriving near the gate they saw a crowd of reporters.

"Media has somehow got the news that All Might is now a teacher at UA", Izuku stated making Bakugo smirk, "Media is always a pain"

A reporter comes, "You are students of UA, right? What does it feels like to be taught by the No.1 Hero himself"

"I will kill you", Bakugo replied, Izuku grabbed his collar and went inside leaving the reporters behind, "We are getting late"

**Class 1-A**

Izuku opened and door, yawing he entered the class and went to his place and sat, lying his head on the desk.

Aizawa entered the class, in his caterpillar bag, wrapping himself, "Bakugo can you wake him?", pointed at Izuku.

"Well today we are going to choose class representatives, so choose wisely and inform me, till then I am going to sleep", the man went to the corner and closed the bag with his eyes, everyone looked at me.

_I want to be class representative._

_No, I am the best suited for being the class representative_.

Everyone started shouting, "Shut up and let me sleep else be ready for lecture and I am serious", Aizawa's eyes glows red and then he went back to sleep.

"Everybody calm down, if shouting won't get us anywhere", Iida trying to grab everyone's attention.

"Yes, why don't we vote for the position", Momo states, making everybody shout except three Todoroki who hardly even responds, Bakugo who doesn't care till he gets to fight with someone and Izuku who is currently taking a nap

"Won't we just vote ourself", a pink girl with horns replied

"That maybe write, if everyone choose themselves then we would conduct it again, making a rule that one can't vote for themselves. The person with most votes will win", Momo replies and smiles

"All right let's do this"

Everybody cast their votes, "Then it is decided Midoriya is our class president and Yaoyorozu is the vice president", Iida announces.

Izuku rubs his eyes, "Wait... how"

"Well you got the most votes", Izuku looks on the board

Midoriya Izuku: 17 votes

Yaoyorozu: 2 votes

Iida: 1 vote

"I don't think I am suited for this", Izuku scratches his hairs

"We have all decided you to be the president. We know you can do it", Iida replies

"Fine, I am taking the job", Izuku sighs and think, "This is going to be painful"

Aizawa wakes up, "Midoriya will be the class president and Yaoyorozu will be the vice president. You two can discuss about your duties during the break"

_The timing couldn't be any better._

Aizawa leaves the class, Cementos enters the class, during the whole class Izuku was looking at his watch and when the class was over he saw the cyan girl standing outside.

Izuku went outside and came along with her.

Students surrounded Izuku, Iida asked, "Midoriya who is she?"

Nejire smiled, looking at Izuku, "Izuku will you introduce me to your friends?"

"W-Well this is my g-girlfriend", Izuku blurted out, now heavily blushing

"I am Nejire, Izuku's girlfriend. Nice to meet you all", Nejire continued.

The whole class was murmuring.

"What?"

"Midoriya's girlfriend is in UA"

"Do you think they are joking?"

a spiky red haired boy came near Izuku, "I didn't know your girlfriend was in UA. She is so beautiful, Bro you are so manly and cool"

While the whole class was questioning the couple, two boys Kaminari Denki the one with yellow hairs and Mineta the one with purple grape balls were cursing the emerald boy.

_Why does he always gets the attention of the girls, I don't like it._

_Don't feel down, I think we may get some attention now_

_How? Girls are talking only about him._

_But since he declared his relationship, we may have some chance_

_Well yes, but I hope he breaks up with that girl, she's so sexy_.

Mineta's eyes were stuck on Nejire, Izuku gave a murderous glare when he saw him.

"Midoriya I think Aizawa-sensei won't allow you to be in relationship", Iida said, Momo was lost in her thoughts

"I don't know, well he can't really stop us", Izuku replied, Iida was acting strange, "Well we are getting late. We should be going"

Most of the students went along Iida leaving behind the couple and the black haired girl in the class.

"Sorry Momo I didn't introduce her when we met. It was all just too fast for me", Izuku said, "I hope you still are my friend"

"I am not angry at you, why will I be. I mean it was kinda obvious for you to have such a beautiful girlfriend. Well we still are friends, aren't we?", Momo replied

Izuku smiled, "Thank you for understanding. I am really glad to have a friend like you", Momo smiles back and heads out, "See you then", crying.

Izuku didn't notice her but Nejire did, she said, "You are way too good, you should try to limit it or else others will get hurt"

Unable to understand anything Izuku replied, "I don't know you are telling me this but if I can't be a good person how can I even be a hero that I want to become"

Nejire was silent, after a while she replied, "I hope that you soon understand what I meant. Anyway let's go to the cafeteria, I am hungry"

Izuku smiled and Nejire took his hands.

"You are being way to clingy to me, if Midnight sees us you know what she will do"

"That's mean and I don't care about Midnight or anyone else"

"Well I do, so can you stop being so close, if we go like this I will be killed by the malicious glares of other boys"

"You are too rude. I know you will somehow manage"

"Says the girl who receives at least one confession a week"

"Well then you should treat me well, you should be happy to have me"

"I think I will pass, now please let go of my hand"

"No, I won't"

"Looks like you two are having a moment", Mirio and Tamaki joined them, "Sorry to spoil your lovely moment, but Nejire you should leave Izuku-kun at least for now", Mirio drags Nejire from Izuku, Nejire shouts, "Let me go back, Mirio I will see you", Izuku sighed, "Thank you Mirio-senpai"

"It's no problem after all she is our responsibility, we can't let her bother you", Tamaki replies in a very low tone, "After all see is one of the Big Three"

Izuku giggled at the trio leaving, "Well I should be going to cafeteria soon else I will be late", Izuku hurries and sits with Bakugo who was having a chat with Momo. Izuku was surprised as he never saw Bakugo taking interests in girls, he only wanted a fight till death.

"What are you two talking? Mind if I join", Izuku puts his plate on the table

"I-It's nothing, we have enough space here", Momo smiles.

"Zuzu, just sit down. Why the hell were you so late", Bakugo asked, "Did that blue bird do anything stupid again. If she did I am going to kill her"

"I don't know why you both always fight, can't you get along at least once", Izuku replied

Momo who didn't know anything asked, "Blue bird?"

"Oh, Kacchan calls Nejire, blue bird. They always fight"

"You two are close"

"Yes Kacchan is my best friend since childhood. He may act like a bomb ready to go nuclear but he is a good friend", Izuku puts his arms on Bakugo's shoulder

"If you say anything more I will kill you", Bakugo sends a glare, Izuku takes of his arms, "Fine"

_Intruder alert, Intruder alert, Intruder alert..._

_Security breach level 3..._

_All students please head back to their classes immediately._

"_What is this alarm for", Izuku asked_

"_We should head back to class, it means there has been an unauthorised entry in the school", Momo replies_

They came out of the cafeteria and saw a huge crowd of panicked students, Bakugo looked outside the window.

"Tch, it is just the media. These extras should just calm down or else I will calm them down", Bakugo giving off a sly smile.

Izuku stopped him, "Momo can you make a speaker".

Momo quickly made a speaker and gave it to him, "Take but in this chaos students won't be able to hear you"

"I know that. Kacchan can you make some small explosions, they don't need to be powerful, just make them as much nosier you can", Bakugo starts making explosions, loud but not loud enough

"Kacchan try harder", Bakugo's explosion were now nosier than before, Izuku took the speaker near them, "BAAAAAANG", the speaker broke but lucky it caught everyone's attention now they were looking at the emerald boy who had a broken speaker.

"Everybody Please Calm Down. It Is Just A Media. We Are Not Attacked, I Am Sure Teacher We Take Care Of This. Now Please Quietly Head Back To Their Respective Classes", Izuku shouted at the top of his voice.

Everybody calmed downed after realising it and soon the crowd was no more

"We should head back to the class too"

They went back to their classes, Aizawa was already there, "You three are late. Now go back to your seats", except Izuku the others went back, "Midoriya why haven't you gone yet? Didn't you hear me"

"Sensei I have something to say. I am resign from the duty of Class President. I think I am not effective to lead them"

Momo stood up, "The others were able to calm down only because you took the lead. You are suited the best for this position Izuku"

"No I am not. I say I want to show that one can be a hero without a quirk but if I can't even handle a small group without using anyone's help then how can I become one. I don't know if this is good or bad but for now I don't think I am capable of being the President"

"Sir, I want to say something", Iida raised his hand

"Go on just won't be too noisy"

"Sir I think Midoriya needs some time. No doubt he is the best for the position of the President but he has some doubts. I think we should bar him from the position temporarily till he gains confidence and is ready to accept it"

"Thank you Iida. Sensei I would like Momo to be the President and Iida to be the Vice President as they got the most votes after me", Izuku replies.

"Okay then it is decided Izuku is no longer the President, Yaoyorozu is now the President and Iida being the Vice President. The positions will be decided in the future if Izuku is ready to accept", Aizawa declared, "Now sit down quietly without doing anything"

Classes were normal up until Izuku was asked by Cementos to meet Nezu, he didn't tell him the reason and Izuku was sure that he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. He after the class went to the rat's office, which was too big for a rat.

"May I come Nezu?"

"Oh Izuku it's you. Come in have a tea"

"So why did you call me?"

"It's about your classes"

"What about my classes"

"Well you already have completed Heroic History classes, so I have a proposal for you"

"What kind of proposal?"

"We want you to help hero with your analysis"

"What... How can I help them, I mean they are already heroes"

"Yes they are but they don't have a brain like yours, you are good at making support items as well as analysing the situation. Well after seeing how you went Todoroki, I was impressed. So here's my offer, You can help random Hero agencies during Midnight's classes and improve your skills"

"I think that's not a good deal, I don't want to be rude but my skills are already good if not best. I think I will pass so what's in for me?"

"I suspected you would say that so let me re propose you. You help random Hero agencies with your skills and in return I will let you join any classes you want, you can choose any teacher you want to teach you in your free periods"

"That's good but not enough. I need full excess to the support lab plus I will be allowed to make any support item I want without any restrictions and the last, no teacher will force me to use my quirk. I have already heard that sports festival is coming soon so I don't want anyone to forcefully make me use my quirks and you will have to list me as quirkless, or my quirk as unstable or weak. If you can fulfil them then I will think about the offer"

"You are asking for too much but we need people like you. Fine I will see what I can do but I have two conditions"

"I think you are not in the position to give conditions but please tell me"

"The first is that you won't discuss this with anyone not with Aizawa not even your mother and the second is that you must provide your assistance whenever required"

"I can agree with the first but I can guarantee you on second, I will provide my help but it's only limited to analysis, I don't want anyone to use my items not until I want them to. I am not letting anyone touch my inventions and no one should know my name, make some excuse or use any random name"

"We can do that"

"Then I maybe be able to help you too, but why me"

"Those analysis I asked were requested by agencies. They were impressed and wanted to hire you but I said no so they made you an offer"

"Hey can I cut gloomy eyes lectures?"

"I think you may not be able to do that"

"You must relief me from that, I would rather spend my time on support rather than listening his lectures on the duties and how an hero should act in trouble"

"Fine I will try, now you may go"

"You are a genius right?"

"I do have higher IQ than humans but why?"

"I want you to teach me stuffs, like about science and about everything else except rules"

"I can but can you keep up with all that"

"I think I will try once, so when will be my class?"

"I won't cut any more of your class. You have to prove that classes won't benefit you, so in words you have to master the whole course of a subject then take a test. If you get good marks you will be exempted with that subject"

"Really it means if I show that I have already completed my course I will be exempted from my classes"

"Don't get your horses high, the test will be hard and specially prepared for you"

"I will see that but if I do then no classes right?"

"Yes now please leave else you would again ask something weird"

"Fine I got it, be ready to teach me"

"We will see that later"

Izuku comes out of the room, "Ughhhh, I am now finally able to do what I want. I have to study quickly, Nemuri's test is tomorrow, if I fail I am gone" and Izuku heads back to his class where Momo asks him where he had been. Izuku explained her how if he pass Midnight's test he will be allowed to join the support courses, although it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Momo wished him with luck for his test and went back to her place. The rest of the day went normally. Nejire after the school was over came, and they both went. Izuku explained her about Midnight's test, Nejire wished him too.

Izuku started studying as soon as he reached home, he couldn't take any risks so he studied them even thoroughly, he studied all night and barely got any sleep. He came out of his home just like yesterday, Bakugo didn't say anything as he had already told him about the test. Both went together until Nejire joined them. As soon as their eyes met they started threatening each other and asking to stay away from Izuku. Izuku who was still yawning stopped them and asked them to get along.

Just after entering the class Izuku was asked to appear the test, Midnight knew about his lack of sleep so she wanted to exploit it. Izuku was angry but appeared the test, it was hard but Izuku knew that he studied more than required when he pulled the all nighter.

After the test he went to the infirmary and slept. Recovery Girl didn't say anything, she knew about his sleep deprivation. After the school was over he was relaxed and was back to his usual self, he waited for Nejire outside the gate and they both went together.

Izuku on reaching home sighed and booted up his computer, he saw a message, he eyes widened.

"Oh Shit, I missed it"

* * *

So this chapter is over, I may not be able to upload the next chapter for some time my exams are starting on 27 Feb and will end on 30 March, but I will still be active but I won't be able to focus much on this.

Just as I wrote in the summary, Izuku is going to be OP, so there will be a major twist in the upcoming chapters. The origin of his quirk will be in the upcoming chapters.

Izuku won't miss any important classes, he will just miss the ones that he already excel in that are English, Maths and Heroic History.

Please review this chapter and let me know of the mistakes or any loopholes.

Thank you for reading and hope you liked it.


	15. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay, well I was busy for my exams which at last got cancelled. Well here's the chapter, again I am not sure if there are no errors or loopholes so if you do find please tell me. Thank you for waiting and hope you are safe.

* * *

Izuku on reaching home, skipped the dinner and went straight to his room. He booted the computer and sighed, "Finally Huh. I am now able to relax for a bit"

Recently while researching, Izuku stumbled across a boy who claimed to have a villain quirk. This piqued Izuku's interest. He started the conversation, it felt like he had a grudge against people with powerful or flashy quirks. Izuku tried to make him understand the reality but he was too sunken in his hatred that Izuku's words didn't reach to him. Though he tried to convince him to not hold himself just because what others said, the boy didn't seem to understand his view. At last Izuku gave up, he knew the boy won't believe in reason. He said his name to be Backdoor

Izuku wanted to help the boy but he didn't wanted to invade his privacy, he asked a guy to track his identity. Although he himself could have found his identity, he didn't want to dig any unwanted thing, all he needed was his name, and a bit of information. How could he let a person with such a useful quirk get ruled by other's thinking.

Izuku received the mail regarding his identity, "Shit I missed it", he said seeing the mail which was sent a few days ago. The mail was buried under ton of other mails, mostly they were from either the Recorders or some other forums. He opened it, joining his hands, fingers inter lapped, he smirked, "This is going to be interesting, maybe I can get a jewel"

"Hlo, u der", Izuku received a message from the cyan girl, she was worried about his test, although Izuku asked her not to stress out.

"_Yup"_

"_How did the test go?"_

"_I barely passed"_

"_So what happens next"_

"_I think of studying with you during school, can I? Now I am exempted from the class"_

"_Will you really come?"_

"_Don't get your hopes up. I was just kidding. I will be talking classes with Power Loaded and will become Nezu's personal garbage dump. That guy surely knows more than what a rat should know"_

"_Whatever, so what are you going to do now?"_

"_I don't understand"_

"_Didn't you know you are going to field trip. When we were in first year, we went with Pussy Cats to a private mountain"_

"_I don't know, I will try to have some sun"_

"_I want to come with you too"_

"_Wanna sneak in with us? I won't mind taking you"_

"_I could try but we are having our test soon, so I can't"_

"_Well I wasn't going to take with you anyway, who will bring you to the field trip. You will only cling to me and send deadly aura around you, preventing me to flirt"_

"_Do whatever you want, I will just forward your little plan to aunt and Aizawa-sensei"_

"_I was just joking, how can I look on other girls when I have you. Just don't forward that to them"_

"_I need compensation"_

"_I shouldn't have said that, what you want now, you are sly"_

"_I just need you to come to my class, I want to introduce you"_

"_I think I will pass, anything else"_

"_If you don't then be ready to face the consequences"_

"_Fine, but give me time, I will come when I am ready"_

"_You aren't lying. Are you?"_

"_Nope, I am serious, I want to come but I think it is not the right time, can you wait after the sports day"_

"_Why? Don't tell me you are planning on something?"_

"_Nope, it's just a surprise"_

"_Fine"_

"_It's late, I have to get some rest else I don't think I will live"_

"_Fine, goodnight"_

"_Goodnight"_

"Huh, this month will be full of surprises I hope", Izuku turned off the lights.

**Next Day At UA**

Izuku entered the class, he didn't bother to look around. He knew he had passed the test. The first class was with Eraser Head, apparently he was discussing about a field trip with them, although he didn't reveal the location. The next was of Midnight, Izuku greeted her, she sighed, "You have passed the test. Geez, you are longer required to take my classes, Nezu is waiting for you"

"Izuku what happened? Why won't you attend the class?"

"Momo you see that test I gave earlier was the final test, apparently Midnight thinks I will be wasting my time being in class, so Nezu removed the subject and gave me some other subjects"

"So you will no longer be in class", Momo huffed, "May I know if there is any other subject as well?"

Izuku rubbed his hairs, "I am thinking about Mathematics and English. I hope I can skip Aizawa-sensei's lecture too"

Momo sighed, "Well that's expected by the way what are you doing in the meantime?"

Izuku laughed, "Oh you see Heroes need my assistance to catch villains so Nezu offered me a job. Well if you do well maybe you can also skip the classes"

Momo laughed, "Don't joke around, whom are you trying to fool"

"Fine I lose. I have to go now"

Izuku left the class. Midnight approached the raven girl, "Don't be too friendly with him. He is a boy full of mystery"

Momo didn't knew but she smiled, "Thank you sensei, but I think I will pass" and she sits on her chair, Midnight sighs, "Open page 48 of your text book"

Izuku on the other hand was excited, well it was Nezu who was going to teach him. He entered his room, Nezu welcomed him and asked him for tea.

Izuku took a seat and Nezu started discussing about his new routine, "Izuku, you are exempted from Maths, English and Heroic History classes as well as from Aizawa's lectures. We have prepared a room for you, when requested you will assist the heroes, your identity won't be disclosed"

"Thanks, but what about the support class?"

"Well you are freely allowed to enter the class anytime, you have been granted as a temporary support student id, so use it during your free periods"

"And what about your lessons?"

"Well I am always in the office, so you are free to discuss"

"Thank you Nezu, now shall we start the class"

"Well how can I say no to a prodigy. Let me remind you I won't be easy on you"

"Neither will I. So now will you start?"

"Fine, today we will just cover the basics"

"I am fine as long as you are not driven mad"

"Very well, today's lesson is how to infiltrate a closed building"

"Seems interesting"

Nezu gave an hour long lecture explaining proper plan and execution while infiltrating. Izuku as expected was deeply interested in his lecture.

"Thank you Nezu, I think I should get to the support class"

"Very well, Power Loader is waiting for you"

"Well then I will take my leave. It was great", Izuku left the class. Nezu sighed, "That kid never stops to surprise me"

Izuku entered the class, first thing he saw was a girl, covered in black smoke, "If I remembered correctly she is Hatsume Mei", he approached Power Loader and took his place, apparently the support class wasn't filled with student as the Hero Course.

The girl approached him with a big smile, "I am Hatsume Mei, are you a new student? Or did you transfer here?"

"I am Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you Hatsume, I am a temporary student. Please take good care of me"

'Temporary student?, alright so it means I am your senior, if you want I can help you"

"Thank you, I will be in your care now"

"Don't need to be so formal, do you have any experience"

"I have some, but I don't think I am on your level"

"Don't worry, I will help you. Can you show me your babies"

"Babies?", Izuku's face was red

"Babies, your support items"

"Oh, yes support items", Izuku huffed, "Sensei, can I access my locker?"

"You can, just don't explode the lab like this girl"

"Thank you", Izuku went towards the locker, it was at the corner

Hatsume asked, "Sensei, why is he going there, that locker is prohibited right, I mean even when I exploded the whole lab, it barely had a scratch"

"Hatsume, I forgot you tell you but you shouldn't mess with that boy. You see that locker is specifically for him"

"Why is he getting such treatment, I haven't got any locker like that, is he from a rich family?"

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Well as far as I know he isn't, well you will come to know"

Izuku touched the locker, "Sensei, there is a scratch, who the hell did this, I don't want anyone to mess with my projects"

Hatsume gritted her teeth, holding her anger, Power Loader had never seen her angry, even when she was scolded by him.

Izuku entered the passcode, the locker opened, Izuku took out a laptop along with some papers, he locked it once more, "Huh, whoever did this will pay by blood, I spent hours on this shit, but thankfully the project is still intact"

He came back, he laid the paper, it was a blueprint, full of scribbles and was completely unreadable, one thing Izuku wasn't good at was presenting his notes, he knew too much that he cramped everything on the paper, "Here, this is my project, although it is no where at your level"

Hatsume looked at it, "Mind explaining what is this?"

"Oh this is a unipolar magnetic field generator. I have been working on this for a month, it is almost finished"

"By unipolar you mean magnetic field with a single pole right?"

"Yup, as expected from a genius"

"There is no way to make a unipolar magnet"

"There is, scientists have already made it, although they haven't announced it yet. I got to know when I asked my uncle, he is a scientist"

"Even if you make one what is the use?"

"It has no use, I just want to make it cause I want it"

"What? So then you are just wasting our time and resources"

"I don't think so, I think I will find a use for it"

"I can't help someone who is just making for fun, making items is my dream and hobby but I make my babies so I can help others"

"It's fine, you can go. I think I will just try working on it, sensei can I go over there?"

"You sure are troublesome, you picked a fight with her on your first day, well I can't deny you, you can go"

Izuku goes, Hatsume asks, "Sensei, why aren't you stopping him"

"Hatsume, Nezu asked me to let him join the class and he has already shown his skills so its better that you should get along with him"

"I don't know, somehow he gets on my nerves. Why did he join here anyway?"

"He is from Hero Course, he just wants to make his support items by himself, he doesn't trust others on his life"

"Hero Course, why is he wasting his time here?"

"Well there are many reasons, let me tell you something. That boy isn't what he looks like so I will suggest you not to meddle much with him"

"Why will I even talk with him, he is just an arrogant brat"

"Well even I can't say what he is thinking, but don't take him too lightly"

"Okay"

"Now go back and make sure not to blow up the lab"

"I already know it"

Hatsume continues her project, while Izuku is working on his project.

About an hour and half later, "Phew, it's done, now lets see how it works", He takes out his laptop and starts the device, "As expected it doesn't affect the electronic devices, let's go to the next step"

After sometime, Izuku was called by Nezu, he kept the device along with the laptop in the locker but before that copied the data on his drive and left.

He entered the room, Nezu was sitting on his chair as usual, "Well Izuku, we have received a job for you. I will take you to your working room, from now on you will report there whenever I call you"

"Well that's expected, you have done enough for me, so let's head out", Izuku leaves the room and follows the rat, they reach the fourth floor, Izuku was standing near a black door, Nezu entered the passcode, "You will be required to enter the passcode, whenever you enter", they both enter the room, it was just like Izuku's room but a bit cleaner and larger filled with screens and databanks.

"I don't need such a big setup, all I need is three computers and a single databank, you can take the rest, it's overwhelming and don't forget to bring a huge rack of notebooks, I will be needing them a lot"

"We will see to that but for the time being you should assist the heroes"

"You got it, can you switch off the lights, it looks cool and I hate light"

"Well then I will be leaving you, I have some work. You will be informed earlier before your classes"

"Thank you Nezu"

Nezu leaves the room, Izuku puts on the headphones, "Hello is everyone there? May I know who are there in this team?"

"Your voice sounds like a kid"

"It doesn't matter. Does it? So who are you guys and what are you chasing after? Can you introduce yourself by telling me your Hero Name"

Izuku looks on a list as they start introducing

1) Quick Shot: Speedy

Can increase the speed of any non living thing

2) Metallo: Metal

Can copy properties of metal by touching it

3) Electrify: Shock

Can emit electricity from his body

4) Mummy: Mummy

Can emit sheets of cloth that have different secretions

"There are four heroes, and you are chasing a villain with an unknown quirk, that has been creating tremor for a few days. Am I right"

"Yes"

"I will be seeing the battle by the cameras on your suit, so now you can enter the building, remember to follow my advice"

The four heroes entered the building, it was an abandoned building, no one was there.

"Stop right there", Izuku noticed something

"What happened"

"Metallo can you turn into mercury, I think its a trap", Metallo opens a vile of mercury and touches it, his body starts deforming, he is now looks a greyish sludge, however the camera is still intact.

"Metallo, now please continue, others will hold their position for the time being, just let me confirm something"

Metallo slides and slides, "Now you can go back, I think I found something", the sludge slides back and returns back to normal.

"Listen, there are three sensors, since it is an abandoned building Mummy can I ask you to shut the windows with your sheets, make sure to coat them with grease. In the mean time, Metallo turn into iron and speedy along with Electrify follow Metallo's lead, Metallo you are bullet proof right? Listen carefully trigger the alarm make sure to make noise and at the same time Mummy block the entrance and exit"

Metallo turned into iron and Mummy left the room trough the window, he carefully without drawing the villains attention was under the window pane. Metallo triggered the sensor, guns started firing, while Metallo took the bullets others took cover.

"Metallo break those guns fast", Metallo destroys the guns, the villain is in front of him, "Mummy now cover all the exits", Mummy emits sheets of black sheets coated with grease and covered the exits and the windows, now the villain was trapped, he transformed into Metallo

"Metallo you are a fighter right, head towards him. He is a copy of you. Mummy coat from sheets with water and give them to Speedy as soon as you can"

Mummy starts emitting sheets of wet cloth, "Speedy I need to throw them towards Metallo, Electrify head into the fight"

"Are you sure, I have no combat experience"

"I very well know that, I need your quirk", Speed throws the sheets towards Metallo, "Electrify hold one of the sheets and Metallo change into tungsten, there is a light bulb above you"

Metallo pushes the villain back and breaks the bulb transforming into tungsten, "Electrify throw the sheets around Metallo quickly"

Electrify throws the sheets, "Metallo trust me, now head back into the fight", Metallo's vision was obstructed by the sheets but he headed towards the villain, "You are no match for me"

Both clashed, "Electrify now use your electricity, at Metallo, Metallo hold the villain don't let him go, Speedy there are some bullets lying down collect them, Electrify use your full power, Metallo withstand the heat and don't let him go. Speedy throw the bullets on the count, Mummy be sure to wet your sheets with water and grab Metallo"

Metallo grabbed the villain, Electrify used his quirk, Metallo became redder, smoke started coming out from the cloths, which soon burned, "Metallo leave him, Speedy now throw the bullets as fast as you can, Mummy be sure to pull Metallo"

Speedy threw the bullets at full force while Mummy sent out series of wet sheets, pulling Metallo away from the villain, "Electrify, now use your quirk once more"

Electrify used his quirk once more, the villain fainted and dropped down, he changed back to his normal self, "Looks like the villain is down, good job everyone. Well now I will be taking my leave, be sure not to give him a chance to escape, Metallo you should cool down a bit"

"Wai.."

"Well I am done, sorry but I am not the chatty type, so bye", Izuku took off his headphones, "Well today was a good day, I too got a chance to get hands on some unique quirks. Looks like I still have some time left, I can still note down their quirks"

Izuku took out a notebook and started scribbling, noting down their quirks, after a while he yawned, "Midoriya Izuku, you have a class", a notification popped, "Well then I will be taking my leave", Izuku left the room along with the notebook.

Izuku entered his class, well the teacher was yet to arrive, Momo and Bakugo asked him about his whereabouts, Izuku replied, "You know I met a Mummy, and helped in the production of some metals"

"Zuzu just tell me where the hell were you?"

"I can't lie to you. Can I? Well I was with Nezu talking about some scientific theories and then went to lab to make my new gadget"

"Why didn't you join the class?"

"Well I won't, I exempted from them, Nezu thought that by taking them I will be wasting my time so he removed them and gave me support classes, you know there is a hot chick there but she doesn't likes me, too bad"

"Who the hell will like you sly bastard, that blue bird, your girlfriend is an exception"

"Izuku you should stay away from trouble, I have heard that there is a girl from support class that is known for making explosions"

"Thank you for your concern, by the way what class is now"

"Environmental Science"

"You kidding me, who the hell needs that anyway"

"You need, a stern voice came from his back, "Midoriya Izuku don't think that you know everything, shit down

"I will be your Environmental Science teacher for this year, well first I am not a hero, I am a quirkless, so you can call me M, well I don't want to reveal my face, so don't even bother to ask me to take off this mask", Izuku and M's eyes met, "Well Midoriya, please stop starring at my face and take out your textbook"

"You see, a hero may defeat a villain but he can never defeat nature, he has to bend against nature, so in this class we will learn how to turn nature in our advantage"

The class started, Izuku wasn't interested at first but after sometime he became interested too, once the class was over, he approached him, "M, I apologise for mocking the subject. You were right there are so many things I don't know yet"

"Well Midoriya, I am happy that you understood that, I hope you will become a great hero one day. I have heard about you, you want to show everybody that one can become a hero without quirk, that's a nice dream. I too had that dream I hope you can achieve it"

"Thank you M, why are not revealing your identity?"

"Well there are many reasons, you can try to find out my name but don't dig too deep that you cannot return back"

"I will take that as a warning"

"You sure are an intelligent kid, well I must go now"

M leaves the class, "I think I have met him somewhere, he feels kinda familiar", Izuku heads back.

**After Few Days**

"So students today we are going on a field trip", Aizawa announces, "Get your backpacks and be ready in ten minutes"

Izuku sighed, "Well we don't know were we are going"

Momo replied, "Only a few staffs know, I am looking forward to it"

"Well we should go, Kachhan", Izuku and Bakugo left for changing into their costumes.

After sometime, the both came out, Bakugo was in his usual costume while Izuku made some changes, though they were subtle and most of them didn't notice apart from Bakugo and Momo. They asked him, "Why are you carrying a pocket watch?"

"It's a secret, well it suits me doesn't it?", Izuku smiled and rubbed his hairs.

"Alright get in the bus"

Everybody went into the bus, Izuku took the last seat, he was between Momo and Bakugo.

"Momo do you mind sitting somewhere else, I mean with girls, all girls are at front except you"

"Well I don't talk much with them and being with you is more interesting"

Bakugo grinned, "Zuzu what the fuck are you doing? Can't you sit idle for sometime?"

"Kachhan, well I need to get it done as soon as possible. Just ignore it for five minutes", Izuku continues typing, after a while, "Calibration done, watch is know working"

"Done", Izuku yawned.

"Are you sleepy? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"I was busy doing something. Seems like the location is very far, I am taking a nap, wake me once we arrive, just don't tell sensei"

Izuku closed his eyes, soon he fell asleep

"Izuku open your eyes, we have arrived", Izuku opened his eyes, Momo's face was close to his, he turned left and right, "Why am I like this", he got up

Bakugo grinned, "Ask her, not me. I ain't your nanny"

Momo replied, "You were sleepy, and fell on my lap. I didn't want to bother you so I didn't wake you up"

Izuku gave a breath, "You didn't need to do this", he rubbed his eyes, "Let's go"

They got out of the bus, they were near a dome like structure.

"Today we will be training in USJ, as a part of your field trip. Thirteen will be your guide"

A white space suit wearing guy came and welcomed, "I am Thirteen. Today I will be taking your care"

Thirteen The Space Hero, rescue specialist with a quirk black hole, me could create black hole using his fingers and destroy debris.

They all entered the dome, "It's so big"

Izuku looked around, it was a big field with different environments and battle scenarios, some mimicked disasters while others mimicked cities and mountains and other terrains including water

"Well All Might was going to come but he couldn't due to some reasons but he will be arriving in about an hour or so. Now we shall start the training"

Izuku knew about All Might's condition, "All Might must be with recovery girl, well he will be arriving her soon that's good"

"Today we will train on different fields, a hero must be ready to save people on any place", Thirteen said, a black mist covered the ground, from it a few people came out followed by others

"They are villains, how did they know about this place. Students get behind me, don't engage in fight", Aizawa shouted, "I will be taking care of them, Thirteen take care of the students"

A black mist appeared in front of the students, the black mist said, "Where is All Might?", the mist approached the students, Thirteen activated his quirk, he created a black hole in space, sucking the black mist,

Another black mist appeared near Thirteen, he was sucked by his own black hole, however he stopped his quirk, and the black hole disappeared. Thirteen exclaimed, "Someone please call for help"

The signal was jammed, "Iida, you get help as soon as you can, you are the fastest in our class", Izuku whispered, while Thirteen was stalking him, Iida round an opening and ran.

"I am Kurogiri, from League Of Villains, we shall end the No.1 Hero today", the black mist surrounded the students, Kirishima and Bakugo jumped at him, but soon disappeared, soon every body went into the mist except Izuku, who took out a gun, and shot him, "Why didn't you get inside the portal"

The bullet pierced through the metal, it was stuck in it, Izuku shot once more, "Don't worry, these bullets aren't going to kill you, unless I want them too. I didn't go inside the portal because I didn't want to. Now tell me what the fuck are you doing, you might not live the next time I shoot"

Aizawa who was fighting multiple villains at once noticed Izuku shouted, "What are you doing, I said not to engage in fight"

"Sensei, I can help you"

"You brat, first save your life then try to help me"

"Sense.."

"Go away, it's an order, Izuku"

"Tch, Fine", Izuku left the man groaning in pain but before leaving he shot him once more, "This is for messing with my class"

Izuku followed Aizawa's order but was soon stopped by a strange creature with a bird like face, his brain exposed, "What did you do to Kurogiri?"

A blue haired man with hands on his body and face said, "Aren't you a cheeky one. Nomu kill him"

The beast ran and threw a punch, Izuku dodged it, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Aizawa looked Izuku being attacked, he ran and came towards his help, "Izuku ran while I hold him. Don't you try to disobey me"

"Oh it's you Eraser Head, trying to save your students. How good but unfortunately that brat is going to die, Nomu finish them both", Nomu threw a punch, Aizawa activated his quirk, but it didn't affect him, "Is that a mutation quirk", Aizawa spilt out blood, Nomu threw another punch, Aizawa tried to dodge him, he did but not completely, "You see Eraser Head, Nomu was built specifically to kill All Might, you are no match for him", Nomu took his head and smashed on the ground, blood dripped from his head, Izuku fell on his knees, seeing his teacher, he lost his senses, "Motherfucker, how dare you hurt him, I am going to kill you. I will kill you all. I will not leave you. I will rip you all into pieces, that Nomu isn't made to kill All Might, fuck off, I will kill him and then you"

Izuku took out a baton, broke it into two and combined with the gun, "Fuckers, that weird ass Nomu can't even kill me, but I can kill him", He shot Nomu, Nomu stopped the bullet with his hands but it pierced right through it, it went inside his exposed skull, Nomu screeched in pain, Izuku laughed.

The hole in his hand was healed but the bullet was still stuck inside his brain, "Just as I expected, so shall we begin the play", Izuku flipped a switch, Nomu screeched in pain, he fell down, the blue haired man fell on his knees, "Why Nomu can't kill this brat, Sensei told me that Nomu can kill even All Might"

"Hey Bitch, I don't know who the fuck is the master of a retard like you guys, but that Nomu was built to kill All Might not me motherfucker, now shall we start the death dance", Izuku connected the baton, and headed towards the man, the man touched the baton,it turned grey and disintegrated

"Aren't you with a unique quirk, a quirk that allows you to destroy matter, indeed it is a unique quirk but there must be limits", Izuku laughed, he went near Aizawa, "Sorry sensei, I am going to make them pay. I will be taking your care till All Might comes"

"Izuuukuuuu, don't get carried away. You still can't kill them. You are a student, you can't promise me. It's my request"Aizawa moaned in pain, his bloody head raised, "Please don't get carries away, promise me"

"Tch, fine. I won't kill them just because you told me not to but I will make them pay. How can they hurt my class and you. I will make them remember whom they should mess with and with whom they should not"

Izuku takes out a gun, and shoots at his leg, the blue man fell on the ground, crippling he went near Izuku, "I will kill you, I will kill you, I kill you... Kill you"

""I truly like your enthusiasm about killing me, I too want to kill you but I can't how unfortunate, but worry not why cause I am here", Izuku tries to mimic All Might's posture and laughs, the man raises his hand, Izuku grabs his hand, "I think your quirk is just like a girl in our class, in order to activate it you need to use your five fingers right. Too bad, I won't let you ever use your quirk again"

He takes out a knife, and breaks his little finger, he shouts in pain, "Ara, ara aren't your a noisy kid, let's see what behind this hand", Izuku removes the hands while the blue haired man asks him to stop.

"You have a rotten face you know, I think I will attack you hand back", Izuku attaches the hand, the man swings his other hand, Izuku swings his knife and pierce his arm and breaks his shoulder, "Oh God, you look like a crippled mosquito, you know your face is rotten, with your hands broken, quite a nice scene you know", Izuku takes out the knife, "Let me give you are mark, you should remember our this little lovely meeting", he cuts his face, blood dripping from his face, "Now you look like sensei, shit I forgot about important thing, your head, let me pat you for your wonderful plan"

Izuku takes his head, and pats, "Nice boi", and smashes into the ground, once, twice, he continues smashing till he faints, "Tch, you fainted so quickly, I thought I would be playing with your for a little longer. No problem, thanks to you I have many play toys, let's head for the misty guy"

Izuku heads towards Kurogiri, he tries to hold his mist but it slips right through it, "A warp quirk, quite uncommon, wanna be my friend, we can play together. All you need is to take me where I want"

"Huh, what... I can't hear you. Your face is hard to read, so I will take that as a no. Well since you rejected my offer, I am hurt, so I must return the favour, there is a saying isn't there that 'One Must Return Ones' Favour'"

He takes out the knife, "Your body is misty, wait what is the metal floating, is it your body", Izuku kicks the metal, he groans, "As aspected, now let me carve you up. Thirteen body was destroyed right, I will play with you for just a while don't faint like that nine year old brat, you sound more mature. Why aren't you the leader?"

Izuku plunges the knife right rough his body, he groans, Izuku struggling to move the knife, "It's quite hard", holding the knife with both hands, he pulls, "Sccccttttt", the body now had a big slit, mist coming out of it, "No, what your blood is coming out what should I do, I must do something, else sensei will be mad"

Izuku searches his coat, taking his tongue out up, "Not here... Not here too... I think I kept it... Yes, it was in the third pocket... Found it, thank you Momo, you did great by making me one"

Izuku took it out, "This is duct tape, well I am no doc but for a while it will hold your blood, your blood will slowly escape your body, don't worry you will live until All Might comes", he tapes the slit, leaving small gaps in between, smiling, "It looks good, I did well, I saved a life, sensei will be happy. Now I will leave you here", he approaches Nomu, he pats his head, "Die. I shall end your misery, if I leave you they will cut you apart alive, they are ruthless. Being controlled by others, becoming a monster will now be your past, for now you will no longer suffer. Live this world", Izuku flips the switch off, wounds starts healing, "They made you a killing machine, now rest", he takes his knife, and plunges the brain, Nomu faints, Izuku removes the bullet, "Your life has ended may you find peace"

Izuku cleans the bullet with his handkerchief and melts the bullet, "It is too dangerous to let in wrong hands", he comes near Aizawa who is laying on the ground unconscious, he tries waking him but he didn't respond, he checks his breathing, "He is alive, well that's better", he picks him up and leaves, "I need to find others, God knows what the fuck are they doing now", after searching a while he founds Kirishima, who was fighting a villain along with Sero, "Want help", he shoots the villain, "Don't worry, he is not dead, well probably", he takes off Aizawa, "You two take care of him, don't you fucking dare to leave him else I will kill you both, Sero wrap his head with tapes, I don't care if you can or not but don't make them sticky else I will see you later", Izuku glares, and then smile, "Aren't you guys my good friends, so were are the other?"

"We don't know, we got separated Bro"

"Fine, I will be leaving then"

"Bro didn't sensei told us not to engage in fight"

"I see, an obedient one, listen our classmates are already fighting, even if they won't fight the villains will so I am going to help them"

"We should come along with you"

"I like your spirit, I don't think you are ready for fighting these scum, they maybe be unprofessional but they are villain, well I don't care if I die or not, I will live anyhow but if I let you fight any more sensei will definitely scold me, so please hold and take care of him, help should arrive here in any minute"

Izuku left them, he entered the mountains, Momo, Jiro along with Kaminari where fighting a villain, Izuku entered the fight, "Stooooooooooop", he shouted, "Let me tell you something, your leaders are dead along with that boy's personal doggy, here take a look", Izuku shows picture of Kurogiri laying unconscious, "Now still wanna fight? You can run if you want"

"Run, why should I. I don't care if they die or live, all I need is getting someone to kill. Brat, I will kill you and then I will kill your friends slowly, ripping apart their limbs slo..."

"Bitch you talk too much, now sleep", Izuku fires his gun, "Wow, my personal favourite head shot, I should try Olympics, maybe I will be able to snatch a medal or two"

He turns back, "Don't worry he is just unconscious, that bullet ain't lethal, Momo tie him up and then go back Kirishima and Sero are near"

"Izuku what about you?"

"Isn't it obvious, I am going to play"

"Come along us", Jiro retaliated, Izuku looked her, his eyes were stone cold, "When I said go, I meant it", he smiled, "I know you worry a lot about me but seriously this place is dangerous, go back, shoo, shoo, don't turn back. Don't try to stop me, Momo I trust you for their lives, please take good care of my precious dumb friends", he gave a wicked smile, "Bye"

"Wai.."

"Didn't I tell you not to stop me sparky. It's for your own good. Now I request you to head back, the next time won't be a request", Izuku leaves the place, he reaches a big water filled lake, with a ship stuck in between, on it were Mineta and Tsuyu surrounded by villains, "Are you guys all right", he shouted, "Villains listen your leader is dead, retreat your else die"

He waited for sometime, "Looks you guys either take me too lightly or don't care about your life. Well it's God's will, now be prepared to die", He takes out another baton from his suit and inserted a small chip, "Master mode", he jumped into the water with his baton, and quickly swam towards the ship, thankfully he was a better swimmer than the rest, "Tsuyu, can you hold the baton for five seconds in the water with your tongue"

Tsuyu took the baton and extended her tongue, as soon as at baton touched, the villains fainted after being electrocuted, "I know it's hard but Tsuyu can you take Mineta with you, I will be going to help others"

"You don't need to, others are capable of defending themselves, you should take your care first"

"Well, thank you, but just like I told it's hard but I request you to go back and join others", he jumps into the water, "Well take care of that baton, I will be taking it, if Mineta does something don't use it else he will die"

Izuku got out of the water, "Fuck my suit is drenched, I hate it", he shook himself, "Well I should be going"

Izuku ran, he came across Eijiro and Tokoyami, they were caught up in fire, Izuku helped them, unlike others they didn't stop him and went back quickly, "Now all that is left is Kachhan and others, well I can't remember their names but that gravity girl is with them too"

He went further, he found Bakugo defending others against two villains while protecting others, "Kachhan", he shouted, "You should leave now, I will take care of the rest, sensei is over there, go back with others"

"Zuzu don't you dare go alone, I am not leaving these guys to you"

"You did it again. Sorry villains, I can't kill you any more, I didn't bring spare bullets", he jumped in took his knife, and quickly swing his knife, Bakugo couldn't do anything, the villains couldn't do anything, they were unable to move, "Don't try it you can't move, I just had sliced your tendons, they may take months to recover, no hard feeeelllings", Izuku kicked their faces rendering them unconscious, "Now Kachhan go, only one guy is left, Todoroki, I request you to live him to me, sensei is injured, go find him. Just leave"

"Zuzu, why are you saving that half-half?"

"Well there isn't any reason, I just want to play. Now go, take care of others"

Bakugo didn't say anything, he left the scene, "Tch, always trying to do everything by himself"

Izuku left the place, he was in a chilly area, "Fuck, how do they make such areas, well I have something in my sleeves, he pressed button in his suit, "It feels cosy, I want to sleep", the suit becomes hotter, soon the suit was dry and Izuku wasn't cold any more.

He continued, he saw Todoroki fighting with a villain, he seemed to be in trouble, Todoroki want any help, I can help you"

"Shut up, I don't need your help, I will beat this bastard with just my left"

"Hey kid over there, don't run, once I kill him, I will kill you"

"Alright uncle, I will just sit here. Todoroki is an idiot, he thinks he can beat your Strength enhancing quirk by just using his ice, ice is weak to your punches"

"How did you know my quirk?"

"Just a guess.. To tell you the truth I am a big fan of yours Macho"

"I didn't know I was that popular"

"You are a true villain, you pulp your opponents. It think you can beat even All Might"

"Stop talking with him and come at me, I will beat you with just my left"

"I will beat you with just my left, is that your signature line"

"No uncle, he has daddy issues. He is Endeavor's kid, the one who got you arrested"

"Thank you kid, I will end you quickly for telling me, I will kill Endeavor's kid"

"No problem uncle"

"Todoroki, use your fire else uncle is going to kill you"

"Shut up, I said shut up", Todoroki sent out a wave of ice, the villain smashed it into bits, for a while the same thing repeated, Todoroki used ice while Macho smashed it.

Soon Todoroki was at his limits, "Here I come", Todoroki used all his powers to create multiple layers of ice, all rushing towards Macho, who easily broke them with his punches, Todoroki was now affected by his own quirk, he was having a frost bite.

"Todoroki use your fire"

"Shut up, I said shut up"

Macho marched towards him, "This is really bad", Izuku jumped in between, "Sorry uncle you have played enough with him. I am bored, please play with me", he took off his hands, rotated it and smacked him down, "I can't really match your strength. Can I?"

Macho got up, Izuku went away from him, "Kid not bad, you are better with that half ass"

"I will take that as a compliment"

Macho jumped towards him, Izuku took out knifes from his shoes, and threw, Macho couldn't avoid them in mid air, in spite of being cut he continued heading towards Izuku, "Kid, you seriously are a good prey, I am excited"

"It my honour, but I don't think I will play with you any longer. Sorry uncle but you need to die", Izuku took out knifes from his sleeves, and headed towards the villains, He grabbed his hand and rotated, Macho grabbed his neck, Izuku dropped his knife, "Not again kid", Izuku smiled, "Uncle is an idiot, falling for a simple trick", Izuku kicked the knife slashing his leg, Izuku then took out another knife from his back, he sliced his hands, blood was flowing non stop, you are great, killing you will be fun"

"Same as here but I can't kill you", Izuku kicked, provided himself with some distance, "Now play time is over. Sorry but Die"

Izuku took the knifes and rushed towards the villain, unable to keep up with his moments, Izuku swing his knifes, cutting himself all over, Macho fell down, "You will recover in couple of months I hope you get well soon", Izuku picks unconscious Todoroki and leaves the villain.

On reaching the entrance he was shocked, Nomu was lying on the floor but Kurogiri and the other man were standing, Izuku dusted his clothes, "Where are the mist and blue hair going? If you are going home then take a gift", Izuku threw two knifes at them, the moment All Might arrived, "Young Midoriya sto...", it was already late, the knife plunged their bodies, soon both vanished.

Izuku dropped Todoroki down, "He has frostbite, take care of him. He may have multiple fracture in his ribs"

He went towards Aizawa, "Sensei, I kept your promise, I didn't kill anybody. But I can't say about the ones who were in the water, they may have drowned, some guys should check them"

Aizawa opened his eyes, "I-Izuku, you are alright, thank you for keeping your promise", Aizawa gets up.

"Sensei I need to tell you something important"

"Fine, can you all leave us for a minute"

"Sensei I am sorry, but I did kill someone, I didn't want to but I couldn't help"

"What? By couldn't help what do you mean?"

"You see that Nomu was a man, I think he was given multiple quirks, and changed into monster. When I used my weapon, the bullet went inside him, it was a quirk inhibitor drug, after fighting the other guys, I removed the bullet his movements ceased, it was like he was just a puppet, I couldn't see that, and I decided to end his sufferings. I am going to take full responsibility of my crime but if I left him, he would have to suffer again, scientists wouldn't have left him easily, they would have cut him alive and researched. I lost my judgement, and I decided to take its life, I won't run from my actions, I am going to take full responsibility"

Aizawa hugged Izuku, "Sorry if I was still conscious, you wouldn't have to take that burden. You did nothing wrong, its normal for humans to feel others pain. Don't let it bother you. Don't worry, I will take care of it, after all you are my bratty student"

Both hugged for a moment, "Ah.. Sensei you can leave me, it feels kinda awkward", Aizawa left him, "Just when I thought you have a heart you ruin the moment brat"

"Thank you sensei"

"Don't pry over it"

Izuku helped him to get up, Aizawa went towards the ambulance, he wasn't seriously injured, "Sensei I can heal you"

"Brat, once you think of becoming a quirkless hero why are you trying to do such trivial things, remember what you said earlier, you will only use your quirk as your last resort, when all options have failed. Got it"

"Yup sensei", Izuku leaves him, he is stopped by Bakugo, "Zuzu what happened"

"Nothing, Todoroki was fighting, I just brought him he did beat the villain with only his ice, I didn't think he could but he did but he fainted after beating the crap of it"

"That half-half is fine, did you handle the villains alone?"

"I didn't, sensei and others helped too"

"Anyway, you saved everyone. Now how about going back"

"Yup, I don't want to be here any more"

Izuku and Bakugo went towards the bus, "You are Midoriya Izuku. Am I right"

"Yup, why do you ask me?"

"I thank you for saving others, I heard you took care of the villains. I am thankful to you"

"Don't thank me, thank sensei, he was the one who saved the bloodbath"

"Bloodbath, we didn't receive any information. What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. I meant if sensei wasn't there a lot of people could have got hurt"

"I will make sure to thank Eraser Head once he heals"

"I will be taking my leave then"

Izuku enters the bus, everybody was sitting as earlier, Izuku took the last seat, "Today was quite troublesome. I think I will pass from any more trips"

"Izuku, what happened after you left us?"

"I searched for others, they had already defeated the villains, all I did was clean up"

"And"

"I scared the hell out of you guys, your faces were quite captivating", Izuku gave a chuckle, "Man I am dizzy, I am going to sleep. Kachhan do you know lullaby"

"I am not your mother and you aren't a kid. Don't sleep, you can sleep once you get back home"

"You are no fun, geez. I think of giving my best friend status to Momo, you are way to cold"

Momo blushed, "I don't think Bakugo would like that"

Bakugo smirks, "Blue bird must be informed about your chivalry during morning"

"Kachhan how rude of you, aren't you my best friend? How can I possibly make another friend as you, so just keep your mouth shut"

"I will design your new costume with your support item, so let it slide"

"Fine but you should make it look badass"

"Got it"

The rest of the journey was filled with silence apart from murmur, after coming back to UA, All Might confronted Izuku, "Young Midoriya, I am truly sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most"

"Don't sweat it All Might. Who said we needed you, after all we are the future heroes, we must learn for a day without you. At last no one was hurt, except sensei so I consider it to be a good luck"

"No one was hurt except you"

"What?"

"You fought all the villains by yourself. Didn't you?"

"I just cleaned up their mess, I just guided them"

"I am truly sorry, but you shouldn't have experienced death"

"I am fine, I don't consider it bad, it was a useful experience. Well sooner or later we all must get used to it, we can't save everyone"

"I am just worried, your eyes were cold when they tried to escape, you threw the knife, it felt you were killing them"

"Oh, that made you worried, I thought if I could hit his face, I could have stopped them from escaping but I missed"

"You don't miss frequently. Do you?"

"All Might, I am kinda lacking sleep, I was busy last night, after the chaos, I am quite tired. Can we talk about it later"

"Okay, take care Young Midoriya"

"Bye"

Izuku entered UA, he went to change his clothes, "Shit my new suit is ruined", he took his clothes, "Kachhan I am going to take a shower, you go with me, I will be back soon"

Izuku took about his clothes, out of his pocket he took the handkerchief, it was blood stained, Izuku fell on knees, he cried, "I took someone's life, I killed someone", turning on the shower, "I am a killer, I have killed, even it was not necessary. I have failed to be a good human"

Izuku closed his eyes, he took a deep breathe.

_Huh, everything is black once more, well I wonder how long it has been_

_Midoriya Izuku welcome back, you seem tensed_

_I killed, I killed a human, I could have saved him_

_Yes you could have saved him but was he a human_

_Yes, he was. Although he was unable to think but he was human_

_By mourning over the past, you will only hurt yourself. I shouldn't tell you this as I am not in a position to say what you did was right or wrong, from my perspective it was all grey, good and evil both. Midoriya life is precious but sometimes it's also a curse, you should think about it. Now listen to this carefully, get over it as soon as possible, there's nothing to be done, get a hold yourself and continue to walk on your dream._

_My dream, I don't know if I can be a hero or not? A hero who killed an innocent_

_I see, remember a hero is a hero as long as he saves other lives, even if you didn't save others you did save Todoroki's live. Now I am kicking you out, talking will just waste our time_

I am back, I better get ready, Izuku kept the cloth and changed back into his school uniform, he kept his ruined costume inside and left. The class was about to over, Izuku entered the class, after the bell, he left the class first, he was about to leave the school but he found himself wrapped around warmth, he turned back, "Oh, Nejire it's you. I thought of going early"

"I heard about the incident, is everybody all right?"

"Yes, except Aizawa-sensei, he got some injuries"

"Well you weren't hurt. Were you?"

"I am fine, I am just tired"

"Tired, you look pale, I just know a place, the first place we met, let's go eat ramen"

"Thank you, Nejire for being along my side"

"Aren't you talking like an old man. It's normal for a girlfriend to be next to his boyfriend in case of trouble"

Nejire kissed his cheeks, "Well cheer up, it's ramen time. Today is my treat"

Izuku couldn't refuse her, he went along her, and after dropping her and came back.

Inko hugged him, "Izuku are you fine, you weren't hurt. I heard you were attacked by villains"

"I am fine, I am bit tired, I haven't slept last night. I won't be eating dinner, I already ate ramen ", Izuku entered his room, he changed his clothes and slept.

**Next Day At UA**

Izuku was late, he didn't bother to run for it, he enjoyed his walk, he entered the class, he took his seat, Aizawa was wrapped in bandages, his face looked like Mummy

Izuku sighed and laid his face on the desk.

"Sports Festival will be coming soon, you must prepare"

"Sensei we just have been attacked, should we really consider holding the festival"

Izuku got up, "Why should we be afraid of those villains, we must show them we are not afraid of them"

"Midoriya is right. Right now we must show everyone that we are not afraid of being attacked. However for safety reasons the security has been increased, so don't worry"

"Midoriya sit down"

"Anyhow there is something else, after the festival, Heroes choose students for joining their group as interns, so you need your names, Hero names, so today you will be deciding your Hero name, Midnight please enter"

Midnight enters, "Today we will deciding your Hero Names, they are basically your nick names, think of something that reflects your personality"

"So anyone who wants to try first"

Izuku raised his hand, "Yes Midoriya, please write your Hero Name"

Izuku writes the name, "Why did you choose it?"

"Well I am nothing with my analysis and it belongs to someone dear to me, that's why my Hero Name is The Analyst"

"That's a good name, now go back"

"Anyone else"

After everybody decided their names, Izuku left the class, he went to the support class, he took out his laptop and started making some modifications to his costume, he also started working on a new project for the festival, "I have no time to waste"

After few hours, Izuku was called, he went to the room, he put on the headphones and gave heroes his assistance. After that he went back, finished his classes and then he went home and slept.

He did work before sleeping, he was digging into something but he couldn't find any clue. This routine went for days until the final day arrived, it was the day of the Sports Festival.

**Sports Festival**

The ground was full of spectators, people were cheering all over, Present Mic was giving commentary along with Eraser Head

"Here comes the students of Class 1-A, they who got caught up by villains but managed to ensure their safety, please welcome them", cheers went all over

"Now here comes Class 1-B"

"Class 1-C"

"Class 1-D"

"Class 1-E"

"Class 1-F"

Students gathered in the field, Midnight was on the field she took the Mic, "Welcome to the UA Sports Festival, we will be starting the festival, I would like to call Midoriya Izuku from Class 1-A, to give a speech to cheer the students.

Izuku went near her, "Why me?"

"Nezu asked me, try not to create any ruckus"

"Ruckus you say, I think this year will be the most interesting festival yet", Izuku smiled, he went up on the stage took the mic, "Being quirkless is not the same as being weak. I hope you all will understand this"

Izuku left the stage, Midnight picked the mic, "Well that's a strange little speech coming from a first year student, then let's begin the sports festival"

The silence is broken, "Eraser your class has a crazy type, what are your comments"

"Well Midoriya is far the worst student, so I am not surprised"

"Here you have it, Eraser has declared Midoriya as the worst student, what will happen next"

Midnight continues, "The events will be decided by random slot machine", she rotates it, "It's the Hurdle race"

"Students are required to cross the finish line by passing through the obstacles, only 42 students will qualify for next round. Everybody take your position", the pistol fires, "And go", students rush.

**Izuku POV**

_Well since I gave them a declaration, better not to attract any unwanted attention, the race is easy so I will try to keep low. First let me observe others in the meantime._

_No sooner had the race began then students used their quirks, well that's expected that Kachhan and Todoroki have taken the lead, well I should run too_

After a while two Zero pointers emerged from the field, Todoroki froze them while Bakugo just went pass them taking the lead. Some students managed to follow them up but soon after the robots unfroze, now it started to give a few of them a hard time.

"Ten students have already crossed the first hurdle, the rest of them are still behind, Midoriya is one of them too", Present Mic announced

_Hizashi can you stop using my name, but for now I have to get pass this situation. The robots seem very dull, I should be able to past them in no time just by running but the problem is with the others, should I help them or not._

_I still have something in my sleeves so I not bad to get owed by others. The robots have a thick body, so let me see others quirks._

_I should get everybody attention first, but the a few are still trying to destroy the damn thing. Why can't they understand they have to just pass by it._

_The ones who want to just pass the robots please listen. Now I have done it, being the centre of attraction, but it can help me._

Students reacted, some of them approached him, while a few still trying to break the robots

_I know you want to show out your quirks but this isn't the time, so we should focus on getting pass it rather than destroying. Twenty students have already passed it. Does anyone has a water based quirk?_

A hand raised, "I have one but its of no used, the pressure is very low"

Izuku smiled

_We can now get the hell out of here, hey water boy throw water in the robots legs, just do it. Sparky, I mean Kaminari, don't overuse yourself, just spark the water on my count, and Momo mind making some flares._

The boy used his quirk, water surrounded the robots, well it wasn't much though

_Sparky electrify them, Momo throw the flares once he is done._

Kaminari shoots a beam of energy, and when Momo throws the flares, an explosion occurs

_This is our time, we have to run past the robots while they are recovering, now everybody run. _

Everybody runs, following Izuku, apart from few who still think beating the robot is the main objective.

_How can they be so stupid, I mean they clearly had an opportunity to run past it. Everywhere I go, I find only idiots. Well most of my classmates have passed the robots, I have to hurry else I will not be able to pass._

After a while, Izuku manages to catch up with the others, who were stuck in the valley, there were tall rocks, joined together by ropes, between them a pit, not deep enough to seriously injure.

_Finally a test where I have an advantage, I should be able to get past them in about five minutes. I should secure that others don't follow me and my classmates pass it too. I should just cut down the ropes, leaving a path for them._

After arriving the first rock, Izuku took out a knife and he cut the ropes, leaving a single one which was used by his classmates and along with another rope for others.

_I did it, now there are two ropes, our class will cooperate but I can't guarantee about others, well that's enough I should move on._

Izuku cut the ropes once he passed a rock, the field had only two ways, there were two ropes on each rock.

"Todoroki crossed the line, following Bakugo", Present Mic announced, "There goes another"

_I should get going else I am screwed._

Izuku ran, he reached the final test, a landmine laid with mines loud enough to scare the hell out of anyone.

_Nice they used landmines as an obstacle, well I must loot on this test. There are twenty spots left and ten of my classmates haven't crossed yet, it's time to screw the other. I should have some fun too._

Izuku picked up the rocks lying around him, he piled them. Others on the other hand carefully went passed the landmine. Suddenly a mine went off, "BOOOM"

_Hahaha, it's kinda relaxing screwing others, I think I might be addicted to this shit. Let's screw others too._

Izuku threw stones near the students, each time it landed on the mine, and the student passed off, the mines weren't properly covered, the school thought of helping the students but who would have thought of Izuku rigging the test, he didn't directly hurt the students he just detonated the mines.

"Eraser, Izuku is blowing off the mines, but he isn't moving. Why?"

"Well he is just rigging the test, there was a rule you can't hurt others, but he is using the mines to stop others from finishing the race, while giving the students from his class a chance to cross the race. He looks sure he could win, so he is just helping others"

_Looks like everybody from the class has passed the race, wait what is Mineta doing on Uraraka's back. Well done Mineta way to go, pass the test by sticking on someone's back. You earned my respect._

_Now only seven spots are left and I am at the beginning, I should get going, I won't pass out by this bombs, and I am sure I will be able to pass them before they rig so I am going to rush with all my speed._

"Boom"

"Bamm"

"Boom... Bammm...Boom"

"Booom"

Izuku ran through the field, detonating the mines, he was able to avoid the explosions, while also stopping others to follow him.

"Midoriya Izuku has passed the test, now only three stops are left"

_Huff, huff, I somehow managed to pass the test. If I could have just used my gadgets, damn that rat, he gave me a condition pass the first test, if I wanted to used that in the finals._

Izuku entered the stadium, he joined his classmates

"Midoriya you passed the test, congratulations"

"Step aside Sparky, Zuzu where the fuck were you? What were you doing?"

"Stop Bakugo, Izuku was helping others unlike you who went on using your quirk"

"Why should I care for extras like you?"

"Kachhan stop, Momo you stop too. I am fine, I was late as I was having some fun"

In next five minutes, the last spot was taken and the test ended. Midnight came out and announced, "Congratulations on clearing the first round. The next round will be", she rotates the slot machine, "It's the chivalry race"

"You must form a team..."

After announcing the rules points for each student was laid out.

Todoroki– 1 million points

Bakugo- 500 points

.

.

.

.

.

.

Momo- 145 points

.

.

.

.

.

Midoriya- 45 points

"You have fifteen minutes to make your team and discuss your strategy"

_Hahaha, Todoroki is screwed who the hell will make everyone else his enemy by sticking with him. Being first has it's own problems_

Izuku was sitting next to the wall whistling, for the first five minutes no one approached him except for Momo and Bakugo to which he refused saying he wants to challenge them. After passing of the next five minutes, he got up and approached Tokoyami.

_Looks like no one took you, you have Dark Shadow right. Today is a nice day, you would be able to use it properly. Would you mind joining me, I sure am not the best but consider my offer._

Tokoyami replied, "You know about my quirk, most of them don't know about it so didn't approach me. As you said I can use Dark Shadow properly, so I accept your offer"

_Thank you, now we only need two other players, leaving the members to me. I have a few people in mind._

Izuku left Tokoyami and came with two other players, Ashido and Uraraka.

_Tokoyami, Ashido will be the vanguard, while you and me will be on the side and Uraraka on the back. Let me tell you what to do_

"_Midoriya our offence is good but what about defence. Dark Shadow could do both but you told me to focus only on offence but what about our defence?"_

Izuku smiled, "We won't need any defence, I have already thought about it. Well here's my plan, all you need to follow the plan and we should be able to steal everybody's ribbon. Well let's make everybody lose"

"What?"

"I meant it, let's steal from everybody. We should be able to steal all in about ten minutes"

The bell rang, Izuku smiled, "Ashido, throw acid on our way, reduce the acidity and increase the viscosity. Uraraka make us light, Tokoyami I am going at full speed, let's steal the ribbons, you along with Dark Shadow focus on looting, remember no defence, just offence"

Izuku took out a switch, "Everybody ready", Ashido threw the acid, "Well then let's go", Izuku pressed the switch, his boots started igniting and in the blink of an eye they vanished, "Tokoyami remember to steal as much as you can"

Izuku one by one stole everybody's ribbon with his speed, the only one left were Todoroki, Bakugo and Momo.

"Ashido, don't panic, we won't lose"

"Resprico burst", Iida along with Todoroki charged Izuku, Izuku took Todoroki's ribbon, "You are too slow Iida, Todoroki you lose, why don't you use your fire", Izuku passed them, "Ashido take this, we are charging onto Kachhan. Be careful Kachhan won't be good after we steal the ribbon"

Izuku charged Bakugo, who was with Kaminari, Kirishima and Momo, and stole the ribbon with his speed, "Sorry Kachhan but I need this. Don't worry you will pass the test"

Soon after it, Izuku stole the rest of the ribbons, and in no time Ashido's face looked like if she was a Mummy.

Izuku said, "We did it, now all there is left for us to defend", Izuku switched off the boots, and flipped on another switch, "Let's take a rest", Izuku's team went in the corner, "Now just leave and rest"

"Eraser how did you raise that monster, he literally stole everyone's ribbon"

"I think we have to take another test"

Izuku was surrounded by teams, one boy came and tried to take the ribbons, but Dark Shadow stopped him, "Thank you Dark Shadow", the team collapsed, they were out.

Teams came but couldn't steal the ribbons, Dark Shadow along with Izuku made an unbreakable defence, soon Bakugo's team came, "Zuzu, how dare you take my ribbon, I will kill all of you"

"Kachhan, I don't mind giving you a ribbon", Izuku asked, "Ashido can you take out any ribbon except the one million one and hand me over", Ashido took out a ribbon and handed over to Izuku, "Kachhan let's make a deal, I will give you a ribbon but you don't fight us, well you can fight the others. You should except it, I have a plan, please just accept it, I will treat you later"

Izuku handed the ribbon, Bakugo grinned, "What are you planning", Izuku winked, "Just you wait and watch. Now I think you should defend"

Bakugo's team left, some started chasing them, while others still chasing Izuku, who was now running, "Ashido, Tokoyami, Uraraka isn't is fun to be chased by others. Ashido don't forget to throw the acid around, throw it anywhere you like, but leave the players", Izuku laughed.

"Resprico Burst", Todoroki's team was in front of Izuku. Izuku laughed, "Ashido on my command throw ribbon at them", he switched on the boots, he charged them, "Ashido now, give them a ribbon", Ashido throws a ribbon, it falls on Todoroki's head.

"Midoriya what are you doing?"

"Todoroki, I am just returning the favour when you fought Macho, now let's meet in the next test", Izuku went past them, "Thank you guys, we will lose another ribbon then I will take the charge of defence"

Izuku went passed by a team, "Ashido now", Ashido threw a ribbon to a team, and Izuku left

"Thank you all, now we just have to stall them. Do you want to know anything?"

"Midoriya, can you go faster, I want to go faster", Ashido asked

"I can go but is it alright with Tokoyami and Uraraka"

"I fear nothing other than darkness"

"I am enjoying it too"

"Alright, Ashido keep throwing acid on our way, Uraraka you know what to do and Tokoyami you help in balancing", Izuku flipped another switch, "Here we go", Izuku throttled with full speed, Ashido using her quirk to make the way.

"Eraser, what is Midoriya doing, why is he circling the field. Is he playing during the test?"

"Midoriya has already given three ribbons to other teams, it looks like he wanted to monopolise the whole test. He is controlling the test from shadows, after stealing the ribbons, he gave some of them. I don't know what he is cooking but he has already passed the test, so he is having fun"

After two minutes, the test was over, Tokoyami said, "I think I don't like speed", "It was awesome Midoriya", Ashido said while Uraraka was dizzy.

"I am sorry, I went overboard"

Midnight came, the results are here

Team Ashido- 10001545

Team Bakugo- 475

Team Todoroki- 400

Team Shino- 375

"The final test will be 1v1 battle, for the first round the match ups are here"

Kirishima vs Midoriya

Todoroki vs Sero

Bakugo vs Uraraka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eijiro came out with others, "Ma'am we are not taking the battles, we know we passed but we don't know how. Even if we win, we won't be satisfied"

Midnight accepted the refusal, but she tried her best to persuade them but they didn't bulge.

"The fight will take place after fifteen minutes, the fight will be over once a player is out of bound or is unconscious or is not able to move"

_Fuck, Kirishima is the worst match up for me, he hardens his skin, so I must not go hand on hand_

After fifteen minutes, they both gathered in the field, the fight started, Kirishima hardened himself and charged.

_Fuck, he is going hands on me, I must block it_

Izuku blocked the punch, his arms bled, "It didn't hurt like I expected. If that's the case I can go hands on"

"Kirishima, I am going heads on", Izuku charged him, Dodging his punches, while punching him, "Bro you are cool but you can't hurt me"

"You sure", Izuku punched him, "I was weakening your body, your body can't stay like this if it takes damage continuously', Kirishima yelled, Izuku kept on punching, while dodging the punches, it basically became a street fight, where Izuku was punching his hardest, while Kirishima was defending his best.

Blood was dripping from his injured hands, Kirishima hasn't been able to punch Izuku even once, he has gone full on defence mode, "Bro you are so manly"

Izuku smiled, "Thank you, it was a good fight but now it is over", "Kirishima is out of bounds, Midoriya wins"

"What"

"You were so focused on defending that you didn't notice I was pushing you out of bounds. Anyway see you around"

"Midoriya won the first match, his hands are injured, well it wouldn't take long to heal because of Recovery Girl but does that boy even feels pain, he had no reaction"

"Midoriya is probably not feeling anything because of adrenaline"

Izuku left the stadium, he was asked by the Recovery Girl to let her heal him but he refused saying, "I won't use any quirks on me", and wrapped bandages around his fists.

After an hour once the first match up were over another match up was announced

Midoriya vs Todoroki

Bakugo vs Shino

Izuku after taking rest went back to the field, but on his way he met Endeavor. He stopped him, "Your next match is with Shoto, don't hold back. He is going to become number one hero soon"

"Thank you for your consideration, but I will not be your play thing, I will just play with your Shoto. Don't mind me if he bite you later. Well bye fire man", Izuku smiled and waved, running towards the field.

"The first match of second round is here, the Ice King Todoroki vs Eraser's crazy kid Midoriya. We might get something unexpected to watch in this match"

Both the players went into the field, the match began.

"Todoroki, do you mind if I can talk with you for a second", Izuku pressed the bracelets on his hands, his hands were covered in white gloves.

"Midoriya, I am done talking with you. I will beat you and win this event", he shoots Izuku with a big chunk of ice.

Izuku punched the ice, it broke, "Ooo, that's cold. I mean no ill towards you. I just wanna talk"

Todoroki sent another attack, "Like I said I am done talking"

"You sure are persistence aren't you. Just so you know this gloves increase my power by 300%, well if you want to compare you can compare my strength to All Might, but I am not allowed to use my power. So are you sure you aren't going to use your fire"

"Even if you are as strong as All Might, I will still beat you with only my ice"

They both were evenly matched, although it was just for a moment. Todoroki attacked Izuku while he just smashed every single of them.

"Are you trying to deny your powers? Well let me tell you something Endeavor is an asshole, I sure dug up your past. You are a result of quirk marriage, right? Look I don't pity you"

"How did you know? Just stop talking and fight. I will prove to him that I win without his powers"

"Todoroki, a prodigy wasting his talents. Well I give a fuck if you die or not, even if you become the number one hero, it doesn't matter me. But there is something that definitely matters to me, since you have taken Hero Course, it's likely that you will become a hero one day, but you refuse to use your power, that might be the cause for someone's death. So I should at least try to give you a push"

"Shut up, don't talk like you understand me"

"Yup, I don't understand you. No one ever will, you see humans are beyond redemption, you can exclude me as I already have been termed as a demon. Humans think about themselves, even when they are trying to help somebody. Well there are a few exceptions. But you should live for only yourself, I mean it. I am not consoling you, well it looks like that but just listen. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone, not even that asshole, I meant your father.

Quirk marriage or not, you received a quirk and you want to be a hero. But why the fuck you want to be a hero? Well if you just want to show your father your ambition of not using your fire, you can quit being a hero"

"Shut up. Shut up"

"So chill, your body is already is at limit. Well if you want to help people from facing the same fate as you then I appreciate you but I ask you to stop sticking on something trivial"

"Midoriya let me ask you one thing. You sure give lecture on saving people and not using my right but aren't you doing the same. You are not using you quirk, so stop talking"

Izuku scratches his head, "Well you caught me. The reason why I am not using my quirk is... Well forget about it. I will use my quirk, but only if you beat me here. Beat me, and I will understand that your ambition is right and I will break the rule of not using the quirk, if you say I even will leave UA. So do you accept the challenge"

"I will beat you and realise my dream is not foolish or wrong"

"Thank you for accepting my request. Now I will play offence, let's see what you learned with the fight with Macho", Izuku clutches his fist, and charges Todoroki, who attacks him but Izuku easily breaks it, "I told you earlier, ice is useless against strength. As long as you use only ice you are proving that your dream is foolish", he punches Todoroki in the face, he went down flying.

Todoroki gets up, "Here I come Midoriya, I will show you that I don't need my ice", he musters all his energy and attacks Izuku.

"What a waste, using your attacks without any plan, I can't judge you who have joined UA recently but do you think this can stop me", Izuku charges again, with some force he breaks the ice, he is now right in front of him, "Your body is already at it's limits. Use your quirk to recover, I am waiting"

"I won't. I will beat you with my left"

"Come on, cut the crap. You know you will never be able to beat me with just your ice. Well I should take advantage of your foolishness", Izuku presses the bracelets again, and starts punching Todoroki, who is unable to keep up with him"

"You sure are a dimwit", Izuku continues punching, Todoroki is groaning in pain.

"You are trash, you don't use your quirk and give a lame excuse that your father treated you rough", he continues punching, "I give up, you are a pussy. You talk about your dreams but that's just an excuse made by you to hide your weakness, ain't it Todoroki"

"It's becoming boring. I am going to end this match along with your life. You know killing sure feels great", Izuku pulls his fist and throws it at Todoroki, "Go die, you pussy", Izuku suddenly retracts back the punch and takes distance, "You are using your fire", Todoroki used his fire to recover his body from extreme cold.

"Midoriya, you made me break my promise. I will beat you with my full power"

"You could have killed me if I hadn't reacted"

"Afraid of being killed?"

"Most of the humans do, but I am a demon, I fear no one except my mother and Aizawa-sensei and All Might and wait I fear more than ten people", Izuku starts counting using his fingers.

"Don't you dare look down on me", Todoroki charges him with fire followed by ice.

"Well I just finished counting and I found out I don't fear you", Izuku dodges the flames but couldn't dodge the ice, his half body was stuck in ice, along with his right hand.

"Midoriya, give up. You can't move right now, there's no way for you to escape. That ice is the thickest"

"Who told you I can't escape. Well you may be true if I was a human, but I consider myself not worthy of being a human, so I think being a demon suits me well", "Remove Limiter, command 004 set protocol to #2", Izuku gathers his power and punches himself in the stomach, breaking the ice but in the process hurting himself, "Fuck it hurts like hell, I made myself cough my own blood, it's disgusting"

"Todoroki you did well, you used your fire to beat me, let me apologise, your dreams aren't foolish but your way is, if you want to show him then show him by accepting your power and helping others, if you continue to go down this path, you will no longer be any good than him"

"I don't know but thank you Midoriya, but I won't hold back any longer", he gathers all his energy and puts in his flames and shoots.

Izuku doesn't dodge, "Remove Limiter, start Firewall", soon he was engulfed in the flames, no one could see what happened to him, when the flames went off, everybody was surprised along with Todoroki, Izuku was standing on legs, he was burnt a bit, "I forgot to tell you, I had a defensive gadget, that protects me from danger. Phew you could have burnt me, but your attack was weaker"

"I liked your spirit, so I will end this quickly. I do want you to win but I have to go to the finals no matter what", Izuku charges, "Here I come", he punches him, "If you want we can tag along in the future. Now go and rest. Again I apologise", Todoroki was pushed out of bound, Izuku used the same move as All Might but he just lowered it down significantly, "Todoroki is out of bounds, Midoriya is the winner"

Everybody kept cheering, "That was sure a good match but we couldn't hear what they were saying. Eraser what do you thing have happened?"

"The Demon helped a human realise his power... Ah... Midoriya took the advantage of Todoroki's ignorance and defeated him, I still am not sure what they were talking"

"Whatever they were talking about took damn long, well here you have it the first finalist, Midoriya Izuku, the boy with a strange declaration"

The next match was between Bakugo and Shino, Shino won the fight in no time.

"Eraser what did he do, how did he beat Bakugo, the explosion kid? Isn't he from General Studies?"

"The entrance exam was faulty from the beginning, it relied only on strength. It didn't test everybody equally in the first place, Shino's quirk was suited to the test so he ended up in the General Studies, but if he manages to win this festival he might be able to transfer to Hero Course"

Izuku went to the field, he had nothing, no support items, no gloves, he was completely unequipped except he had a pair of headphones, "Shino here you are, I was looking forward to this battle"

Shino smiled, "Now go back, leave the field"

Izuku turns back, as he approaches the boundary everyone is in shock, "Eraser what is happening, Midoriya is stepping outside the boundary"

Eraser gives no reply, then he says, "Looks like we found our winner"

When Izuku was about to cross the line, he turned back and went near him, "Shino, I just forgot to ask you are you Backdoor? I am Midoriya Izuku from Class 1-A, Hero Course. Oh I am better known to you a Quirk Slayer, remember 'We are rebellions' forum, yes I am from there"

"How the hell did you find me, you are that bastard who was trying to convince me that I can be a hero with my quirk"

"Yup, I was that bastard you are mentioning of. Hey I did tell you the truth, you could be a hero. Hell if someday that Endeavor got nuts, you might be the only one apart from All Might to stop him without damaging stuffs, heck I am sure not even All Might can do without breaking stuffs"

"I don't need your pity"

"You sure are stupid, you have a wonderful quirk, so fuck others opinions and walk on your own path, don't let others ever define what you are"

Izuku walks back, "Remember, if you could win this festival you could transfer to Hero Course, well here's your chance. Come at Hero Course and prove that your quirk is not a villain's quirk. Don't think I am taking pity on you, you have impressed me coming so far, I want you to continue, and I would like you to join me after passing from UA, I sure will be in the need of you in the future"

"What are you doing?"

"I am following your orders Master, your quirk didn't fail because of the headphones, they aren't even playing, your quirk didn't work because I trained days just to overcome you quirk, thanks to that I was able to have this conversation and here's a tip, you can activate your quirk without saying, you sure needed to to trained, so if you want I can help you. You know how to contact me", Izuku steps out, "Good Luck, Backdoor. You sure will bring change to our thinking"

"Midoriya steps out of the boundary for some unknown reasons, who would have thought a student from General Studies would defeat even Eraser's crazy kid, The winner of UA's Sports Festival is Shino from General Studies"

After the prize distribution, Izuku left the field, he was stopped by Aizawa, "Hey kid, what did you do in the matches?"

"I just had a wee bit of fun", Aizawa frowns, "I didn't do anything, well I just threatened Todoroki that I will kill him but I wasn't serious, about 99%"

"What are you planning on, how the hell did you lose with Shino"

"I already lost my fight with Todoroki, he made me used my two cards. Even if I won, it had no meaning and Shino deserved it. Anyway I am tired, bye sensei and remember not to call me crazy or a demon", Izuku leaves.

**(Next Day At UA)**

Izuku entered the class, it was nothing different than any other day, except Todoroki was near his seat, it made Izuku freak out for a bit, Todoroki was fighting with Bakugo though Izuku didn't hear completely. As soon as he spot them fighting he knew something bad was going to happen, rubbing his hairs and with an awkward smile he said, "Guys, I am not feeling well so I will be in the infirmary"

"No, you won't", Izuku heard a familiar voice, it was Aizawa.

"Midoriya if you were feeling unwell then why did you bother to come to school. Stop making excuses and go take your seat", Izuku went to his seat.

"Hi Midoriya, I thought you would win the tournament", everybody was shocked, well it was the cold boy of the class who started the conversation, who had a reputation of not starting any useless conversation.

"Shut up half half, don't act too friendly around him", Bakugo cutting his words, while Momo asked him, "Izuku are you alright? Are you not feeling well?"

"Thanks Momo, these bastards don't care for me. You are the only one who cares for me, I am glad to have you", Izuku replied, "Well I don't think today will be a good day for me"

"You four stop talking, I have something important to announce", Aizawa pointing at Izuku and his friends.

"Mineta is being transferred to General Studies"

"May I know the reason why my fellow mate is being transferred", Izuku questioned, taking the attention of the whole class, it was his first time defending anyone.

"He is accused of harassing Uraraka, during the race audience were very angry for his actions, and later when he asked he said he didn't feel any guilt or regret"

"Why should he feel any regret?"

"He used his quirk to stick himself on a girl's back without her consent, and not only he also has been reported for his actions by the female students"

"What the heck, you can't just make him transfer for trivial reasons, so if I get a girl's permission so no one would mind getting me a piggyback ride right? I deeply am sorry for the inconvenience that girls faced because of him. So I ask the girls to forgive him and give him a chance"

"Midoriya why are you defending him, may I know the reason?"

"Well you could say he earned my respect. What he did on the race, even I couldn't do if I were in his place. He forced his opponent to help him, that's a quality only some people have. I don't think that audience is sane enough, he didn't have any advantage so he used his quirk to pass the race, it was an act of bravery. Well whatever his drive maybe, if it's strong enough he could even beat me in a fair challenge"

"So you are defending him? You mean he isn't wrong?"

"You may take it in that sense, why shouldn't I help my fellow mate. Well I don't know why but it really would neither please the audience nor Mineta for him to be stuck on Kirishima's manly back, why I took his name because Uraraka and Kirishima were the only ones near him during the race. So I would like you to reconsider the transfer once again, it's about his future, if he dropped out and became a villain will the audience take responsibility, I don't think so. So please consider my request"

Izuku looked at Kirishima, "Sorry, but I had too use you as the example"

"You sure are a pain, I will see if I will ask Nezu to reconsider it or not"

"Izuku I have something else to announce, sit down. Come in"

A boy with purple hairs entered, it was Shino the winner of the tournament.

"Well from today Shino will be joining the Hero Course, he is transferring from General Studies"

Shino after introducing himself took Mineta's seat which was next to Izuku, "You are Midoriya right? Thank you"

"I just not wanted to lose such a precious talent", Izuku felt uncomfortable in this whole situation, "Sensei, I really am not feeling well, mind I go to infirmary"

Aizawa sensed the environment, "You have already been exempted from my lectures so do whatever you like just don't cause others any trouble"

Izuku smiled, brimming with happiness he left the class and reached infirmary, "Recovery Girl you there, can I take a quick nap. I am free from classes"

Izuku got no reply, "Recovery Girl is not around, anyway I should get a nap", he raising bed sheet he found someone sleeping, "I didn't mean this, I didn't know you were there. Sorry"

She giggled, "You have to take responsibility", she revealed here face and then hugged Izuku, "Izuku take responsibility now, you slept with me, I can never get married now"

"Geez Nejire you scared me. When did I sleep with you?"

Nejire pretending to crying, "Izuku first you took my purity, then now you are denying"

"How did it come to this"

"You saw me sleeping, now I can't get married. How will I face others"

"Nejire stop faking"

Refusing to stop, A girl entered the room, Nejire pulled Izuku in the bed, covering him with blanket.

"Nejire you there, you got tired again, you shouldn't use your quirk that much"

Izuku's face was rubbing against her breasts, "I will be fine, let me take rest for sometime"

Izuku gasping for breath, "Nejire let me go, I will die from suffocation"

"Izuku she is from my class, if she founds you with me, we both are gone"

"It's your fault to drag me here. Why did you drag me here"

"It was an impulse, sorry. Tehe", Nejire stuck out her tongue

"Don't tehe me"

"Will you just keep quiet for sometime"

Nejire pushed Izuku down, the girl drew out the curtains, "Nejire if you aren't feeling well then I can stay by your side"

"No I will be fine after taking some rest. You should go back"

"Okay, take some rest"

The girl left the room, Izuku removed the blanket, he took a moment to catch his breath, "I nearly died by your.."

Nejire interrupted, "Izuku slept with me, I am no longer pure", Nejire faking tears once more.

"Stop it, I need no more cliches. It was you who dragged me"

Nejire stopped and giggled, "Sorry, I was just playing with you. You looked so cute, I couldn't hold back"

"I can't believe I couldn't see your evil side, I thought you to be an angel. You are behaving totally opposite, are you sure you are the Purity Queen of UA"

"That's mean, you are my boyfriend and I don't want that title"

"Anyway can you please let me stay here peacefully, I don't want to be in class at least not for now"

"Why?"

"The class in a mess and I am in its centre"

"That's likely of you. I get it, I was thinking of leaving already"

"I don't mind you here just don't make others kick me out of here"

"Thank you", Nejire kissed him, "You want me to look after you"

"I am already tired plus I won't mind. Are you sure you aren't busy?"

While Nejire and Izuku were talking someone entered the room, "Ahem, what are you two doing here alone?"

Izuku flustered, "No, M I was feeling sick so I came here and for her, she got tired after overusing her quirk"

"For students you surely seem close, Miss. Nejire surely takes good care of her under classmen, but I have never seen you so close with anyone else apart from the members of Big Three. Am I wrong?"

Izuku was nervous, there were still some teachers who didn't know about him, he thought, "Nejire please don't say anything weird"

Nejire said proudly, "You see this boy is an unofficial part of the Big Three, we can't change our name nor he can enter but he is close to us"

"That's a reasonable explanation, are you planning to stay here, I saw your friend waiting for you outside"

Nejire with a fake smile, "I completely forgot, I will be taking my leave then", she leaves the room.

M sits near Izuku, "Mind if I?", "You are still careless, you should check your environment. You will know what may happen anytime. Well I have no problem in your relationship but I can't allow you to skip your classes just because you want to flirt"

Izuku with an anger tone, "I wasn't feeling well so I came here. Don't just assume things"

"I think I have angered you, well it wasn't my attention to begin with. I apologise for such assumptions. Well the thing for which I came here was to give you some suggestion or more like a request"

"What kind of suggestion?"

"You surely caught everybody's attention during the festival, so you will be getting a lot of offers but I want you to join the Hawks Agency"

"I will choose whichever agency I like but is there any benefit for me to join Hawks"

"I see you meant in terms of business. While it neither the largest nor the richest agency but as you are now I think it should benefit you greatly. Not because of the fact the he is the fastest hero to climb the charts but this time there will be another element added, which is not an opportunity anyone of your friends will get"

"May I know the element which is rare? How did you know this"

"Like I said it was a suggestion as well as a request but right now you need to trust me, well the information is true. Never underestimate my network, it is 100% true"

"Why are you suggesting or rather requesting me?"

"You want to motivate quirkless people right, well I think you are doing a fine job but you need to hone your skills, in order to be a better light of hope"

"I am already good enough"

"You sure have become ignorant. Well let me propose you with a challenge, fight with me if you win I will tell you about the rare element but if I win you will join without any condition"

"Alright, but don't think I will go easy on you"

"I hope you don't. Well should we move to the arena"

"Where will we have the match?"

"Ground Alpha"

"Nejire's class is probably having their practicals right now"

"Don't sweat on small stuffs. This will be a lesson for them as well"

M and Izuku went to the ground, everybody was looking at them, Mirio along with the other two were having a talk.

"Nejire you met Izuku, why is he here?"

"I don't know, I was kicked out by him"

"Well now we know someone can even kick out Nejire"

"Why is he here by the way?"

Aizawa who was talking the class asked, "Why are you here?"

M was silent, Izuku decided to break it, "Well we are kinda having a match"

"What..."

"Eraser I proposed him to fight with me. I was curious about him"

Aizawa slightly worried, "I don't care what happens to him but right now I am having a class"

M laughed, "Sorry I couldn't control it. I guess you are a tsundere type. Well I think this fight will be a lesson you the students as well, I have the permission to use it"

"Who gave you permission? Nezu will never allow such thing"

M shows the paper, "Here see, seems you don't know Nezu as well as you thought"

Aizawa sighs, "Do whatever you want, just be careful. He may not like it but he is too good to be taken lightly"

"Well I take it an advice", M and Izuku takes there position, "Well Aizawa, I want you not to interfere in the fight, whatever happens. I won't die neither will he. Don't you agree Midoriya?"

Izuku with a sly smile, "I do"

"Plus I specifically asked Nezu for it"

Izuku thought, "He tricked me, this sly bastard had already planned this"

"Students I ask you to pay attention, this will also be a lesson for you", Nejire said, "I hope Izuku beats him to the hospital"

"Nejire calm down"

Aizawa starts the match, both charged each other, blocking their attacks. They came back, taking their stances.

Izuku charged him once again, M blocking the attack, followed by a punch which was blocked. For a while both were launching attacks but none of them succeeded in getting a hit, while the students were still looking with their eyes widened.

"Is he really a first year? What is his quirk?"

"You don't know, he is Izuku Midoriya the winner of the sports festival"

"And his quirk is..."

"Nothing's known about it, well fought in the festival with only support items but he isn't using any now"

"How the heck is he going so fast then"

"I dunno"

Aizawa who was listening to this, "Most of you don't know but he isn't a quirkless"

"Then why is he not using it?"

Before Aizawa could answer Izuku who was fighting replied, "Cause it's more fun this way plus I don't want to"

"You sure are taking me lightly"

"I don't want to hurt my teacher"

"Don't go easy on me just because I am a quirkless"

"I never did just because you are a quirkless", Izuku launching a punch, M deflected it, pushing Izuku back, "Well let's move up a notch shall we", He charged at Izuku barely giving him anytime to react, but Izuku managed to block it, "Seems like you were hiding you strength"

"I was afraid that I would've hurt you", M smiles, Izuku charged at him, blocking his punch once again, Izuku was pushed back.

"Well I have tested you enough. Let me fight you in real", M charged but this time his speed was much faster than before, Izuku was barely able to block it, he was hit in stomach, "I underestimated you, well it seems I have to fight with you in real too", Izuku closed his eyes and released his breath, "Don't worry, I won't use any quirks"

"I know you won't"

Izuku charged, "Take this", M's reaction time wasn't enough to dodge it, and he ended up getting hit, "Now that's what I call a punch", M punched him back, Izuku barely dodged it.

Izuku and M now started exchanging blows one after another, the fight which once was completely defensive at first had now turned into a bloody exchange of blows, even Aizawa was worried but he couldn't do nothing but ask them to stop but both refused saying, "It is getting interesting" although both were injured. The students who were looking first with awe were now terrified, most of them never actually saw a real bloody fight.

Even the Big Three were scared, Nejire being worried the most.

After exchanging few blows M said, "Again you are keeping up with me, so let me increase a notch"

Izuku felt a chill, while others started to feel uneasy, even Aizawa was affected.

"What is this is he using his quirk?"

"No he isn't"

M laughed, "Don't worry. He made me so interest that my intent to kill came up", he charged at Izuku punching, "Well aren't we both killers. I am sure you also have a killing intent. Show me"

He kept punching, Izuku was unable to dodge, at last he snapped, he laughed, "I am interested as well. Let's fight till death. The weight on others increased, some of them took their distance with Aizawa starting to feel chilly, "Izuku calm down"

"Calm down Sensei, there is no restrictions in this fight so even if I kill, there won't be any punishment, it will be taken as an accident. Right?"

"You will be thrown out of UA"

"Who cares, I am not even studying properly"

M laughed with a sly smile, "Well you may kill, but I won't die I still need you in UA"

"I don't care as long as I kill you", Izuku charged, "You don't know everything about me", Izuku punched him, followed by series of blows, each hitting M.

M blocking, he punched Izuku and whispered, "Izuku Midoriya, user of Fietsu along with several other martial arts. Deemed as genius in making support items, quirk combination of three quirks"

"Well you did a great job, but sorry you will be killed", the aura became more dense, "Die", Izuku charged, combining his movements with advanced Fietsu, hitting M, "Well you forgot to mention that I am a prodigy"

M smiled, "As well a little demon"

Izuku looked with his eyes, "You don't get to call me that", his speed became fiercer, he went on rampage. He kept punching him not even giving him a chance to react, "Just die"

After taking several hits, "I said I won't die", M punched him, pushing him back.

"I will kill you. I kill you. Kill you.. Killllll", Izuku charged punching M, which he blocked but then kicking him in his blind spot, laughing, "I will kill you"

"I was holding back, since you used your legs let me use them too", M charged, launching a kick at him, while Izuku was blocking it, M punched his face, Izuku blocked it too but couldn't block the other kick M launched while he was busy, the kick landed on his face, "You only have two hands"

M charged at him again, after launching two punches, he kicked Izuku, "Who the fuck said I can only use my hands to block them, I still have my legs bitch", he counteracted the kick with another kick.

The battle was getting bloodier by every second, neither Izuku nor M was holding back, the students were feeling the chills and were scared, some even closing the eyes. Aizawa was in shock too.

_Punch... Block... Punch... _

_Kick... Punch... Block..._

_Kick..._

_Punch..._

_Punch..._

_Kick... Kick... Block_

_Block... Punch... Block_

_Block... Kick..._

_Kick... Punch... Punch_

The fight was still continuing, both were covered in blood, it was more like a bloodbath. Both were exhausted

Both launched their blows, "Just die"

M smirked, "You did good, but I won't die. I can't die, not yet", He blocked it.

"Midoriya let's exchange our final blows"

"Let's see you kills whom"

"I am going at my full power"

"I am not going to hold back any more. This time you are dead"

Both charged at each other, "No one could force me to bring my full power", M punched him, unable to dodge it but Izuku managed to punch him as well, "I am a prodigy"

Both standing on their feet, "Well looks like we still have energy left", M charged at him, launching a series of punches, Izuku blocked a few while others ended up hitting him, "You did well little demon, now rest", M punched him once again, Izuku unable to dodge, got hit and passed out.

"Izuku passed out, the winner is M"

Followed by M who also came down on his knees, he got up, "Take him to the infirmary", and he passed out too.

* * *

I am still trying to reduce any errors so if you find any please inform. Well you may not like my English, it is still trash so any suggestions or comments are appreciated.

Well for Izuku at last I decided not to follow canon as my story is totally opposite, so please review it and thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 15

This chapter was mostly written in a day, I had already completed half and when I started the other half, I kept typing. I could go beyond 21k words but it would be a waste. This chapter may be little fast, but it contains many important parts, which will definitely play a huge role in future, perhaps the most important chapter till now.

The chapter may have some mistake or loop holes please tell me, if you find any please let me know I will look and see if something needs to change. I am still trying to improve my language, the dialogues may be a little off. I apologise for any mistakes.

* * *

Izuku was lying on bed with Aizawa beside him, he called Inko who was was quickly heading towards UA. Recovery Girl couldn't do anything, it was Izuku's choice not to get healed by a quirk. Luckily he didn't receive any major injuries, apart from some bruises with some loss of blood. However the thing that Izuku suffered the most was loss of energy, he squeezed every last bit of energy in his last blows.

Recovery Girl bandaged him, "He will be fine, he lost so much energy that he passed out. However who beat him up like this? Doesn't he show any restrain?"

Aizawa was silent, he wasn't able to act, he felt somewhat guilty. Inko barged into the room, "Izuku..."

She came near him, her cheeks became moist on seeing her child laying on the bed, wrapped with bandages, she asked, "Is he in any danger?"

Recovery Girl replied, "Ms. Midoriya, he will be fine after a week or rest"

Inko bubbled with anger, "Shouta-san, who did this to my child"

Aizawa's face went down, "Izuku became this after having a fight with a teacher"

"Why in hell was a teacher fighting him and where were you at that time"

"I am sorry Ms. Midoriya I couldn't stop the fight in spite the fact that the fight took place under my supervision"

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

"They had brought permission to not be interrupted during the fight and it was too late when they both started fighting madly"

"Who was the teacher, I want you to take action against him"

the door creaked, a masked man with bandages entered the room, his eyes met with Inko, for a while they both kept starring each other. It was none other than M, clearing his throat, "I am truly sorry for what happened during the fight. I apologise for my actions. I am willing to take responsibility, I will gratefully accept any punishment"

Aizawa couldn't believe his eyes, the one who always praised himself, blamed others even it was clearly his fault was genuinely accepting his mistake and was ready to accept his punishment.

"Are you the one who did this to Izuku?"

Silence prevailed.

"Yes, I am the one who did this to Izuku"

"Why did you do such a thing to my child. What did he do to you that made you fight with him like this"

The silence was uneasy, but it was broken by Izuku, who opened his eyes while his mother was confronting the masked man. "Ka-san, he didn't do anything. I just got injured in the fight", getting off the bed, "I am fine"

Inko pushed him, "Izuku you need rest"

"But I am fine"

"Don't make me repeat myself", Izuku's mouth was shut, it was an omnipotence presence with Inko being the most dangerous in the room, her quirk losing control, gave them chills.

Izuku got on the bed again.

"What was the reason you were fighting with Izuku"

"I proposed him a challenge that if he can defeat me in a duel I will reward him with something"

"What was the reward for which my child endangered his life?"

"I am afraid, I can't disclose about it"

A strong aura radiated from Inko, "I didn't hear properly, can you say it again", she was almost losing her control.

"I am afraid that I can't disclose about it", the aura that radiated from M collided with Inko's. "Any way Midoriya you lost the duel, so when are you compensating"

The aura grew stronger, even Inko was quiet, the whole room changed, the prey had became the top most predator.

Izuku mumbled, "Bugger off, I will accept it but I have my own conditions", one side affect of a possessing his quirk was his extreme energy recovery, "I lost the duel but you too passed soon after me. Taking the age difference, I should be considered the winner. So I have a condition"

"Izuku get on the bed, I said"

Izuku glared, "I am fine, I am not like a normal person. So please stop nagging me"

"Mind your language"

"Izuku you shouldn't talk with her like that"

"Sorry, but I said I am fine. I don't need rest. I am fine, so can you leave me alone"

M turned back, he was leaving the room. "Hey you masky, I never asked you to leave the room"

M turned around, while Inko who knew resistance was futile left the room. "Who the hell is he?"

Izuku sat on the bed, "Now who are you?"

"I am just an average quirkless guy"

"You won't tell me, it's fine but one day I will find out who are you"

"I am sure that you will find that soon. Onto the business, what is your condition?"

"I want you to train me"

"Why?"

"Cause I want to beat you and only a student can defeat his master"

"I will train you but remember this will be nothing like you had ever experienced, not even close"

"You don't know what I can go through"

"I know that very well, but don't take it lightly"

"Tch. Fine, so when will the class will start"

"Your training will continue for 3 years, you have to leave UA and Japan. Are you willing to do that?"

"I am"

"There will be no backing off"

"Like hell I will"

"If I leave UA, how will I get my Hero license"

"Don't sweat small stuffs. You will not leave UA, at the least not on paper. You will be allowed to take your Hero exams. Your study will also be looked after me. You will be only registered on paper"

"Taking your mother's permission isn't necessary but I would recommend you to do so"

"What it is not required to take permission, then how will you take me?"

"I would kidnap you, don't underestimate my network"

"That's scary. Can you please take off your mask, it creeps me out"

"Didn't you say you will uncover my identity, isn't it more fun that way"

"I accept the challenge"

"I am glad, you will leave with me after your internship. Try taking permission, without it forget about appearing in the Hero exams"

"I will get it, just focus on my training"

"Indeed. I am afraid I can chat with you any longer, so I will be taking my leave", M turned towards the door, "Midoriya try to cultivate your quirk, I heard you still are unable to use it. If you are in slump, don't worry, I will develop it during the training", and he left the room, he saw Inko, "Ms. Midoriya he is indeed a great child. Thank you"

Inko entered the room, "Izuku did something happen? Did he bully you? Is he black mailing you?"

"Calm down, I was just talking with him. Plus I am fine, fully recovered, I can't help it, my body replenishes energy faster than normal people, unless my quirk is stolen... Wait can a quirk be stolen... If we see the structure..."

Izuku began his mumbling, he completely forgot that just a few moments ago Inko was asking him to rest, eventually Inko shook him, he snapped out, "Ah.. Sorry, I just got excited. I think I got a new topic"

Inko smiled, he worry was clearly seen. "Izuku are you sure you are fine. Why did you chose to fight with a teacher in the first place?"

"I fought because he was a quirkless, do you know how rare is finding a quirkless person in UA who can fight well. Well I am fine, you should relax now"

"How can I relax? After hearing that you have fainted I came running from office"

"I scarred you, I am sorry"

Inko hugged him.

Izuku felt her warmth, "I want to ask you something? What should I do to make you give it?"

Inko with a confused look, it was the first time in five years that he had asked her for something, "What..."

"I will cut the story, I want to train under someone. He will take care of me, plus he will look after my studies. But I have to leave Japan for three years"

"What"

"I won't be leaving UA, I still will be appearing Hero exams. So what are the conditions? Don't worry, even if he turns out to be a fraud, I will come back home safely. I will try to contact you once in a week perhaps. I don't know much, but I want to train under him"

"Leave... Japan... I will never allow it"

"I knew you would do this. That person is willing to kidnap me, and I won't resist unless he turns out to be a fraud. If news spreads that I am kidnapped than I can't appear Hero exams. SO he asked me to inform you, and try asking for permission"

"Who is he? Did he force you?"

"Nope, in fact I asked him"

"What is his name?"

"First don't be mad or angry at me. Take a deep breath... It is M"

Inko shocked, "What... I will never allow you to go near him"

"I want to train. Please. Please... If you don't than I still with go with him, but I cannot appear Hero Exam"

Izuku was knew Inko's weakness, it was Izuku. He was her only family, well his father left him for unknown reasons and he exploited this weakness, "Please. Don't you want your son to be a hero. Do you want me to turn into a vigilante"

Inko couldn't avoid his wet eyes, "Fine but if you smell any danger come back immediately"

Izuku thought, "Attack was super effective". "Okay"

"I can't stop you from becoming hero, but please promise me you will take care of yourself"

"Of course I will, who do you think I am"

While Izuku was convincing Inko, Nejire barged into the room, she didn't bother Inko and hugged him, "Izuku are you all right?"

"Ahem..."

Nejire noticed Inko, she left Izuku, her face a slightly red, "I didn't see you"

"Fufu.. I am happy that he at least got you. I know you are worried but please look at the surrounding too"

Izuku decided to end this awkwardness, "I am fine. I recovered"

Nejire started weeping, "You idiot, how could you fight like that you know how worried I was. What if something happened to you"

Inko noticed the environment, "Izuku you should calm her", she left the room.

Izuku wept her eyes, "Calm down, I am fine. I am sorry I made you worried"

Nejire calmed herself, "How could you fight like that"

"I am sorry, I just got a little immersed into the fight"

"A little, you were not yourself. And what about your line 'kill'"

"I just got snapped"

"Izuku are you hiding something"

"I killed someone at USJ"

Nejire's eyes widened, "Wait.. Are you talking about that rumoured bird like creature?"

"Yes. I didn't want to do that but it was suffering"

Nejire knew Izuku wasn't mentally stable at the least not now, she wanted to at the least help him. "I don't know what you did was wrong or right but if it wasn't for you many others could have been injured. Izuku have you told this to aunt"

"No, I wouldn't dare to tell her now, I would be grounded for at the least a month or two but sensei already knows, so he will eventually tell her"

"Izuku you should forget yourself. You should choose your own path, but remember I will always be with you"

"Don't stay cringy stuffs like that"

Nejire punched her, although it wasn't very strong but it packed a smack. "Ouch"

"You deserve it"

"Sorry, I was just joking"

"Nejire there is also something else that I want you to tell you?"

"Don't tell me you are going to jail"

"Why would I? Oh... Forget it. I am leaving Japan"

"What"

"I am leaving Japan for three years in order to train. So will you wait for me, well I don't mind if you dump me after all you will become a hero, you are a part of the Big Three"

"Ouch". Nejire punched him once more, "Don't ever dare to say that again. I don't care I become a hero or not or you leave Japan. I will wait for you, but be careful if you dare to find any other girl there I will kill you"

Izuku felt a strong blood thrust from her, "I.. I got it"

"But whom are you going with"

Izuku hesitated for a bit. "It is M, the one with who I lost"

"What. There's no way I am letting you go along with that man. Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

"No, rather that's exactly why I planned to train under him". After a long debate Izuku was able to make her agree. "Fine, it's not that I can stop you from leaving. But till you leave you have to go with me to date everyday"

"Hey isn't that a bit much, I am not a rich guy"

"I don't care. I want to be with you as much as you can"

"Fine. But I will also train you as much as I can, I can't leave you like this"

"No. I don't want to"

"I will stay along with you much longer, We will train and then hang out. I have to master my quirk any way"

"You always say you want to master your quirk, why new things pop out of no where and why are you even trying to improve them. You won't even use them"

"I won't but what if somebody died just because when I couldn't do anything, my quirk was out of control. It is just for the sake of assurance plus it's more fun"

"I can't understand what are you saying"

"How can you understand, the holder of lowest grade in whole third year, aka the prettiest fool"

"That's not my name, I am not a fool, it's just like I don't studying"

"I prefer a smart girl over a dumb"

"And I like to kill my boyfriend if I catch him cheating"

"You are scary, giving me a threat, I am in danger"

While the couples were talking, Bakugo entered, "Zuzu are you okay"

Bakugo looked at Nejire sitting next to Izuku, "Hey, Blue bird get away from him"

Nejire got up, "Fire cracker don't you have any shame barging while a couple are talking"

The environment got tensed.

"Couple my ass, Izuku is being your boyfriend for the time being, I will find a better girl than you for him, that Momo might just be better than you"

"I am the best for Izuku, Momo she can't even compare with me. Why are you protecting Izuku so much. I am starting to have some doubts, are you a gay?"

"Blue bird don't cross my limit. I am protecting Izuku because he is too good for you"

"Here it comes, your rats ass attitude, no wonder why Kiriu like me than you, his own brother"

Izuku interferes, "Kach..", but is stopped by Bakugo, "Zuzu keep quiet, today this Blue bird is going to die", he activates his quirk.

Nejire activating her quirk too, "Izuku I am sorry but you might have to attend his funeral"

Izuku knew it was futile to stop them, he just got out through the window, others didn't notice his escape.

"Bang...", both the quirks clashed, the whole room was damaged. Aizawa came running when he heard the sound. He saw the whole room was in mess, Nejire fighting Bakugo, while Izuku was missing.

"Stop you too", his eyes became red, he erased their quirks.

"Sensei"

"What are you doing here? Where the hell is Izuku?"

"Izuku is right here.."

Both looked around.

"Izuku was right here a few moments ago"

Aizawa saw the window open, "That brat", he looked outside the window, he saw Izuku was climbing down the second floor.

Izuku when reached the first floor he jumped down, "Ah.. I am glad that it was just a little jerk if I would have stayed there I could have lost my life", he was outside of UA, he fell into a bush, he shook himself, and went inside of UA.

M was waiting for him at the entrance.

"What a good choice, a good landing, but it was a bit rusty"

"Why are you here?"

"I was just passing by. You look fine, aren't you hurt"

"I am but I did got a jerk"

Aizawa came running, "Izuku", he looked Izuku was talking with M.

"Are you fine, why the hell did you jump from the first floor. You were told to rest"

"Aizawa-sensei, it was just an act of self preservation, if I had stayed in that room further you might have find my body, didn't you see the room. I am sure it was in mess"

"Don't exaggerate. The explosion was enough to kill you"

"Fine, I didn't want to be caught in their fight. I used the explosion just to escape from being caught up"

"Those too are getting disciplinary class for the whole month.

"It is possible for even a snake and a mongoose to become friends but for them it's impossible. Any way I am leaving, I am getting late for class. M I think you should be going into the class too"

M and Izuku left, Aizawa didn't understand anything.

They entered the class, Izuku went to his seat.

"Izuku what happened? Why were you with M? Why does he looks little different?", Momo asked

"We were just beating the shit out of each other, it was a death match. We fought till we both fainted", Izuku with a carefree tone

"Are you serious?"

"Nope, not a bit"

M looking at Izuku, "Please sit down and stop talking"

Izuku sits down.

"As you know after the festival you are given internship, those who have multiple internship offers can choose any one, while those who didn't get any will be send to other agency. So the student who got the most offers is Todoroki, and the next is Bakugo followed by Shino"

M one by one said the names of the students, at last when it was over Momo asked, "Sir, why didn't Izuku get any offers"

"Who wants a handle a crazy bastard during operation, well actually he got many offers, but he had already selected Hawks Agency, so there's no point to show the list"

Momo sat down, M started teaching. When the class was over Momo asked, "Why didn't you tell us that you had already selected an agency?"

Izuku smiled, "Just before the class, I selected it so I didn't get any chance"

"But why did you choose it? I mean there are other agencies too"

"I chose it just because I heard Hawks feathers are very soft and fluffy, I want to touch them"

Bakugo who was listening said, "Stop telling lies, just say it"

Izuku smiled, "You want the truth, fine. I lost a bet and joined it, well it doesn't mean that I was forced too. It's just that I don't care whom I go with, I literally don't care who takes me. Hell I was going to just pick an agency randomly"

Momo looked at the board, "I planned to go with you but I didn't get any offers by Hawks"

Izuku looked at the board, there was only Tokoyami who got the offer from Hawks, "Well it doesn't matter. I am planning to leave UA for a while"

Bakugo pulled his collar, "Bastard, what the hell are you planning? Don't try to do anything funny"

Izuku pulled his hand glaring, "Kachhan I am not joking, I am leaving UA, I leaving Japan, I will come for the exams but I will be staying abroad"

Momo asked with a cautious tone, "For how much time?"

"Roughly three years, I will come back when I graduate. Till then I won't be back"

Shino and Todoroki joined the conversation, "Why are you going? Are you being kicked out?"

"Heck, why would I be kicked out? I am just going for training. UA decided that this place is not suitable for me so I got a transfer"

"When are you going?"

"A few days after the internship I suppose"

"So quickly"

Izuku smiled, he tore a piece of paper, "Here, this is my personal contact. You can contact me"

Bakugo looked at the paper, "Why have I never seen this bastard?"

"No one apart from a selected have it, so don't give it to any one"

Shino replied, "Will you be active in the forum?"

"I don't think so, but you can text me. Whenever I will get time I will text you back"

Bakugo asked, "Who else knows this?"

"Apart from Nejire no one"

"Aizawa-sensei?"

"Why will I tell that gloomy eyes"

"Even he doesn't knows. Just who planned this for you?"

"It's a secret"

Midnight entered, "Izuku you are again surrounded by them, now get out and fool around"

"Aren't you being to harsh to Izuku"

Izuku didn't say anything and left the class.

He went to the support class and started working on his new project, Hatsume saw him and tried to talk but he didn't and he kept working. Soon he was called by Nezu for his assistance and then he went home with Nejire as promised.

This whole thing continued for whole month, Izuku was already bored. At last it was the time of internship.

Izuku went to Hawks agency along with Tokoyami, there he met Hawks.

"Welcome, for whole month you will be with me"

They both nodded, then he continued further, "Let's start"

He flew, "Well you know I am fast, so try not to get lost" and went.

Izuku didn't hesitate and started running, although he couldn't catch up with him, he was able to keep him in his sight.

When Hawks stopped flapping, he looked around apart from him no one was around and he was in middle of buildings. People looking at him strangely.

"Well there is nothing to teach you. You are already fast enough"

"What? Then why did you gave me the offer?", Izuku was sweating but he wasn't tired.

"I am not capable to teach a member of Recorders, so you will be with him and train"

A man came, his physique was similar to All Might's but his gave a different vibe, Izuku noticed his identity.

"America's No 1 Hero, Rod what are you doing here?"

Rod, Quirk: Length. He can adjust the shape of his body however he likes, he can grow big and also shrink, however there is a limit.

"I am here on behalf of Recorders to train you"

Izuku snapped, "Who asked you to come here and how Hawks and You know me, you told you?"

"We are the members of the Recorders, we were just asked by an elder to train you. You are doing internship in Recorders right. So we are your senior, so pay respect"

'They just think I am an intern at Recorders, which means I am fine but which elder asked him, I am going to kick him out'

Izuku cleared his throat, "I am sorry, seniors. I will be in your care"

Rod laughed, "I will see you if you are special or not. If you are not then I will personally kick you out"

Izuku giggled, 'This bastard doesn't know yet that he will be suffering hell'

"Please go easy on me"

Rod and he left Hawks, "I am leaving, try not to overwork your kids"

They arrived at a small field, and the match began.

Izuku took out a gun and shot his legs, "Bastard, try to no mess up with me", and left him, "Don't worry, the bullet is fake, it only hurts a bit but if it was a real battle you could have been killed"

Rod charged at him like a bull, "Don't get cocky just because you got me once"

Izuku took out knifes from his shoes, "Too slow", and he cut him up, "Still want to fight"

Rod lost his temper, "You will pay"

Izuku held the knifes tightly, "Fine I will play with you"

He charged at Rod with his knife, but Rod used his quirk and dodged it but still got cut by him, "America's No 1 Hero, my ass. I know all your weakness and fighting style. I will know take the lead"

He charged at him once more, waving the knifes, he kept cutting him and after a few minutes Rod was unable to move.

"I have sliced your tendons, you can change your shaped but you still need your muscles. Now I am going. Get up", he left him.

He went to Hawks, "I won, and tell me what to do?", he was given the mission to chase Hawks and not once he lost him.

While he was there he had only two jobs, to keep up with Hawks and get challenged by Rod, in both he won. No matter what Rod tried, Izuku always won and soon the internship was over and he went back to UA.

**At UA**

Students were discussing what did they do in the internship, most of them did nothing. Izuku sat on his chair and others approached him asking what he did.

He replied, "Nothing, I was just chasing Hawks", which exactly matched with Tokoyami's description.

In All Might's class the class was asked to go to ground beta, and there they met The Big Three, apparently Izuku asked Nezu that he wanted to a match with The Big Three.

They introduced themselves, while most of the attention was taken by Nejire who was earlier introduced to them by Izuku.

Aizawa who got mad at Izuku for not telling about the transfer was also there.

"You all will fight with them"

Students first didn't want to as they thought they would easily over power them but Aizawa asked them not to underestimate them and Mirio was asked to fight with them.

Mirio charged at them and one by one the students fell on the ground, the one who was left was Izuku.

Mirio's quirk was well known by him, it allowed him permeate objects through his body.

When Mirio went inside the ground and popped in front of Izuku, he gave a smile, "Mirio your quirk is well known, so try not to use it carelessly"

Izuku knew that he couldn't touch him when he used his quirk but it was also the other way around. When Mirio charged at him Izuku dodged it, and Mirio again went into the ground only to pop just after which Izuku dodged again.

The fight went on, soon after ten minutes of using his quirk non stop, Mirio was tired while Izuku didn't even break a sweat, rather he was enjoying it. After another five minutes, Mirio wasn't able to keep up and passed out. Izuku came near him, "You can never win in long fight" and went towards Aizawa, "Sensei, can you send another. I can still fight"

After seeing the condition of Mirio, Aizawa realized that The Big Three will be experiencing hell for few minutes and he send Tamaki.

Tamaki, the most shy in The Big Three, was asked by Aizawa. His quirk was most difficult for Izuku to counter, Izuku asked, "Sensei, can I take a break just for one minute"

Aizawa accepted it and Izuku took Momo away from the field and after sometime he came back. He looked at Nejire who was puffing, he smiled back.

Tamaki and Izuku went back on the field, the match started.

Izuku quickly took out his gun and shot at Tamaki, Aizawa looked at Tamaki, who blocked it with his claws but it wasn't a bullet but rather an injection.

Izuku smiled, "I won", no one understood why he said those words, Aizawa suspected Izuku to shot Tamaki with sleeping drug but Tamaki was fine.

Tamaki found an opening and charged at Izuku with claws, Izuku somehow managed to dodge it. For few minutes Tamaki kept on transforming his parts, sometime it was wings and sometimes it was claws and then he was unable to transform.

Izuku laughed, "Your quirk can work only when the food is being digested. So I just gave your system a little boost. I mean I", Izuku giggled, "Helped you to digest the things faster"

Tamaki was depressed, he was an introvert, who hated attention. Being starred by students made him feel uncomfortable. Izuku knew this so he grabbed the attention away from him.

"Sensei, I won now I want to fight the last member", he looked at Nejire and smiled, "Can I?"

Nejire came, "You better not use any tricks on me else you will pay later", it was a threat that Izuku couldn't take lightly, "Sensei she is giving me a threat"

Nejire interrupted, "In real fight villains will use any means to break you", looking at Aizawa, "Right sensei?"

Aizawa agreed, "Midoriya you are prohibited from using any support. Take this as a situation where villain has taken hostages. Now fight with using any tricks"

Izuku sighed, "You both are try to pick a fight. Fine"

The fight started, Nejire quickly used her quirk and sent a wave towards Izuku. Izuku didn't dodge rather he endured it and went closer towards her.

She fired another blast, Izuku did the same and came closer and after a few blasts his face was close to hers. Izuku pulled her cheeks, "If you surrender then I will follow your any command for once. You can't just keep on hitting me, you must moderate the power, to avoid killing me and you know me I can stand up for much longer than you can keep up plus you can't hurt me. So this is a win-win situation. Remember, any wish"

Nejire blushed, she had a nosebleed by thinking what she could ask for. Controlling her excitement she surrendered, "I lost", and smiled.

Aizawa asked, "Where were you doing?"

Izuku replied, "If villain has feelings for the Hero, then shouldn't he use them to stop her from getting punishment. Are you saying to not give chance to someone to change?"

Aizawa was shut, while Nejire kept blushing.

"Sensei can we fight? I want to fight you, I will be leaving soon so please"

Aizawa refused, Izuku kept bowing and at last he accepted with the conditions, that it would be purely based on physical fight, neither he would use any support items nor Izuku. Izuku accepted it and the fight began.

The two of them charged at each others, while the students were amazed seeing them charge.

Neither of them had any advantage, both of them knew their style. The fight was all about dodging and trying to lay a hit on the other.

Aizawa was no less then Izuku in stamina, he could easily keep up with him. The students who were thrilled at first were now bored seeing the same tricks again and again. Neither of them were able to hit the other.

At last Izuku became bored, "I lost" and got himself hit in the face.

The punch wasn't very strong but it was enough for Izuku to feel the pain. Izuku smiled and left the field when he was asked by Nezu to come.

After leaving UA, Nejire asked him that she will ask him her wish in the future, and Izuku accepted it.

After a week after the vacation, Izuku left with M. Inko didn't stop him while All Might was worried.

Izuku was in the car sitting alongside M who had a mask on his face as always. Not a single day has Izuku seen his face, not even during their fight.

"M why did you ask me to join Hawks? It was just a waste of time"

"Nothing special, I just wanted you to know how arrogant people can truly be"

"I don't understand?"

"Just listen, now you have three years, I don't want you to be just a hero, but much more than that"

"Much more than a hero, what are you saying?"

"You have three years, so each year will be different. In first year, you will be a vigilante and learn how to work in secret while in the second year you will be a villain and learn how they operate and in the third year you will make your grand debut"

"Why do I have to be a villain, I mean I am fine with being a vigilante but a villain"

"Didn't I say you must follow my every command. Now listen Midoriya Izuku you will learn face hell for three years straight, in this time I will make you perfect"

"Where are we going?"

"America"

"Why?"

"It has the highest crime rate, so it will be perfect for your operation"

"When the training will start?"

"From today"

The car stopped, they were near an airport. "Midoriya, please take this, from now you will be Tanai Krisma", he hands him his passport with visa. "Is it really necessary for all this?"

"Yes, your identity is your greatest asset. In these next three years, world will see the rise of a vigilante, villain and a quirkless hero"

Izuku was quiet for sometime, "Hey are you hiding something from me"

"I planned to tell you this later but it's fine now, your want to be a quirkless hero right. Go on no one will stop you but you don't have to be a quirkless vigilante or a villain. The world will see the rise of Cleanser and Reaper"

"You sly bastard, I will never use my quirk, I think you know that very well"

"Yes I do, all that until I really need it shit. But you listen me carefully, you came here and promised to follow my command. You want to show off the society a quirkless hero, fine go on but listen you shit, from now on your quirks will make a grand debut. Listen this is your you to get better control on your quirks. Now don't whine and follow me"

Izuku followed him, "Why is the plane so small, why don't I see any other person here?"

"It's cause I am rich as fuck and there is a thing called private plane. Now get on, we are getting late"

Izuku didn't say anything, and went inside and after a few minutes the plane took off.

Izuku was lost in his thoughts, thinking if it was right to use his quirk. In spite of thinking deeply he couldn't come to an answer and the plane landed.

They came out, Izuku looked around, he couldn't find anyone else. It was a large field with no one around.

"M were are we?"

"We are on an island"

"What the fuck are we doing here? Didn't you tell me that we were going to America"

"We already are in America. Now we will stay here for sometime while others make some preparations"

Izuku didn't say anything and followed him.

"So this is where we will be living", Izuku looking at a mansion.

Walking closely he founds a name plate, 'Sakura'

Izuku shakes, "M tell me where the fuck did you bring and why this name plate is here?"

M laughs, "Oh well I forgot to tell you, this is Sakura's private island. We are friends"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"For training, what else could I bring you for"

Izuku asked, "M tell me honestly, why are you taking me in and training?"

M laughs once more, "Well today's kids are so short tempered. Well Sakura told me about you and asked me to train you if you ever try to become a hero and also asked me to make you able to inherit his property. Well I should introduce myself, I am M and from today you will be following my every command"

Izuku's eyes lightened up, "You know where he is right? Tell me"

"Boy, I don't know where he is right now. He left suddenly asking me to guide you?"

"Why did he leave me?", tears came up in Izuku's eyes. "Why? I never disobeyed him, I always followed his words. I even did work for the Recorders. Then why did he leave me? Did I make him angry?", Izuku couldn't hold his tears and he shed it.

M calming him, "You want me to say some sweet words fine. Let me give you something that bastard asked him to give you", he takes out a play recorder from his pocket. "Here play it"

Izuku looks at it and presses the button. A voice comes out making Izuku delighted.

"_Little demon, I hope you are safe. Sorry I had to leave you but soon we will be together. I had to leave because of something important. Listen me carefully, if you are hearing this then I assume you are already on the path of becoming a hero. I am glad that you were able to achieve your dreams, now the world will get to know a fabulous hero Midoriya Izuku, My Little Demon._

_Izuku, I may not be there for you but M is. Don't fight with him, try to get along and follow him. He might not be a good person but he is definitely a good teacher, the best I know. So please follow him and do well and remember, having a quirk or not doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is having a good heart. Well I don't know if your quirk will __repress itself or not, but if it does then I am sure it will be fabulous. You don't have to follow my dreams to become a quirkless hero, just be the beacon of light that everyone can look up to. _

_You are the best of us, you have my up skills but not my weakness so you should be better than me. Don't let anybody stop you from what you want to achieve. Take care of you and your family, I hope your mother is doing good. __Be stronger than me, who failed to protect something precious and don't cry just because I left you. Don't worry I will very soon return and this time I will never leave you again._

_Good luck my little demon, or rather my angel._

_I will say one last thing, being pure doesn't me good and being good doesn't mean pure. If you want to truly be a hero you will definitely get your hands sometimes dirty but don't regret because __it just means you have saved someone._

_Good bye Izuku"_

The one who has been keeping the emotions buried deep inside his heart cried, he cried and didn't care if someone would see him crying. Izuku was in deep shock when Sakura left him without any notice, he was cooped up in his rooms for days, Inko was worried and then Yaoyorozu came asking telling him that he was left Sakura's property as well as his position and asked him to accept it. For years Izuku who considered him as a father finally got to hear his voice again. He was crying but deep inside he was happy, at last he was able to hear his voice again.

"I will definitely be stronger, just you see", wiping his eyes. "M sorry, I will follow you from now onwards"

M shaking his red hairs, "Don't worry, I will not ask you to do anything absurd. Now enough with that shitty recorder, let's go with your training"

Izuku holding player, "Can I have this? Just only this I won't ask anything. I will follow you and not ask any questions. Please"

M replies, "Well I don't want to do anything with that shitty bastard. Take it or throw it, I don't care but if it hampers your training I will break it"

Izuku glares him, "If you break it then I will break my promise and burn you till you crisp but since Sakura said not to disobey I will not let it hamper my training"

Izuku enters inside the building, he looks around, "Which room is mine?"

"Take whichever you like", an old man comes from inside, "Is it Izuku-sama?"

"Hey old man whom are you calling Izuku-sama? I don't even know you"

"Well let me introduce myself, I am the butler of this mansion, I have been taking care of it since Sakura-sama left. I have heard a lot about you from him. Izuku-sama, please choose a room that fits you, I will prepare it for you"

"I appreciate that but I can arrange my room myself", he enters a room, "It looks good, I will unpack everything", and closes the door.

He huffs, "Damn where are you Sakura?"

After a few minutes he comes out and M takes him for training.

They enter a room, in front a big empty board.

"Since Sakura belongs to Recorders, it's time we choose one side. From now on Izuku you will roam around the whole world and reveal yourself as Cleanser"

"But the Recorders doesn't like to take sides"

"We won't be just be the good but also the evil. One year you will be a vigilante and hunt down villains and the second year you will be a mastermind villain who will make everybody fear him"

Izuku asks, "Won't you be talking the mask off during this whole time?"

M laughs, "I have a handsome face that can bewitch you. I won't be taking this off, until you figure my true identity"

M walks and uncovers a big board. "You have three quirks right, One For All, Wild Fire and one you still don't know. You will be using Wild Fire as a vigilante and One For All as a villain. I have heard that you also do posses a power source, right. You will use it to power your first two quirks. Since your third quirk is unknown it is better to wait for it"

"How the heck did you know about One For All"

"I have my sources. Now get your ass working. This will be your base of operations, this whole island is literally yours. Not even the government has the power to do anything to you if you are here, still this whole island is camouflaged and continuously floats, so it never stays in one place therefore don't worry about someone tracking you"

"You mean this whole island is like a giant ship"

"To be blunt, yes. It is more of a warhead"

"Who will teach me"

"Except from fighting everything will be taken care by that butler, he doesn't seem well but that old man is not to be taken lightly. Now can you explain me Wild Fire"

"Oh ho, you seem to know everything but you want me to explain you Wild Fire"

"I know it very well, it is just how well you know it. Now tell quickly"

"Wild Fire like it's name suggest I can use by body to create fire, the higher I go the more I have to burn myself but I can manage it well now will burning myself. It has several flames based on spectrum of light with red being the weakest while white being the strongest. There is also a black flame that works totally opposite, it can take away heat from objects, unlike others I haven't being able to master it fully. I can also take fire and recover myself as well as I can heal others too"

"That pretty much explains Wild Fire"

"You have missed something. Tell me your limits"

"I can generate temperatures from 450oC to 20000oC, that's the highest recorded but it was only with violet flames, once I reached white but the equipment melted, while I was burned. I can concentrate flames to a single point and gain more temperature up to 25000oC, but at cost of burning my body. For black flames I can't control it very well, by far it's the deadliest. It can cool down literally anything, once I mixed blue and black flame and got a huge explosion, which no one knows and I wasn't even trying hard.

For healing, it's nothing fatal but very bad. If I absorb more than enough the energy will be stored as body fat, which will take much longer to burn out. I can heal others with any flame whether it is red or black with the exception of higher flames as their lowest temperature can turn others into crisps.

For stamina I think I will be able to last more than a day with the continuously usage of Wild Fire thanks to the power I inherited from One For All, I have enough energy. But I don't think I can last a for more than two days, as my body won't be able to handle"

M thinks for a while and says, "You have a good knowledge about it, so from today you will be working non stop, you will only get four hours of sleep and have to work for the rest of the day. Of course you will be given time, that is two hours from which thirty minutes is reserved specially for Ms. Midoriya and the rest you can you it however you like but remember it will be given to you only on weekends. You will also work on support items for future, I will evaluate them and if I found them good, you can work on it too. Now let's head to your debut", He takes Izuku to the basement, "This is your base of operations, we will train here while you will study up with butler"

Izuku looks around, "Why do you keep calling him butler? What is his name?"

"Well I don't know, he never told me", he walks towards a glass rack. "This is your costume"

Izuku sees the costume, it was a fully white, stripes of green and black, and on the side was a red mask, with gloves which were white too, while his black boots had red stripes with hooks under the soles.

"M isn't it a bit too showy?"

"Yes it is showy, I know it is against your style to attract attention but for now you will wear this. We want others to notice you, this time there will be a vigilante who won't work in shadows but in light so bright that others will be unable to catch him. Don't worry, the clothes won't burn until you go full out for about an hour. You won't be relying on any items, no guns no batons only your quirk and your martial arts"

"Why?"

"You underestimate quirks a lot, this whole two years you will be fighting raw, without any equipment to back you up. One mistake and you are dead"

Izuku nodded, "Fine, I will do as you say"

"Get ready quickly, you are going to make your debut tonight"

"Where are we going?"

"There will be a weapon deal tonight, not many will come apart from some low level thugs. You will neither kill them nor send them to police, just make them scare as hell. Show them what fear truly looks like. You can do whatever you want with those weapons but remember other vigilantes will likely to be present there, try to make good relationships with them"

Izuku putting on the mask, "Where is the deal taking place"

"Rhode Island, we can arrive their in two hours. The deal will start from eight so you have about fifteen minutes to plan"

"Fifteen minutes! Are you kidding me?"

"No, you have fifteen minutes to spare, do whatever you like. You can prepare during that time, and after finishing the job if you can't come to the park in time then I am sorry to say you that you have to swim all your way here"

"You are joking right?", Izuku making a scared face.

"Nope, I told you I don't play jokes. Now let's go"

Izuku follows him, and after taking a speed boat, and having a long journey they finally reached Rhode Island. "Now you have fifteen minutes before the deal, prepare yourself. I will be waiting for you in the park, don't be late else you know. Right?"

Izuku nods, he enters the place, it was a parkway, and founds there four people armed with guns. "Guns no problem, I can take them easily". He hides himself behind the wall and waits for the other party.

When the party arrives, he waits for them to take out the weapons. "Are you kidding me, from where the hell they got their hands on a plasma cannon with therm ion generator"

He comes out, his face covered with mask, "The deals off. If you want to leave then leave"

One man laughs, "This brat think he can scare us. Hey brat if you leave we won't hurt you"

Izuku sighs, "Why can't you take a warning seriously", he laughs and throws a fireball towards them, "Now let me be the host of your overkill", he laughs maniacally.

"Boy kill him", one of the men orders, three people came in front of him, "You should have messed with us boy", and charged towards Izuku.

Izuku thought dodging them as they were too slow but then he thought, 'Let me show them what a true quirk is'.He activates his quirk, he body is now surrounded by blue flames with his hands wrapped in red flames. "Come on, have a taste of my power", he charges at them, and one by one starts fighting them.

They couldn't dodge his blows as it was too fast for them and soon they all passed out. He points at the remaining people, "So what are you doing to do now?"

The remaining men shouted, "This brat is fast but he can't dodge bullets. Everyone fire, don't let this brat go"

Izuku laughs, "Why do you think I can't dodge it. Since you asked me, I won't dodge them instead I will take them all", the flames became more darker and turned into darkish blue with a tint of slight violet, "Now you all will pay for not leaving"

He charges at them and starts kicking them, some bullets which came at him, melted due to the flames surrounding him. He kicks the man who gave the order to shoot and then he charges at others, soon their was no one left all was left were bodies lying all around, more of them were burnt and groaning in pain, while one who was left asked, "You don't seem to be around here, why don't you join us"

Izuku smiles, "Sorry brother, this is the time of Cleanser. You have to wait at least a year", and kicks him in the stomach. 'Oops did I kill him by mistake'. He checks his breathing which was still going on, he pulls his hair and says, "Tell others to stop their shitty work around here, else I will not leave them like I did to you all. You should be grateful and spread the news that Cleanser has come to clean the garbage", and goes towards the trunk were the weapons were kept, he breaks them and takes a few pieces, "The quality is also shit, I am taking a few things. Consider it my payment for not killing you", and leaves.

He checks out the time, 'I Still have ten minutes and the park is not very far away', he goes up a building and jumps from terrace to terrace, 'The building are close allowing me to use them as a short route to the park'.

He continues to jumping for a while and is encountered by a person, who was wearing a full black outfit. Izuku concluded that she was a girl based on her slender figure and her age almost as Midnight.

The women asked, "Who are you?"

Izuku replied checking the time, "I am just a guy passing by who accidentally got caught up in a fight and after beating them is now on run. Can you please let me go I am getting a bit late"

The girl taking a stance, "I have never seen you here, who are you and did you stop the deal"

'The girl is likely to have a power type quirk, well I have no fear', he puts the parts in his pocket, "I am new here, you can call me Cleanser. I just found them and they started shooting at me", checking the time once more, "Sorry, I am in a bit hurry, you can probably still find them lying there. Bye", and he runs through her side and jumps to the next building and then to the next and then next.

'Poof, I wasted a lot of time chatting. I still have time, I must go to the park', Izuku runs in the alleys and panting he reaches the park, "I am here, let's go"

He enters in a black car, and goes away leaving behind the girl who was chasing him, he takes out his mask, "I did what you said and where are we going?"

M replies who is driving the car, "To another stage for your debut. We still have more five stages left"

"I just completed a raid and you want me to go to another four?"

"Yes? You have only one year to achieve what others achieve in the period of many years, so you have to make use of it very carefully"

Izuku huffs, "Then were are we going?"

"Just few a kilometres away from here, there is a robbery taking place"

"Then how will we stop it, we are still few kilometres away"

"Who said we are slow", the car accelerates, "This is the private car of Sakura which hasn't been even released yet, it is much better than the sports car lying around"

Izuku felt the speed and in few minutes he was near the bank, he comes out. "In the future can you give me at least a bike, it feels kinda odd"

"I will think later, now go quickly"

Izuku goes towards the scene were the crime was taking place, he saw a person holding the shopkeeper at gunpoint, asking for money.

Izuku didn't barge in, 'He has the old man at gunpoint, I must first save him then worry about the money. If I had my guns it would be no problem', he clenches his fists.

He was still hiding but it wasn't very hard to find him, 'Shit what's with these white clothes, I can't even hide well. Izuku finds there was a clothing shop, and there was a suit on the display. "I have to make a cover for myself, then I would be able to stop him', he breaks the glass and takes the suit, 'I think I will return it after I save him' and wears on top of his costume, he takes a cap and takes off his mask, lowering his head he entered the shop whistling.

"Hey boy what are you doing here?", the man holding the gun asked.

Izuku tried to act naturally, he started shaking, "I didn't know there was a robbery going here. I am leaving right now"

The man stopped him, "Hey brat stop. Whom are you trying to fool. You better stay here till I collect all the money"

Izuku smiled, now the gun was pointed at him he didn't have to worry about the old man, he walked towards the man, putting on his mask back, he punched him with his fist wrapped around red flames. "Old man get out of her quickly, I will take care of the rest"

Izuku bought enough time for the old man to escape, now he had nothing to worry except for the suit.

The man got up, "You aren't a hero, perhaps you are a vigilante?"

Izuku charged towards him again, and punched him in his stomach, "Fucker trying to point gun at an old man, remember my name, I am Cleanser and I am going to clean scumbags like you"

The man unable to block it, used his quirk which allowed him to absorb fire, Izuku's flames were gone. "My quirk can allow me to absorb fire, your flames are no longer a threat to me"

Izuku laughed, "You are surely cocky, since the man is gone, let's see how much fire your body can absorb"

Izuku maniacally started punching him with flames around his fire, each time it would get absorbed but he still would get hurt because of the force.

With each punch, his body was getting stronger and soon a time came where he wasn't even getting hurt after talking the punches but the man was sweating a lot.

"You are already at your limit, what a waste, let me help you to surpass your limit", he knew his fire wasn't enough to hurt him therefore, he used his blue flames to hit him. The man groaned in pain but he still absorbed the flames then Izuku thought of an idea.

His hands turned black, his fists were wrapped in black aura. With them he kept punching him, "Just as I thought you quirk can't absorb my black flames"

With each punch, he started to get weaker and after taking a punch on his face he passed out and smoke came out from his body. Izuku picked him by his collar and threw him out of the store. The old man was standing outside, he thanked him. Izuku replied, "It was nothing, I was just passing by"

He looked at the suit, it was all dirty, 'Shit I messed up'

He asked, "You aren't hurt sir. Am I right?"

The old man smiled, "It's all thanks to you"

Izuku smiled back, "I will be leaving, you can ask the police to take care of him" and he went away. He stopped when he heard his voice. "Son what should I call you?"

He looked back, "You can call me Cleanser, though I am not very known", he went away and vanished in shadows.

He looked at the coat once more, he felt guilty, "I will ask M to pay for it" and went towards the car, he told him everything about the suit and asked him to pay for it.

M's voice rose, "Listen brat, I am not responsible for what you do, I only came here just because that bastard asked me to. I won't pay it, if you want then pay for it by yourself. I told you I won't clean up your mess. Now get ready we still have three places left"

Izuku huffed, "Fine let's go", with an expressionless voice, "Hooray, see today is my debut", his voice came down, he mumbled, "I would have killed his bastard if Sakura didn't ask me to"

After a few minutes they arrived at the place, it was the same as earlier, there was a robbery talking place. Izuku went in and came out after few minutes. After clearing it he went back, there he found a man snatching a ladies purse. M asked him to follow him. Izuku went out and caught the thief, took the purse and returned it back.

The next place was some people kidnapping a young boy, about same height as Kiriu. Izuku fought with them and rescued the boy. He asked, "Boy what is you name?"

Boy's eyes shone, "Are you a Japanese?"

Izuku didn't know what to answer, he was quiet. Then the boy asked again, "Are you a hero or a vigilante? What is your name?"

Izuku replied, "First answer me, what is your name and where do you live"

The boy answered, "My name is Chris, I live a few minutes away from here. I was playing and suddenly they started kidnapping me"

"You are planning at this time, aren't you scarred. Listen you shouldn't go out like this ever again", Izuku thought, 'Whom am I telling this, while I was of his age I started chasing heroes and villains just for the sake of quirks'

The boy smiled, "If I hadn't come out then I wouldn't have met you. You were so cool, you went boom and those bad guys were shouting"

Izuku somehow felt happy, he told, "Let me walk you to your home"

They both agreed. The boy asked, "You didn't tell me your name?"

"You can call me Cleanser"

The boy pouted, "I need your real name"

Izuku felt sad, he couldn't tell him his name, he told, "Three years from now, there will be someone called The Analyst, If you find his name, you will know mine but till then don't try anything funny"

The boy smiled, Izuku regretted saying but it was too late. He asked, "Boy you must not tell others what just I have told you"

The boy smiled, "I won't but first tell me are you a Japanese?"

"Why do you care if I am not not?"

"I love their manga, I also love All Might. I wanted to be like him"

"Wanted to? Why? Don't you like him now?"

"No, I like him but now I want to be like you, you were so cool, you took all the bad guys in a minute. I will someday be like you"

Izuku smiled, he rubbed his hairs, "Fine, I am from Japan. I will look forward but don't get arrested as for now I am a vigilante"

"For now? Will you we hero in future?"

"Of course I will be. But now I am training so if you want to be like me don't go into danger"

The boy smiled, "We arrived. Come in Mum will be happy to meet you"

Izuku smiled, while Chris went running and rung the bell, a women opened the door, she scolded him, "Where were you gone? You know how scarred we were for you?"

Chris replied, "Mum I got caught up by some bad guys but this mister saved me. He is very powerful and cool, Mum he is also from Japan"

The lady sighed, "There is no one, when will you stop making stories? Now get in"

Chris looked around there was no one, his face turned down and he went in.

Izuku ran towards the car, "Bastard buy me a bike. I need it, I don't like running around for a pickup"

M replied, "Choose one that you like and ask the butler, he will buy it for you"

"Isn't there a Sakura's place near it, why don't we stay there for overnight?"

"We can't. We can use it for operations but we have to return back to the island"

"We are just wasting time travelling back and forth"

"Maybe I like wasting time. Now let's go, you still have one more place to visit"

Izuku replied, "Whatever, let's go"

After travelling for sometime they arrived at a port. "A drug deal will happen here. You have to secure the drugs"

"Now we are taking drugs, after this what we will do drug trafficking"

"This is an experimental drug that can temporarily erase quirk. So it better to obtain it rather than to destroy it. Now go on and try not to lose quirk"

"Even if I lose my quirk I still know how to fight", Izuku went off and wore his mask.

Tires screeched, two cars arrived, from which about seven men came out. Izuku waited for sometime when the party took out the suitcase he came out.

He gave them the same warning as before, "Leave the drugs and run away I won't kill you"

Izuku knew they will never do that, but it will sure provoke them, it was a guaranteed to hit move.

The men came, and without saying anything they all charged at him at once. Izuku jumped backwards, "You guys have no respect, coming all at once"

"We are villains, why we should care", one of them said.

Izuku laughed, "Yes you are scum and I am Cleanser, who is going to get rid of you all", he activated his quirk, he was surrounded by green flames.

He charged at them and one by one he started hitting them. He constantly changed his flames, sometimes it was blue sometimes black and sometimes red.

Soon after five minutes all were laying down fainted, with some of their skin being burnt.

The men trembled, "Shoot him"

Izuku charged at them and took away their guns, "You are no match for me"

Meanwhile a man took away the drug and shot him, he was all alone and the others were laying on the floor. "Now kid feel the despair. Your quirk is gone"

Izuku replied, "Being your quirk taken surely reduces the weight from your shoulders", he charged at the man, "Thank you", and kept punching him till he passed out.

"Huh, passed out. Why didn't you use your quirk? Well I am taking these suitcase, I hope you all don't mind, you should be grateful enough that I let you all live"

Izuku leaves the men groaning in pain and goes inside the car, "Take this", he hands over the suitcase to M.

"What's in the other suitcase?"

"It''s money, it is likely that you are broke and won't give me money plus I still have to pay for the suit. I will be taking this"

"Why don't you you Sakura's money, he has enough"

"Listen bastard, I don't want his money, he can take his money. If he is eager enough to give me his property then tell him to come to me personally and give me else tell him I don't need any of his money"

"Well I am not like you, he allowed me to use however I like, so I will spend till my heart's content"

Izuku replied, "Do whatever you want. If he becomes broke cause of you and is unable to come back I will kill you"

M opened the suitcase, "Why there is one shot missing?"

"Oh, I got shot"

Furiously, "I told you not to get shot"

"I tried but someone came from inside the car and shot me. Any way I can use my quirk now, the drug could only erase it for at most two minutes"

"Try not to act carelessly, it could have gone in the wrong way"

"Oh now you are caring for me. Are you a tsundere like Aizawa-sensei?"

"Hey brat shut your mouth else you will beg for mercy"

"Like hell I will"

They both continued to fight and finally they got on the boat and reached the island.

Izuku went quickly towards the mansion, he went inside his room and slept.

**The Next Day**

The butler woke Izuku up, and took bath. M asked him to come to the base, where he was going to train him.

"Now get on the treadmill". Izuku gets on it and M starts it.

The treadmill first starts slowly, Izuku got frustrated. But couldn't do anything as there were no buttons, "Hey M how will I increase the speed?"

"You won't. It will automatically increase the speed"

Izuku kept running slowly for more than an hour, he grew bored, "Hey M when will it be over? I am bored"

"Not until the treadmill stops itself"

Izuku felt he was being torture, it was even worse than torture, he could no longer continue, "I am leaving"

"Not until you beg me for mercy"

Izuku replied, "You shouldn't dream impossible"

M laughed, "Let's see who wins"

After an hour M left saying, "You can't leave until the treadmill stops. Your body is tied to it. Now let me see how long you can continue", and he left.

Izuku walked for another hour, then another and then another. He looked at the time, 'What the fuck, it has only been ten minutes. Are you kidding me?'

He grew desperate, he shouted, "Hey M you there?"

No reply came, he shouted once again, "M you are there right? I know you are just trying to tease me"

It was the same. Izuku shouted, "You rascal, come down here", he snapped. "Bastard come here, I will kill you"

Still he got no reply, after yelling for sometime his throat became dry and he stopped yelling.

'Fine I will show him that I won't lose to him'

**Meanwhile in the Mansion**

The butler asked, "You should free him. He has already endured enough"

M replied, "No, he is too reckless plus I want to see what he does and how longer can he endure it"

"Please let him go, it has already been..."

"I must teach him, He has a lot of potential but lacks discipline. You can't feel sad, we still have to polish him else"

**Back in the Basement**

"You bastard free me", Izuku tried to pull the belts holding him but they were to tight.

'I can use my quirk, I can just burn them'

The activated his quirk, "Ouch"

He didn't care about the pain and activated his quirk once more but he couldn't. He tried again but the result was same. Izuku kept repeating but he couldn't activate his quirks, not even one.

"You bastard, you erased my quirk with that drug right? You sly bastard I will kill you", Izuku shouted, "Let me go out"

Izuku heard no reply, he looked at his legs, which were still walking at turtles pace, and it wasn't even two hours.

He felt despair after a long time, he lost all his hope, time went slowly for him, one minute felt like one hour, he continued using his quirk but the moment he activated it, he was shot and his quirk was erased.

Another hour passed, Izuku was still walking, he asked himself, "Why am I walking?"

After a long gap, "Oh yes, M put me here. But why did he put me here?"

Izuku felt tired, he looked at the time, it was only three hours and fifteen minutes.

Izuku kept walking, even if he tried to stop he was unable to stop it. At last he couldn't bear it any longer, he was completely crushed. He didn't even want to take any step further.

"Why am I still walking? Why only fours hours have passed? Why do I keep getting shot from behind? Why I can't get off it? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

Izuku kept walking, he would have already given up but his desire to kill M was enough for him to hold onto. Seven hours passed, no one came. One minute felt like eternity. His clothes were all sweaty. His mouth was dry but he didn't feel hungry but he craved for food. His brain was messed up.

Hour after hour passed, no one came. Izuku couldn't keep his eyes open. On the other hand the butler kept on insisting M to let him go but M didn't listen.

Whenever Izuku closed his eyes, he woke up as their was a sudden rise in speed. Izuku kept on walking, at this moment he could no longer feel his legs. He started hearing voice. If he stayed there for any longer he would lost his mind.

Hours passed but no one came, twelve hours have been passed yet no one came. His eyes came gloomy, his mind was tired. He wished to faint but he couldn't. He tried closing his eyes but couldn't sleep.

Time passed as slow as a snail, minutes felt longer than hours and hours felt longer than days.

"How long has it been", Izuku looked at the screen, "Only fifteen hours. I have been walking for days and it is still only fifteen hours"

Izuku kept getting shot, even if he didn't activate his quirk. He tried to close his eyes but he always got up because of the sudden increase in speed. After having countless attempts to sleep crushed he decided not to wake up even he gets shot. It took a few trials for him to achieve it but after sometime he was able to close his eyes, and not be disturbed by the speed.

'_It is dark, and cold. For how long have I been running, perhaps a day or perhaps a month. Or maybe a year. I don't know what to do'_

'_Welcome back Midoriya Izuku'_

'_It's you, finally I got to hear someone else's voice'_

'_Looks like you have been broken'_

'_I can no longer take it, I can't. If I continue any further I will lose my mind. Can you help me'_

'_I can no longer help you. I am unable to give you power, but I can give you a way'_

'_Tell me, I will do whatever you want me to do'_

'_You should ask him to let you go'_

'_I have already asked him, he doesn't even listen'_

'_You demanded it, but never asked him. He told you he will let you go if you beg right?'_

'_Even if I lose my mind I won't beg in front of him'_

'_Why?'_

'_He treats Sakura as a piggy bank and doesn't value him. How can I beg him?'_

'_You will not consider it. Right?'_

'_Like hell I will'_

'_Then let me give you another option, your body is tied but you can still move. When you activate you quirk it is erased, right?'_

'_Yes'_

'_Then you just have to be faster than the bullet'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I mean, there is definitely a time gap between the shot when fired, if you can activate you quirk and free yourself then you may get out'_

'_You mean I activate my quirk in less than a second and burn the belts at the same time, are you insane?'_

'_You won't consider begging, so it is the only way. Now trying it will we much more helpful than sitting idle'_

'_I will try it'_

'_I will cheer for you'_

'_Who are you? You never told me?'_

'_I am your... It still isn't the right time, when the time is right I will tell you'_

'_I am looking forward to it'_

'_I wish you good luck'_

Izuku opened his eyes, the earlier pathetic looking eyes, were now determined. He activated him quirk and try to burn of the belt, but he was shot and his quirks erased.

He tried again but the same thing happened. After six tries he was able to manifest his flames just for a moment then it went away.

"I have to focus, I have to activate my quirk and bring my strongest flame in between the gap"

Izuku tried again and again, he had been able to manifest his violet flames just for a moment but nothing happened to it.

"It will take a lost of energy to burn"

He tried manifesting his white flames, after fifteen tries he was able to manifest it but still the belt was unharmed.

'_You already have infinite__power, you just need to activate in less than tenth of a second'_

Izuku tried again and again, after twenty tries he was able to slightly burn the belt, the joy he felt was far more than any riches one could provide.

He tried and tried, whenever he tried he got shot and was unable to use his quirk for sometime, each time it increased. Now it has already been thirty one hours. He kept trying, each time he failed he grew more happy as each time he was faster than before.

**Meanwhile in the Mansion**

"That boy doesn't know when to give up, tell me is it that hard to show me some respect"

"That boy resembles much like you"

"No way, he got that from his mother, she is damn too stubborn. How long has it been? I have been starring at these screen for days"

"To be exact, it has been 7.1 days"

"We are raising a demon, how could he last this long. Most of the highly trained solders will crumble in not more than five hours and he has not yet given up even it has been thirty one hours, with each minute equal to 5.5 minutes"

"I am afraid that he can no longer continue. You should give him proper treatment"

"I can't. I am not capable"

"Why not tell him the truth then"

"You know I can't tell him. You know how much I want him to know it. Anyway we have to go down, open the door. We have to get him out else he will lose his sanity"

**Back in the Basement**

Izuku kept trying was now he just needed to use his full power in a fraction of a second. He closed his eyes.

'_Good luck Midoriya Izuku'_

With a smile he activated his quirk, his body suddenly got wrapped around white flames and just on contact, the belts melt, along with everything turning into cinders, the bullet which came was burnt half way. At this time M and the butler came, they saw Izuku, who has just broken the belts.

Izuku smiled, "Like hell I will beg" and fainted.

M came running towards him, his body was hot enough to burn someone. M took him in his hands and put him into the bath.

"Where am I", Izuku opened his eyes. He found himself on the bed, "Sakura is that you", he founds a man lying next to him holding his hands, soon he realises he is one who trapped him in that hell.

"You are awake, You were sleeping for two days straight", M yawned, he tried rubbing his eyes but he couldn't, "Damn this mask"

Izuku was controlling his temper, all he wanted was to put him through the same hell that he lived, then he saw M's hand were burned. He felt sad but was still angry.

"Hey tell me Izuku, why did you go so far? You could have just asked me nicely? I told you right that if you beg I will let you go"

Izuku bottled up anger came out, "You bastard, you dare curse Sakura. I can forgive what you did to me but you bad mouthed Sakura that, I am never going to forgive"

"So you put your live at risk just because I cursed him. How much do you know about him? Why do you keep him up so much? Who exactly is he to you?"

"Sakura is the best person, he is a wonderful person. He makes everybody happy. When I was lost he guided me. He treated me like a son, he is a family to me and you don't get to curse him even you a god I will kill you"

M's voice was trembled, "Will you listen to a story. After it I will ask you a question"

Izuku felt something strange. He answered, "Fine but be quick"

"It won't be quick, it is a story that having been going on for centuries"

"Do you know about One For All?"

"Yes"

"What it's use?"

"To fight the evil"

"That's bullshit. War between good and evil is start a curtain, there is something far greater. Now let me tell you the story behind your quirks"

'_Long time ago, when quirkless were the equal to the other lived three brothers. They each thought they were quirkless. The first one wanted knowledge, the second wanted power and the third the youngest wanted peace. Though they were brothers the second and third kept fighting, the first was the only link between them. He was caught up between his own brothers._

_One day the second brother found he wasn't quirkless. He had a quirk that allowed him to be god. His quirk came to be later known as All For One, he could steal other's quirk and give them to others._

_He came to the first and showed him his power. The first loved both of his brother very much. He used to be sad most of the time when he saw his brothers being bullied by the chosen ones, the one who were blessed by quirks. First was delighted that his brother would no longer be bullied but he also felt some pain, now that his brother has a quirk will he leave him._

_Second's thrust for power was great but not enough to disobey his brother who asked him not to hurt anyone with his powers or to force it on others. Soon there come a time when no longer anyone bullied the brothers but there is a saying that the powerful you become the more enemies you have._

_One day some people kidnapped the other two brothers, the second was furious. He massacred the kidnappers, and took each of their quirks. When he found his brothers, he thought he was the reason for this and broke his promise. He decided to give quirk to both of his brother. He gave the eldest a fire quirk but the youngest was frail and weak, he wasn't strong since childhood. So he decided to give him a quirk that stockpiles power and makes one stronger over time. He resisted him giving a quirk, he consider him to breaking the promise that he made with the first but at last he finally managed to give him the quirk, the first asked him not to resist after all he would never do any harm to him, but he wasn't a quirkless either, he had a quirk that allowed him to transfer his quirk which later will be known as One For All._

_When the brothers came out, the other were horrified at the scene, blood was spilled everywhere. People were groaning in pain, and at that time the youngest revolted, he accused the second of breaking the promise and told that he would never side with a person who massacred people just for the sake of revenge._

_The two brothers collided, the first interfered but at last he was unable to help them as he was asked to choose sides. He asked them both for forgiving him and left them and vowed never to choose between good and evil. When people were choosing sides he thought it to be bullshit as it was the same thing that destroyed his family._

_On leaving them, he started researching on quirks and proposed quirk singularity theory, which states if power of quirks are not controlled we will soon be unable to control quirks. He kept on researching and one day he found about his quirk. A quirk that was capable of changing other quirks, down to the root. He named it One Above All._

_He also found that there was a way humanity could stop losing quirk, and the answer was the three brother itself. A quirk that allows to steal quirks, a quirk that allows you to forcefully transfer quirks and a quirk that is able to change quirks itself, what will happen if all these three were combined, it would result in an ultimate quirk, a quirk that is capable of forcefully taking others quirk, capable to changing it and also forcefully returning it. _

_He called his brothers to a place and told them everything he knew. The first decided to give up his quirk to his brothers, so he asked the second to take his quirk for good, he had no use of such a thing but the story was different. Neither of the brothers quirk were able to work against each other. Second couldn't take any of the other quirks while third couldn't give first his quirk. The last hope of humanity shattered._

_First asked them to not fight but they again started fighting on finding a successor that could save humanity from its doom. The one who hated quirks were fighting their very one blood just to save it. First vowed not to ever contact them and left._

_After leaving he conducted several experiments, and found a way to extend life by absorbing fire. Due to this he gained immortality and was able to conduct his research further. His quirk was weak and was not compatible with his brothers so he decided to change his very quirk that gave him power. He tried some experiments on himself, he was now able suitable with his brother, he was delighted but now he could no longer find his previous brothers, now they were only they regarded themselves as the statue of justice and statue of power._

_First was again disappointed, he thought by making himself compatible with his brothers would bring them back but now it was too late, and soon he heard the youngest died but passed his quirk to someone. First was broken down to his base, he considered him to be guilty for what happened to his brothers and realised that he would rule the whole world from behind. _

_He would never choose sides yet he would control them both, which resulted in the formation of The Recorders Of Quirks, an organization which never choose sides and helped both the good as well as the evil. The first thought it too be repayment to his brothers, as now he could help both of their ideals._

_Years passed the gap between the brothers increased. First was all alone, in his lab sick of of immortal life._

_For about hundred years he discovered all types to quirks and studied them, this was the time the Recorders prospered. But something soon would change in the next few years._

_First opened several companies, where he did research. Now he had no goal he just wanted to continue his life seeking knowledge. One day he met a lady scientist, he fell in love with her. She wasn't completely interested in him at first but later on he accepted him. They both married and first decided to leave everything else behind._

_Soon they had a kid, they both were happy but first committed sins that he wasn't able to enjoy his life with his family. Day by day he started losing his quirk, it was the affect of the experiments. First who was the leader, trusted only one man. He asked him for help, but they couldn't come to an answer. Later that day when he came home he found a man broke into his house inquiring about him. The man when came he found his wife protecting her kid, who was held captive by the man. First felt many things in life but he never once felt helpless, unable to save his family, for the first time he needed power but he couldn't have it. The man demanded his research and he willingly gave him, and saved their lives._

_One day he left them hoping they would be then safe, he never wanted to lose things precious to him ever again just because someone wanted something from him and once again he was lonely. He focused his whole time on the Recorders and soon became the one who controlled the whole world from behind the shadows._

_He kept focusing __on his work. __One day he was strolling along the road, and in a par__H__k he found a boy, who was __trying to train. __He said he was quirkless and he wanted to be hero__. After having a chat he left but before that he gave the boy his card, he felt __a sense of strange feeling, he thought it was admiration._

_Soon the boy contacted him, for some help. For first time he was asked to give something without any offer but rather than the boy promised that he will help him once he becomes a hero. The man accepted it and helped the boy._

_Soon they developed a strange bond, to him the boy was his son whom he had left. __They both became inseparable, while he gave the boy all his knowledge the boy gave him some joyful moments._

_Soon he found that the boy was none other than his son, he felt somewhat happy and somewhat guilty. For the boy had never once met his father, as he was unable to protect them. But this time he didn't want to lose him, he never told him once about the truth._

_Years passed, each day the boy asked him to meet his mother but he always came up with some excuse. Soon the man forgave himself and tried to start a relationships with the boy not as a father but as a mentor._

_When the boy was of ten, he had to leave him once again. It was his younger brother. He got badly injured by some successor of his youngest __brother and asked him to help him. When he refused he threatened to kill all his loved ones. _

_First laughed at his destiny, once again he was helpless. He tried to gain power but still couldn't protect his family from his once brother. He decided to stop any further contacts with the boy, and asked his most trusted man to help him whenever needed._

_First treated the second but he still wasn't complete, his injuries were fatal and he was seriously damaged.__ First decided to cut all ties with the organization and decided to watch over his kid from the shadows._

_The boy met several people, trained hard and finally was able to become a hero, who could be the idol for all of humanity not only for the quirky but also for the quirkless. Soon the boy started manifesting quirks, and later on inherited the same quirk as his youngest brother and became the successor of the No.1 hero._

_The boy in spite of having great quirks trained hard hoping to be the beacon of light for the quirkless. The boy finally entered a hero school and then his journey began, while the man continued to watch over him from shadows'_

M takes off his mask, "Little demon, its me"

Izuku's eyes widened, he hugged him, "Where were you gone? Why did you leave me?"

Sakura laughed, "Dumb head, didn't you listen the story. Now think about it carefully"

Izuku one by one connected the points. His eyes were filled with tears, he angrily asked, "I am the boy, right? How dare you leave me? Do you know how much I missed you? Not only you left me once but twice? Why do you always leave me? And now when you finally came you were still hiding your face why? Why? Why did you do this"

Sakura's eyes were filled more with guilt and less with tears. He said, "I am sorry, I was scared to lose you two. I couldn't lose any of you. I was weak, and my presence was always a threat to you. How could I put you in danger?"

Izuku punched, "Hell I care if I am in danger or not. I literally kept chasing villains just for fun, but that wasn't dangerous. How could you ever decide if were want to be in danger or not? Do you know how much I felt sad when I saw other kids hanging out with their father? Do you have any idea how much she had cried although she never showed but sometimes she kept crying? and I hated my father for leaving me. Did you ever tell her what was going on? No you just decided on your own. You never once thought carefully, whether your family needed you or not you left without a word, and along with that all the memories that you spent with mother. How could you take childhood from a child? No one gives you that right"

Sobering, "I know, I was scared and I didn't think carefully. I don't deserve forgiveness. Can you still not hate me?"

"Hate? Right now I want to kill you, I mean seriously you were cursing yourself. Don't have a bit of self respect. Your inferiority complex is much greater than Tamaki", he takes out his phone, "I won't kill you until you tell her everything. You can cut the whole quirk crap and get straight to why you left us. She will decide if you will live or not" and he smiled which was full of murderous intent.

He dialled Inko's number and gave it to him, "Take it and be careful. Your life depends on it"

As the phone rang, Sakura's heart started to beat faster. "Izuku, thank you for giving me a chance"

"I didn't give you. I just want to justify your murder"

'Hello Izuku, where are you? Are you all right? Where is that M bastard" Did he do anything to you? Tell me, don't be afraid of him. Is he near you? Hey bastard, leave my son alone. Don't you have some decency to at least not peep to someone else's matter'

Sakura laughed, he for how long has not heard her voice, he cleared his throat, "I am sorry Ms. Midoriya but there is something for which I want you to apologise"

He looked at Izuku whose hands were wrapped in fire.

She was silent, then she replied, 'Hisashi, is that you?'

He smiled, "Yes, I am back Inko"

'You damn bastard, how could you leave us? You come here quickly I kill rip your apart, no I will torture you till you die. You bastard how could you leave us without saying a word? Idiot where did you go? Don't tell me you have another child? If you do then please obediently come here, I promise to give you a slow and a painful death'

Izuku took the phone, "Ka-san, do you want us to come back"

'Yes, and bring that bastard with you. I can't have a proper talk on this box'

"Noted. Now we are coming back, can you contact Recovery Girl to prepare a bed. Who knows if somebody gets burned to squashed"

'Fine but come quickly'

Izuku hanged the phone. "You are coming back to Japan, she wants to meet you"

"I am scared, I don't know what to say"

"You better be scared of her, she can be very dangerous"

He was quiet.

Izuku shouted, "Butler prepare the plane, we are going back for business"

"Yes, Izuku-sama"

After a while he came back, "Izuku-sama, the plane is ready"

Izuku said, "I am leaving this under your care, I am taking this runaway"

The butler smiled, "As you wish"

Hisashi replied, "How could you take his side. I am your master"

"Haha, I am afraid that you transferred all your property to Izuku-sama on his tenth birthday. Now he is my master not you"

"Thanks", and Izuku dragged him to the plane.

They arrived in Japan, and then Yaoyorozu came to pick him up. "How did you find him?"

Izuku replied, "He was hiding under a mask"

Yaoyorozu didn't understand, "Well here is what you asked. I hope you can drive a car"

"Don't worry, I am well aware of driving", and he got into the car, with Hisashi.

The car went on full speed, numerous rules were broken. "Izuku, drive carefully and follow the rules"

"I don't care. If they will catch they will arrest you not me. I will just say you were kidnapping me. Now quit resisting and be ready to face her"

Izuku was currently going at 100 kmph. Luckily the road wasn't crowed and no one cared.

After a few minutes they both were standing in front of the house.

"Come out, don't make her wait"

Izuku rand the bell, Inko opened it and hugged Izuku. "Please come in I have been waiting for you"

Hisashi entered the house. Inko said to Izuku, "Go to your room"

Izuku replied, "You two continue, I will just watch from the back seat. I am also equally involved in this shit" and he sat on the couch.

Inko looked at him, "Where did you go?"

He replied, "I left you, I am sorry", suddenly a vase came flying, "Don't sorry me, you bastard. Tell me where you went?"

Izuku giggled, he was having fun after a long time. His family was together although one was going to die but he felt happy.

"Inko don't be angry"

Another vase came, he dodged it. Inko replied, "You are asking me to not be angry after you left us without saying a word"

Hisashi saw around five to six vases floating in air, "Inko can you calm down, let me talk"

All six came flying, "Don't tell me to calm down. I am letting you live is good enough. If you get injured Izuku will heal you", she looks at Izuku, "Right Izuku?"

Izuku gulps, "Of course why won't I", Izuku realized he got himself into deep shit.

Hisashi couldn't avoid them all and he got hit by one. Izuku came towards him, he punched him. "This is what you get after messing with us" and healed him. "Now tell her but please cut the crap that makes you look like the victim"

Izuku said, "He has something to say, please hear him. Then if you want to dispose him I will take care of the rest"

Inko replied, "Fine but tell him to be quick"

Hisashi stared the story, why he left them and how he met Izuku.

Inko looked at Izuku, "You brat, I told you not to talk to strangers and still kept talking to him and not even once mentioned me"

Izuku defended, "How could I, you told promise were never to be broken and he gave me a promise"

"When did I ask you... It was you who came first"

Inko shouted, "Cut the crap. Now you are telling me that you left your wife and your six month child just because you were asked by someone who treat him and if you refused he would harm us right?"

Hisashi nodded.

"Then why make them angry in the first place. Why not helped them? Did you ever thought how would I raise Izuku all alone? He grew up without a father, did you know he never came out of his room on father's day. He always asked me about you, and I couldn't even look into his eyes and say about you. And above that you took all your picture, are you heartless? Making a child devoid from his father, how could you do that? Do you know how much I missed you? Do you know how much he missed you"

Inko cried and hugged him, "You are the worst, you are a scum and you don't deserve you die. I will keep you alive and torture you. So don't leave us again"

Hisashi replied, "I won't, I promise"

Izuku who was on the couch smiled, "What should we do with him"

Inko replied, "Izuku aren't you angry?"

"I am as hell, but I am not as him. I still have a heart so I will be next to him, and stop him from making any stupid decisions"

Crying, she replied, "Yes. Watch him carefully, he is really an idiot"

Izuku was also crying but he was happy, finally he was with his family. After sometime when they were all calmed, Izuku said, "I am from now calling you old geezer. You are damn old, you live with it"

Hisashi smiled, "Fine, call me whatever you like"

Inko wiped her face, "Izuku where did you go?"

He replied, "We went to train. I don't know the place but it was near sea"

Inko looked at Hisashi, "Hey if anything happens to him, you know what I can do right? You better take good care of him"

"Izuku, I am going to make lunch, will you stay for a while"

"Yes, I am planning to stay for sometime then we will go back"

"Fine, you can go to your room if you want", and she goes inside the kitchen.

"Stop", Hisashi was trying to tip toe to Izuku's room. "Get away from that door"

"But I want to see your room. I always wanted to see your room"

"I don't want to"

"Are you afraid that I will find your hidden stash?"

Izuku stumbled, "What?"

"Worry not, I won't tell her. After all you are a growing boy" and he opened the door. "Don't go in"

He switched on the lights, he found notebooks lying on the bed, floors were filled with cables. He looked around and found a big black box. "Is this yours?"

Izuku replied, "If not mine then whose will it be. I have it since I was of twelve."

"Are you kidding me, a kid of twelve years need a data server of 500 petabytes. What are you storing you secret? No wonder their weren't any mags lying around"

He boots up his computer, "Tell me the password"

Izuku replied, "I won't. Find if you can"

"I have lived long enough to crack any password"

**After sometime**

"Please tell me the password"

"You can crack any password, then why don't you find yourself"

"Please"

"Fine, it's password"

"I already tried it"

"Dumb I have a sequential password"

"First you have to enter password, it will show error and then you type it again, it will unlock. People will never try the same key again and again"

"Hm, you are right. I was too foolish to begin with"

"Don't act like a genius"

He searches through the computer, "Hey what's this folder, 'School homework', why it is protected? Izuku is growing up"

Izuku sighs, "I never showed it to anyone, well I can show you my collection"

Hisashi replied, "You are showing that things to me. Don't you feel afraid if Inko finds us"

"Why should I?, he enters the password, "Look at my collection of quirks. World's most accurate analysis on quirks"

Hisashi replied, "I think you are not normal, you don't have a stash, neither do you have any on your computer. Are you okay? Maybe I can help you?"

Izuku replied, "Stop, it's creepy. If you are asking for that stuffs then forget it. You won't find it, I am a healthy boy with a girlfriend and a harem candidate. Why do I need stimulations. I don't even care about it rather I found it to be a waste of time. Do you have any idea what I can do in that time alone"

"Harem candidate? Who are in?"

"I think the whole class 1-A, along with some girls of other class. I haven't given any thought to it as I still am afraid of Nejire but see I have plenty of chances but I don't take them"

"I get it. Now won't you show me around"

"You always kept roaming with me all around, why do I need to go? If you want then go by yourself"

"Please"

"Fine but don't cause any trouble. Be extra careful, today is a weekend and everybody thinks I am outside of Japan"

"I promise I won't cause you any trouble"

Izuku tells Inko that he is going outside and leaves the house. It was morning, the weather was good with slight breeze.

They kept walking, "Izuku nee-chan, you came back", a blonde hugged Izuku.

"Kiriu, you are here. Don't tell me", Izuku heard his voice, he closed his eyes. "Hey bastard why are you here? You said you were leaving Japan with that M", he looks at Hisashi, "And who is this guy?"

"Hello Bakugo, I am his father", Hisashi said with pride.

'Smash', Bakugo punched him. "Don't joke around about his father"

Izuku sighed, "I told you not to create any mess. You should you grateful he just punched you"

"Hey Zuzu, who is he?"

"He is my old man, he popped out of no where"

Bakugo looked at him, "You damn bastard, how could you leave him like that? Where were you?", he was going to punch him again but Izuku stopped him. "Kachhan, we have already sorted the things out. Can you stop"

Bakugo calmed down. He said, "You better thank him for saving you"

Kiriu looked at Hisashi, "Uncle don't leave Izuku nee-chan again, I will treat you and even give my collection of All Might action figure"

Hisashi patted him, "I won't"

Kiriu smiled. "Hey brat come with me", Bakugo took him. "Izuku nee-chan save me from his hot head"

Izuku giggled, "Don't worry"

Hisashi looked at Izuku, "You have a good friend"

"I know. But don't speak so suddenly else I may not guarantee your life"

"Fine"

Izuku showed him the beach were he trained, though Hisashi knew about it, he was happy.

"Izuku", Izuku felt a soft sensation on his back which was familiar. "Nejire, why are you here?"

"I should ask you that. Why are you are? Don't tell me you lied just because you find another girl?"

Izuku replied without wasting a time, "No, just stop. Why you always think I will cheat on you. I just came back now, I had to finish something. I will be going in about an hour"

"Who is he?'

Hisashi tries to answer but Izuku stops him and replies. "He is my trainer, M without his mask"

Izuku didn't lie, Hisashi was still his trainer, although Izuku missed out the fact the he also is his father but for now Hisashi didn't mind.

"You better take care of him and keep away all the girl away from him?"

"I will. But can you let go of Izuku"

Nejire left, "Izuku I still have a wish left"

Izuku smiled.

On returning Hisashi asked Yaoyorozu to pick him up, they all went into the car.

"Wear this", Hisashi hands Izuku his costume. "Why is this here?"

"Well of course I brought it. Now wear it, we are going on a raid"

"No, I want a bike. Going in car is too boring"

"Fine, I will arrange a bike for you on the scene but for now adjust"

Izuku replied, "Fine"

Izuku changed into his costume and wore his mask."What is the status"

He replied, "A bank robbery is taking place, villain has taken hostages"

"Fine, I will catch him and save the hostages but I need another costume too. You agree"

"Fine"

Izuku gets out of the car, and sees other hero waiting for the villain to come out but for Izuku with wasn't the chase.

He had the speed much higher than All Might, he charged straight into the bank, he knew the villains here, when see a new comer will engage in combat and leave the hostages.

Izuku broke through the glass door and confronted the villain, "Surrender yourself"

'Different place, different lines'

Izuku charged at him, his subordinates left the hostages and charged at Izuku, "A new comer, let him get the taste of messing up with us"

Izuku smiled, "You are no match for me", his flames were orange, it was because he rarely used it. One by one he quickly immobilised them and charged at the one who was collecting the money, their leader.

He took out a gun and started firing at him. "You can't avoid bullets"

'Am I having a Déjà vu?'

He charged straight, his body yellow flames, which weren't very hot but were high enough to handle bullets. "Remember, Cleanser is here to clean scum like you", he punched him and he went on flying, and hit the door, 'Bang'

He turned around, "Everything is fine, is any one hurt?"

He looked around, no one was hurt, "Fine, I am talking them"

He picked three bodies, and threw out of the bank, "Take these and take care of the hostages. You can't always rely on All Might"

One hero asked, "Who are you"

"You may call me Cleanser but that is too odd so call me Endeavor's secret love child", he smiles, "Bye, I have to take my leave", and he jumps over them and runs. 'Damn where is the car'

He finds a bike without a rider was moving on its on, "Cleanser, ID confirmed. Please get on"

Izuku get on the bike, and went away.

'Wow now this is what I call being a vigilante, ridding on bike saving the city and on your back chasing heroes... huh what.. Heroes are chasing me! Did I say a little too much, maybe Endeavor is chasing me too. How will Todoroki will react if he finds out about me. Man I messed up again'

"Izuku are you still riding the bike?"

'Of course I am'

"You are on a bridge right? Now get off the bridge"

'You kidding me. You are asking me to jump into the river with a bike'

"You can hold your breath for more than five minutes and that bike and run underwater, now get into the river"

'Fine, I am trusting you'

"Quickly"

Izuku turns the handle, and goes into the river, "Water level exceeded, sonic propulsion will initiate"

"Woaaw", Izuku was amazed but couldn't speak out.

He rode the bile, underwater and came out to the other side, "Changing back to normal"

Izuku rode the bike, and went to the place where Hisashi was waiting, "Leave the bike here. Now get inside quickly"

"I like that bike"

"Everyone must get some gist of who you are, don't worry I still have better ones for you"

Izuku left the bike and went inside, luckily his clothes were dry, he changed back into his casual dress.

"Inko is calling, we have to go quickly"

They both drove the car and came to the house as soon as possible. "We were caught up in something"

Inko smiled, "Both of you wash your hands, food is on the table"

"It is pork cutlet. Thank you", both said in unison.

Izuku turned his face, and washed his hands and quickly finished and asked for another.

"Eat slowly"

"No, he never gives me tasty food, all he gives me is fruits and a balanced diet, full of leaves. Whac", Izuku sticks out his tongue.

Hisashi tries to defend, "Healthy food is important for his development"

"You are telling me, I found out that in UA all you ate was chips and did was flirting with Midnight, you even took my sensei candidate"

Hisashi felt scared, "You know I was just talking with her, I didn't do anything. How could I?"

A fork came in front of his eyes, "You better not try anything funny. Izuku watch over this. He has a habit of taking any chance with a girl"

"Mission accepted"

Hisashi replied, "Do you know how much Izuku has grown, I am afraid you will have not one but many daughter in laws in future. Izuku why don't you tell her about your harem?"

Izuku coughed, "What are you talking? I have no idea"

"Inko let me tell you. The girls of UA are chasing our son and our son is planning to add more girls in his harem, he also thinks Midnight as a candidate"

"I have no problem with that after all he is my son"

Izuku smiled.

"But I think Nejire must have something to talk with you"

Izuku begs, "No, don't tell her. I didn't even planned it. It was he, he created everything. All of it is a lie"

Inko took out her phone, and calls Nejire and informs her.

'Thank you Auntie, I am coming right now'

Hisashi looks at Izuku, he feels a sense of achievement. On the other hand Izuku finished eating and went back to his room, he locked it and waiting for his death.

After a while, Izuku heard a voice. "Izuku, open the door"

Izuku gulped, 'I am feeling sick, why don't you go back'

"You are sick, I must have care of you. Izuku open the door"

Izuku was silent.

"Izuku, I am breaking the door and I am not joking"

"Fine I am opening the door, just please calm down"

Izuku opens the door, he founds Nejire standing there, she was crying.

She hugged him, sobbing, "Why do you need other girls when you have me? Am I not good enough?"

"Meh, I believe in the philosophy the more the better"

"Then I am going", Nejire turns her back.

Izuku holds her hand, "But quality is important too. I also prefer quality over quantity more than my ideals"

He wiped her face, "Stop crying, Didn't I tell you I won't leave you"

"Really?"

Izuku smiled, her eyes were pure, "Unless you give me a chance to flirt, I won't create any chances"

Nejire pouted, "Why can't you stop flirting with other girls. I don't like it when other cling to you, especially that black cat and the pinkish cheeks"

"Whom are you referring to?"

"That Momo and Uraraka, they always cling to you"

"I also don't like other boys roaming around you like flies"

"I don't want them. I am fed up with them. They always propose me in spite of me rejecting them"

"I don't like boys flying around my girl", Nejire blushed.

"Then declare that you are my boyfriend"

"Why do I need to?"

"Then they won't come near me"

"Did the girls stop when I told them about you?"

"They are still clinging to you, aren't their any handsome boys in UA"

"Perhaps you know some"

"Nope, the Explosion has a good face but I believe he is a gay, while that Todoroki's eyes even scare me. Mineta is a pervert and is too small, Iida is a robot while Kaminari and Kirishima are totally not normal and for others they are good but not my taste, to be frank no one is good except you"

Izuku with wonder, "You know so much about the boys, how can you say me to stop it"

Nejire replied, "What do you know about the girls"

Izuku with pride, "Let me show you the epitome to observation", he boots up his computer.

"What's this?"

"It is UA's unofficial website which gives you exact information about girls"

"Like?"

"Don't be angry. It has accurate info about their sizes, shapes, likings, disliking and their crush along with their relation with others"

Nejire asks furiously, "Can you show me"

Izuku remembers, 'Shit I in excitement showed her the top most secret of boys. I have betrayed my own blood', he smiled, "Let's leave. We are getting late"

"Auntie told me to take my time, no problem. Show me"

Izuku gulped and showed her the rankings.

"_Nejire Hadõ_

_Yaoyorozu Momo_

_._

_Itsuka Kendō_

_._

_._

_._

_Ochaco Uraraka_

_._

_._

_Mina Ashido_

_._

_._

_._

_."_

'I am sorry my comrades, I have betrayed you all'

Nejire asked, "Who made this?"

Izuku replied, "I don't know"

Nejire clicked on her name, "Why it is not showing anything?"

"Cause I removed it, every time they post about you, my program automatically removes it"

Nejire requested, "Can you remove other's too?"

"No can't do? This was supposed to be a secret that should have gone with me to my grave but I have told you, I have betrayed my own blood and now you are asking me to steal other's happiness"

"How did they get their hands on it?"

"You don't know us. Unlike you girls, we believe in cooperation, we observe and ask others too, which then observe and ask others. This cycle repeats and we finally get the answer. Which is accepted by us all"

"Are you a part of this?"

Izuku replied, "Of course I am not. How can I? Mineta showed me this, I joined just because I wanted to delete your data and there is no other reason, there isn't any"

Nejire looks, "If you tell me the truth you might get a reward, I have been learning techniques from Midnight"

Izuku thinks for a while. 'Remember it is a trap, do got in'

Izuku cleared his throat, "I have absolutely no idea about it plus you are still to innocent for that kind of things. If you were Midnight I may have given in but your eyes can't hide things from me"

Nejire pouted, "I can do it"

"Cut the crap, you may have a nice figure but your brain resembles more like a child. This is why boys like you and call you the innocent princess. You are too pure to act like that, and I don't hate it"

Nejire replied, "I can also be bad"

Izuku stretched cheeks, "What you said was too cute. You are like a doll"

Nejire replied, "Leawve mei, stowp puolling mei"

Izuku stopped, he patter her, "Don't worry I won't plan for harem, at least for now. But I will not stop flirting, I don't do it just to get girls but rather it's interesting and fun. Nejire if I had a one night stand with a girl will you still accept me?"

Izuku just realised he raised a red flag.

"Fine, do whatever you want. Just see when you come back. Then you will know"

Izuku pulled her cheeks once again, "Did I make you angry? Don't take anything so seriously, I was just joking"

Nejire replied, "I will let you know the taste of your medicine", she gave him and kiss, "Now aren't you going to be late"

Izuku opened the door, "What are you two doing here?"

Hisashi replied, "A girl was in your room all alone, and you did nothing. Shame on you"

The young couple blushed. "How cute they are?"

Nejire looked at Hisashi, "Don't interfere in our life"

"Can't I tease my son?"

"Son?"

Izuku sighed, "Yup, I got it. This man standing here is Midoriya Hisashi, you known him as M. He had to leave us due to some reasons and now he is back. Well he is also my trainer so I never lied to you. I just hid a fact"

"You always do that"

Izuku smiled. "Alright we are leaving, will you two come to drop us?"

Both the ladies agreed.

After a while, a black limo came in front of the house. "Are we going in this car?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, this old man is very rich. I just became rich so heck yeah"

They all entered the car, with Izuku sitting next to Hisashi and the girls at back who were gossiping.

"Hey do you know what they are talking about?"

"I dunno and it's better to leave them"

"Yeah you are right", the two men agreed not to meddle.

Soon they reached at the airport.

Izuku went inside the plane, and it flew away.

"Auntie was Uncle always this rich?"

"Yes, when I met him he already had several companies"

"Where did Izuku find him?"

"They had long known each other but they never told me?"

"Auntie am I too pure?"

"You are the purest"

Nejire's face turns down, "I want to change. Izuku says I am not capable to..."

Nejire explains the whole scene, "That kid has grown too fast. You should be glad his father wasn't there too affect him else I don't think that at present he would have any less than four girls"

"Was Uncle like that?"

"He was a womanizer. I had to put him on line else other women would not stop clinging to him"

"Is sending Izuku with him safe?"

"I can assure his safety but I can't say anything else. Izuku inherited most of his qualities from his father. Nejire you must prepare, if he is with Izuku there maybe a chance of many future rivals who will try their best to snatch him"

"I can't win, Izuku said himself"

"Don't lose hope yet. You still have me. I am rooting for you. I will help you change"

"Really Auntie"

"Yes, Midnight will also be glad to help"

"Yes I can learn a lot from her. After all she is R rated"

"I think next time he comes will be during the provisional exam that Shouta-san told me about"

"Auntie did you see the video, there was a new vigilante, who stopped a bank robbery and when heroes were chasing him, he jumped with his bike into the river"

"Nope"

Nejire plays the video.

.

.

.

"He looks cool right?"

"Who is he? He took all three by himself"

"What did he say... yes, he told his name was Cleanser"

"Who thought of that name, the person has a naming sense similar to Izuku's father"

"Do you know what else he claimed? He claimed to be Endeavor's secret love child. This is the hot topic of the day, it has already has over eighty thousand views and people are starting to ask Endeavor questions. There quirk are similar too, both have fire based quirks, plus he is strong. Did Endeavor raise him in secret"

"He feels different from him. He is warm"

"Auntie he is literally covered in fire"

"No I didn't mean like that. I meant he gives a warm feeling. Endeavor very smiled even once, and he on his debut started joking. Plus why would he raise his son to be a vigilante?"

"You are right. Todoroki's eyes are cold unlike his. Maybe he is a rebel?"

"Well whatever, as long as he not do anything bad, he is going a good job"

Nejire nodded, then she saw a notification.

'A new vigilante arrived, stopped two illegal deals and a robbery'

Nejire showed in to Inko, "Auntie look"

"Someone named ChrisIsAHero posted it, it's about the new vigilante"

They read the article.

"Is he not around from here?"

"Maybe not, he had probably come here for some business and he stopped the robbery as he was just passing by"

"But his accent was fluent, and he felt familiar"

"Maybe it's Izuku, doesn't he has a fire quirk"

"No, not possible. He will die but never use his quirk. It is definitely a new comer"

"We will soon find out about his nationality"

Inko left the airport with Nejire.

**In the plane**

"Izuku look your debut was perfect, now people are curious about your country?"

Izuku showed no interest, "I don't want to talk with a womanizer who betrayed his own blood not once not twice but thrice, and didn't even say sorry"

"I won't say sorry, you told Inko about Midnight"

"Well she is my mother"

"Then Nejire is my daughter in law"

"Fine, but how long was I trapped in that treadmill. It felt like days but only 31 hours had passed when I broke out"

Hisashi replied, "Izuku don't be hyper okay. You were on that treadmill for about a week, I tweaked the clock a little, each minute was roughly equal to five and a half minute"

Izuku's eyes were blazed, "You know how much I shouted, you trapped me there for seven days. You know how much I felt desperate to get the hell of that treadmill. I was on the brink of losing my sanity"

"I didn't think you to be too stubborn, I thought you won't last more than a day and ask me to free you"

"You are the worst, doing things like that to your son. Be careful I will take my revenge, I will chase you and strike when I get a chance"

"Fine, I will look forward to it. But for now how about making a new leader of the Recorders"

"I don't want it. I hate all the work. If I get to call the shots then I can accept"

"Fine, you are already capable enough, others have seen it too"

"But I will leave it once I graduate. I want to start a new team, one that punishes both the good and bad, not just observe from the shadows"

"That's a good idea but you still need to stop your Uncle before thinking of making it"

"Why?"

"You already have two out of three of the great quirks. If you can get the third one from him then you can get whatever you want"

"Is he dumb enough to give me that"

"No he won't but he still is dying. He must choose a successor. When we parted, they decided to let their successors fight for the quirk. I agreed and told them if one could gather all the other two I would give him mine, due to this my brothers never killed each other, the youngest died while saving some kids, and picked one of them as his successor"

"I have the two quirks then why would he give me his quirk?"

"Because a year after now you will serve under him"

"I don't want to"

"Then make him acknowledge you. In his eyes power is the only thing that matters. If you can make him acknowledge your powers them he may choose you as his successor"

"I still have know idea what the heck you are planning"

"Don't worry. I will take care of everything. Now like I said I have many", he hands over a tablet, "Choose anyone you like, or we can make a custom built"

Izuku replied, "I prefer a custom built, I will design it myself, you can handle the production"

"Fine, send me the design once you complete it but till then take the one that I myself built"

"Fine, but I am not going to keep shut just because you gave me an used bike"

"Fine, the butler will show it to you"

"Now go, I have to see an article"

"Whose is the writer?"

"Someone I know"

* * *

The next chapter focuses on his year as a vigilante, and how Nejire changes. The idea for the website was random, which came into my mind. Izuku's name is crap, I accept that but I named him just for the future in which he would continuously insult Hisashi in the future.

Well I am still going for NejirexIzuku, cause I like how she is so innocent. I was going to reveal M's identity in future by after writing the treadmill scene, I thought it best to introduce him.

Izuku's torture is not for fun, I don't even know what was I thinking when I was typing it. It has a point in the future, Hisashi will continue to guide him.

For the story of quirks I always felt there must be a one who couldn't choose sides and lost, a typical self declared protagonist. His story was designed to make himself look like a victim but Izuku thinks his emotions got the worst of him. His failure to choose sides was the reason for the formation of an underground organization.

Well for the quirks, the new one fits perfectly. Quirk to steal, quirk to forcefully give and quirk to change itself down to the roots. While Izuku has a bunch of quirks at present, which are:

One Above All- Father

Wild Fire- Father (He changed it multiple times, so basically a fire based One For All)

Telekinesis- Mother(The weakest, and has absolutely no effect but allows Izuku to control fire at a distance, but the other effect is still unknown and will be revealed in the future.

Please review this chapter, criticism is always welcome.


	17. Chapter 16

This chapter focuses on Izuku's quirk and hero exam. Well it didn't go well for him.

The chapter may contain a some errors, so please inform me. No, Izuku won't get a harem, it is still NejirexIzuku and I am not planning to change it.

Izuku will get his hands on All For One, and soon the story will come to an end

* * *

Izuku smiled, "That brat won't rest. I wonder what he is doing right now"

"Izuku, get up. We have landed", Hisashi shook Izuku, taking out his earplugs. "What?"

"We have reached the island, get up"

"Okay", Izuku puts his phone in his pocket and leaves the plane.

'Again we are in this crappy island. I wonder If I can ever bring a girl here'

"I must look for that girl who stopped me that day.

"Izuku-sama, did you finish your work?"

"Yes, he got what he deserved. Did he brought any girls in the past?"

"I am afraid to say but yes. After he left you he did brought some girls but I am sure he didn't do anything"

"Why?"

"Those women were not of his taste"

"That damn bastard", Izuku went to his room, "Hey Old Man, I heard you brought girls here"

Hisashi's face became pale, "I didn't do anything. Hey tell him, listen Izuku they were not of my type. They got drunk and I was just helping them"

"What kind of man helps by bringing not one not two but four girls at once in his private island. If you were thinking of helping them you have not bring them here. You damn womanizer", Izuku smiled, "You are dead, I am telling her"

"No, Izuku don't do this. Please"

Izuku laughed, "I told you I will take my revenge, I will let her decide", he takes out his phone and calls Inko, "Hello"

'Izuku why did you call? Did something happen?'

"Well there is something I want to talk with you"

Izuku tells Inko everything.

'Izuku hand over the phone to him', Izuku smiles, "Take she wants to talk with you", he hands over the phone, "Take your time, I will be in my room, designing my bike"

He goes into his room. He shouts, "Finally, the taste of revenge. I never thought it would be this satisfying"

He took his tablet lying on the bed and started designing. After a while he came out of his room, he saw Hisashi lying on the couch.

"Izuku, please come here. We have something very important to discuss"

Izuku went. "Tell me what happened? Did she divorced you? Serves you right"

Hisashi with determination in his voice, "Why don't we make a deal?"

Izuku replied, "Go on. I am listening"

"Since we both like what we do how about we don't inform the other party. I mean, I will not tell Nejire while you don't tell Inko. We can keep flirting, of course we will draw a line, which we will not cross"

"I was going to ask the same thing, I mean without flirting how can we live, I mean we have been already categorised as dogs, there is no fun in life without it"

Hisashi nods, "I totally agree with you"

This day an agreement between a father and a son would come into existence, allowing them to fool around with girls while still keeping their heads safe, the only thing that could give them all true happiness.

Izuku replied, "If it were another case I would have asked an agreement but since an agreement could be used to blackmail the other I prefer a verbal agreement"

"From today, we won't say a word to each other's party and keep living like a happy man, flirting with girls, but never cross a line which is intercourse. Do you agree?"

Izuku replied, "Hell yeah"

Izuku felt guilty but as long as they not cross a line it is perfect. "Now I am sending you the design, you can make tweaks and finishing. I will leave the calibration to the experts, I am not an expert and I don't want to waste my time. I did the things that I am capable of, now you will take care of the rest"

Izuku went back into his room, "I am going to work on a project, don't you dare to disturb me partner", and he locked his door.

'Finally I got no tension, Nejire also gave me permission. She won't be mad if I stay in line. For now let's focus on the core that I got from the weapons raid'

Izuku took out a crystal ball from his drawer, "How did they manage to hand their hands on this. I didn't even get in at UA, maybe I should bring all my projects from UA back. I don't think Nezu will say anything"

He takes out a screwdriver and starts opening the cover, "So this is how it generates a magnetic field. Maybe if I can increase the power I could built a thermionic absorber, it will be similar to Kachhan, but instead of sweat, it will let me shoot lasers. Finally I would be able to concentrate my flames at a small point"

Izuku then takes out his tablet, and starts designing, "He wouldn't let me to change the colour, so maybe I could make a costume from a cloth that changes colour at my will, should I use a meta material with electro chromic material. Maybe I should add a layer of an electro chromic film on my suit, and by changing the voltage I can change the colour, when needed. And since I am using metamaterial I can increase its resistivity to my flames giving it an advantage over the other clothes available. But does he have enough resources to make it? He must have, that guy has lived over two hundred years, I still feel kinda bad when I see him with my mother. How will she react when she will found out that her husband is twice old as her mother"

Izuku yawns, and takes out his phone. 'Let me check if there is anyone active'

Izuku scrolled one by one through all his contacts, 'I never knew I had only ten people's contact on my phone'

Izuku became bored soon, he came out of his room, he walks and then stop near Hisashi, "I know you want me to show off but I can't let that affect me. Take this, I have designed a new suit which is much better than my old one. Plus it can change colour to my will. It surely cost a heck lot of money, now take responsibility as my manager and make them as soon as possible. I am going back to patrol, I am all bored"

Izuku takes out his costume and puts it in a bag.

"Izuku the bike is outside, you can take it"

Izuku waves his hand, "Fine, I get it. But seriously we are making a base at land, I don't want to come here every time I go out. I am getting sick of water"

"Fine, I will tell Yaoyorozu to prepare it for you"

Izuku leaves, he founds a bike, he takes it inside the speed boat, 'Fuck, why how did he bring it here'

Hisashi came out. He asked, "What are you doing?"

Izuku replied, "Don't you see I am taking this into the boat"

Hisashi scolded, "Are you nuts? Why are you making it so difficult. The bike surf in water too. How do you think I brought it here"

Izuku kicked the soil, "Damn it why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You never asked me"

Izuku gritted his teeth, "I am going". He takes the bike and leaves.

After coming back on the land, he went to the place which Hisashi asked Yaoyorozu to prepare. Arriving there he saw some men guarding the gate, he told, "Open the gate"

The men stopped him, "You can't go in without permission"

"Cut the crap, what's this. A scene where guards stop an important person and after a while gets beaten. Just open the door, if not then at the least call any person from inside. I want to talk with them"

The guards refused, "Don't waste our time kid"

"I look young but can you at the least go in and tell any one that Sakura has sent me. Why not confirm it. It is better than losing your job. I am telling you to just ask if someone denies to open the door then I am still here"

After discussing one decided to go in while the other was watching Izuku. "Hey kid, do you even have a license?"

Izuku smiled, "Of course not, I am still under aged. Don't worry about me"

He asked, "Why did you come here? This place is dangerous"

He laughed, "Dangerous, my foot. It is my new home"

"Kid if you don't want to die then leave. I will let you go"

Izuku replied, "Nah, I like dying"

While they were talking the other man came. "Kick him out, Sir doesn't know him"

'God help me'

Izuku asked, "Who is inside? Is Yaoyorozu there?"

Other man replied, "Kid, we had enough now get lost"

Izuku sighed, "Fine, just let me make a call. You can wait for two minutes right?"

"Fine but after that we should not see you"

Izuku took out his phone, he dialled Yaoyorozu.

"Hello Yaoyorozu"

'Who are you?'

"Have you lost your memory. Don't you see my name?"

'I saw it'

'Hey you are a girl right?'

"Yes"

Izuku gritted his teeth, 'Damn that Yaoyorozu. He always leaves the phone wherever he wants"

Izuku took a deep breathe, "Can you call you father? I need to talk to him"

'Who are you?'

Izuku sighed, "You are Momo right?"

'How do you know me?'

"Just call him, tell him that I need to talk"

'What is your name?'

Izuku was frustrated, 'This is why I hate girls, can't they follow what they are told to do. Fine let me give a my name'

"Tell him, your friend has called him"

'None of my friends have this number'

Izuku unable to hold any more, "Tell him that Izuku needs to talk him about something"

'By Izuku you mean Midoriya?'

"I don't have much time, just pass him the phone. I can't hold any longer"

There was a long gap.

"Midoriya what happened?"

'Hey they are not letting me in, do something and take care of your phone. Handle Momo, you should tell her about us"

'I understand. I am doing something'

"Fine, I am hanging up"

Izuku put the phone in his pocket, "Can you just wait for a minute?"

The guards replied, "We have heard enough. Now get out of here"

Izuku sighed, "Fine, if someone wants to find me then ask them to search the whole god damned city"

Izuku takes his bike and starts it, he sees a man coming from the house running. Izuku shouts, "Fuck you all, now try to find me" and leaves the place.

After a while Izuku stops, 'Should I go back, I still haven't wore my suit'

"Sir wait", a man comes out from a black car. "We didn't know that Yaoyorozu sent you"

Izuku gets off, "Next time you piss me off, you will pay with your body", Izuku rides back.

After entering the house, "You all leave this place. I don't want a single person near this house, not a soul"

"But sir we are here to protect you"

Izuku sighed, "That damn man. Did he ask you to give me protection? Just leave"

"He asked us to help you if you need any thing"

Izuku glared at them, "Don't make me repeat myself. Leave"

Izuku went in and closed the door. 'Finally I am all alone'

Izuku looked around, 'This is bigger than I expected. Damn he is rich"

Izuku threw the bad on the couch and changed into his costume, 'When my suit will come, I don't hate it but I don't like it too'

He wears the suit and puts two guns in his pockets, with one hidden under behind his back. 'All done, let's see what is going on right now'

He puts on the mask and takes the bike and leaves.

While ridding he saw a girl being chased by some men, 'Should I follow her?', he gets off the bike and starts following them.

Soon they notice Izuku. One of them ask, "Hey kid get out, else you will die too"

Izuku looked at the girl, she was crying. "Who else is going to die", he points at another guy, "He or you or the person next to her?"

The girl was still sobbing. "Hey girl use your god damn quirk. If you won't try to save yourself I am leaving", Izuku turns back, "You can have her"

The girl replied, "I don't have one"

Izuku turns back, "Hey whom you are fooling, I know you have a quirk. Don't lump me with them"

A man came at charging at him, "Kill him", he changes his fist into a blade, "Die"

Izuku takes out a gun and shoots him in the head, "Don't interrupt me when I am talking. See this is what you get, now he is dead"

The men left the girl, "Don't let this bastard go"

"I won't even use my gun to fight with you all"

When they came near enough him, he took out two knifes from his legs. He charges at them, "Use your quirk"

Before they could use their quirks Izuku one by one started cutting them, "You are too slow", by the time one activated his quirk he had already been cut. He shouted, "Kill him", Izuku throws the knife at his face, "One out, two left"

The remaining two activate their quirks. One stretched his hand while the other jumped at him. Izuku smiled, "One transformation quirk and other enhancement quirk"

He threw knifes at both of them but one stuck on his face while the other bounced off after touching his body.

Izuku saw their both attacks coming at him, 'Well I am fucked', he didn't move rather he extended his arms. He got hit, Whack.

Izuku rolled on the ground. He got up and wiped the blood from his mouth, "That wasn't half bad, I am happy that I came here. I was too bored"

He picked at rod from the ground and charged at them. The two of them laughed as he charged, "Come we will kill you"

He took the rod and hit one's head, 'What, the rod itself broke', he picked the broken piece and charged again.

This time his speed was more than earlier. He stabbed the elastic one with the sharp side of the rod, blood came out of his body. He groaned in pain. Izuku took out the rod, "Don't shout, you won't die if you get some stitches" and charged the other.

It had no effect on him, "Let's see how long you can continue", he kept on hitting him. After a while he threw the rods. "Shit, I can no longer use them. You are rock hard", he took a knife, but it broke as soon as it came in contact.

"You are unlucky, see now I am using my quirk", his fist were wrapped by green flames, "You are the new comer"

Izuku punched him, his rock hard face kept on getting loose and finally his face had a burn mark. "Now pick up your friends and leave. Don't forget to take the shot one, he is not dead"

He turned back to the girl, "Hey get up"

The girl got up, "Thank you"

"Don't. Now tell me why didn't you use your quirk?"

"How did you know I wasn't quirkless?"

"It was just a guess", he took up her chin, "You see, a fellow quirkless knows if one is quirkless on not"

The girl's face was red, "You are a quirkless?"

Izuku smiled, "No, but I used to be", he turned back towards the bike. "Go back home, don't stay here"

"Don't go please"

Izuku stopped, he turned back.

"Hey girl where do you live?"

The girl started crying, "I don't have a home", now when Izuku looked at her clothes he noticed they were shabby and old.

Izuku asked, "Why should I stop?"

The girl replied, "Isn't your job to help others?"

Izuku laughed, "Don't put lump me with others. I am not a hero", he continued, "Let me ask you something. Isn't your job to protect yourself?"

The girl replied, "I am not strong enough to fight"

Izuku sighed, "I get it. Hey girl where is your family. Did they kidnap you? I can take you to your family"

The girl replied with a low tone, "They died when I was a kid"

Izuku asked, "So you are telling me that you took care of yourself since you were kid and you can't even fight"

The girl replied, "I was in an orphanage, one day while I was roaming around they kidnapped me"

Izuku replied, "Fine, let me drop you there?"

The girl replied, "I don't want to go back"

"Don't tell me you want to go with me"

She replied, "I want to become stronger"

Izuku with a calm voice, "Tell me what is your name?"

"Rebecca"

Izuku asked, "Tell me Rebecca why do you want to become strong? Let me guess for revenge"

She replied, "I want to be strong to help someone"

Izuku laughed, "You can even use your quirk and you are going help others. Their are many other ways to help peoples. Become a social servant"

She replied, "I want to save people. Please help me to become strong"

Izuku replied, "Right now I don't need a side kick. But I do need someone to maintain my house, can you manage it. Don't worry I will protect you and serve you well"

Rebecca blushed, "Will you really take me in?"

Izuku was confused at her face, 'Hey did I raise another flag?'

He replied, "As long as you manage the chores"

Rebecca smiled, "Okay"

Izuku smiled, he took off his mask, "Let me introduce myself. I am Midoriya Izuku, other know me by my shitty name Cleanser"

Rebecca couldn't take her eyes from his face. Izuku cleared his throat, "Do I look bad?"

Rebecca replied, "No, you look younger than I imagine"

Izuku glared, "I am about your age", he gets on the bike, "Come on", he extends his hand.

Rebecca got on the bike. "Hold tightly"

Rebecca held Izuku.

Izuku replied, "Not that tightly. Are you planning to kill me?"

Rebecca lightened her grip. Izuku left the place.

After arriving, Izuku opened the gate.

Rebecca asked, "Why is there no one around?"

Izuku replied, "I fired them. I don't need them"

Rebecca asked, "So we will be alone in the house?"

Izuku replied, "Of course... Oh you meant in that way. Don't worry I am not going to bother you"

The opened the door and entered. "Come in else I will close the door"

Rebecca entered the house, "The house is large. Is it your house?"

Izuku replied, "Of course. Why would you ask me?"

Rebecca replied, "There is no on around, so I thought you just broke in this abandoned house"

Izuku asked, "Does this looks like an abandoned house?"

Rebecca looked the clothes laying on the couch, she picked it. "You should throw things here and there"

Izuku snatched it, "I was in hurry, If I was any late then you might now be here with me" and throws it back.

Rebecca was silent.

Izuku said, "Take of you clothes, I hope my size fits you", Izuku took some clothes from his bag and gave her. "Wear this. We are going out"

Rebecca's face was red, she nodded.

"Fine go in any room and change" and Izuku left.

After a while Izuku came back after changing his clothes, he looked at her. The shirt was a bit long but her chest was too large for it. Izuku replied, "I don't have any t shirts right now. So please bear it"

She picks up clothes lying on the couch.

Izuku asked, "Don't touch them"

Rebecca replied, "None of your shirt fits me, and this is the only t shirt"

"I just wore it. And it's not my fault that you are fat"

Rebecca replied, "I am not fat, I am...", her face turned red.

Izuku sighed, "Fine, wear it for now. I will be waiting"

Rebecca went back. Izuku took a deep breathe, "I almost lost my control. What is Nejire doing right now. What will I do if she gets too know about her. Will I be able to explain? No as long as he keeps his promise I am safe, plus I just helped her. I hired her, yes I hired her as my assistant"

Rebecca came back, "How do I look?"

Izuku looked at her, "I dunno"

Rebecca pouted.

Izuku sighed, "We are going for shopping. You can't always wear my clothes"

Rebecca replied, "Will you help me choose them?"

Izuku replied, "Fine"

Izuku got up on the bike, and they went off.

Rebecca asked, "What should I call you?"

He replied, "Call me Master, no that would be too weird. You can call me by my name"

Rebecca thought for a while then she replied, "You are older than me, then I will call you Big brother"

Izuku sighed, "Call whatever you want when we are in the house but outside Izuku is fine"

"Okay Big brother"

Izuku sighed.

After arriving in the city Izuku got off the bike and went to a shop. He asked a lady, "Show here some clothes please"

The lady smiled, and took Rebecca. Izuku went to the counter. He said, "A week ago someone broke the glass and took a suit. I am here to pay for it"

A young man who was the owner replied, "Are you the one who broke the glass?"

Izuku nervously replied, "A friend of mine needed it urgently and he had no time so he took it. I am willing to pay for it. Please forgive him"

He smiled, "We saw the footage, the boy who took it stopped the robbery. Are you friends with him?"

Izuku replied, "Not exactly, I was asked by him to pay for it. He wanted to return the suit but it was dirty and worn out"

He smiled, "He saved my father, who was in the shop how can I take the money?"

Izuku replied, "Just take it. I request"

He smiled, "Are you him?"

Izuku didn't know what to say.

"Big Brother, how do I look"

Izuku turned around, Rebecca was wearing a pink dress. 'She kinda reminds of her'

He replied, "It looks good"

Rebecca smiled and went back.

Izuku waited for sometime, by that time Rebecca has selected over a dozen of dress. Izuku asked the lady, "Do you sell cosplay items"

The lady replied, "Yes, we have a huge variety of it. This is the only shop here that has it"

Izuku smiled, "Please get her a maid outfit"

Rebecca asked, "What is this?"

Izuku replied, "You will be wearing it while you are in the house"

Rebecca's eyes filled with tears. "It's embarrassing"

Izuku then said, "Fine. Are you done selecting?"

She nodded. Izuku asked the lady to pack them along with the maid outfit.

He went to the owner and asked for the bill. "Please add the cost of the suit and repairing"

He smiled, "You are the lucky customer, You will get extra discount"

Izuku sighed, "So you won't take it"

He smiled. "We value our customers"

After paying the bill they got out of the shop. "We should go back now, it is already evening"

They both went back. Izuku asked, "Did you choose your room?"

Rebecca shook her head, "No, not yet"

Izuku replied, "Fine. Take your time", Izuku picked up his bag, "I am going to my room"

Izuku took the room nearest to the door and closed it.

He took out his phone, he saw that Momo has sent him more than fifty text messages.

'What should I do? Didn't Yaoyorozu tell him about us?'

He opened them one by one, 'I should take my time to explain her', and then goes out.

"Rebecca did you choose your room?"

She opened the door of the room next to his, "Yes, I like this room"

"Fine, can you cook?"

Rebecca nodded. "Fine, make anything you want. Call me once it is done"

Izuku left and went upstairs, "Where is the room that I asked him for?", he one by one checks the room. Then he opens the last one, it is filled with big machines and cables lying on the floor. "This will work", he takes out a box from the locker, "He also got my stuff back from UA. Now I can upgrade the unipolar barrier"

He takes out the crystal ball that he got earlier from the weapon deal and started working. He kept working then he heard Rebecca's voice. "Food is ready"

Izuku left the room and went downstairs. He sat on the dinning table. Rebecca served him.

Izuku took a bite.

Rebecca asked, "Do you like it?"

Izuku smiled, "Yes, it is much better than what I got", he quickly ate the food. After cleaning the plates he asked, "What is your quirk?"

She replied, "I can create chemicals"

"Why didn't you use your quirk that time?"

Rebecca replied, "I thought if I knew I was not quirkless they would do experiments on me", her face became pale.

Izuku patted her, "Don't worry, you did great. Now we should start it"

Rebecca didn't understand, "I don't understand"

Izuku smiled, "Your training. You are going to be my partner. Do you have any objection?"

Rebecca smiled, "No, Big Brother"

Izuku noticed a familiar vibe, 'Is she innocent as her. Man I miss her so much'

Rebecca asked, "What are you thinking?"

Izuku replied, "There is someone I know who is like you"

Rebecca asked, "A girl?"

Izuku smiled, "Her name is Nejire, she is cute as you"

Rebecca asked, "Is she you friend?"

Izuku replied, "She is my girlfriend. She lives in Japan and is trying to be a hero. She is very good at using her quirk"

He takes out his phone and shows her picture.

Rebecca looks at her, she pouts and says, "She is pretty but I am much prettier"

Izuku replied, "I got it. Take some rest. After an hour we will start your training. I am going back to work"

Rebecca stopped him, "I have nothing to do can I watch you working"

Izuku replied, "Fine. But don't disturb me", they both upstairs.

Izuku opened the door, "Walk carefully", he pulls a chair and gives to her, she sits down.

"What are you making?" 

He replied, "Nothing important"

Izuku drops it and turns around. "So did you name your quirk yet?"

Rebecca's eyes were still, "I don't know what to name it"

Izuku looking at her, "You should come up with something that describes it"

She replied, "Can you name it?"

Izuku after thinking for a while, "Lab should do it. It does describes it"

Rebecca replied, "Can it be something good?" 

Izuku sighed, "What about Reaction? It gives some idea and does sounds a lot better"

Rebecca nodded, "I like it"

Unlike Nejire, she had red hairs and her height was just a little less than him. He looked at her face delighted after deciding her quirk's name and smiled.

He asked, "What do you want to become a vigilante who works in shadows or a hero whom everybody knows?"

Rebecca was silent for a while, then she replied. "What about you Big Brother?" 

Izuku smiled, but it soon faded. "I don't know it yet. I am still deciding. To me what matters it not letting someone lose hope"

Rebecca replied, "Then I would like to become like you"

He laughed, "Don't be like me. I am not sane, I can snap at any time. You will soon figure out what you want and when you find it out tell me"

She gave a smile, it was enough to make him miss Nejire more, 'Maybe I never realized that I would miss her so much'

He replied. "Would you like to study at UA?"

She starred at him, "What is UA?"

He asked with his a sense of disbelief, "You don't know UA?"

Rebecca shook her head in declination.

He explain, "UA is the school where students who want to be hero go. I am studying at UA, at least on the record. If you want you can join the next year, or maybe if you get a through back door but in any case you have to polish your skills. So will you join it?"

Rebecca replied, "I don't want to leave your side? Will you also be there?"

Izuku smiled, then he patted her, "I can't be by your side all the time. I need to be stronger, so maybe if you can become stronger we can meet someday. Don't worry, I would come to meet you in a while"

"If I become stronger, can I be at your side all the time?"

He replied, "If you do become then I will take you as my sidekick, it is not a bad job because maybe one day I would get famous"

She smiled, "Then I would join UA and become stronger"

Izuku looked at the clock, "Well we have taken a break", he got up. "The year hasn't been very long, maybe I can train you for the time you lost"

She smiled.

"Remember you have to train much harder, not harder than what I did. I am still better than red eyes but you will live through hell even it is just for a small time. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you"

"I believe you"

Izuku smiled, "We should go downstairs"

They left the room and entered a room, near the kitchen. "Welcome to the lab"

Rebecca entered the room, glass bottles were all around, with a computer next to the door, which was closed, on it written, "Gift", in italics.

Izuku looked at it and ignored. "What can you make"

She replied, "I can eject acids from my fingers along with some other chemicals, but all of them are liquid. As long as I can understand the process I can make the thing"

Izuku after listening, "Your quirk is a bit different from Momo, while she needs to know only the materials you need to know the process. From now you will read all the books that are here, but for now let's try making some chemical"

He looked at her, "Use your quirk to fill the glass beaker over there. Keep the pressure low, don't shoot it"

Rebecca put her finger, from her nails came out a stream of a liquid. Izuku waited for a while and after two minutes she panted and looked exhausted. "I am almost at my limit"

The beaker wasn't even half filled. Izuku's hands turned black, then flames went towards her, "Don't be scared", flames covered her, her exhaustion was now gone and her body was cool. "What is this? I am feeling good"

Izuku replied, "My quirk. I just replenished your energy, and lowered your temperature. Now start filling the beaker"

She started it, and after about two minutes she panted again. "Did you ever use your quirk?"

she replied, "I never needed to"

Izuku sighed. "It's okay. The time will gradually increase". He once again used his quirk and she started again.

This continued till the next ten minutes, after it the beaker was almost filled. Izuku took a dropper and took out some liquid from the beaker. After a while, he looked at her and asked. "Is this water?"

Her face was red. She replied, "I rarely can make other things. Only once I was able to make acid, that only a few drops. I am sorry"

He looked at her eyes, it was almost about to shed tears. He replied, "Don't worry, you will soon make other things"

Izuku repeated the same process almost ten times, While she was both mentally and physically exhausted Izuku was just as fine as he used to be.

She asked, "How can you use your quirk so well?"

Izuku smiled, "I had to burn myself when I had to use my quirk. But with practice and help with others I was able to improve. If you try hard, you can improve too"

Rebecca's eyes were filled with amazement. "I will try very hard"

Izuku opened the locker and took out some books, "Try reading them, if you can't understand anything then google up. I am going out"

She took the books, "Where are you going?"

He replied, "I am just going on hunting. I have to make my name. Don't worry I will be back, just don't go around even if you do go then take this phone", Izuku gives her a phone. "My number is saved just call me if you need me"

Rebecca nodded and Izuku leaves the house takes off the bike.

He rides through empty roads, then he reaches the city. He hangs out there for a while. 'Man this sucks, I haven't even found a thug yet'

He takes out his phone, 'Hello, is anything going near me', he calls Hisashi.

Hisashi takes a while then replies, "Take the road on your left and continue till you find something"

'Are you kidding?'

"Just go on"

Izuku rides on and after a while he finds the girl that stopped him that night following someone. He got up and followed her.

When he caught her up, he found she was fighting alone with some guys. He came out from his hiding. "Want some help?"

One man asked Izuku to leave but he replied that he asked her and not him.

Izuku asked one more time, "Do you want some help?"

The girl was not losing but neither was she winning, it was just a matter of time till she couldn't keep up with them.

She replied, "How are you here?"

While she looked back, she got hit by a black whip made from the hairs of the bearded man.

She fell down. Izuku said, "Looks like you are still breathing but it is just a matter of time till they overpower you"

Her face was beaten up, she wiped up the blood from her mouth. "I don't even know you"

Izuku replied, "Fine, I will just stay here". He stays at the corner. "Hey guys after you beat her up and you can beat me too. I was foolish enough to think that a stranger will take my help even if she is losing"

A man laughs, "Well brat, wait there till we take care of here"

Izuku waits, for a while. Then he asks again, "Hey you still don't need my help?"

He got no answer. He waited for a minute, then for sometime and finally when she actually lost they came after him.

Izuku ran, they chased him. When he was away from the building he ran towards it again, leaving some guys behind him.

"You actually came back", the bearded man said, while activating his quirk. A black whip came towards Izuku.

He jumped over it, and punched him. The man blocked it with his hairs. "Man, this is gross"

He activated his quirk, the black hairs were now covered in red flames. Izuku punched him again, the man groaned. Till then the others came back. "You dare trick us. Kill him"

All of them charged at him and activated their quirks at once. One's body became slime, which reminded him of the villain that attacked him before he met All Might while the rest of two had power up quirks who charged at them with their body but one man was still not attacking him.

Izuku quickly beat them activating his quirk, his fists covered in flames. Now all the other guys were lying on the floor, the man took out a gun and shot Izuku. Izuku couldn't dodge it. He got shot in his right shoulder.

'What? I can't use my quirk'

The man laugh, he took another gun. "Kid that bullet is coated with drugs that remove quirks", he loaded it and shot him again. Izuku took cover behind the pillar.

"Don't try to stall. This bullet is very potent. It lasts up to fifteen minutes"

Izuku gulped and smiled, 'This is going to be interesting'

He jumped sideways, taking out his gun he aimed for his legs, "Then take this"

The bullet went through his legs, making a hole big enough to see through it. He screamed in pain.

Izuku went near him, "Remember my name, I am Cleanser who cleans scum" and kicks on his face. "Take a little nap"

He founds a hero who had just arrived at the scene. He asks him to stop.

Izuku replies, "Hey I am not a bad guy. I took them so maybe you can take them to the police"

He replies, "Hold on, vigilantism is not allowed. Come with me, don't try to escape"

Izuku was injured, and he still could not use his quirk.

'This is going to be like the old days, with the quirkless little me', he grabs the girl and puts her on his back and runs.

The hero chases him. Izuku sits on the bike with her and leaves. "That was close"

He arrived to the house and rang the bell. Rebecca opened the door, she saw a girl on his back, and his bleeding arm. "What happened?"

"Nothing". He laid her down on the couch and asked Rebecca to bring some water. Izuku went to his room and found some bandages.

When he came back he saw the girl holding Rebecca. "What do you want?"

Izuku replied slowly. "Calm down, just listen"

He explained her the whole situation. "Now let her go and put some bandages"

She let Rebecca go who ran towards Izuku and hid behind her back. Izuku who wasn't wearing a mask assured her, "Don't worry. She won't hurt you"

He cleaned her wounds and bandaged them. "All right it's done. Now get out of here"

She looked a bit surprise, "What?"

Izuku replied, "I intended to help you and you dare scare her", he points at Rebecca.

Rebecca replied, "It's fine. She didn't know"

The girl said, "I am sorry I didn't know"

Izuku replied, "You still are too stubborn. Now get out. You didn't need my help anyway"

She replied, "I am sorry. I thought you were following me"

Izuku replied, "Of course I was following you else how could I stumble there?"

Rebecca gave him a strange look. Izuku justified, "Hey when I saw you following somebody I just followed you. It was not planned"

She gave a breathe in relieve. "Who are you?"

"I just told you I am a new comer. I also gave you my name"

She giggles and replies, taking a mask off, "Your name is kinda funny"

Izuku replied turning his head down, "I know. I get it a lot"

He continues. "Well since you know me how about you give something about you?"

She replies, "You can call me Haste, I am also a vigilante and my quirk is also known as Haste. I can move myself very fast. I can't run for very long but I can increase my movements in a fight"

Izuku looked at Rebecca, "Can you bring some alcohol from the lab?"

He grabs a scalpel while she brings the alcohol. He dips it in it and removes the bullet. "Damn it"

After removing it, his wounds were still open. "Guess they won't heal by themselves", he wrapped a bandage around it and closed it.

He looked at Haste, "This bullet can erase your quirk. You should be careful"

Haste asked, "How did you save me then?"

"What you mean by how. I just shot him and ran while putting you on my back after being chased by a god damn hero"

"You didn't use your quirk"

"How could I?..Oh you are thinking I am bluffing. Let me say you something, I am as good as any quirky even I am a quirkless. Don't look down on me. Quirk or no quirk it hardly makes any difference to me"

She asked, "How could you say that? A person with a quirk is definitely stronger than a quirkless"

Izuku looked at her, "Can we spar a bit?"

Haste nodded, "Fine but the result is already decided"

Izuku looked at Rebecca, "Look carefully"

They all came out of house and where in the lawn. Izuku's wound was still fresh while Rebecca had minor injuries but still wasn't at her full power.

"The fight stops when one puts other on the ground"

Haste said, "Come at me. I won't lose"

Izuku took the charge, he threw a punch. She dodged it and tried to punch him. Izuku was able to dodge it thanks to Fietsu and grabbed her back and threw her on the ground, holding her hand, "Are you done?"

He gave her a hand, she got up. "How did you avoid that? No one could have dodged it"

Izuku smiled, "I just got lucky but I still won"

Meanwhile Rebecca was surprised and ran towards him and hugged him, "Big Brother won"

Izuku's face was getting hot, 'This is normal, this is normal. Don't lose your composure'

He made some distance, his face was a little red, 'Man she is damn stupid'

He said, "If you practise too then you can you it too"

Rebecca nodded. Haste asked, "Are you still human?"

Izuku replied, "Maybe or maybe not but I get it most of the time"

He went back into the house. "Do you have contact with other vigilantes?"

Haste replied, "There are no other vigilante around as far as I know"

Izuku sighed, "If you get into trouble you cal contact me", he gave him his number.

She took it and replied, "I will"

Izuku asks, "It's late and you are still not in proper state. Are you planning to leave. If you want you can stay up here"

He looks at Rebecca, "You can sleep with me, my room is too large"

She smiles, "Thank you for your hospitality"

Izuku smiles, "It is just a small investment to improve our relations. I will need them a lot in future"

Izuku left the hall ans went back to his room, "Well I am leaving you too then"

He turns around and switches off the light. He stares at the window. He sighs in exhaustion. He touches his wound. 'I can use my quirk but I still can't heal it. Maybe it will take some time to recover'

He jumps on his bed. 'It's too damn soft. I can't sleep on this'

He gets out of his room, he founds no one was on the couch. He took his blanket and lays down on it.

He opens his phone and founds Nejire to be online. He texts her.

'_Are you busy? You did even text me once'_

"_Did you perhaps miss me?"_

'_Maybe a little bit. What were you doing?'_

"_I was with your Mom, watching a video"_

'_Why is my mother in your house?'_

"_I am at your house, the other way around"_

'_Then why are you in my house?'_

"_Well Aunt was lonely so she asked me to stay for a while. My parents knew you were gone so they had no problem too. You know your room was hard to clean"_

'_Why did you clean my room? Why didn't you ask me even once?'_

"_Well If I will be staying there then why shouldn't I clean it. Your mother gave me that room"_

'_Where are the things?'_

"_Don't worry, everything is kept in the storeroom"_

'_You kept everything organised. Didn't you?'_

'_All your notebooks are kept properly and that black box near the computer is also there. It was damn heavy'_

"_Just don't do anything to my things without asking me"_

'_Okay. What are you doing?'_

"_Just trying to sleep on couch cause the bed here is too damn soft"_

'_Where is Uncle?'_

"_Hey that's a very quick change of face. A day ago you were cursing him and now you are throwing showers of flowers at him"_

'_I didn't know he was your father'_

"_Whatever. I don't know where he is"_

'_Why? Isn't he around there?'_

'_I left the place, I am at one of his place'_

"_And are you alone too"_

'_Of course I am why would I not be?'_

"_Where are living right now?"_

'_I don't know but it is a few kilometres away from the city, in Rhode Island'_

"_Are you in America?"_

'_I think so, but why?'_

"_No. It's nothing"_

'_Did anything happened at school?'_

"_Nothing special but yes Momo was asking all around about you. She also came to me and started asking things like if I know that you know her father. Did something happen?"_

'_Nothing special, just I asked Mr. Yaoyorozu for some help'_

"_You called her father. How did you get his number"_

'_M gave me just in case if I was in trouble. Apparent he turned to out be him and M's friend'_

"_Why are you still calling him M?"_

'_You know it's kinda awkward. He came out of nowhere and now I got him back so I just need a little bit time'_

"_How is your training going on?"_

'_It has it moments but most of the time I get exhausted. Not physically but mentally"_

'_It must be hard'_

"_You can't even imagine what I am going through"_

'_Well when will you come back?'_

"_I don't know. Maybe during the license exam"_

'_Well, Aunt is asking me to sleep. Does she always does that to you'_

"_No, she never asks me. Don't worry she won't disturb you"_

'_Crap'_

"_What happened?"_

'_Sorry to disturb your little chat but she needs sleep. Now I am taking her phone so don't disturb her'_

"_Yeah, I got it"_

Izuku throws his phone on the table next to his face, and puts on the blanket till his face and sleeps.

...

Izuku wakes up, he checks his phone, 'Damn those habits. Now I am free but I still got up at 4'

He goes to the kitchen and drinks water and then after taking a bath he saw the time again, 'It's already 6. Should I wake them up?'

Izuku thinks for a while, 'She must wake up early, at least until she joins UA'

He knocks at the door, 'Hey wake up. It's already morning'

He hears a voice, "Just five minutes more"

"Rebecca get up and wake her up too. You can't sleep for so long"

The door opens, Rebecca comes out, she was wearing pink pyjamas. "She says she won't wake up. It is so early", she rubs her eyes.

Izuku looks at Haste who was now covering the whole bed, 'Leave her. You get ready quickly. I will start your training then'

Rebecca leaves the room and Izuku closes the door. 'How can she be so carefree?'

He went back to his room, and took a sketch book and started drawing something.

'Maybe if I can make it then I won't have to be worried about getting shot'

He checked his wound, 'Well it healed". He takes out the bandaged and throws it.

He continues drawing, after a while Rebecca comes back.

Izuku stares at her, 'Why are you wearing a dress?'

Izuku walks into his room, 'These are my spare gym clothes. Wear them'

After few minutes Rebecca returns. "I am ready"

Izuku puts on his shoes, 'We are going out'

Rebecca also puts her shoes, "What about her?"

Izuku thinks for a while, then he writes a note on a piece of paper and keeps it on the table. 'She will know when she will read this but for now let's leave'

They both left the house. Izuku asked, 'How long can you run and how fast?'

Rebecca replied with a sense of pride, "I am fast"

Izuku replied, 'Then keep chasing me till I pass take rest'. He starts running, 'Run else you will lose me'

Rebecca starts running, her speed was good but it wasn't enough to hold onto Izuku. Soon he was out of her sight. "Where did he go?"

Izuku turned back, 'I guess I was a little fast'. He ran back to her. 'Well you are not as good as you think. Now run with me'

Rebecca starts running, Izuku lowers his speed. 'Go on'

After a while when Rebecca was panting, her body soon felt light and cold. 'Go on. Don't stop'

For the next hour Izuku kept running with her, 'I guess we both are at our limits'

Rebecca replied, "No. I can go a bit more"

Izuku replied, 'We have to run back too'

He started running back to the house, soon Rebecca replied, "I can't take it"

Izuku replied, "It must be tough for you. Well neither your body nor your mind can take it any more"

He asked her, 'Can you walk?'

Rebecca nodded her head. They walked for sometime. 'Man this is damn slow'

He asked Rebecca, 'Do you want a ride? If I walk any more, I will go nuts'

Rebecca nodded, and got up on his back. 'Be ready'

'She is light'

Izuku took the first step slowly, then the second step and then the third. He felt a jolt running throughout his body, 'Let's warm up with One For All. If I use it at 20% then I will be able to reach in almost five minutes'

Izuku said, 'Hold tightly and if you want close your eyes'

He ran, his body engulfed in green energy while Rebecca was chuckling, "Faster"

Izuku smiled, 'Time to crank up a bit', he activated One For All at 80%. His movements looked like a green bolt of electricity running.

In a minute he reached the house. 'Rebecca we are there'

Rebecca opened her eyes and got down, "We came here so quickly"

Izuku replied, 'That was good'

He opened the door and found Hisashi sitting while Haste's hands were tied. He looked at the girl who was with Izuku. "I just left you for a day and you already have two girls. Son you are a bit too fast"

Rebecca noticed Izuku's face. "Who is he?"

Izuku replied, "Just a madman", he went towards Haste and pulled the tape covering her mouth. 'Why did you tie her?'

Hisashi replied, "You weren't there and she was so I thought she was a thief. Hey look she was the one who attacked me first"

Izuku sighed, he opened the ropes. "Are you fine?"

She replied, "Yes but who is this guy"

Hisashi replied, "I am..", Izuku interrupted, 'He is my teacher. He is training me and he is also my father'

"This time you gave a proper introduction"

Izuku sighed, 'What are you doing here?'

Hisashi replied, "Hey your things are ready and you have some work to do"

Izuku asked, 'What work?'

Hisashi asked Izuku to come in a corner.

"Your Provisional Hero License Exam will be in next two months. So now you will not waste any time. You will travel different places and get popular as much as you can in the next two months"

Izuku asked, 'So it means I will be roaming around the world? If I interfere in each crime all around the world then won't the villains know that Recorders are interfering?'

He replied, 'You will not just work and go. You will also stay at that place for a while building up your reputation'

Then he asked, "Can you explain me who are they?"

Izuku explained him what happened and how he brought Rebecca.

Hisashi replied, "You did good by bringing them here. Haste is good, her skills aren't half bad but still needs some improvement. Do you want to take care of the other girl"

Izuku replied, 'Rebecca, her name is Rebecca. I am taking care of her just because she may become my future sidekick'

Hisashi smiled, "I won't mind if you make her something more. Personally I don't like Nejire"

Izuku glared at him, 'Did I ever ask for your opinion?'

They came back. Izuku said, 'I have to leave for a while. I have a work to do and it will take almost two months'

He looked at Rebecca, 'You still need to train so from now on you will train under him', he looks at Hisashi and he smiles back, "No problem. You can trust me completely"

Izuku sighed, 'Rebecca don't worry. He is not as good as me but he is capable enough to train you'

Rebecca replies, "Why don't you take me with you?"

Izuku replied, 'You are still not strong. First train and become stronger', he looked at Haste, 'I am sorry for what he did'

Haste replied, "It's fine. I will be going now"

She went out and waved her hand, "Bye" and she ran and vanished from his sight.

'Well then, where are the things?'

He saw a bike was standing near the gate and near it was a box, he ran towards it. 'Finally I can get rid of that costume'

He sat on the bike, 'I am going out' and took off.

Hisashi gave a small small. Then he looked at Rebecca, "Your name is Rebecca right?"

She nodded her head.

"It's a good name"

She replied, "Thank you"

Hisashi sat on the couch, "Sit down. Don't be so stiff"

"Yes sir"

Hisashi replied, "Don't act so formal. Just call me Uncle"

She was silent.

He continued, "From now onwards you will train with me. Izuku told me that you will join UA next year. Am I right?"

"Yes"

He replied, "You are a good girl. I will support you, well in the other matter as well"

Rebecca's face was red. Izuku entered, 'See that bike is much better than your old crap'

He looks at Rebecca then at Hisashi, 'You didn't say something weird. Did you?'

Hisashi replied, "No, I didn't. Now pack your things. You will be leaving along with the butler and Rebecca you also pack your things. You will be leaving with me to my place"

They both went inside of their rooms and came back after packing their things.

Hisashi said, "You have packed the things you need right?"

"Yes"

"Both of you get into the car"

Izuku asked, 'But what about the bike?'

Hisashi replied, "Don't worry. It will be with you. I will ask someone to get it"

They both got in and after a taking the boat they reached the island.

'Welcome to the shitty island with not a single soul'

Rebecca looked around with her eyes widened. "Is this yours?"

Hisashi replied, "No, it belongs to him. I am just a free loader. Izuku go to the plane, it is ready. The butler will be there for you"

Izuku looked at Rebecca, 'I will come back soon', and leaves.

Rebecca's eyes were moist. "Don't cry, he will be all right. You want to be with him right? Then become strong enough to stand next to him"

Rebecca entered the mansion.

Izuku arrived where the plane was standing. He looked at the butler, 'Are we ready?'

They entered the plane, and left the island.

Izuku asked, 'Butler doesn't sounds good. What is your name'

He replies, "Myser, Izuku-sama"

Izuku said, 'Myser, just call me Izuku. I don't like that'

He replies, "I will do as you say"

The plane landed after some time. They both were now in London, they went to the hotel. 'So this is where we will be staying'

Myser replied, "Yes"

Izuku took off his bag, he saw that his bike was already there.

**Time skip **_(What happened in mean time)_

_Izuku went to different places including Russia, Australia and Africa. He sometimes stayed at a place for a week and sometimes left it in a couple of days. He visited 13 places, all around the world while Rebecca trained with Hisashi and had improved by a lot._

_Nejire on the other hand started to follow Inko's guidelines and she took some classes with Midnight during the breaks._

_The students of class 1-A took a tour with Pussy Cats, and returned safe. __There were no activities of the league._

_Izuku completed the gloves, and also improved the unipolar barrier. He __also improved his anti-eraser chip, which could now withstand his flames and also negate the effect of quirk erasing bullets._

**(At UA)**

Izuku's appearance changed at bit, he got a bit taller and he developed an aura of dominance around him. His voice got deeper and his eyes which were bright now showed no expressions.

He arrived late, he was wearing his uniform. He entered the school. He walked through the hall and reached class 1-A.

He took a deep breathe, 'Calm down, everything is normal'

He opened the door, Aizawa was with his usual messy hairs. He was still.

'Did you miss me Aizawa-sensei?'

Izuku stepped in, he looked around and smiled. He looked at Aizawa, 'I will stay till the license exam, it will be tomorrow, am I right?'

Aizawa replied, 'It's good you came back on time, now take your seat'

Izuku looked around he found, he was in middle on Momo, Bakugo, Todoroki, Shinso and Mineta.

He looked at it for a while, he thought, 'I do get about others but why Mineta is right next to me'

He looked around, 'Everybody is sitting as always apart from these five. They are too clingy'

He sat on his seat, 'Man is this nuts. They have been starring at me for a while. I have to do something'

He asked, 'Do I look weird?'

Others stopped starring, Aizawa started, "Tomorrow you will be appearing for your license examination and I need no trouble", he stares at Izuku.

'No, don't even start. I didn't even do anything yet'

Aizawa continued, "I was going to ask you if you prepared well. I suppose you will not be using your quirk. This test is purely based on quirks and no one knows what may come. So I hope you are well prepared"

Izuku smiled, "Thank you sensei. I am prepared enough of it"

The class was over, Izuku was surrounded by others. "What were you doing?.. Did you find a secret base?.. Did you actually train?.. Did you.."

'Bang', "Hey get out of here", Bakugo used his quirk.

Bakugo asked, "Are you prepared for the test. You better not fail, else I will kill that bastard M"

Izuku smiled, 'I know, but don't worry. I think you should be scared'

"Why?"

'You will get to know when you reach there'

Momo asked, "Izuku I have something to ask from you"

Izuku replied, 'I have to explain that too, just let me get out'

Izuku leaves his chair, 'I have something to discuss with her. I will be back'

All left him, except for Bakugo. "Kachhan just for a minute"

He left. Izuku sighed, 'Well it's time you know my identity. I kinda work with your father'

Momo gave a giggle, "What? I think I didn't hear it correctly"

Izuku continued, 'You heard it correct. I said I kinda work with your father. We are two of the admins of an underground organization. I know it sounds funny but just bear with me. I work with him and we usually help each other. Well I asked him to tell you about it but he left me to explain. I joined it when I was about eight years, and looking for danger. Soon I got promoted and then a man who took a liking to me gave me his position and left. Since then I am working and know your father'

Momo eyes were widened, they clearly showed disbelief, "So you know my father and work with him in secret. You help each other and never once told me"

Izuku replied, 'I asked him but he didn't. What should I tell that I am a leader of an underground organization that breaks information to both villains and heroes'

Momo was silent. "Izuku", Nejire entered the class and saw him with Momo.

"What are you to doing?"

'Nothing. I had to clear something with Momo first'

Nejire took his hands and went out.

'Where are you taking me?'

Nejire stopped, her face was close to his, "You should behave well. If you do you might get some reward"

Izuku pushed her away, 'It won't work. You can't seduce me. I will talk with you later'

Izuku ran, 'Did she really took Midnight's classes. She seemed to be bolder'

He entered the room where All Might was sitting alone.

'All Might I finally found about the quirk'

He explained, 'There were three brothers, not two and two of their quirks in with me. I don't know how I got that but what I do know is that when I get the last piece I can manipulate quirks however I want them to'

All Might listened carefully, then he replied, "That's scary. Are you planning to take the last quirk too?"

Izuku replied, 'I have no interest in power but I want to complete it'

All Might sighed, "All For One is dangerous. You should not take him lightly"

Izuku replied, 'I get it. I won't'

All Might asked, "Did you prepare for the test? It will be tough"

Izuku replied, 'You have no idea what will happen tomorrow'

Izuku leaves the room. All Might sighs, "I hope others will be fine tomorrow"

**(Next Day)**

Izuku and others went to take their license exams.

They took the bus and after sometime reached the place. In the meantime Izuku was took out his laptop, 'Everything is just as planned'

After waiting for some time they announced, "The test will start in fifteen minutes, please get ready"

Izuku wore his suit, it was as usual a black suit with a tie, full with knifes and guns hidden around his body.

He was at the hall. A man announced, "There are about 2000 students here and only 200 of them will get their license"

Izuku thought, 'It is still better, than UA'

"The first test will be information gathering. A hero must be smart. You all will be given a clue and you have to find the answer by solving the hints. Every five students will have the same clue. So only 400 will pass this round. You may team up with others and take their help. But if someone finds the answer faster than you than you will fail the test"

Izuku got his clue, 'Damn this is interesting. I have to look for the road, near which their is a park', they were in a place that looked similar to USJ, each area had different terrain. Izuku quickly gathered the pieces and solved the case.

'The person who escaped after killing the lady was the driver who after stealing her purse'

Izuku sighed, he came out of the field and submitted the answer. They announced, "Question no. 385 is solved. Contestant no 284 has passed. Others please leave the field"

Izuku was sitting alone in a hall, big enough to start a fight with no obstructions.

The man who was announcing looked at Izuku, "He cleared the test in less than seven minutes. Maybe we made the test a bit too easy?"

Izuku waited for ten minutes, no one came. He waited another ten minutes the hall was still empty. 'Are they all stupid?'

He yawned and looked at the screen which was showing the participants who had passed. His name was on the top, except there was not a single name other than his.

He started cleaning his guns and checked if they were loaded or not. Then he heard, "Question no. 246 has been solved. Contestant no.857 has passed. Others please leave the field"

Izuku looked at the screen, 'Not the one I know'

Izuku kept walking back and fourth, till now an hour has passed and nothing has happened. After a few minutes he heard another question was solved. 'Kachhan got here faster than anyone'

Bakugo came, "Zuzu, how are you here earlier than me?"

Izuku replied, 'I am the brains right? Kachhan can we fight for a bit. The hall is very big and no one is here'

Bakugo replied, "Like I would ever say no"

Izuku looked around, he saw a camera. He shouted at it, 'Don't call security. We are just sparring. I mean practising'

Izuku went away from the other, 'Kachhan come at me'

Bakugo had fought enough with Izuku to know his style, he punched Izuku which he dodged and with his left he created an explosion. 'You have grown Kachhan'

Izuku pulls himself back, he presses his chest. 'Kachhan shoot at me'

Bakugo fires an explosion at him, nothing happens. "What happened?"

Izuku took white gloves, under it was a mechanical glove. 'Take this Kachhan', Izuku fired an explosion at Bakugo.

Bakugo was pushed backwards, "Stop. I don't want to not be able to appear the next test"

Izuku agreed and went back. 'We will continue after the test'

Bakugo's eyes were filled with determination, "I won't hold back then"

Izuku saw that while they were fighting Momo, Iida and Todoroki along with Shinso passed the test.

He congratulated them and in the next thirty minutes the test was over. With all the 21 students of UA passing the test.

"The students who have passed the test, will now move to the final test. You will be given three sensor, which will be places around your body. You will be given three balls, and if your sensor got hit by enemies ball then it will glow. When all three sensors will glow that means you are out. If you are able to successfully throw three balls at other you will win"

They all were in the field. Izuku was with his class. "Everybody else will chase us. They had already seen our quirks"

Mineta asked, "Then we got no chance"

Izuku smiled, 'If we have no chance then we will make it.'

Izuku pressed a switch. 'Have you ever been quirkless?'

Students were in chaos, 'I can't use my quirk.. Me too... What happened?'

Suddenly a voice came from above, 'This is Midoriya Izuku from UA. Don't worry nothing serious happened. Just you know that I erased your quirks. These small drones flying all over are like Eraser Head, they erase your quirks. Now let's see how you play this rigged game'

Izuku took out his guns, and start shooting at others.

"What are you doing?"

Izuku laughed, 'Did you feel anything?'

Kirishima hardened his body, "Bro I can use my quirk now"

Izuku smiled, 'I just places chips on you which allowed you to use your quirks. Now let's win this rigged game'

He looked at Mineta, 'You will pass right?'

While the other students were in chaos, Class 1-A started the test.

'Hey guys, I am Izuku. The one who did this. See this gun allows you to use your quirk. Take it from me'

Students charged at him. 'You all are too slow'

He looked at his friends, 'Throw your balls, if you miss them then take from others. I know this looks bad but in real life you must do whatever to save others'

"Izuku Midoriya has passed the test"

"Katsuki Bakugo has passed the test"

"Yaoyorozu Momo has passed the test"

"Mina Ashido has passed the test"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mineta Minoru has passed the test"

Izuku was going back, 'All right, thank you all for your cooperation'

He pressed the switch again, everything changed back to normal.

He entered the hall. He saw a bunch of man in suits waiting.

They came near him, "What did you do? That's cheating"

Izuku smiled, "I just erased their quirks and helped my friends to pass the exam and nothing else. Hey I didn't break any rules. Use of support items are allowed and there were no exceptions regarding a wide range support item. Plus it was their fault. I merely provoked them, and then came right into my trap. They were stupid enough to act without thinking. Their were 200 places and we were only the one-tenth of the number. We can't take them all so if they want to win then they should have waited for a while. Isn't it necessary for a hero to have patience. Are you telling me that I was wrong and they were correct. In the battle I just reduced the number of casualties. It is their fault they couldn't adjust to the situation. We have been under Eraser Head so we already know the feeling so it is different for us but you can tell me that I am wrong just because I relied of my items and erased everyone's quirk.

If I was a villain then I immobilised all the heroes and if I was a hero then I just reduced the number of casualties. In any case I did help my fellow mates to pass the test. And I also took the drones back, making things normal again.

If you want to test me then let them fight me. I will just use my items and they will use their quirks but you have to take the responsibility for it. Do you agree? I am also willing to use my quirks but I won't need to. They are just not enough good for me to use my quirks. If they want I can beat them in fight. I can also beat them in endurance. I can beat most of them in logical analysis and if you want I would give you each of their weaknesses in just one hour. So do you still think I cheated?'

The man was silent.

Aizawa came in, "Stop it. Izuku say sorry"

'Why? I didn't do anything wrong'

"That is no way to talk to the judge"

'Then the judge is not qualified enough. How can he say that I cheated. I followed the rules. I reduced the damage and helped my partners and when we won I took my drones back. We won because they were too restless, not because I cheated'

"Izuku that's enough. Say sorry"

'I won't say sorry just because I proved them that they are nothing without their quirks'

The man said, "I was going to forgive you but now seeing your attitude I don't think you are suitable for being a hero"

Izuku laughed, 'You say I am not capable of being a hero. Fine then I will be a villain who will put others in despair. I will prove that humans are powerless with their quirks. If I can't be a hero then maybe I can be a villain and remember when I do you will know it's me. I won't even come for re examination even if you beg me'

Izuku walked away, 'I am the one who cheated right? Fail me, but they didn't break any of your unlisted ethical rules which just popped out because you couldn't even stop my drones. Hey did hackers tried hacking, what did they found. Probably their computers are not working. Just throw them, they won't work. It is not a virus related to software, it overloads the motherboard which sends scrambled data to every other device causing a network wide attack, eventually leading all the machines to get overloaded and get burned from inside. I didn't do anything. It was just a fail safe in case a villain got one of them.

Don't worry their is also a bomb inside it, when someone tries to open it forcefully it explodes. So no one can replicate it other than me and another person who happens to be a noble prize winner and my partner. He lives on I-Island. Ask him if you want. You probably know him, the great quirkless scientist'

He leaves the place. Eraser Head follows him, "Izuku stop"

Izuku stops, he smiles back, 'Don't worry. I am still working one being the beacon of hope. People like them are nothing. Don't worry he will soon realise his mistake. I will make him understand what I did was not cheating'

Izuku founds his bike standing there, with a note, "You did well but you can't change their minds but someone else can. You know who it's just the same person you were a days ago"

He smiles, his eyes were moist. He rubbed his eyes. 'I am leaving now'

Kirishima looks at his bike, "Bro that's cool. Where did you get it? Is it yours?"

Izuku sat on it, Kirishima exclaimed, "Bro now I remember that bike belongs to the new vigilante, Cleanser. Are you him?"

Izuku turned his face, 'I am not him. He is strong and uses quirk. I am just a sick kid who dreams to be a quirkless hero'

He puts on the mask, 'Don't tell anyone what you saw. Just give me a little time. Then I will introduce myself to the whole world'

He threw the suit, 'They are just a waste' and rode his bike. Behind the suit was a white costume, which soon turned black.

He was crying, he knew he was right and others were wrong. 'Is believing the truth so hard for them?'

He went to his home, he rang the bell, Nejire opened the door.

Izuku hugged her, 'I am sorry I can't be a hero ever again'

Nejire looked at him, 'What happened?'

Izuku explained, 'I am not fit to be a hero, I am too harsh for others. So from now I would stop chasing the tittle of No.1 hero. I will create the tittle of No.1 vigilante. I will will the beacon of hope from the shadows'

Nejire comforted hid, "Who told you can't be a hero? I don't believe it. See you are already a hero. I am sorry to say but I got a little crush on the new vigilante"

Izuku smiled, 'You have changed a lot', wiping his moist eyes, 'I am a god damn crazy person. I don't care about anything they say. I am fine, I am fine', he murmured those words to himself and calmed him down.

'Where is she?'

"Aunt, she is out for shopping"

Both of their face's were red, 'I am going on. Tell her that I failed the exam'

Nejire stopped Izuku, her face was close to his, "I am thinking of giving you a reward. I just met the most hot topic of the year and how can I let you go"

Izuku touched her face, Nejire blushed and then pulled her cheeks, 'You still need to practise. I won't be seduced by you'

Nejire said, "Aevve mei"

Izuku stopped and opened the door. Nejire looked outside, "Is this that bike?"

Izuku replied, 'Yes, who else has this bike. I made it for myself'

Nejire with glittering eyes, "Can I have a ride?"

Izuku denied, 'Nope, once you pass out UA, then you can ride on it. Till then wait'

Izuku started his bike and left.

"Hello Izuku, can you go back to that place"

'I don't wanna go'

"Just do as I said and wear the suit. I will be there with you. Just come"

'Fine'

Izuku rides back, he takes off his helmet, keeping his green mask still on. He leaves the bike.

He founds Hisashi who was with Yaoyorozu.

"Take off your mask"

Izuku takes off his mask.

Yaoyorozu hands him the suit, "Eraser gave me. He is inside. Wear this"

People outside were starring at Izuku. The sensational vigilante was wearing a suit. The media outside approached him but guards around him stopped them.

"Izuku, don't say anything keep your cool"

Izuku was silent. Hisashi opened the door. He went to the stage, some people tried to stop him but they soon got scared after seeing his eyes.

"Are you the one you failed my student?"

The man who was handing over the license replied, "Yes"

Izuku clenched his fists. "Izuku calm down", Yaoyorozu stopped him.

Kaminari asked, "Hey Momo isn't that your dad? What is he doing with him?"

Kirishima replied, "Bro is so cool. He already knows Momo's father who is very rich. Maybe he is his sponsor. Momo do you know something?"

Momo was quiet. "Hey Sparky and Rock Head shut your mouth else I will kill you", Bakugo threatened.

Hisashi took a deep breathe, "On what basis did you fail him?"

He replied, "His attitude isn't fit for being a hero"

Hisashi asked, "Can you explain me what happened. I am afraid he didn't tell me the complete story"

He replied, "The boy cheated, he used a wide area support item to erase everyone's quirk and quickly passed the test. When I asked him, then he started defending himself and challenged to conduct a fight and take responsibility for it"

Hisashi looked at Izuku, "Is that happened what happened Izuku?"

Izuku replied, "Yes, but..."

Hisashi stopped him, "I don't see a point where he cheated. Can you be specific?"

He replied, "He erased everyone's quirk. How can that be not cheating?"

Hisashi gritted his teeth. "Calm down. We are not here to fight", Yaoyorozu calmed him

Hisashi went near the mic, "How many of you think that this boy cheated?"

A number of hands were raised.

"And how many of you can think you can beat him. Weather you make a group or come alone it doesn't matter. The one's who can beat him will get sponsorship with Yaoyorozu Group"

A number of hands raised, probably it was much more than earlier. It was about more than half.

"Then please make your team and register your names"

They one by one registered their names most of them formed team of four to five people.

The man asked, "What are you doing?"

Hisashi replies, "I am giving him a chance. A fair fight. In fact I am giving others advantage i numbers. See this"

He hands over a paper to him.

"So if he beats all the participants will you pass him?"

He replies, "Of course but he won't use any support items and if he loses then he has to apologise to me"

"Izuku do you agree?"

Izuku replied, "Yes, but.."

Hisashi interrupts him again, "Fine. He agreed but if he beats them all then will you do the same?"

The man thinks for a while and then smiles, "Only if he beats every single participant"

A man brings Hisashi a tablet. "Izuku there are 1745 participants will you be able to handle them all"

Izuku replied, 'Yes'

Hisashi asked, "Use your quirk on them. Make sure not to hurt them badly that they can be fixed"

"So, we will go by the sequence at which you all registered. There are about 458 teams. This boy will fight them non-stop. Remember that one who beats him gets life time support from Yaoyorozu Group"

"Hey Momo, why is your father silent and who is the man next to him?"

Momo looked at her father, who never waited for others was now silent, "I don't know. Maybe Izuku knows him"

Bakugo replied, "He is Izuku's father. I had met him once"

Kirishima asked, "Hey Bro why did you sign up for the match?"

Bakugo replied, "Listen Rock Head, I am not like this extra who want money. I will get to fight with Izuku and that's enough for me"

Kirishima replied, "Bro you are so manly"

Hisashi looked at Izuku, "You are not going to use any items, so take off your suit"

Izuku took off his suit.

Participants couldn't believe what they saw. "Hey his costume looks like the new vigilante"

Hisashi sighed, "Izuku take out all the things from the suit. You will fight raw"

Izuku took out a dozens of knifes from his legs, arms and back.

He put two guns at the ground. He took out his gloves. He also took out a belt on his chest.

A pile of items were now lying on the stage.

"Did Izuku make them all by himself?", Momo asked in astonishment.

"Izuku take off your shirt. It can be considered as support item"

'Then will I be shirt less. There is no fabric that can withstand my flames'

"It is not my fault. You were lucky enough that your pants didn't have any special features"

Izuku sighed, "I get it. I am taking off my shirt"

Izuku took off his shirt, his muscles were in shape and his abs well developed. There was a small scar on his right shoulder, which he got after getting shot.

It was enough to make girls star at him.

"Izuku don't use any flame that can kill them in instant. Don't even think about going any higher than blue. You can use the white flame only in a single match and you know whom I am talking about. You can use whatever way you like or you can mix up them both"

Izuku jumped down, he went to the field. Participants were surrounding him in circle.

The first team was of tens people. They came inside the circle.

"Hisashi can you make some more space, I can't hurt others when it is not their turn"

Hisashi smiled, "Got it but don't snap in between", he asks everybody to get away from them. Now their was gap of 100 metre between them.

Hisashi whistled, "Starting the match Cleanser vs Team 1"

People looked at Izuku and then laughed.

Izuku was standing their, paying them no importance. "Hey will you all charge at me or not"

They all charged at him in formation, while the one turned into a shadow others also activated their quirks.

Izuku was standing. When they arrived close enough his body was covered with green energy. 'Too slow', he one by one punched each one of them, keeping One For All at low as possible. After absorbing All Might's power and on top of that Izuku's power One For All was one of the most lethal quirks at present, even 10% of it was enough to kill a person.

People didn't believe it, nine out of then participants were lying on the floor. His moments were too fast to catch.

Izuku tried to punch the shadow but it went through t, "A projection type quirk", his body was now surrounded by black flames with only the face visible.

The black flames covered the whole area and made a ring of black flames. This was the result of Inko's quirk, giving him the ability to control flames at a distance.

People stepped away from the flames except for the class 1-A who knew it wasn't hot but rather cold, which Izuku deployed to prevent them with the heat from flames.

Shadow punched him but Izuku didn't bulge. His body was now covered in blue flames, the hottest he was allowed to use right now. The black flames grew bigger and colder while concentrated his flames.

The people outside could still feel the heat coming from him in spite of the black flames cooling them down.

"I surrender", a person emerged from the shadow.

Izuku returned back to normal. Flames surrounded black flames surrounded the ones that were on the ground. 'Get out of the circle right now', Izuku healed them.

"Team 1 lost, Izuku wins the fight"

People were starring at him. Aizawa sighed, "I raised a monster", the other listening this nodded apart from Bakugo, "Don't say that you want him to lose. I know you red eyes"

"Team 2 lose, Izuku wins the fight"

They were unable to bear the heat and fainted.

"Team 3 lost, Izuku wins the fight"

"Team 4 lost, Izuku wins the fight"

"Team 5 lost, Izuku wins the fight"

"Team 6 lost, Izuku wins the fight"

"Team 7 lost, Izuku wins the fight"

.

.

.

"Team 374 lost, Izuku wins the fight"

People who were first interested in the first few matches were now bored. Till now no team has managed to even scratch Izuku.

"Starting the match Player 1453 vs Izuku Midoriya"

Class 1-A was silent, they didn't know whom to cheer for.

It was the match between Bakugo and Izuku.

"Kachhan I am all out. So bear with it", he closed his eyes, 'Focus, look for power'

Bakugo charged at him, suddenly the black flames grew colder exponentially. Izuku's body was covered in white flames. Bakugo was sweating, but it was just an advantage to him.

"Kachhan I am going full power", he activates One For All and jumps off the ground. He closes his eyes, 'I will show them absolute power. One they can never achieve. Enough to make them realise that their power is nothing in front of something that is infinite'

"_Midoriya Izuku, are you going to use your own power?"_

'_Yes, I am'_

"_From now on who can use the power cultivated beyond imagination just as you use the power of generations. Your body was earlier unable to hold this power but know you can go all all up to 40%"_

'_What, why can't I go higher?'_

"_Then Bakugo will get hurt"_

'_Then I will go beyond where I can use my full power'_

"_Then you have to jump higher"_

'_Thank you always'_

"_Good luck"_

Izuku came back on ground, 'Thump...'

He went near Bakugo, "Kacchan can you just let me go all out?"

Bakugo replied, "I want to see your full power"

Izuku with a shaky voice, 'I know I sound greedy but can you leave the circle and run away as far as possible. The next time I would fight till your heart's content'

Bakugo smiled, "Fine but remember the promise. Show them to who I lost is the strongest"

Izuku smiled, 'I will'

He activated One For All again and jumped. He closed his eyes.

'Is it enough?'

"No, but now you go up to 80%."

'What if I also use my black flames to counteract it'

"Then you can go all out"

'Then wish me luck'

"You already have my best wishes"

The black flames grew larger, "Get away from it", Hisashi knew what he was doing, "The experiment that failed was actually passed down to you. Now show me the power that goes beyond common sense"

People did what he said.

Izuku's body covered once again his body with white flames. His flames grew stronger and brighter.

Izuku shouted, 'Flames that deny rules. Prometheus's Rage'

His body glow bright white, people were unable to look up, Momo did make some glasses giving it to Bakugo, Todoroki, Shinso and Eraser Head.

People around there was terrified. The media saw a bright saw light but couldn't look at it.

Hisashi gave a pair of glasses to Yaoyorozu and he wears one himself, "The Absolute Power. He is shinning like a star"

Izuku body got hotter. 'Man this is damn too hot'

His flames started to lower down as his height lowered. "Thump...", it was a tremble. Black flames started combining and covered his body.

Eraser looking at him, "He makes me shiver and not in a good way". He smiled, "The torch All Might passed down to him is now burning brighter than anyone cannot look at it"

Izuku's body was becoming less hot. After a minute. 'I can't hold for much longer but I can't back down now. I was not wrong and I won't apologise'

Flames vanished, standing up right, 'Now whose next', he glared at them.

Hisashi smiled, "The eyes of predator. Let's see who try to fight him"

A boy steps in, "I am"

Izuku glared at him, the boy flinched he activated his quirk and charged at him with his hand covered in rocks. 'Try to underestimate me'.

His body tingled, energy coursed through his veins. He pulled his fist and punched creating a blast of air waves, 'Fist of Dominance'

The punch didn't touch the boy, but due to the high pressure the boy went flying and smashed into the wall.

Izuku was still standing, 'Anyone else?'

Everyone was silent. No one dares to speak a word. They saw the absolute power in front of which they stood no chance.

Hisashi announced, "Since no one wants to continue the fight, it means Izuku won after beating 1745 participants in a fair fight without the use of any support items"

He went towards him, Izuku fell into his hands, "You did well but wake up", he took an injection and injected in his body. "Well it will be enough for you to stand"

Izuku puts back his shirt and suit. He walks towards the judge.

He bows down, "I am sorry for my words. You are eligible to be a hero"

Izuku smiled, 'Do you think I even care about your opinion any more. I am not taking a damned license. I am planning to surpass All Might. I will make the whole world acknowledge me and then be the No.1 hero of the whole damned planet. Whom even a quirkless could look up to and get hope'

Hisashi replies, "See you messed up a big timer", he looks at Yaoyorozu, "Bring her"

He continues. "So I am pressing charges against you for first giving your biased view during a hero exam and also for making up rules without any proper authority. You are accused him of cheating, so you have to prove it. You have broke 75th rule of Hero Amendment Act, you tried to interfere with a support item with anyone's permission and interfered in between a hero license exam. Since you also attempted to breach the software, I am suing you as you just tried to break into his private made item. So to some up you are fired and have to pay a fine of 3.4 million and also face a trial"

"Big Brother"

Rebecca jumped and hugged Izuku. Izuku smiled. 'How are here?'

"Uncle brought me here to watch you"

Kaminari whispered, "Hey Yaoyorozu I think you got a new rival"

Izuku thanked Yaoyorozu, and turned a blind eye towards Hisashi and walked towards the others with Rebecca next to her.

"Hey Zuzu who is this brat?"

Izuku replied, 'She is Rebecca. I took her in. She will become my sidekick in future'

Rebecca replied with a sense of pride, "I will be Big Brother's sidekick", she looks at Momo, who looks her back.

Momo asked, "Izuku, I didn't know you had a sister", all the students looked at Hisashi.

'No, it's not what you think. She just calls me Big Brother'

Rebecca replied, "Yes, we are not related by blood", she gives Momo a glare.

Izuku pats her, 'She will join UA next year, so please take good care of her'

Rebecca smiles. Kaminari cries, "He always snatches good girls. I hate him", Mineta comforts him, "I know but we are lucky that he has a girlfriend. Which means we still have a chance"

Kaminari rejoices, "Yes", he approaches Rebecca, "Hey what do you like? Will you be my friend?"

Rebecca nods, "I don't want to"

Hisashi asks, "Izuku, we have to go. Take her with you. I will leave with Yaoyorozu"

Hisashi hands him a card, "This is your license. Just don't go on breaking rules"

Izuku sits on his bike with Rebecca and leaves.

* * *

Well for the laws I just made them and considering all the time he spent and Hisashi's experience I just put some a number that showed the value of the item. A wide area quirk erasing device should be costly considering it has the power to change the tide of any battle.

The league is still active but is not ready to strike UA. Izuku will continue to be a vigilante.

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review it and PM me if you find any errors or loop holes.


	18. It's back!

Hello, peeps.

it's me again.

Sorry for the long gap. First of all, I was kinda fed up with all the grammar reviews, and second I wanted to write my Original book too. And the recent pandemic was a cherry on the top, and I gave a little thought to it.

So, the good thing is...

I am back to writing well, the chapters can be released anytime. I would release the next chapter as soon as possible. if you want to read my Original Story

you can search it on RoyalRoads or WebNovel. It goes by the name Prince of Heaven and Hell.

So, thanks for sticking with this asshole, right here for so long. I would love to publish the new chapter and will be waiting for your feedback... tl;dr I improved a lot... Hehe


	19. Help me out!

Here, it's me again. I am in a problem, so help me out.

I am giving you all two options

1\. Fewer chapters, more words

2\. Frequent updates, fewer words

I have a poll, so give your opinions and be sure to enter it, I would be closing the poll in a week.

Check the pole at my profile

I have been working with a book, so, please read and send me your views.

Prince of Heaven and Hell is available in both WebNovel and RoyalRoads.

You can also interact with me at my discord server. The link at my profile.


	20. Chapter 17

So, here is the continuation of the fanfic. The style may be different as I changed a lot at this time, but I still tried to main it as much as possible.

Sorry for the short chapter, I burnt my right thumb so I couldn't type more, and I had to make another Draft of Prince of Heaven and Hell, which is my original book on Webnovel and RoyalRoads that I recommend you if you are interested in the game type novels.

* * *

'Should I drop out of UA? I literally just blew up its whole point of existence,' thought Izuku as he was riding his bike, with Rebecca sitting behind him.

"Do you want to return or wanna hang out for a bit?"

Rebecca replied with a brief pause, "Uncle told me your house isn't far away. If possible I want to see your mother, can I?"

Izuku sped the bike, as the wind gushed through his face and fluttered Rebecca's red hair. "Why not?"

'Since she treats me as her Big Brother, she would kinda be like a daughter to Mom and a sister to Nejire, and she also needs a place when she will be at UA, so staying with Mom isn't a bad idea. I should ask her about this.'

The road was exceptionally clear, therefore Izuku could reduce the twenty-minute ride to just five minutes.

He got up from the bike and rang the bell. 'Here goes nothing,'

Ring...

"Izuku..." The cyan haired girl greeted him with a hug, but soon with a frown finding a girl standing next to him.

'Oh crap!' Izuku could feel the air fluctuating, which meant nothing more than Nejire using her quirk. Giving a nervous smile, he replied. "I kinda missed you," beads of cold sweat appeared on his forehead as he chuckled nervously.

"Who is she?" Nejire's brows twitched as she looked at the red-haired girl, who shrugged and hid behind his back.

"I would explain it, but first let me enter."

Izuku entered the house, followed by Rebecca who didn't let go of his shirt, making Nejire glare at the two newcomers.

"Izuku, you are here..." Inko cried in excitement, seeing Izuku then turned towards the girl her son had just brought along with her. "I shouldn't have sent you with that man," her face twitched as she looked at Nejire sympathetically.

Izuku got the gist and scratched his head. "Mom, this is Rebecca, and also Hisashi's student, who will be joining UA next year."

"Oh!" Inko's stiffened face returned normal, as she welcomed Rebecca with a warm smile.

Rebecca thanked her*speaks Japanese*

"Her accent is a little off, where is she from?" Inko looked at Izuku.

"Ah! She ain't a native..." Izuku tried to reply but Rebecca interrupted him. "Hello Aunt, I am from America, but Uncle taught me a bit of Japanese."

"I see..." Inko smiled and looked at Izuku, "lunch is ready, wash your hands. Shouta will be joining us soon. I invited him along with the others."

"What???" Izuku froze, 'how am I going to explain myself in front of him?'

Izuku wanted to avoid Aizawa as much as possible until he went back, of course, he decided to talk once he returned.

"They will be here at any minute, so wash your hands quickly," Inko turned back to the kitchen, followed by Rebecca and Nejire.

'Rebecca is too friendly with her,' he thought as he went back to his room. "I am going to kill Nejire if she touches my stuff despite my warning."

Creak...

He opened the door, a bright flash of green blinded his eyes for a moment. "What the fuck!"

The once room that was littered with wires, and eventually got 'cleaned' by Nejire and his mother was beyond recognition. Posters of Izuku, all over the walls along with some figurines lying on the bed.

"This is next to creepy," Izuku recalled his past self, "I too used to be like this, but not up to this level."

People tend to judge themselves wrong, and so did Izuku.

He picked the figurines lying on the bed, "Ahh! It's cringy." It was the figure of none other than himself, as a vigilante.

"I want to burn this down," his flames nearly burned the entire room, but he somehow managed to hold himself to the brink of sanity."

He closed the door shut, and rushed towards the dining table. "That's not my room anymore."

'Shit!,' his eyes met Aizawa's, as he turned his face and sat on the table, with Nejire on his left, and Rebecca on his right.

"Ahem..." clearing his throat, "sensei, she is ahem... Rebecca, and will be joining UA. I hope you will treat her well,"

Aizawa who was relinquishing his thirst nearly spat out the water as he looked at Rebecca, "Kid, she ain't like you, right?"

"Nah, a normal one, but I need her to be better than the rest. After all, she will be my future," Nejire's eyes widened as she looked at the girl, emitting a violet aura. "sidekick, Don't worry, I know you can do it."

"Kid, who do you think me to be?" Aizawa frowned, but Izuku mumbled, not paying attention.

"Her quirk is Reaction, so you need to teach her every chemical formula in detail, just like Momo, and don't forget to improve my physical, and also let her join the support department. Ahh... for the temporary license... you don't need to worry, I can look for one. And if possible let her learn Fietsu too. She can keep at least half my speed, and stamina ain't half bad. Trust me, she can last very long. For support, don't bother... I will design them personally. I already have all the data I need, and try not to let other kids bully her."

Rebecca showed a slight hint of red, as Nejire flared up.

Inko looked at her son and sighed. 'Still naive'

* * *

Ahh, I loved writing this one.

I am thinking of updating once or twice a week.

so, reviews are always welcomed.

Thanks for reading


End file.
